Ancient Legion II – Die dunkle Kolonie
by Ancient Kiosk
Summary: Teil 2. Stand HP7. Spielt im Jahre 1978. Auf der Suche nach Verbündeten entsendet Voldemort einige seiner Todesser in das ferne Russland, wo sie eine abgeschiedene Werwolfskolonie aufspüren sollen. Charaktere: SS, FG, ER, weitere Todesser, Werwölfe.
1. Zu Ehren des Siegers

**Ckaraktere:** Severus Snape, Evan Rosier, Fenrir Greyback, Igor Karkaroff, Lord Voldemort, weitere Todesser wie Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy. Außerdem noch Narzissa Malfoy.

**Inhaltsangabe: **Die Geschichte spielt im Jahre 1978 während des ersten großen Krieges. Nachdem sie die so genannte „Umbra Inkognito" besiegt haben, hält der Dunkle Lord eine weitere Aufgabe für den jungen Severus Snape und seine Gefährten parat. Diesmal führt sie ihre Mission in die abgelegene, russische Wildnis, wo sie eine Kolonie Werwölfe aufspüren und überzeugen sollen, fortan für Lord Voldemort zu kämpfen. Dort treffen sie auf Fenrir Greyback, der sich als ein nicht zu unterschätzender Widersacher entpuppt, jedoch ist es längst nicht der Einzige, der die Todesser am liebsten tot sehen würde …

**Genre: **Abenteuer, Drama

**Länge:** ca. 42 Kapitel, wöchentliches update

**Warnings: **Gewalt und Erotik wird in den Kapiteln extra gekennzeichnet

**Altersfreigabe: **Ab 16

**Sonstiges: **Fortsetzung von „Ancient Legion I - Umbra Inkognito". Außerdem Neubearbeitung einer bereits erschienenen Betaversion.

Also: Vorhang auf und viel Spaß!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Die Vorgeschichte, Umbra Inkognito: **_Seit seiner frühen Kindheit sammelte der spätere Lord Voldemort Gegenstände, die ihm als bedeutsam erschienen. Als Jugendlicher erfuhr er von einer sagenumwobenen Waffe, einer Armbrust, die ebenso präzise wie tödlich sein soll. Einst gehörte die Armbrust einem Magier namens Willigis Wulfgard, der vor mehr als eintausend Jahren den vier Gründern Hogwarts sein Land vermacht hatte. Doch als Jugendlichen gelingt es weder Tom Riddle noch seinem späteren Todesser Clarence Rosier die Armbrust aufzuspüren. Viele Jahre später jedoch verdichten sich die Spuren in Richtung einer Frau namens Zsa-Zsa Zabini, die eine exotische Tänzerin in einem Etablissement namens „Madame Impérial"_ _ist. Zsa-Zsa soll die direkte Nachfahrin Willigis Wulfgards und somit im Besitz der Armbrust sein. Ausgerechnet Clarence Rosier, dessen Geliebte Zsa-Zsa ist, wird beauftragt, die Armbrust heranzuschaffen. Begleitet wird er dabei von seiner Nichte Bellatrix. Jedoch haben sie kein Glück: Jemand, der sich wie das Märchengespenst namens „Umbra Inkognito" kleidet, kommt ihnen zuvor und reißt die Armbrust an sich. Nachdem sowohl Clarence als auch Bellatrix bei der Wiederbeschaffung scheitern, betraut Lord Voldemort die jungen Todesser Severus Snape und Evan Rosier, Clarences Sohn, mit der Aufgabe. Es gelingt ihnen herauszufinden, dass es sich bei der Umbra Inkognito um eine Todesserin namens Emilia Eliassen handelt, welche die Armbrust für ihren Auftraggeber Leo von St. Fevus stahl, in der Hoffnung, so Lord Voldemort vernichten zu können. Emilia Eliassen wird gestellt, doch erweist sie sich als hartnäckig und gibt ihr Wissen dem Dunklen Lord nicht preis, selbst dann nicht, als man ihren Verlobten Ulysses Rathburn vor ihren Augen quält. _

_Emilia wird eliminiert und ihr Bruder Elicius wird von Auroren festgenommen und für das Verbrechen angeklagt, die eigene Schwester und seinen Schwager ermordet zu haben …_

… es empfiehlt sich jedoch, diese Geschichte zu lesen, ehe man sich an den zweiten Teil heranwagt!

**Charaktere: **

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjährige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Elicius Eliassen: _Bruder von Emilia und Halbbruder der Lestranges. Todesser_

Emilia Eliassen/ Umbra Inkognito: _Ältere_ _Halbschwester der Lestranges._ _Im normalen Leben eine Bibliothekarin, ansonsten Todesserin und gleichzeitig Abtrünnige_

Erebus Nott: _Todesser. Äußerlich unauffällig, jedoch von sehr grober, sadistischer Natur_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähriger Sohn. Todesser_

Iliad Farleigh/ Schweinchen Schimäre: _Iliads Animagusform ist die eines Schweins. Mit dieser Gestalt spionierte er im Namen der Umbra Inkognito. Getötet_

Imperia Malfoy-D`oily: _Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Ihr gehört das noble Etablissement namens „Madame Impérial" und versprach, die Todesser demnächst mit wichtigen Informationen zu versorgen. _

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Leo von St. Fevus: _Emilia lieferte die gestohlene Armbrust bei ihm ab. Im Hintergrund scheint er die Fäden zu ziehen_

Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange: _Halbgeschwister der Eliassens. Alle vier haben den gleichen Vater, Barritus. _

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Hünenhafter, grobschlächtiger Todesser. Sadist_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ancient Legion II – Die dunkle Kolonie**

**1. Evan Rosier: Zu Ehren des Siegers**

_1. August 1978_

Seit jeher war es für Evan Rosier nahezu unmöglich gewesen, seine Eltern auch nur annährend zufrieden zu stellen. Obwohl er ein Einzelkind und dazu noch wohlhabend und verwöhnt war, hatte er selten das Gefühl gehabt, die Hauptrolle in seiner behüteten und noch nestwarmen Welt zu spielen. Er war der Sohn von Clarence Rosier, und diese Verwandtschaft konnte zu einer ausgewachsenen Bürde werden, wenn man ein so unzulänglicher und untalentierter Nachfolger wie Evan war. Clarence spielte die Hauptrolle im Leben der Rosiers, er hatte die Welt zum Drehen gebracht, in der sich Evan nun bewegen musste. Und in dieser Welt der Privilegien und der feinen, erlauchten Gesellschaft, gab es wenige Freiheiten für einen einundzwanzigjährigen, scheuen, jungen Mann.

So hatte Evans Situation ausgesehen, _bevor_ er den Dunklen Lord zufrieden gestellt hatte. Doch dann war der Tag gekommen, an dem sich Evan bewiesen hatte und es fertig gebracht hatte, einen gefährlichen Auftrag auszuführen und am Ende über sich hinausgewachsen war. Evan hatte seine eigene, kleine Welt aufgebaut und zum Drehen gebracht und in dieser Welt war er ein großer und erfolgreicher Todesser, stolz wie einst sein Vater, mit neugefundenen Kollegen und eigenständigen Taten.

Evan schätzte seine kleine Welt und er wollte alles Erdenkliche tun, damit sie wuchs und gedieh.

Was hatte Evan Rosier getan, dass er sich nun so groß und erhaben fühlte? Er hatte mitgeholfen, eine Verräterin des Dunklen Lords aufzuspüren und nieder zu jagen. Emilia Eliassen war keine leichte Aufgabe gewesen, aber sie war die erste Hürde zu noch größeren Taten, Taten, die Evan sich bereits in den schönsten Farben ausmalte.

Und da die Rosiers nun endlich einen echten Grund hatten, auf Evan anzustoßen, hatte man zu diesem exklusiven Ereignis gleich noch einige Verwandte, Bekannte und Sympathisanten dazugeladen.

Nun saß Evan gesättigt und leicht beschwipst in dem großen Esszimmer seines Elternhauses und konnte kaum fassen, dass die zwei Dutzend Gäste um ihm herum, die lachten und feierten, tatsächlich nur seinetwegen gekommen waren. Solch eine zuvorkommende Behandlung hatte bisher nur sein Vater Clarence erfahren dürfen, der es offenbar wert war, ständig gefeiert zu werden – sei es, weil er eine gute Vorstellung im magischen Theater- und Opernhaus von Cambridge geliefert hatte, oder im Namen des Dunklen Lords mal wieder ein vortreffliche Arbeit geleistet hatte.

Doch nun war es an Evan, sich über die Aufmerksamkeit anderer zu freuen und er fühlte sich regelrecht berauscht von den unzähligen Gratulationen und Lobeshymnen.

„Sag, musstest du gegen Emilia Eliassen kämpfen, mein Junge?", fragte ein stiergesichtiger, alter Mann mit Monokel und beugte sich dabei über die gedeckte Tafel, um Evan besser im Blick zu haben. „Ich habe gehört, diese Eliassen sei eine gute Kämpferin gewesen, sehr grimmig und entschlossen, oh ja!"

Evan konnte sich in der Spiegelung des Monokels erkennen: ein zurechtgemachter und gutaussehender Mann in teurer Kleidung, ein Mann, der jedoch ein wenig beklommen dreinschaute, als er antwortete: „Emilia Eliassen war ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Und natürlich, ja, sie hat sich nicht einfach so ergeben. Sie war eine gute Hexe. Sehr gut sogar."

Der stiergesichtige Mann lächelte breit und prostete Evan zu. Seine Ehefrau, eine steinalte Dame mit hellem Rouge auf den schlaffen Wangen, schloss sich dem anerkennenden Lächeln an und verkündete mit schriller Stimme: „Er ist bescheiden, der Junge! Ein hartes Stück Arbeit? Pah! Ich weiß zufällig, dass Eliassen schon mehr Leute auf dem Gewissen hat, als ich Finger an meiner Hand habe." Dabei hielt sie ihre beiden Klauenhände empor und Evan sah, dass sie nur neun Finger besaß. Der linke Daumen war nur noch ein fleischiger Stummel und wirkte, als hätte ein hungriges Jungkrokodil mit Appetit darauf herumgebissen.

„Wäre ja kein Problem gewesen, hätte sie nur Leute umgebracht, wenn der Dunkle Lord es ihr befohlen hätte. Aber nein, die war eine eiskalte Mörderin. Wenn ihr ein Verkäufer quer kam, dann hat sie ihn – _zack!_ – und weg war er." Dabei vollzog sie mit ihrer verstümmelten Hand eine Geste, als würde sie sich die Kehle durchschneiden.

„Und hässlich soll sie gewesen sein, diese Eliassen!", pflichtete der stiergesichtige Alte seiner Ehefrau bei. „Deswegen hat sie sich verkleidet. Sonst hätte sie sich sicherlich nicht einmal auf die Straße getraut!"

„War sie hässlich, mein Junge?", fragte die Daumenlose sogleich an Evan gewandt.

Evan wollte vorsichtig zu bedenken geben, dass man Emilia Eliassen vielleicht gerade etwas überzeichnete, doch in diesem Moment meldete sich seine Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange zu Wort, die unweit von Evan saß. Sie setzte ihr Glas Rotwein ab, machte ein hinterhältiges Gesicht und sagte: „Oh, ja! Und ob sie hässlich war! Unerträglich missgebildet, nicht wahr, Evan?" Munter zwinkerte sie ihm zu, während sich das alte Ehepaar offenbar angenehm gruselte und gespannt lauschte.

Nun, da der Schaden angerichtet war und Evan die Wahrheit wohl ohnehin nicht mehr vollständig zusammenfügen könnte, beschloss er, seiner Cousine einen Gefallen zu tun. „Ähm, ja … Eliassen war übelkeitserregend. Ein grausiger Anblick."

„Um so erstaunlicher, dass du den Auftrag ausgeführt hast, ohne auch nur einen kleinen Kratzer zu erleiden", bemerkte der Mann hochachtungsvoll und wandte sich dann mit großen Augen an Clarence Rosier, der schweigend und zufrieden lächelnd neben Evan saß. „Ihr Sohn muss ein außerordentlicher Zauberer sein, mein Freund!", hauchte er. „Es wundert mich, dass Sie in meiner Gegenwart nie viel von ihm erzählt haben."

Clarence schluckte seinen Bissen Taubenfleisch hinunter und tupfte sich in aller Ruhe den Mund ab. „Nun, Mr. Devenpeck", sagte er dann. „Ich hielt es immer für ein wenig unpassend, Geschichten über meinen Sohn zu erzählen … vor allem deshalb nicht, weil Sie sich immer darüber beklagt haben, dass das Schicksal Ihnen sieben Töchter, aber keinen einzigen Nachfolger geschenkt hat. Ich wollte nicht angeben." Bei diesen Worten funkelten Clarences Augen in ihrem listigsten und humorvollsten Katzengrün.

Nachdem sich das alte Ehepaar wieder abgewandt hatte, flüsterte Clarence Evan wie nebenbei zu: „Zwei dieser sieben Töchter habe ich übrigens heute eingeladen. Als ich einundzwanzig war, war ich bereits verheiratet, Evan. Du solltest auch anfangen, langsam darüber nachzudenken."

Dabei machte er eine unauffällige Geste hin zum anderen Ende des Tisches, wo Evan zwei junge Frauen erblickte. Besser gesagt, er erblickte im ersten Moment nur eine Schwester, die jedoch einen so überproportionalen Körperbau hatte, dass Evan sich in seinem Weiterleben bedroht fühlte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie, selbst wenn man sich das ganze Fett wegdachte, noch immer alles andere als hübsch war.

„Sie spricht mich nicht unbedingt an", murmelte Evan so diplomatisch wie möglich.

„Redest du von dem Fleischberg?", erkundigte sich Clarence mit dem Anflug eines jugendlichen Grinsens. „Glaub mir, niemand, der einen Sinn für Ästhetik besitzt, kann Fleischberg lange ertragen. Und ich bin sehr froh, dass sie dir nicht gefällt, Evan, denn ich kann mir passendere Schwiegertöchter vorstellen. Vergessen wir Fleischberg also mal für eine Sekunde und wenden uns der zweiten Devenpeck-Schwester zu: Diotima."

Diotima wurde erst erkennbar, als sich ihre dicke Schwester einmal nach vorne beugte, um nach einer Krabbenschere zu grabschen. In diesen wenigen Sekunden hatte Evan den Blick frei auf ein sehr viel grazileres Geschöpf mit großen, dunklen Augen und schokoladenbraunen Haaren. Im Vergleich mit ihrer Schwester war Diotima Devenpeck fast so etwas wie eine echte Schönheit, eine Venus mit rehbraunen Augen und komplizierter Knotenfrisur.

„Sie ist … besser", sagte Evan bemüht, obwohl er im selben Moment wusste, dass auch Diotima nicht als Ehefrau in Frage kommen würde. Er empfand sie als hübsch, genau wie er eine kostbare Blume oder einen farbenfrohen Laubbaum als hübsch empfand – aber der wärmende Funke, der gemeinhin als „Liebe" bezeichnet wurde, sprang im Falle Diotimas nicht über. Evan wollte dieses Mädchen nicht.

„Deine Mutter war zwar der Meinung, Fleischberg sei eine bessere Wahl – wenn man eine Diät voraussetzt -, aber mir persönlich wäre Diotima lieber." Clarence zerlegte das Taubenfleisch auf eine gereizte Art und Weise, die Evan sagte, dass seine Eltern sich vermutlich öfters deswegen gestritten hatten. Ihm wurde bange bei dem Gedanken und fragte mit anständiger Vorsicht: „Aber Diotima und … und Fleischberg sind doch nicht die einzigen Kandidatinnen, oder Vater?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Evan, natürlich nicht. Du stammst aus einem guten Hause, hast eine gute Schule besucht. Es gibt genügend junge Frauen da draußen, die in dir eine gute Partie sehen."

Bei der Erleichterung, die Evan daraufhin verspürte, schmeckte ihm das Essen gleich zehn Mal besser, als es ohnehin schon war. Während er sich das Taubenfleisch auf die Gabel spießte, sah er noch einmal zu Diotima hinüber, die wie ein wiederkäuendes Schaf auf einem Bissen Gemüse herumkaute. Doch Evan fiel auch auf, dass sie ihm immer wieder schnelle Blicke zuwarf, als ob sie sichergehen wollte, dass er nicht einfach von einer Sekunde auf die andere verschwand. Zwar mochten die Blicke kurz sein, doch flüchtig waren sie nicht, im Gegenteil. Evan hatte das Gefühl, von der jungen Frau sehr genau gemustert zu werden. Noch vor einigen Wochen hätte er darauf mit Panik, hochrotem Kopf und sturmschnellen Herzrasen reagiert, hätte sich am liebsten verkrochen, wie ein Karnickel in seinem Bau. Doch nun war er Evan Rosier, der geprüfte Todesser, und einer solchen Person stand es nicht mehr zu, unter den Blicken einer Frau einen angstbedingten Schweißausbruch zu erleiden.

Also tat Evan das, was er in einer solchen Situation noch nie getan hatte: Er suchte Augenkontakt mit Diotima, grinste ihr zu und zwinkerte mit verschwörerischer Leichtigkeit.

Diotimas rehbraune Augen beantworteten das mit einem sinnlichen Funkeln und ein kurzes, schüchternes Lächeln huschte ihr über das Gesicht, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Teller richtete. Verbissen starrte sie auf ihre kaum berührte Mahlzeit und ihre Wangen begannen, ein flammendes Rot herauszubilden, das farblich dem Hummer auf ihrem Teller nicht ganz unähnlich war.

Evan war zufrieden mit sich. Natürlich war er sich seiner Wirkung auf Mädchen schon immer bewusst gewesen, nur hatte er sich sein Aussehen nie zuvor auf diesen Weg zunutze gemacht. Früher war er vielmehr glücklich darüber gewesen, wenn die Mädchen ihr lang gehegtes Interesse irgendwann aufgaben, denn der damalige Evan hatte den meisten von ihnen nicht viel mehr als die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Doch nun, von diesem Schub an Selbstbewusstsein beflügelt, erregte Diotima Devenpeck durchaus sein Interesse – nicht um sie zu heiraten, sondern deshalb, weil es Dinge zwischen Mann und Frau gab, die er noch nicht ausgekostet hatte.

Sein Selbstbewusstsein stärkte ihm auch dann noch den Rücken, als das Festessen längst beendet war und die Gäste angefangen hatten, sich im Anwesen der Rosiers zu verteilen, im Salon über Politik zu plauschen, durch den Garten zu schlendern oder die verzückend süßen Nachspeisen auszukosten, die Hauself Jester derweil servierte. Im Salon wurde Evan unter anderem von seiner Mutter und einem Todesser namens Rookwood in Beschlag genommen und vor allem Rookwood zeigte sich als durchaus hartnäckig, wenn es darum ging, Evan mit Konservationen die Zeit zu rauben.

„Was sagtest du noch gleich, hat dieser Severus Snape beigetragen, Evan?" fragte der Mann, den Mund zu einem hinterhältigen Grinsen verzerrt. „Ein Halbblut soll er ja sein, der Snape. Hat einen Muggel zum Vater."

„Richtig", sagte Evan, während sein Blick zur Veranda huschte. Diotima und ihre dicke Schwester waren soeben aus dem Haus getreten, hinein in die Abendsonne, in deren Licht Diotimas Haare rötlich glühten. „Er ist ein Halbblut."

„Wer, der Vater von diesem Snape?", entfuhr es Crescentia in einem hochnäsigen, schnodderigen Ton.

„Nein", sagte Evan. „Snape selbst ist ein Halbblut. Sein Vater ist ein Muggel."

„Das ist ja noch schlimmer." Für einen kurzen Moment schien es, es wolle Crescentia sich bekreuzigen.

„Taugen diese Halbblüter denn?", harkte Rookwood nach. „War dieser Snape bei dem Auftrag von Nutzen?"

Für Evan kam es in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht in Frage, wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten. Wahrheit bedeutete, einzugestehen dass Severus Snape derjenige war, der den Auftrag rund um die Umbra Inkognito von allen Involvierten am Besten gelöst hatte – Clarence und Bellatrix, sie hatten ihren Teil dazu beigetragen, Emilia Eliassen und ihren Verbündeten auf die Schliche zu kommen, aber es war Severus gewesen, der die entscheidenden Schritte hin zum Erfolg gemacht hatte.

Und was hatte Evan vorzuweisen? Lange Zeit war er nicht mehr als Severus` Anhängsel gewesen, ein Verbündeter, auf den man nicht zählen konnte.

Und weil die Wahrheit so frustrierend war, antwortete er ohne zu zögern: „Severus war schon recht nützlich, Sir. Er ist gut darin, Zaubertränke zu brauen – aber viel mehr auch nicht." Dass Evan Severus zudem sein Leben verdankte, überging er besserwissentlich. Er glaubte ohnehin nicht, dass Augustus Rookwood besonders gut über die einzelnen Details im Bilde war, demnach konnte er es sich also leisten, bestimmte Unannehmlichkeiten einfach auszuklammern.

Als Rookwood schließlich von ihm abließ, nutzte Evan die Gelegenheit, langsam in Richtung Veranda zu schlendern. Dort standen noch immer Diotima und ihre dicke Schwester, beide mit einem Weinglas in der Hand. Umgeben wurden sie von einer kleinen Traube junger Frauen, darunter auch Narzissa und Bellatrix.

Als Evan auf die Veranda trat, waren die ersten Worte, die er hörte, die von einer stolzen Narzissa. „Ja genau, er ist mein jüngerer Cousin." Dabei nickte sie Diotima Devenpeck freundlich zu und lächelte. Bellatrix, die neben Narzissa stand, lächelte nicht, sondern hatte ihre Argusaugen auf die beiden ungleichen Devenpeck-Schwestern gerichtet, fast so, als wollte sie die jungen Frauen abschrecken, näher zu kommen. Evan wusste, dass Bella nicht gut auf andere Frauen zu sprechen war und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum sie sich unter die Mädchen gemischt hatte, außer sie plante, sich aktiv in sein Brautgeschäft einzumischen. Wenn dem so war, dann gefielen ihr die potentiellen Anwärterinnen offenbar ganz und gar nicht: Sie hatte der dicken Schwester einen Blick zugeworfen, als sei sie nicht mehr als eine fette, schleimige Made, und der zierlichen Diotima starrte sie entgegen, als hätte sie das Mädchen am liebsten lebendig unter den Rosenbüschen vergraben.

„Ah!", machte Diotima, als sie Evan wie zufällig näher schlendern sah und ihre großen Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, so dass Evan glaubte, hübsche, goldgrüne Flecken in ihrer ansonsten rehbraunen Iris erkennen zu können.

„Evan", sagte Narzissa mit milder Überraschung, nachdem er zu ihnen gestoßen war. „Was verschlägt dich hierher?"

„Das Wetter", antwortete er und nickte vielsagend in Richtung des marineblauen Himmels, von wo aus die Sommersonne hinabschien und Diotimas Antlitz im Schein der Vordämmerung badete.

„Er liebt den Sommer", wandte sich Narzissa wohlwissend an die anderen jungen Frauen. „Kaum zu glauben, wie?" Dabei nestelte sie, ob bewusst oder unbewusst, an ihrer engen Korsage herum, als ob sie die Schnüre lockern wollte. Evan vermutete, dass sie nur deshalb dem Sommer nicht wohlgesinnt war, weil die drückende Luft ihrer korsagen-bedingten Atemnot nicht besonders gut tat.

„Ich kann den Sommer auch nicht leiden", meldete sich Diotimas dicke Schwester zu Wort. „Der ganze Schweiß, die ganzen Mücken, der ständige Durst – furchtbar!"

Bellatrix` hässlicher Blick richtete sich sofort auf die Dicke. „Wer bist du eigentlich?!", fragte sie in einem pampigen Ton, der eher nach „Raus hier, dein Anblick beleidigt meine Augen" klang.

„Pommeranza Devenpeck", antwortete die Dicke.

Diesmal waren es Bellas Augen, die sich plötzlich weiteten. „Pommer – Pommeranza?!", brach es auch ihr heraus und sie versuchte vergeblich, ein schadenfrohes Grinsen zu verbergen. „Was für ein – ähm – wunderhübscher Name. Er passt zu dir." Eine Sekunde später war Bellas schadenfrohes Grinsen in ein lautstarkes Gelächter ausgeartet. Sie stützte sich auf die Knie und lachte so sehr, wie Evan es bisher selten zu hören bekommen hatte.

Pommeranza blickte etwas ratlos drein, vielleicht begriff sie nicht ganz, dass es ihr Name gewesen war, der Bella die Fassung geraubt hatte.

„Bella!", zischte Narzissa peinlich berührt. „Sei still. Du bringst uns in Verlegenheit."

Doch das schien Bellatrix im Augenblick reichlich egal. Während einige der umstehenden Gäste ihr bereits empörte Blicke zuwarfen, fing sich Bella zumindest so weit, dass sie wieder in der Lage war zu sprechen. „Das hat mich total überrumpelt", gluckste sie und wischte sich tatsächlich einige Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Wer rechnet schon mit so etwas, Zissy? Da denkt man, man kriegt anständige Namen zu hören, wie Dicksy oder Mopple, aber _Pommeranza?!_ _Idiotima_ und _Pommeranza_, das war eindeutig zu viel des Guten." Noch immer glucksend wandte sie sich ab und verschwand wie ein dunkler Schatten zwischen den übrigen, pikfein gekleideten Anwesenden.

„Es tut mir so leid!", verkündete Narzissa händeringend. „Mein Schwester ist – nun ja … manchmal etwas ruppig…"

Die Gesichter der beiden Devenpeck-Schwestern zeigten kein Erbarmen.

„ … und dann dieses Lachwasser, das Bella heute Morgen aus Versehen getrunken hat", fügte Narzissa noch hinzu, vielleicht, um die Situation zu retten.

Evan beschloss einzugreifen.

„Kann ich Ihnen Wein nachfüllen?", erkundigte er sich an Diotima gewandt, die mit leerem Weinglas dastand und der fernen Gestalt von Bellatrix noch immer finstere Blicke zuwarf. Kaum angesprochen änderte sich ihre Miene jedoch von griesgrämig zu schüchtern. „Ja, gerne", hauchte sie und wieder bildeten sich auf ihren vollen Wangen rote Flecken der Verlegenheit.

Evan richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihr Glas und beschwor etwas Rotwein aus dem Nichts hervor, der sich, ohne zu spritzen oder in Flammen aufzugehen in dem Glas ergoss. Wahrscheinlich lag es an Evans guter Laune, dass ihm der Zauber heute so gut gelingen wollte, denn Diotima schien der Wein auch noch ausgesprochen gut zu schmecken.

Nachdem sie einige Schlucke genommen hatte, warf sie ihm einen bewundernden Blick zu und diesmal sah Even es ganz deutlich: grüngoldene Flecken in ihren Augen, die ihre schöne, braune Iris nur noch mehr veredelten und ihn an die Farben des Herbstes erinnerten.

„Dieses Festessen fand zu Ihren Ehren statt", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war süß, leicht heiser, als hätte sie sich gerade erst von einer Grippe erholt. Vielleicht eine Singstimme, überlegte Evan und er fragte sich, ob er dieses Mädchen je genug kennen lernen würde, um das herauszufinden. Wollte er sie überhaupt genauer kennen lernen? Wollte er wissen, ob sich ihre Stimme zum Singen taugte, oder wollte er die Namen ihrer Eltern erfahren? Nein, eigentlich hatte er sie nur aufgesucht, um sein neues Selbstbewusstsein auszunutzen und weil die Chance bestand, dass er diese Nacht nicht alleine in seinem Bett verbringen würde. Die Nacht mit einem Mädchen zu verbringen wäre eine nette Neuerung, fand er. Dann könnte er seinem besten Freund Wassily Wilkes davon erzählen, dass er mit einer hübschen jungen Dame geschlafen hatte, die Augen in den Farben des Herbstes besaß. Eine gute Aussicht.

„Ganz richtig", sagte er und lächelte ihr gewinnend zu. „Das Fest findet meinetwegen statt."

„Was haben Sie geleistet, dass man ein Fest für Sie organisiert?", fragte sie mit verhaltener Forschheit. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass von einem Geburtstag die Rede war."

„Bei dem Anlass handelt es sich um einen großen, beruflichen Schritt in die richtige Richtung, Miss Devenpeck." Das musste als Erklärung genügen. Nicht jeder der Gäste wusste, dass es sich bei der Festlichkeit eigentlich um eine Sache der Todesserschaft handelte und auch wenn die Anwesenden hier allesamt positiv gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord gestimmt waren, sollten die wahren Machenschaften dennoch geheimgehalten werden.

„Es muss ein sehr wichtiger Schritt gewesen sein!", sagte Diotima voller Ehrfurcht. „So eine prächtige Feier habe ich noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Oh, das ist schade", lächelte er. „Ich sollte Sie öfters einladen, Miss, bei uns gibt es eine ganze Menge Feierlichkeiten."

In diesem Moment drängte sich ein weiteres Mädchen an Evans Seite und sie fasste ihn, unbemerkt von den anderen, kurz am Handgelenk. Zuerst glaubte Evan, dass es sich bei dem Mädchen um eine ganz besonders aufdringliche Gratulantin handeln musste, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihr Griff viel zu streng und ihr Blick viel zu desinteressiert von all dem Geplänkel um sie herum war. Er warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu; sie reichte ihm kaum bis zur Schulter und ihr kupferfarbenes Haar war eine Spur zu fettig und zu wüst, um die Haare eines geladenen Gastes zu sein. Das Mädchen sah eher wie jemand aus, der unter tagelangem Stress litt, und zu ihrem müden, abgekämpften Antlitz passte auch der alte Mantel, den sie sich wahrscheinlich einfach nur über die Schultern gestreift hatte. Ein Auror in Arbeitskleidung und mit gezogenem Zauberstab hätte auf der Veranda nicht unpassender wirken können als dieses Mädchen.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Rosier", sagte sie zu ihm und ihre Stimme klang nach dem vollen Ernst des Lebens, der auf dieser Feierlichkeit bisher keinen Platz gefunden hatte.

„Wer bist du?", harkte er scharf nach und befreite sich aus ihrem Griff. Narzissa, Diotima, Pommeranza und die anderen jungen Frauen blickten interessiert auf, als hofften sie, etwas Spannendes zu sehen zu bekommen.

„Kalliope Milano", antworte das Mädchen. Ihre Stimme klang müde.

„Ich kenne dich nicht." Damit wollte er sie abweisen, ihr sagen, dass er nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. Doch Kalliope Milano ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Leise sagte sie: „Ich bin eine dunkle Heilerin. Ich diene den selbem Mann, dem du dienst."

Evan war der Meinung, dass er eine dunkle Heilerin getrost warten lassen konnte. Ohnehin fiel ihm kein Grund ein, warum sich eine Heilerin mitten in eine Festlichkeit einschlich, um mit ihm zu reden. Mit einem strengen Kopfnicken deutete er in Richtung des Gartens, dort, wo die Pappeln über die Bienenkörbe ragten, und wohin sich keiner der anderen Gäste freiwillig verdrücken würde. Feine Kleidung kam nun einmal schlecht zur Geltung, wenn das Gesicht durch Insektenstiche verunstaltet war.

„Warte dort hinten auf mich", wies er das Mädchen an. „Du kriegst deine Unterhaltung, wenn ich soweit bin."

„Ich kann nicht warten", sagte sie.

„Verdammt noch mal, jetzt geh schon und –"

„Zebulon Huntsville hat mir erzählt, was vor einer Woche passiert ist. Was ihr beide so getrieben habt … Huntsville hält mich für ein kleines Mädchen und ständig versucht er, mich mit seinen Geschichten zu schockieren." Kalliope Milano atmete tief durch und ihre Schultern strafften sich, so dass ihre Gestalt nunmehr weniger kleinmädchenhaft aussah. Eine verbissene Härte trat in ihr Gesicht. „Ich möchte deinen Freunden nicht erzählen, was du für widerliche Dinge getan hast, aber wenn du mir keine andere Wahl lässt…"

Evan fühlte, wie ihm sein öliges Lächeln schlagartig entglitt. Mit dem Gefühl, von einem Schwall Eiswasser übergossen worden zu sein – die die aufsteigende Schamesröte in seinem Gesicht jedoch nicht vertreiben konnte – starrte er das Mädchen an. Vage wurde ihm bewusst, dass Diotima förmlich die Ohren gespitzt hatte und Narzissas Augenbrauen senkten sich voller Argwohn.

Gerne hätte Evan behauptet, dass er nicht wusste, von was Kalliope Milano sprach, doch diese Lüge wäre unhaltbar gewesen. Vor ungefähr einer Woche hatte er sich von Zebulon Huntsville zu etwas anstiften lassen, das er heute am liebsten aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannt hätte.

Er hatte Ulysses Rathburn missbraucht.

Zusammen mit Zebulon.

Alles nur, weil dieser ihm weisgemacht hatte, dass ihr Vergehen keineswegs widernatürlich war, solange man sich dabei eine Frau vorstellte und ohnehin sei Ulysses todgeweiht, nicht mehr wert als ein Hahn, bevor man ihm den Kopf abschlägt. Evan hatte sich eine Frau vorgestellt und hatte sich mit ebensolchen Nachdruck eingeredet, dass es in Ordnung war, Todgeweihte zu missbrauchen – doch kaum hatte er die Sache hinter sich gebracht, bereute er sein Vergehen.

„Komm mit." Evan packte Kalliope grob am Ärmel und zog sie mit sich, hinunter von der Veranda, durch den Garten und bis zu der großen Pappel, die am Rande des Anwesens stand und Efeu wie einen Schleier trug.

„Was sollte das?!" Voller Zorn wandte er sich zu ihr um. Zorn, der seinen Scham jedoch nur kurz überspielen konnte. Seine Ohren flammten. „Willst du, dass ich vor meiner Familie und meinen Bekannten das Gesicht verliere?!"

„Natürlich nicht!", verteidigte sie sich. „Wenn du dich nicht so stur gestellt hättest –"

„Vergiss es", wimmelte er sie ab und versuchte derweil, die schweißnassen Innenflächen seiner Hände an seiner Kleidung zu trocknen. Kalliope beobachtete ihn mit distanziertem Blick. „Es ist dir unangenehm?", fragte sie mit einer Kälte, die nicht zu ihrem pausbackigen, sommersprossigen Mädchengesicht passen wollte. Doch die Kälte in ihrer Stimme verschwand, als sie erneut den Mund aufmachte. „Warum hast du es dann getan?"

„Darüber will ich nicht reden. Und überhaupt, was interessiert dich das?"

„Zebulon hat es mir erzählt. Ständig erzählt er mir diese Geschichten … aber auf diesem Weg habe ich zumindest erfahren, was in dieser Nacht vorgefallen ist."

Evan spürte, wie er langsam die Geduld verlor. Er wollte nicht über diese Nacht reden, eine Nacht, in der er wieder einmal die Kontrolle über sich und seinen aufgestauten Zorn verloren hatte. Wie damals, als er die Schulhühner massakriert hatte, oder als er seinen Vater mit dem Folterfluch getroffen hatte …

„Warum bist du hier, Kalliope?", fragte er und betrachtete stur die Efeuranken über seinem Kopf und versuchte die Nester der Vögel auszumachen, die dort brüteten.

„Du hast Ulysses Rathburn mit einem schwarzmagischen Fluch getroffen. Was war das für ein Fluch, Evan?"

Unwillkürlich musste er seinen Blick senken und das Mädchen vor sich anfixieren. In ihren blauen Augen erkannte er etwas Anklagendes.

„Muss ich mich auch dafür rechtfertigen?", fragte er bissig. „Wir hatten die Order, Ulysses Rathburn zu quälen um Emilia Eliassen zum Reden zu bringen und ich habe getan, was man von mir verlangt hat!" Und das war der Grund, warum Kalliope kein Recht hatte, ihn auf diese Art und Weise anzusehen! Befehle waren da, um befolgt zu werden, das war etwas, das Evan nur zu gut verstand.

„Sag mir den Namen des Fluches", bat sie ihn, diesmal fast flehend. „Was war das für ein Fluch? Ich habe herumgefragt, aber niemand scheint ihn zu kennen. Zebulon wusste es nicht, nicht einmal –"

„Sectumsempra", sagte er.

„Sectumsempra?", echote sie und ihre Stirn runzelte sich. Kurz schien sie darüber nachzudenken, sich Namen und Bezeichnungen in das Gedächtnis zurückrufen zu wollen, doch das verwirrte Stirnrunzeln blieb bestehen.

„Du kannst diesen Fluch nicht kennen", murmelte Evan. „Dieser Fluch ist von jemandem erfunden worden."

„Erfunden?!", platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Wer? Gibt es ein Heilmittel?!"

„Ein Heilmittel?" Evan wurde sich bewusst, dass er im Angesicht der Situation immer ratloser wurde. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum dieses Mädchen nach einem Heilmittel verlangte, doch er wollte nicht danach fragen. Er wollte, dass sie aus diesem Garten verschwand und ihm so keinen Anlass mehr lieferte, an sein widernatürliches Vergehen erinnert zu werden. Schließlich wollte er sich voll und ganz Diotima Devenpeck widmen, anstatt darüber nachzudenken, dass er einem fremden Mann näher gekommen war als bisher jeder Frau. „Der Name des Erfinders lautet Severus Snape. Wenn du ein Heilmittel möchtest, sofern es eins gibt, geh zu ihm", sagte er. „Ich werde dir die Adresse aufschreiben unter der Bedingung, dass du sofort von hier verschwindest. Und kein Wort mehr über diese Nacht – zu niemandem! Einverstanden?"

Kalliope Milano lächelte schmal. „Einverstanden", sagte sie.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir diese ellenlange Wartezeit! Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn es ist jetzt gut zwei Jahre oder so her, dass ich den ersten Teil von Ancient Legion fertig veröffentlicht habe (hm, ich glaube, es ist sogar schon drei Jahre her! Himmel! Wie die Zeit vergeht!). Ich war nicht untätig währenddessen, hab zwei andere Geschichten in der Zeit fertig geschrieben (Ancient History I und II), trotzdem entschuldige ich mich für alles! Also, was will ich hiermit sagen? Nun, ich habe die 40 Kapitel der Betaversion mittlerweile komplett überarbeitet und bin gerade dabei, die fehlenden letzten Kapitel zu beenden. An die Betaversion erinnert sich wohl sowieso kaum jemand mehr, was auch besser ist (*räusper*). Ich habe in dieser überarbeiteten Version eine ganze Menge geschraubt, gehämmert und gebastelt, um die paar logischen Ungereimtheiten und den unruhigen Schreibstil und so auszugleichen. Ansonsten gibt auch andere Veränderungen, z.B. neue Kapitel und Charaktere. Dieses erste Kapitel zum Beispiel ist auch fast komplett neu. Also, ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Werk, egal ob ihr Alt- oder Neuleser seid, und ihr lest fleißig weiter!


	2. Sankt Severus, ein weiteres Mal

**2. Severus Snape: Sankt Severus, ein weiteres Mal**

**Die Vorgeschichte, Umbra Inkognito: **_Seit seiner frühen Kindheit sammelte der spätere Lord Voldemort Gegenstände, die ihm als bedeutsam erschienen. Als Jugendlicher erfuhr er von einer sagenumwobenen Waffe, einer Armbrust, die ebenso präzise wie tödlich sein soll. Einst gehörte die Armbrust einem Magier namens Willigis Wulfgard, der vor mehr als eintausend Jahren den vier Gründern Hogwarts sein Land vermacht hatte. Doch als Jugendlichen gelingt es weder Tom Riddle noch seinem späteren Todesser Clarence Rosier die Armbrust aufzuspüren. Viele Jahre später jedoch verdichten sich die Spuren in Richtung einer Frau namens Zsa-Zsa Zabini, die eine exotische Tänzerin in einem Etablissement namens „Madame Impérial"_ _ist. Zsa-Zsa soll die direkte Nachfahrin Willigis Wulfgards und somit im Besitz der Armbrust sein. Ausgerechnet Clarence Rosier, dessen Geliebte Zsa-Zsa ist, wird beauftragt, die Armbrust heranzuschaffen. Begleitet wird er dabei von seiner Nichte Bellatrix. Jedoch haben sie kein Glück: Jemand, der sich wie das Märchengespenst namens „Umbra Inkognito" kleidet, kommt ihnen zuvor und reißt die Armbrust an sich. Nachdem sowohl Clarence als auch Bellatrix bei der Wiederbeschaffung scheitern, betraut Lord Voldemort die jungen Todesser Severus Snape und Evan Rosier, Clarences Sohn, mit der Aufgabe. Es gelingt ihnen herauszufinden, dass es sich bei der Umbra Inkognito um eine Todesserin namens Emilia Eliassen handelt, welche die Armbrust für ihren Auftraggeber Leo von St. Fevus stahl, in der Hoffnung, so Lord Voldemort vernichten zu können. Emilia Eliassen wird gestellt, doch erweist sie sich als hartnäckig und gibt ihr Wissen dem Dunklen Lord nicht preis, selbst dann nicht, als man ihren Verlobten Ulysses Rathburn vor ihren Augen quält. _

_Emilia wird eliminiert und ihr Bruder Elicius wird von Auroren festgenommen und für das Verbrechen angeklagt, die eigene Schwester und seinen Schwager ermordet zu haben …_

… es empfiehlt sich jedoch, diese Geschichte zu lesen, ehe man sich an den zweiten Teil heranwagt!

**Charaktere: **

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjährige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Elicius Eliassen: _Bruder von Emilia und Halbbruder der Lestranges. Todesser_

Emilia Eliassen/ Umbra Inkognito: _Ältere_ _Halbschwester der Lestranges._ _Im normalen Leben eine Bibliothekarin, ansonsten Todesserin und gleichzeitig Abtrünnige_

Erebus Nott: _Todesser. Äußerlich unauffällig, jedoch von sehr grober, sadistischer Natur_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähriger Sohn. Todesser_

Iliad Farleigh/ Schweinchen Schimäre: _Iliads Animagusform ist die eines Schweins. Mit dieser Gestalt spionierte er im Namen der Umbra Inkognito. Getötet_

Imperia Malfoy-D`oily: _Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Ihr gehört das noble Etablissement namens „Madame Impérial" und versprach, die Todesser demnächst mit wichtigen Informationen zu versorgen. _

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Leo von St. Fevus: _Emilia lieferte die gestohlene Armbrust bei ihm ab. Im Hintergrund scheint er die Fäden zu ziehen_

Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange: _Halbgeschwister der Eliassens. Alle vier haben den gleichen Vater, Barritus. _

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Hünenhafter, grobschlächtiger Todesser. Sadist_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Auf einer Festlichkeit zu Ehren von Evan Rosier, taucht uneingeladen Kalliope Milano, eine Dunkle Heilerin, auf und bittet Evan darum, ihr ein Heilmittel gegen die Fluchschäden des Sectumsempra-Zaubers zu nennen. Evan, dem das Thema unangenehm ist, verweist auf Severus Snape._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_1. August 1978_

„Ein Baum, einem Namen nicht unähnlich. Neun Buchstaben. Beginnt mit einem D, in der Mitte ein L …" Tobias Snape hing mit gerunzelter Stirn über dem Stubentisch und um ihn herum hatte er unzählige Zeitungen und Zeitschriften ausgebreitet, die er Tags zuvor diversen Nachbarn abgeschwatzt hatte. Tobias war ins Schwitzen geraten, was nicht unbedingt an der Augusthitze liegen mochte, die sich im Industriedunst der Stadt aufstaute, sondern vielleicht eher an den kniffeligen Fragen seines Kreuzworträtsels. Verständlich, denn Tobias erhoffte sich beachtliche Gewinne, er plante, möglichst viele richtige Kreuzworträtsellösungen einzusenden, im Glauben, die reine Gewinnstatistik würde ihm früher oder später zu einem Auto, einem Reisegutschein oder einem Essenskorb voll edler Fleischpasteten verhelfen.

„Hast du gehört, Severus? Ein Baum mit neun Buchstaben, beginnt mit einem D, in der Mitte ist ein L. Soll laut Hinweis wie irgendein … öhm … Name klingen."

„Douglasie", sagte Severus.

„Ah, natürlich! Das lag mir auf der Zunge, diese Douglasse."

„Dougla-sie!", wiederholte Severus, diesmal stärker betont.

„Ja, ja." Eifrig kritzelte Tobias den Begriff in die dafür vorgesehenen Kästchen, jedoch ohne ein Wort des Dankes zu verschwenden. Am Ende würde er ohnehin behaupten, der Rätsellösung ganz alleine auf die Schliche gekommen zu sein, aber an Tobias` selbstlügnerische Märchengeschichten hatte sich Severus schon lange gewöhnt.

Im Wohnzimmer der Snapes herrschte an diesem späten Abend eine ungewöhnliche Ruhe. Normalerweise benötigten weder Severus noch sein Vater einen triftigen Grund, um in laute Streitgespräche zu verfallen, doch heute war Tobias zu sehr damit beschäftigt, über seinen Rätseln zu brüten; Severus war von der Monotonie und dem Stumpfsinn der Fernsehquizshow so eingelullt worden, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass ihm Wörter wie Douglasie oder Aerodynamik überhaupt noch einfielen. Beim Anblick der vier Kandidaten, die vor laufender Kamera versuchten, ein mit Öl eingeriebenes Ferkel einzufangen, hatte er eher das Gefühl, dass sein Schädel inzwischen auf die Idee gekommen war, sich seinem lästigen Hirn zu entledigen.

„Frau mit Schlangenfrisur?" Tobias blickte ratlos zu Severus hinüber, den Stift zwischen den Fingern ungeduldig drehend.

„Medusa."

Einer der vier Kandidaten war auf der Jagd nach dem eingeölten Ferkel in einer Schlammpfütze ausgerutscht und mit dem Kinn gegen einen Zaun geschlagen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht raffte er sich wieder auf, das Publikum grölte. Und in dieses Grölen mischte sich das schrille Klingeln der Haustür.

Tobias blickte auf. „Wer klingelt denn noch so spät?", murmelte er kurz angebunden.

„Vielleicht dein Geschenkkorb voller Edelpasteten."

„Vorsicht, Junge!" Tobias machte eine Bewegung, als wollte er zum Schlag ausholen, aber im Laufe der Jahre hatte Severus gelernt, Drohgebärden von echten Schlägen zu unterscheiden, weswegen er jetzt nicht einmal mehr zusammenzuckte.

Tobias grummelte voller Wut, als er sich von seinem schlammfarbenen Ohrensessel erhob und in Richtung Vordertür verschwand. Natürlich nutzte Severus die Gelegenheit, um nach der Fernbedienung zu greifen und auf die Spätausgabe der Nachrichten umzuschalten, doch selbst die Nachrichten konnten ihn nicht genug betören, um ihn davon abzuhalten, Tobias` Stimme zu lauschen.

Sein Vater hatte die Tür geöffnet und nach wenigen Sekunden hörte Severus, wie Tobias voller Überraschung ein „Lily Evans?", von sich gab.

Von nun an hätte der Nachrichtensprecher von einem Atomkrieg berichten können, Severus hätte nicht auf ihn geachtet oder eines seiner dramatischen Worte für wichtig befunden. Er war von seinem Sessel aufgesprungen, noch ehe er seinen Beinen den Befehl gegeben hatte, sich zu bewegen, und mit der Geräuschkulisse seines eigenen, dröhnenden Herzschlages im Ohr stürmte er in Richtung Vordertür. Sein Glück wäre nicht zu fassen gewesen, hätte an diesem Abend tatsächlich Lily Evans vor seinem Haus gestanden und Severus hätte ohne zu Zögern alles dafür gegeben. Doch vor seinem Haus stand nicht Lily Evans, sondern ein anderes Mädchen, und es lag wohl an dem kupferroten Haar dieses Mädchens, dass Tobias sie im ersten Moment mit Lily verwechselt hatte.

„Wer-?" Severus starrte die Gestallt an, die, mit einem zerschlissenen Mantel über den Schultern, auf der Türschwelle stand. Auch Tobias musterte sie voller Argwohn. „Ich habe mich getäuscht, wie?", murrte er, während er sich wieder in Richtung Wohnzimmer verdrückte. „Der Rotschopf ist gar nicht Lily Evans."

Während sich sein Vater an ihm vorbeidrängelte, fand Severus seine Stimme wieder, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, wie bitterlich enttäuscht er klang, als er den Mund aufmachte. „Wer bist du?", fragte er. Ihm kam der Gedanke, nach seinem Zauberstab zu tasten, denn das Mädchen musste eindeutig aus der magischen Welt stammen – obwohl ihre Kleidung schmuddelig war, waren es eindeutig hexentypische Gewänder.

„Kalliope Milano", sagte sie und nickte ihm kurz zum Gruß zu. Ihre Stimme war müde, schleppend, sie sprach wie jemand, dem es besser getan hätte, einen halben Tag lang durchzuschlafen. Unter ihren blauen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe, so dass ihr rundes, sommersprossiges Gesicht beinahe unheimlich wirkte. „Ich bin eine Heilerin", sagte sie weiter. „Ich arbeite im Lazarett. Ich arbeite in _seinem_ Namen."

Ihre Betonung war eindeutig genug. Severus verstand, dass er es hier mit einer Verbündeten, einer Todesserin zu tun hatte. Nun war ihm die kurze Verwechslung mit Lily Evans beinahe peinlich. Betreten trat er an Kalliope Milano vorbei, aus dem Haus heraus und hinein in den verdorrten Vorgarten, wo sich das Gras inzwischen wie kratzige Stahlwolle anfühlte.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte er sie misstrauisch. Der Gedanke, dass sie nach Narzissa und Evan bereits die dritte im Bunde war, die sein Elternhaus ohne weitere Probleme aufgespürt hatte, gefiel ihm nicht.

Kalliope Milano kramte etwas aus ihrer Manteltasche hervor, ein Fetzen Papier, das sie Severus überreichte. Darauf stand Severus` genaue Adresse.

„Evan Rosier war so freundlich", murmelte Kalliope, „mir ein paar hilfreiche Worte aufzuschreiben."

„Sehr freundlich, ja – aber wozu?"

Kalliope seufzte schwer, ein Seufzen, das eher an eine betagte Großmutter als an ein junges Mädchen erinnerte. Eine ganze Weile schien sie auf der Antwort herumzukauen, als seien die Worte zu grob und unbequem, um sie einfach auszusprechen. Schließlich sagte sie: „Evan Rosier sagte, du hättest einen Fluch erfunden, Severus. Der Fluch nennt sich Sectumsempra und er hinterlässt äußerst hässliche, schwerheilbare Verletzungen."

Severus fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Noch vor einer Minute hatte er seinem Vater bei seinem Kreuzworträtsel geholfen, hatte Muggel bei der Ferkeljagd beobachtet und nun wurde er, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, mit den Schrecken seiner eigenen Erfindung konfrontiert. Der Klang des Wortes Sectumsempra ließ Erinnerungen vor seinem geistigen Auge aufflackern, Erinnerungen an einen blutüberströmten, nackten Mann, umgeben von Feuer und umzingelt von Todessern, zu denen sich auch Severus selbst zählen musste.

„Nun?", fragte Kalliope.

„Evan Rosier hat dir davon erzählt?", wiederholte Severus. „Warum? In welchem Zusammenhang?"

Ungeduldig trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden angespannter, unfreundlicher. „Er hat diesen Fluch schließlich angewandt, nicht wahr? Von daher hat er einen guten Grund, davon zu erzählen!"

„Prahlt er etwa damit?!" Severus war sich im ersten Moment gar nicht bewusst, dass er seine Befürchtungen laut ausgesprochen hatte. Doch er konnte sich so lebhaft vorstellen, wie der gut aussehende, arrogante Evan Rosier vor seinen Freunden damit angab, einen wehrlosen Mann mit einem furchtbaren, schwarzen Zauber aufgeschlitzt zu haben. Ihm wurde übel bei dem Gedanken und unermessliche Wut staute sich in seiner Kehle.

Kalliope starrte ihn an. „Prahlen?", echote sie kühl. „Davon weiß ich nichts. Aber zuzutrauen wäre es ihm, oder? Nach allem, was man so hört."

„Warum bist du hier? Was bedeutet das alles?"

„Hast du diesen Fluch nun erfunden oder nicht?"

„Erfunden?" Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und fuhr gepresst fort: „Ja, habe ich. Für sämtliche Testphasen hingegen war Evan Rosier verantwortlich." Er sagte es, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass Kalliope Milano ihn für irgendetwas zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollte. Der Blick ihrer blauen Augen hatte etwas Anklagendes an sich. Und während ihre Augen auf seinem Gesicht ruhten, fühlte er sich auf merkwürdige Art und Weise von Mitschuld gepackt.

Doch seine Worte schienen sie milder zu stimmen. Das Blau ihrer Augen verlor seine Härte und mit leiser Stimme fragte sie: „Testphasen? Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich weiß, dass der Fluch – Sectumsempra – äußerst gefährlich ist. Evan Rosier hingegen hat offenbar wenig Bedenken, ihn gegen alles und jeden einzusetzen: entwaffnete Menschen zum Beispiel … aber bevor wir über Schuld und Unschuld debattieren, solltest du mir verraten, was es mit deinem spätabendlichen Besuch auf sich hat, Kalliope Milano. Oder schreibst du zufällig an einer Infobroschüre über schwarzmagische Zaubereien?"

Sein Sarkasmus schien sie anzuwidern. „Nein", zischte sie. „Ich suche nach einem Heilmittel. Ich dachte mir, dass der Erfinder von Sectumsempra sich vielleicht auch über wirksame Heilzauber Gedanken gemacht hat, statt sich bloß den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, wie man am besten seine Mitmenschen massakriert."

Ihre Worte trafen wie eine Sturmflut auf seine innere Schutzmauer, er fühlte sich, als hätte sie ihm einen Schlag gegen den Kopf verpasst. Da war es wieder, das furchtbare Gefühl von Mitschuldigkeit und Severus fühlte Schwermut in sich aufsteigen.

„Ich suche ein Heilmittel", sagte Kalliope, „weil sich im Lazarett jemand befindet, der es dringend braucht. Sämtliche Tinkturen, Heilzauber und Tränke schlagen nicht an, er liegt im Sterben und wir wissen nicht –"

„Wer ist es?"

„Ulysses Rathburn." Wieder seufzte sie.

„Wie ist das möglich?", harkte er scharf nach. „Ulysses Rathburn war nicht mehr als ein Druckmittel, um Emilia Eliassen zum Reden zu bringen. Er lag schon vor einer Woche im Sterben und es gab nie einen Grund, ihn am Leben zu lassen. Man hat Emilia Eliassens Leiche in irgendeinem Stadtpark gefunden, warum also sollte Rathburn noch leben?!" Severus klang, als ob er Kalliopes Worte anfechten wollte und genau das hätte er am liebsten getan. In diesem Moment erschien ihm nichts wahrscheinlicher, als dass Kalliope ihn voller Dreistigkeit und mit wenig Gerissenheit belog. Es war eine schlechte Lüge, denn ein lebender Ulysses Rathburn machte schlicht und ergreifend keinen Sinn.

„Ich hasse Lügner", sagte er und es wurde ihm vage bewusst, wie dunkel und zerknirscht er dabei klang. „Und noch mehr hasse ich schlechte Lügen. Was willst du wirklich, Kalliope Milano?!"

„Ich sage die Wahrheit!", gab sie ebenso missgelaunt zurück. „Ulysses Rathbburn ist am Leben und-"

„Wieso sollte er?"

„Warum interessiert dich das? Der Dunkle Lord wollte es so. Aber -"

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn."

„Aber Ulysses wird sterben wenn wir es nicht schaffen, seine Wunden zu versorgen, Severus Snape!" Jetzt schrie Kalliope ihn beinahe schon an. Eine flehende, ungeduldige und durch Erschöpfung brüchig gewordene Stimme, die die ausgestorbene Straße von Spinners End kurzzeitig zum Leben erweckte. „Seine Wunden haben sich entzündet! Keines der üblichen Mittel zeigt Wirkung und ohne das passende Heilverfahren wird er die nächsten Tage wohl kaum überleben. Du bist einer von uns, Severus, es ist deine Pflicht, den Befehlen unseres Meisters -!"

„Um Gottes Willen, sei still!"

Tatsächlich schwieg sie augenblicklich, doch ihr intensiver Blick war viel sagender als tausend weitere Worte.

„Mit deinem Gebrüll machst du selbst die Muggel unnötig hellhörig", sagte er streng und nickte in Richtung der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite; er vermutete, dass die ganz besonders lauschfreudige Muggeldame Mrs. Jones bereits hinter ihrer Gardine Stellung bezogen hatte.

„Das ist mir egal!", zischte sie. „Ich bin gekommen, weil ich deine Hilfe brauche, Severus Snape. Ich werde nicht eher gehen, bis du mir diese Hilfe zugesagt hast."

„Zu welchem Zweck?" Nach wie vor konnte sich Severus nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet Ulysses Rathburn Gnade erfahren hatte. Vor einer Woche war er nicht mehr gewesen als ein Werkzeug und nun lag er angeblich Bett an Bett mit Todessern in einem Lazarett? „Tut mir Leid, Kalliope Milano, aber du solltest mir den Sinn und Zweck des Ganzen verraten. Warum hat er überlebt?"

„Das ist Sache des Dunklen Lords", antwortete sie so prompt, als würde sie es gewohnt sein, sklavisch genau die Anweisungen ihres Meisters zu befolgen. „Der Sinn und Zweck ist nicht für unsere Ohren bestimmt, denke ich."

Severus nickte, denn er musste ihre Worte tatsächlich akzeptieren. In die Angelegenheiten Lord Voldemorts wollte er sich nicht allzu tief einmischen, obwohl diese Weißheit seine Neugierde kaum zu bändigen vermochte.

„Nun?", hakte Kalliope nach. Diesmal war ihre Stimme weicher, wahrscheinlich wusste sie, dass sie gewonnen hatte. „Kann ich mit deiner Hilfe rechnen oder nicht?"

Severus mochte ein distanzierter, eigenbrötlerischer junger Mann sein, aber er gehörte nicht zu solchen Unmenschen, die einen Sterbenskranken einfach sich selbst überließen. In diesem Fall wäre er nicht besser als Zebulon Huntsville, Erebus Nott, die Lestranges und Evan Rosier gewesen – diejenigen Todesser, die Ulysses Rathburn überhaupt erst so furchtbar zugerichtet hatten.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Es wäre übertrieben gewesen, den Geruch, der tief unten in den Kellergewölben herrschte, als Gestank zu bezeichnen, und dennoch lag er Severus unbequem und reizend in der Nase. Als er zum ersten Mal das Lazarett betrat, empfand er den Arzneigeruch als geradezu übermächtig, doch im nächsten Augenblick war es eher der Geruch von altem, feuchten Stein und nässenden Verletzungen, der ihn störte. Nichtsdestotrotz folgte er Kalliope Milano durch den lang gestreckten Lazarettflügel, der sich unterhalb der Burgruine befand, welche Lord Voldemort für sich beansprucht hatte. Im dem Flügel gab es keine Fenster und das war vielleicht der Grund, warum sich die schlecht riechende Luft nicht einfach davonmachen konnte, sondern sich genau genommen in dem Gewölbe zu stauen schien.

Severus ließ seinen Blick über die Betten gleiten, von denen einige wenige belegt waren. Todesser mit ganz unterschiedlichen Leiden, blickten ihm und Kalliope entgegen, doch keiner von ihnen gab darüber hinaus eine Regung von sich. Severus hielt nach der Gestalt von Ulysses Rathburn Ausschau, doch er konnte den Mann nicht unter dem halben Dutzend angeschlagener Todesser entdecken. Kalliope, die kurz ihren Kopf in Severus` Richtung geneigt hatte, schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben. „Er liegt am anderen Ende dieses Flügels", sagte sie und schritt schneller voran, bis sie das allerletzte Bett des Lazarettes erreichten.

Ulysses war in einem schlechteren Zustand, als Severus angenommen hatte. Tatsächlich brauchte er einige Sekunden, bis er den vor ihm liegenden Mann überhaupt als Ulysses Rathburn identifizieren konnte. Die Gestalt, die in dem Bett lag, war blass wie gebleichte Knochen, abgesehen von den unzähligen, roten Flecken, die seine Haut sprenkelten – Male eines lang anhaltenden Folterfluches, der die feinen Äderchen unter seiner Haut zum Platzen gebracht hatten. Der Mann schien bei Bewusstsein, er hatte seine klammgeschwitzten Hände in das Bettlaken gekrallt und die Augen rollten hinter den geschlossenen Lidern ziellos hin und her, wie bei einem Alptraum.

Kalliope trat näher an das Bett heran und befühlte kurz Ulysses` schweißnasse Stirn. „Wie gesagt", wandte sie sich leise an Severus. „Die Wunden und Verletzungen haben sich entzündet. Das schürt sein Fieber." Mit diesen Worten schlug sie die Bettdecke ein wenig zurück, so dass Ulysses` Körper bis unterhalb des Bauchnabels frei lag, und Severus sah die hässlichen, eitrigen Wunden, die den Körper des Mannes überzogen. Sie waren geschwollen und der dicke, stinkende Eiter, der aus ihnen heraus quoll, hätte Severus fast einen Schritt zurücktreten lassen. Der Anblick erinnerte ihn an seinen alten Muggelnachbarn Mr. Gladsmith, der sich bei einem Arbeitsunfall den halben Arm abgerissen hatte. Mr. Gladsmith war glücklich gewesen, dass die Muggelärzte ihn so gut wie möglich wieder herrichten konnten, so gut, dass er mit dem fast verlorenengeglaubten Arm am Ende zumindest einfache Bewegungen ausführen konnte – doch Severus erinnerte sich noch sehr lebhaft an Mr. Gladsmiths furchtbare Narbe, die seinen Arm entstellt und geradezu unmenschlich gemacht hatte: Eine widerwärtige, geschwulstartige Arbeitsverletzung, die einem die Galle in die Kehle treiben konnte, wenn man auf den Anblick nicht gebührend vorbereitet war.

Ähnlich unschön waren auch die Wunden auf Ulysses` Brustkorb und Bauch, nur dass diese noch frisch und nässend waren und die Kraft besaßen, ihrem Besitzer das Leben zu kosten.

In diesem Moment hörte Severus, wie sich eine Tür laut knarrend öffnete. Er und Kalliope drehten sich um und entdeckten einen Mann um die Dreißig, der gerade aus einer kleinen Tür am Ende des Flügels trat. Kaum hatte er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt, schritt der Fremde zu ihnen, schenkte Kalliope ein kurzes Kopfnicken und Severus einen eher skeptischen Blick.

„Das ist Severus Snape", sagte Kalliope schnell. „Er hat den Fluch erfunden, mit dem Ulysses Rathburn getroffen worden ist."

„Was du nicht sagst", sagte der Mann. Er klang desinteressiert, doch seine Augen verrieten einen wachsamen Argwohn, mit dem er Severus abzuschätzen schien. „Ich dachte eigentlich, dass dieser Rosier-Junge für den Fluch verantwortlich war, Kalliope?"

„Oh, das war er auch, Priestley. Nichtsdestotrotz hat Severus ihn erfunden."

„Kein besonders hübscher Fluch, wie Sie sehen, Mr. Snape", sagte Priestley und neigte seinen Kopf viel sagend in Ulysses` Richtung. „Für einen Todesser natürlich das richtige Werkzeug. Dennoch hat der Dunkle Lord uns befohlen, den armen Hund wieder so gut es geht zusammenzuflicken. Keine leichte Aufgabe, wenn sich in den Wunden der Eiter staut wie in einem Pickel, nicht wahr? Platzt ständig wieder auf und ohne ein spezielles Heilmittel wird der arme Hund wohl sehr elendig krepieren müssen."

Severus beschlich das Gefühl, als ob es Priestley reichlich egal war, ob „der arme Hund" Ulysses nun am Leben blieb oder nicht. Doch noch wichtiger als dieser Verdacht war ihm nach wie vor die Frage, warum Ulysses Rathburn überhaupt am Leben erhalten werden sollte. Sicher, es gab Dutzend gute Erklärungen dafür, doch keine davon erschien Severus auch nur annährend gut oder plausibel genug. Er wandte seinen Blick von Priestley ab und musterte nun wieder Ulysses, während die Ratlosigkeit in seinem Kopf überhand nahm. Doch die Stimmung, die in dem Lazarett herrschte, ließ seine Gedankengänge zäh und behäbig werden; das schmerzhafte Stöhnen der verletzten Todesser, ihr Ächzen und leises Winseln störte Severus` Konzentration.

„Nun?", fragte Kalliope nach einer Weile und musterte ihn scheu. „Gibt es eine Lösung für unser Problem?"

„Die Frage ist eher", warf Priestley mit kalter Stimme dazwischen, „ob sich Mr. Snape überhaupt irgendwelche _Gedanken_ um Heilzauber gemacht hat, während er dieses schwarzmagische Meisterstück erfunden hat." Seine Worte hätten kaum hässlicher ausfallen können.

„Natürlich gibt es einen Heilzauber", gab Severus ein wenig gereizt zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, für wen Sie mich halten, Mister, doch ich habe bei meinen Erfindungen nie geschlampt. Für jeden Zauber einen Gegenzauber." Und er trat noch näher heran an das Bett von Ulysses Rathburn, nahm den Gestank von Eiter und Dreck und Schweiß wahr, der von dem Körper des Mannes ausging, und er prägte sich die Verletzungen genauer ein. Die Wunden, die Evans Sectumsempra geschlagen hatte, waren gewiss furchtbar, doch längst nicht die einzige Grausamkeit, die man Ulysses angetan hatte. Überall dort, wo man dem Mann mit Tritten und Schlägen zugesetzt hatte, war seine Haut bläulich und geschwollen, und zwischen Ulysses` unordentlichen, dunklen Haarsträhnen lugte sein rechtes Ohr hervor, dessen oberer Rand fehlte. Das Ohr sah aus, als hätte jemand ein Stück davon abgebissen und in Severus wuchs der grausige Verdacht, dass diese Verletzung auf Zebulon Huntsville zurückzuführen sein könnte. Der hünenhafte Todesser war so in Ekstase gewesen, als er Ulysses gequält und sich mit ihm vergnügt hatte, dass er es vielleicht als eine Art von Spaß angesehen hatte, seinem wehrlosen Untermann ein Stück seines Ohres abzubeißen. Im Hinblick auf diese unmenschliche Bestialität, wankte Severus` hohe Meinung über Lord Voldemorts Schwarzen Orden erheblich und ein Gefühl des Ekels stieg in ihm hoch, so als hätte man ihn so eben dazu gezwungen, einen bösartigen und unförmigen Tumor restlos zu verspeisen.

Severus` Stimme war leise, als er sich schließlich sagen hörte: „Ich werde es versuchen." Dabei zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor, doch dieses mächtige, magische Werkzeug konnte die Zweifel, die tief in seiner Brust nagten, längst nicht vertreiben. Im Hinblick auf die furchtbaren Verletzungen, erschien es Severus mehr als unrealistisch, Ulysses` Leben zu retten.

Priestley trat an die gegenüberliegende Seite des Bettes. Seine Miene war maskenhaft und schwer zu deuten, doch er hätte kaum distanzierter sein können. „Zuerst einmal", sagte der Mann, „müssen wir die Wunden reinigen. Kalliope, komm her. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Kalliope machte ein banges Gesicht. Offenbar hatten sie diese Behandlung schon mehrfach durchgeführt, doch besonders gute Erinnerrungen schien sie nicht damit zu verbinden. Auch sie zog ihren Zauberstab und als sie sich an Severus` Seite gesellte, nahm er den ätherischen Duft von Eukalyptusholz wahr, der von ihrem Stab ausging. Kalliope richtete die Spitze auf Ulysses` schweißnasse, fiebrige Stirn und sprach einen Schlafzauber. Noch während sie das tat, hatte Priestley ein kleines, silbernes Messer aus seinem dunklen Umhang gezogen, und er polierte die Klinge mit einem Tuch, das so scharf roch wie ätzende Scheuermilch. Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus, dass die Finger an Priestleys rechter Hand fehlten und seine recht ungeschickten Bewegungen verrieten, dass es erst vor kurzem dazu gekommen sein musste. „Das wird jetzt sehr unangenehm", sagte Priestley wie nebenbei zu Severus, während er sein Messer weiterhin sterilisierte. „Treten Sie einen Schritt zurück, Kalliope und ich brauchen Platz." Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, legte Priestley die Klinge über eine von Ulysses` eitrigen Wunden und er schnitt das entzündete Fleisch schnell und routiniert. Eiter und Gewebeflüssigkeit quoll stinkend hervor und obwohl einen Schlafzauber über ihn gesprochen war, schien sich Ulysses halb in seinem Bett aufzubäumen. Er stöhnte vor Schmerzen, so elendig und unverfälscht, dass Severus sich unwillkürlich fragte, wie Priestley dabei so emotionslos weiterarbeiten konnte. Doch der dunkle Heiler schnitt mit seinem Messer eine Wunde nach der anderen auf, wobei er Ulysses` Leiden vollkommen ignorierte; Kalliope reinigte die Schnitte mit zittrigen Händen, befreite sie von dem übel riechendem Eiter.

Als sie die zahlreichen Verletzungen, die das Sectumsempra angerichtet hatte, schlussendlich gereinigt hatten, hatte Ulysses längst endgültig das Bewusstsein verloren. Sein Kopf war auf das nass geschwitzte Kissen zurückgesunken, doch Priestley kümmerte es offenbar kaum. Nur kurz streckte er seine Hand nach dem Hals des verletzten Mannes aus, fühlte seinen Puls und wandte sich dann an Kalliope: „Du solltest an deinem Schlafzauber üben", wies er sie kühl an. „Der Zauber war schlecht. Er hätte ihn abschütteln und uns angreifen können."

Kalliope nickte scheu aber ergeben. Plötzlich kam sie Severus sehr viel schwächer und mädchenhafter vor, als noch vor gut einer Stunde, als sie alleine und ganz auf sich gestellt an Severus` Haustür geklopft und eine hartnäckige Überzeugungskraft an den Tag gelegt hatte, bloß damit er diesem Mann, Ulysses Rathburn, das Leben rettete.

„Das werde ich, Priestley", murmelte sie, während sie gedankenverloren ihre blutigen Finger an einem Tuch reinigte. „Ich übe, sobald ich Feierabend habe."

Im Anbetracht ihrer ausgelaugten Erscheinung und ihrer dunklen Augenringe wäre es wohl besser gewesen, den Feierabend mit ein paar Stunden Tiefschlaf auszufüllen, doch daran schien die junge dunkle Heilerin nun keinen Gedanken mehr verschwenden zu wollen. Ihr Verantwortungsbewusstsein imponierte Severus und er wünschte sich, dass es mehr Todesser wie sie geben würde.

Nachdem nun also Ulysses` Wunden von dem zähen Eiter befreit worden waren, machte sich Severus daran, Heilzauber über die inzwischen wieder stark blutenden Schnitte zu sprechen. Genau wie sein Sectumsempra hatte er den dazugehörigen Heilzauber eigenständig erfunden, doch außer einigen Ratten hatte er bisher nichts und niemandem damit zu retten versucht – schon gar keinen Menschen. Doch Severus zwang sich, seine Zweifel und Ängste so weit zu verdrängen, dass sie ihn nicht belästigen konnten, und konzentrierte sich einzig auf sein Werk. Trotz der Schwere und des Alters der Verletzungen gelang es Severus, die Schnittwunden langsam wieder zusammenwachsen zu lassen. Hätte er es mit frischen Wunden zu tun gehabt, wäre das Ergebnis sicherlich besser gewesen, doch alt und entzündet wie sie waren, kam Severus zu keinem besseren Ergebnis als zu einem Dutzend borkiger Narben, die Ulysses` Körper so unförmig überzogen wie die Rinde eines sehr, sehr spröden und betagten Baumes. Doch er wusste, dass es keinem der Anwesenden von Bedeutung war, dem Mann sein altes Aussehen zurück zu geben – denn dazu war es ohnehin zu spät; er war so angeschlagen und krank, dass seine Züge wie entstellt waren - , es ging einzig und alleine darum, ihm das Leben zu retten. Auch wenn Severus die Gründe hierfür nicht kannte.

Schließlich, nach guten fünf Minuten, ließ Severus seinen Zauberstab sinken und betrachtete sein lebenserhaltendes, wenn auch sehr hässliches Werk.

Kalliope machte ein bemühtes Gesicht, als sie leise sagte: „Es sieht … ganz in Ordnung aus."

„Nein, tut es nicht", entgegnete Severus ruhig. „Es `in Ordnung´ aussehen zu lassen, ist unmöglich." Es schürte seine Wut, als er daran dachte, dass Evan Rosier ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte, als er das Sectumsempra auf den schutzlosen Ulysses gefeuert hatte. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Severus nicht einmal gewusst, dass der Fluch über eine solch brachiale Kraft verfügte, solange ein Magier bloß wütend genug war, um diese Kraft zu entfesseln. Wäre Evan geübter gewesen, er hätte Ulysses` Körper mit diesem Fluch wahrscheinlich in kleine Stücke gerissen.

„Es ist vollkommen ausreichend so wie es ist", meinte Priestley und schlug die Decke über den Körper des bewusstlosen Mannes. „Wir werden abwarten, wie die Verletzungen verheilen, Mr. Snape. Vielleicht wäre es angebracht, wenn sie morgen noch einmal vorbeikommen?"

„Wenn Sie dieser Meinung sind, natürlich", sagte Severus so diplomatisch wie möglich. Ihm lag im Augenblick nicht viel daran, diesen Ort noch einmal aufzusuchen, Priestley noch einmal unter die Augen treten zu müssen. Er mochte den dunklen Heiler nicht, weder seine distanzierte Art, noch seine abschätzenden Blicke, mit denen er Severus musterte, als wäre dieser ein giftiges Insekt. Andererseits war der Aufenthalt in dem Lazarett eine erfrischende Abwechslung, die ihn hinaus aus der Muggelwelt und hinein in das Reich der Zauberer führte. Er hatte wieder eine Aufgabe und die war allemal besser, als seinem Vater Tobias dabei zu helfen, Kreuzworträtsel zu lösen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Im Gegensatz zu dem ersten Teil von Ancient Legion ist diese FF hier eher von Männern dominiert. Im ersten Teil haben Bellatrix, Imperia, Zsa-Zsa Zabini und Emilia irgendwie den Ton angegeben und haben die Männer alt aussehen lassen. In dieser Geschichte hingegen wird es quasi als „Ausgleich" vier männliche Hauptcharaktere geben.

Hab ich schon einmal erwähnt, dass ich sämtliche Severus & Tobias-Kapitel total gerne mag? Die beiden sind einfach nur lustig zusammen.

**Alle Leser:** Danke für die Reviews. Wenn es Fragen gibt, werde ich sie gerne beantworten

**NovaIxioXerces:** Schön, auch mal wieder was von dir zu hören. Um deine Fragen zu beantworten:

1. Ich denke schon, dass Evan Diotima in dem Kapitel sehr nah stand, vermutlich sogar direkt vor ihr. Er wollte ja nichts anbrennen lassen ;)

2. Ja, er hat den Wein von irgendwo hergezaubert. Im Haus gab es ja genug Wein zu trinken, wahrscheinlich hat er es irgendwie „hertransferiert"

**Hermine 1995:** Du kannst dich aber noch gut an die FF erinnern! Also, ich versuche das mal aufzuklären: die Figuren Leonidas und Laurie kamen in der FF „Die Unteren Ränge" vor, die ich ganz am Anfang mal geschrieben habe. Inzwischen habe ich angefangen, meine sämtlichen FFs zu überarbeiten und die gesamte Geschichte abzurunden. Es wird auch eine Neufassung von „Die Unteren Ränge" geben, und die FF wäre dann der dritte und abschließende Teil dieser Todesser-Trilogie (Teil 1: Umbra Inkognito/ Teil II: Die dunkle Kolonie/ Teil 3: Inquistionion (ehemals „Die Unteren Ränge")). In den Neufassungen habe ich auch teilweise einige Namen geändert, z.B. ist aus Erinys Emilia geworden, wie du ja schon bemerkt hast.

Ansonsten suche ich mir die Namen, die ich verwende, immer irgendwo zusammen, z.B. in Datenbanken für Namen aus aller Welt. War irgendwie immer so eine Art Hobby von mir und in einer Harry Potter-FF kann man diese Hobby natürlich gut frönen, da JKR ja ebenfalls gerne ungewöhnliche Namen verwendet.


	3. Im Lazarett

**3. Severus Snape / Ulysses Rathburn: Im Lazarett**

**Die Vorgeschichte, Umbra Inkognito: **_Seit seiner frühen Kindheit sammelte der spätere Lord Voldemort Gegenstände, die ihm als bedeutsam erschienen. Als Jugendlicher erfuhr er von einer sagenumwobenen Waffe, einer Armbrust, die ebenso präzise wie tödlich sein soll. Einst gehörte die Armbrust einem Magier namens Willigis Wulfgard, der vor mehr als eintausend Jahren den vier Gründern Hogwarts sein Land vermacht hatte. Doch als Jugendlichen gelingt es weder Tom Riddle noch seinem späteren Todesser Clarence Rosier die Armbrust aufzuspüren. Viele Jahre später jedoch verdichten sich die Spuren in Richtung einer Frau namens Zsa-Zsa Zabini, die eine exotische Tänzerin in einem Etablissement namens „Madame Impérial"_ _ist. Zsa-Zsa soll die direkte Nachfahrin Willigis Wulfgards und somit im Besitz der Armbrust sein. Ausgerechnet Clarence Rosier, dessen Geliebte Zsa-Zsa ist, wird beauftragt, die Armbrust heranzuschaffen. Begleitet wird er dabei von seiner Nichte Bellatrix. Jedoch haben sie kein Glück: Jemand, der sich wie das Märchengespenst namens „Umbra Inkognito" kleidet, kommt ihnen zuvor und reißt die Armbrust an sich. Nachdem sowohl Clarence als auch Bellatrix bei der Wiederbeschaffung scheitern, betraut Lord Voldemort die jungen Todesser Severus Snape und Evan Rosier, Clarences Sohn, mit der Aufgabe. Es gelingt ihnen herauszufinden, dass es sich bei der Umbra Inkognito um eine Todesserin namens Emilia Eliassen handelt, welche die Armbrust für ihren Auftraggeber Leo von St. Fevus stahl, in der Hoffnung, so Lord Voldemort vernichten zu können. Emilia Eliassen wird gestellt, doch erweist sie sich als hartnäckig und gibt ihr Wissen dem Dunklen Lord nicht preis, selbst dann nicht, als man ihren Verlobten Ulysses Rathburn vor ihren Augen quält. _

_Emilia wird eliminiert und ihr Bruder Elicius wird von Auroren festgenommen und für das Verbrechen angeklagt, die eigene Schwester und seinen Schwager ermordet zu haben …_

… es empfiehlt sich jedoch, diese Geschichte zu lesen, ehe man sich an den zweiten Teil heranwagt!

**Charaktere: **

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjährige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Elicius Eliassen: _Bruder von Emilia und Halbbruder der Lestranges. Todesser_

Emilia Eliassen/ Umbra Inkognito: _Ältere_ _Halbschwester der Lestranges._ _Im normalen Leben eine Bibliothekarin, ansonsten Todesserin und gleichzeitig Abtrünnige_

Erebus Nott: _Todesser. Äußerlich unauffällig, jedoch von sehr grober, sadistischer Natur_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähriger Sohn. Todesser_

Iliad Farleigh/ Schweinchen Schimäre: _Iliads Animagusform ist die eines Schweins. Mit dieser Gestalt spionierte er im Namen der Umbra Inkognito. Getötet_

Imperia Malfoy-D`oily: _Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Ihr gehört das noble Etablissement namens „Madame Impérial" und versprach, die Todesser demnächst mit wichtigen Informationen zu versorgen. _

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Leo von St. Fevus: _Emilia lieferte die gestohlene Armbrust bei ihm ab. Im Hintergrund scheint er die Fäden zu ziehen_

Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange: _Halbgeschwister der Eliassens. Alle vier haben den gleichen Vater, Barritus. _

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Hünenhafter, grobschlächtiger Todesser. Sadist_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Auf einer Festlichkeit zu Ehren von Evan Rosier, taucht uneingeladen Kalliope Milano, eine Dunkle Heilerin, auf und bittet Evan darum, ihr ein Heilmittel gegen die Fluchschäden des Sectumsempra-Zaubers zu nennen. Evan, dem das Thema unangenehm ist, verweist auf Severus Snape._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_2. August 1978_

Kalliope Milanos Haare hatten sich kupferrot auf dem Laken ausgebreitet und, von ihren sachten Atemzügen erfasst, bewegten sich ein paar der verirrten, roten Strähnen, die Lily Evans Haaren so ähnlich waren. Zugegeben, Severus Snape liebte seine alte Freundin Lily, doch zu keinem Zeitpunkt war er gefühlsduselig genug, um deshalb Kalliope Milano wegen ihrer roten Haare anzuschmachten. Im Gegenteil. Die gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden Mädchen ließ Severus bloß achtsamer werden, distanzierter und er beschloss, sich besser auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. Das Hier und Jetzt bedeutete, dass sich Severus an einem Ort befand, den die muggelstämmige Lily Evans nie lebend betreten können würde: Ein Ort, in dem der Schwarze Orden und Lord Voldemort herrschten, und das gab Severus das eigenartige Gefühl, Lily möglichst fern von seinen Gedanken halten zu müssen. Selbst die Erinnerung an sie sollte nichts mit diesem dunklen, zugigen Ort zu tun bekommen.

Kalliope Milano war auf dem Stuhl neben Ulysses` Bett eingeschlafen, doch ihr Oberkörper war auf die Matratze gesunken. Ihre rechte Hand ruhte auf seinem Unterarm, nur ihr Schlaf hatte den Griff locker werden lassen. Ulysses lag neben ihr, zusammengekauert, doch sein Gesicht erschien Severus nicht ganz so blass wie noch am Vortag.

Severus trat an das Fußende des Bettes und räusperte sich, womit er Kalliope augenblicklich weckte. Sie schreckte aus ihrem seichten Schlaf empor, als hätte man sie mit einer Nadel gepiekst und mit einer reichlich verwirrten Miene sah sie sich um, während sie offenbar versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Severus lahm. „Ich schätze, du bist wohl kaum mehr dazu gekommen, den Schlafzauber zu üben? Was wird dein Kollege Priestley dazu sagen?"

Das Mädchen blinzelte zu ihm empor, ihre blauen Augen waren noch ganz verkrustet vom Schlaf. „Doch", murmelte sie. „Den Schlafzauber habe ich noch üben können." Bei diesen Worten streckte sie sich und Severus glaubte zu hören, wie ein paar Knochen in ihrem Körper leise knackten, als sie sich wieder einrenkte. „War eine anstrengende Nacht. Drei Stunden üben, die Verletzen pflegen. Ich – wie spät ist es?"

„Zehn Uhr morgens."

„Unglaublich, ich habe sogar zwei Stunden geschlafen", murmelte sie belustigt. „Das ist seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr vorgekommen."

„Was ist mit deinem Patienten?", erkundigte sich Severus und wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf Ulysses, der sich im Gegensatz zu Kalliope nicht geregt hatte.

„Oh, es geht ihm besser, wirklich." Kalliope machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht, als sie sich erhob und dabei noch einmal mit ihren Händen über Ulysses` Bettdecke strich und sie ordnete, damit ja kein Hauch der kalten Kellerluft die Gelegenheit bekam, ihn auszukühlen.

„Und?", fragte Severus und bemühte sich dabei um eine möglich neutrale Stimmlage. „Was wird mit ihm passieren, wenn er völlig genesen ist?" Er hoffte, Kalliope würde ihm diesmal eine Antwort gestatten, eine gute, plausible Erklärung, warum dieser halbtote Zivilist von einer Horde Todesser gesund gepflegt wurde. Doch statt eine gute, plausible Erklärung vorgesetzt zu bekommen, schwieg Kalliope. Sie legte eine so demonstrative Ruhe an den Tag, als hätte sie Severus` Worte schlichtweg überhört, doch ihre verspannten Gesichtszüge verrieten, dass sie sehr wohl über seine Frage nachdachte.

Doch Severus kam nicht dazu, sie ein weiteres Mal zu fragen. Es mochte an der langen, schmalen Bauweise des Lazarettflügels liegen, dass er das Echo behänder Schritte schneller vernahm, als es ihm sonst wahrscheinlich möglich gewesen wäre. Severus blickte auf und erkannte eine Gestalte am anderen Ende des Flügels, dort, wo die verletzten Todesser in ihren Betten lagen und sicherlich auf ihre schnelle Genesung hofften. Bei dem Mann, der gemächlich den Gang entlang schritt, handelte es sich nicht um den dunklen Heiler Priestley, sondern um eine wesentlich ältere Person. Es war ein urgroßväterlicher Mann mit zottigem Haar, das eher wie die Unterwolle eines wilden Tieres wirkte, so dicht und zerzaust und graubraun war es. Die Robe des Fremden war gleichwohl ebenso untypisch für einen Magier: Sie war schlicht und bärenfellbraun und bereits von weitem war sich Severus sicher, dass es sich um eine Robe aus rauen, betagten Leder handeln musste. Trotz allem wirkte der Alte jedoch nicht halb so wild, wie seine Haare oder seine Kleidung es vermuten ließen. Im Gegenteil. Da lag etwas freundliches, Gutmütiges in seinem runzeligen Gesicht, das Severus an einen dieser freundlichen alten Herren erinnerte, die ihren Tag im Stadtpark verbrachten und über vergangene Tage plauderten.

„Kalliope, schön dich zu sehen", grüßte der Mann, als er näher gekommen war und er schenkte dem Mädchen ein zähnestarrendes Lächeln, ehe er sich Severus zuwandte. „Und ein Gast, wie ich sehe? Lassen Sie mich raten, Mister. Sie müssen Severus Snape sein, richtig?"

„Ja, der bin ich", bestätigte Severus.

Der Alte ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie höflich. „Mein Name ist Hagius Zevediah, falls es Sie interessiert. Oh, nun sehen Sie mich doch nicht so an! Kalliope, was hast du dem Jungen über mich erzählt, dass er mich so verblüfft anstarrt?"

Severus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er den Alten alles andere als verblüfft entgegenblickte, doch er widersprach nicht. Währenddessen haspelte Kalliope: „Gar nichts, Meister. Was gäbe es da schon zu erzählen? Ich wollte Severus nicht langweilen."

Hagius grinste verschmitzt. „Tja, was gebe es da schon zu erzählen?", wiederholte er ihre Worte und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Severus auf die Schulter zu klopfen. „Nun, wahrscheinlich hat Kalliope recht, was? Was könnte ein beinahe hundertjähriger Mann im Dienste des großen, Dunklen Lords schon aufregendes erzählen, hm? Aber ich will Ihnen die wichtigsten Fakten verraten, Mr. Snape. Meinen Namen kennen Sie ja schon, also kann ich Sie wohl nur noch darüber aufklären, dass ich ein dunkler Heiler bin. Die rothaarige, kleine Hexe da", und er nickte liebevoll in Kalliopes Richtung, „das ist meine Schülerin. Und Priestley Miles, meinen zweiten Schüler, haben Sie gestern bereits kennen lernen dürfen, richtig, Mr. Snape? Ist er nicht ein furchtbar unterkühlter Kerl?" Hagius grinste Severus entgegen und Kalliope räusperte sich, wahrscheinlich empört darüber, dass ihr Lehrmeister so offen über nicht anwesende Personen sprach.

„So, nun denn. Wen haben wir hier?" Hagius wandte sich zu Ulysses, stellte sich an das Fußende des Bettes und stützte sich mit den runzeligen, altersbefleckten Händen auf das schmiedeeiserne Gestell.

„Ulysses Rathburn, Meister", sagte Kalliope eine Spur ungeduldig.

„Oh, natürlich, das wusste ich. Ulysses, unser ziviler Neuzugang." Er wandte sich mit seinem gemütlichen Lächeln an Kalliope. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Besser, Meister."

Da trat Hagius vor und schlug die Decke zurück, um Ulysses` Oberkörper zu inspizieren. Auch Severus warf einen Blick darauf, stellte aber mit Erleichterung fest, dass die Wunden tatsächlich verschlossen waren und nicht mehr nässten. An der Schnittstelle jedoch hatte sich jeweils ein hässlicher Grad toten Gewebes gebildet, doch vielleicht würde sich auch diese mit der Zeit verwachsen.

Während er mit seinen langfingrigen, krallenartigen Händen die Wunden befühlte, führte Hagius wie nebenbei seine Konservation mit Severus fort und sagte: „Der Dunkle Lord spricht in höchsten Tönen von dir, mein Sohn. Ich habe gehört du warst ein exzellenter Schüler in Hogwarts?"

„Wenn man sein Augenmerk besonders auf Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und den Zaubertrank-Unterricht richtet, dann stimmt das wohl."

Hagius lächelte munter und trotz seines Alters besaß er bemerkenswert scharfe Zähne: „Ein bescheidener junger Mann", lobte er. „Das gefällt mir!"

Auf Höhe des Brustbeines stieß der Mann jedoch auf eine Verletzung, die ihm nicht zu gefallen schien und zu Severus` großer Überraschung senkte der Alte den Kopf und schien daran zu riechen. Unter Hagius` wüsten Kopfhaaren glaubte Severus, spitze Ohren zucken zu sehen.

„Sie haben etwas gefunden, Meister?", erkundigte sich Kalliope händeringend.

„In der Tat. Ich rieche hier Eiterbildung. Da müssen wir noch mal Hand anlegen, schätze ich."

Sofort wuselte Kalliope zu dem Arzneischrank, zog ein kleines Gefäß heraus und ein Tuch zum Tupfen, und schon ein paar Sekunden später behandelte sie die entsprechende Stelle.

Severus musste wohl noch kritischer geguckt haben als üblich, denn Hagius Zevediah hatte es sogleich bemerkt und grinste breit. „Warum ich das riechen kann, fragst du dich?", erkundigte er sich.

„Nun, ich habe noch keinen Heiler gesehen, der seine Patienten beschnüffelt", gab Severus nüchtern zu.

Wieder schenkte Jagius Zevediah ihm ein zähnestarrtendes Grinsen, als er mit gewitzter Stimme sein Talent erklärte: „Ich denke ich muss wohl kein Geheimnis daraus machen, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Ich habe einen feinen Riecher."

Severus zog eine Braue hoch. „Ein Werwolf?" echote er. Mit Werwölfen hatte er schlechte Erfahrungen … und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er bei Remus Lupin nur an ein besonders beißwütiges Exemplar geraten war. Insgeheim hielt er Remus sogar noch für einen recht zahmen Gesellen, verglichen mit den Schauermärchen, die er in der Zauberwelt bereits aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Ein reinblütiger, eurasischer Werwolf", verbesserte Hagius Zevediah ihn sogleich. „Das bedeutet, dass ich als Werwolf geboren wurde, nicht gebissen. Nun. Der Dunkle Lord hält viel von eurasischen Werwölfen. Über die Grenzen Großbritanniens hinaus, folgen wir schon seinem Ruf."

Was für eine furchtbare Vorstellung, dachte Severus.

Dennoch setzte er seine neutralste und diplomatistische Stimme auf, als er fragte: „Es gibt noch andere Arten von Werwölfen? Abgesehen von der Eurasischen?"

Hagius sah ihn an, als hätte Severus soeben ein Naturgesetz in Frage gestellt, doch sein natürliches Lächeln kehrte schnell wieder in sein Gesicht zurück. „Aber natürlich gibt es mehrere Arten. Die afrikanischen Werwölfe sind - nun ja - anders als wir. Eigentlich ist es eine Frechheit, sie überhaupt als Werwölfe zu bezeichnen, denn sie sind mehr wie - nun ja - Hunde, schätze ich. Der beste Freund des Menschen."

Severus` Laune hellte sich schlagartig auf. Diese afrikanischen Werwölfe mochte er auf Anhieb. Sicherlich waren sie liebenswürdig und apportierten Stöckchen, anstatt Menschen in Stücke zu reißen.

Hagius fuhr fort: „Wir mögen uns nicht, die eurasischen Werwölfe und die afrikanischen. Wir töten und gegenseitig, instinktiv. Wir sind wie Feuer und Wasser."

Dann, nachdem er Kalliope eine Weile prüfend bei der Arbeit zugesehen hatte, wandte er sich wieder Severus` Person zu. „Der Dunkle Lord möchte deine Fähigkeiten fördern, hab ich gehört", sagte er und seine dunklen Augen funkelten dabei sowohl wissend als auch geheimnistuerisch.

„Das hoffe ich sehr, Sir."

Das Lächeln wurde breiter und die wölfischen Zähne kamen deutlich zum Vorschein. „Dann wird dir dein nächster Auftrag sicherlich gefallen", kündigte der Alte an, verriet jedoch keine weiteren Details.

Als Severus und Kalliope wieder alleine waren, half er ihr noch einmal mit dem Heilzauber und sie sahen zu, wie sich der Zustand von Ulysses` Wunden erneut verbesserte. Dennoch, Kalliope machte den Eindruck, als sei sie ehrlich entrüstet über all die schweren Verletzungen, die man dem Mann beigebracht hatte. In Gedanken beschwor Severus sie, besser auf den widerwilligen Ausdruck im Gesicht zu verzichten, denn in Lord Voldemorts Reihen zeigte man derlei Emotionen nicht. Voldemorts Befehl hatte schließlich gelautet, Ulysses mit allen Mitten zu quälen, um die verräterische Emilia Eliassen zum Reden zu bringen.

Doch da war noch etwas anderes, was Severus beunruhigte: die Art, wie Kalliope geradezu liebevoll die Haare aus Ulysses` Gesicht strich, war zu zart, zu mütterlich um einer überarbeiteten Dunklen Heilerin zu entsprechen. Am Vortag hatte er ihren Kollegen Priestley Miles dabei zugesehen, wie er rabiat und gefühlskalt mit seinem Patienten umgegangen war, und Kalliopes Behandlung stand in einem seltsamen Gegensatz dazu.

Severus konnte nicht anders, er musste sie einfach fragen. „Kanntest du diesen Mann?"

Ertappt hob sie den Blick und augenblicklich schoss ihr das Blut in die vollen Wangen. „Uh, du bist sehr aufmerksam", gab sie zu. „Aber es stimmt, ja. Wir haben uns mal unterhalten, Ulysses und ich. Zufällig. Daran musste ich gerade denken und - es ist schwer in jetzt so zu sehen. Das hat er nicht verdient."

„Vorsicht." mahnte er sie leise. „Du weißt, es war ein Befehl …"

„Ja, ich weiß." Schicksalsergeben nickte sie.

Severus richtete seinen bohrenden Blick auf sie und stellte erneut jene Frage, die ihn am meisten beschäftigte: „Warum lebt Ulysses noch?"

Man sah es Kalliope buchstäblich an, dass sie diesmal unter seinen Worten einknickte und nachgab. „Also schön", sagte sie und seufzte schwer. „Der Dunkle Lord will … ich schätze, er will abwarten, was passiert. Ich meine, das ist bloß eine Theorie von mir, aber Ulysses könnte irgendwie geeignet sein…"

„Geeignet? Für was?"

Sie warf ihm einen bangen Blick zu, als fürchtete sie sich vor der Wahrheit und davor, diese auszusprechen. Doch sie senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern herab und fuhr fort: „Er war in Ulysses` Kopf, habe ich gehört. Sein Geist ist in ihm eingedrungen und da hat er vielleicht etwas gefunden, das ihm gefiel. Es gibt Menschen, mit denen ist ähnliches passiert und …", sie zögerte lange, ehe sie weiter sprach: „Diese Menschen waren nicht mehr die selben."

Kalliopes Hand ruhte noch immer gedankenverloren auf Ulysses` verschwitzter, geschundener Wange, als dieser sich plötzlich zu regen begann. Beide zuckten zusammen und starrten auf den verletzten Mann in dem Bett.

„Kannst du mich hören?", fragte Kalliope. „Bist du wach?"

Sehr, sehr langsam öffnete Ulysses seine Lider und blinzelte gegen das schummrige Licht an, das den Trakt erfüllte. Seine Iris war grau, ansonsten waren die Augen blutunterlaufen und glanzlos.

„_Emilia?",_ hauchte Ulysses mit angeschlagener Stimme.

Kalliope zögerte sichtlich. „Sie ist tot", erklärte sie dann jedoch streng.

Keine Reaktion. Der Blick des Mannes wanderte hinauf zur Decke und verlief sich dort im Nichts. Im ersten Moment dachte Severus, er sei gestorben, doch hob und senkte sich der Brustkorb noch immer schleppend.

Als Kalliope die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und ihn an der Schulter berührte, reagierte Ulysses jedoch: er schnappte nach Luft und versuchte sich in seinem Bett aufzurichten, als wäre er aus einem Alptraum heraus gefahren. In seinen zuvor ausdruckslosen Augen glomm nun kalte Wut. Irgendetwas an diesen kalten, starrenden Augen kam Severus unmenschlich vor, als blicke er hinein in einen Abgrund aufsteigenden Wahnsinns und der Bosheit.

Ulysses` Blick huschte durch den Flur, doch als er offenbar nicht fand, was er suchte, betrachtete er abwechselnd Severus und Kalliope.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte der Mann.

„Wer? Emilia?", sagte Kalliope bedrückt.

Doch er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und sah sich erneut um. Dann ließ er seinen Blick über seinen zerschundenen Körper wandern, doch er reagiert nicht auf die Wunden und Prellungen, sondern befühlte seine Haut gehetzt, als sei er auf der Suche nach einem einzelnen Haar.

Kalliope beobachte das Bild mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck. „Was tust du da?", wollte sie wissen.

Ulysses reagierte nicht, ließ seine Hände den Hals hinauf wandern, überging kommentarlos und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken das halb abgebissene Ohr und fuhr dann über eine Beule an seiner Stirn, die Severus harmlos erschien. Dennoch, ausgerechnet hier zuckte Ulysses zurück und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Was ist _das?", _hauchte er.

Wie hätte Severus das Verhalten des Mannes nicht irritieren können? Man hatte ihm die Knochen gebrochen, ihn misshandelt und geschlagen, ihn mit einer Klinge malträtiert, ihn mit einem Zauber die Brust aufgeschlitzt und vieles mehr - doch es war ausgerechnet diese Beule am Kopf, die Ulysses fast in Rage versetzte.

Wie ein Hund, der versuchte, einen Kaninchenbau auszugraben, kratzte er daran herum, so schnell und selbstzerstörisch, dass er bereits nach Sekunden Blut zu sehen war.

Severus und Kalliope tauschten einen Blick aus, der weit über die übliche Besorgnis hinausging.

Verbissen kratzte er mit beiden Händen weiter, kniff die Augen zusammen, als der Schmerz ihn durchzuckte und hörte dennoch nicht auf. Da packte Kalliope beherzt seine Arme und fixierte sie in ihrem Griff.

Ulysses kämpfte gegen sie an und schrie gequält auf. „Was ist das?", rief er außer sich. „Warum habt ihr mir nicht gesagt, dass -" Und nun bäumte er sich so heftig auf, dass Severus eingreifen musste und gemeinsam drückten sie ihn flach auf sein Bett nieder und raubten seinen Armen mit einem Zauber jegliche Kraft. Schlaff hingen diese nun an seiner Seite, während das Blut seine Stirn hinab rann.

„Da ist etwas in meinem Kopf, oder?", zischte Ulysses. „Hört ihr es nicht?"

„Sei still", befahl Kalliope.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Ulysses verstand die Worte des Mädchens nicht. _Er _sollte still sein? Dabei war er still, seine Stimme war rau und schwach, weil er so lange still gewesen war. Doch seit der Schleier der Apathie hinfort geglitten war, war die Dunkelheit um ihn voller Stimmen, die schrieen und zischten und deren Echo laut dröhnte.

Er hob den Blick zur Decke und die Welt um ihn herum drehte sich wild von einer zur anderen Seite. Blitze zuckten über die äußere Haut seiner Augen. Er konnte sie sehen, denn sie waren hell, doch er konnte sie auch fühlen, denn sie waren so schmerzhaft, dass er am liebsten geschrieen hätte. Und er glaubte, sie sogar zu schmecken, sie schmeckten nach altem Blut.

Wieder zuckte einer der Blitze über ihn hinweg und bohrte sich blendend weiß und schneidend in das Innere seines Kopfes und die Wirbelsäule hinab. Er bog seinen Rücken durch und verstand nicht, als sein gesamter Körper daraufhin wild vor Pein schrie. Alles schmerzte, aber er verstand ebenso nicht, woher der Schmerz kam.

Als ein neuer Blitz durch seinen Leib fuhr, spürte er, wie sich etwas in seinem Kopf bewegte. Zuerst hatte das Wesen sich gegen seine Stirn gepresst, wo seine Hände es hinter seiner Haut aufgespürt hatten. Er hatte seine Haut aufreißen und den Fremdkörper entfernen wollen, doch nachdem man ihn daran gehindert hatte, konnte er nur noch bewegungslos daliegen, während sich das Wesen bewegte. Es hatte einen heißen, verbrannten Körper, mit dem es seinen Schädel versengte, als er daran entlang kroch.

Ulysses biss die Zähne zusammen. Er konnte es kaum ertragen. Das Wesen begann sich in seinem Kopf gemächlich zusammenzurollen und da wurde alles in ihm so schwer, dass er glaubte, im Bett versinken zu müssen.

Doch jene beiden Menschen, die da auf ihn hinabblickten, zeigten keine Regung und halfen ihm nicht. Er wollte ihnen etwas sagen, doch auch der Mund war ihm zu schwer geworden. Eine seltsame Art von Schwärze kroch heran, gegen die er sich nicht wappnen konnte. Sie füllte das Innere seines Schädels wie beißender, heißer Rauch und lähmte seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle und seine Empfindungen.

Das Wesen in seinem Kopf begrüßte die Schwärze und schlug erwartungsvoll mit dem Schwanz, während Ulysses zurück glitt in die Apathie, aus der er sich so mühsam befreit hatte. Seine Augen huschten zu dem verschwommenen Gesicht des Mädchens hinüber, doch dessen war er sich längst nicht mehr bewusst. Einzig ihre ruckartige Bewegung hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich seine Pupille automatisch auf dieses Bild scharf gestellt hatte. So automatisch, wie vielleicht die Augen einer Amphibie funktionierten: kalt, präzise und ohne Bewusstsein.

Ulysses konnte nicht wissen, wie schwer die Folter seinen Geist getroffen und verwüstet hatte, er hätte nicht einmal sagen können, warum es geschehen war und weshalb er sich an einem Ort wie diesen befand. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erinnerte er sich weder an seinen Namen noch an seine Geschichte, es gab nur ihn, die Kreatur in seinem Kopf und die Schmerzen, die seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselten.

Die Heilung seines Geistes würde langsam vorangehen.

Doch - und davon ahnte er ebenso wenig - gab es kaum jemanden in seiner Umgebung, der diese Heilung je begünstigen würde. Im Gegenteil. Ulysses` Geisteszustand war Kalkül.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	4. Schlangenhören

**4. Ulysses Rathburn/ Severus Snape: Schlangenhören**

**Charaktere: **

Bellatrix Lestrange: _Sechsundzwanzigjährige Todesserin. Verheiratet mit Rodolphus_

Elicius Eliassen: _Bruder von Emilia und Halbbruder der Lestranges. Todesser_

Emilia Eliassen/ Umbra Inkognito: _Ältere_ _Halbschwester der Lestranges._ _Im normalen Leben eine Bibliothekarin, ansonsten Todesserin und gleichzeitig Abtrünnige_

Erebus Nott: _Todesser. Äußerlich unauffällig, jedoch von sehr grober, sadistischer Natur_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähriger Sohn. Todesser_

Hagius Zevediah: _Ein dunkler Heiler und enger Vertrauter Lord Voldemorts. Werwolf_

Iliad Farleigh/ Schweinchen Schimäre: _Iliads Animagusform ist die eines Schweins. Mit dieser Gestalt spionierte er im Namen der Umbra Inkognito. Getötet_

Imperia Malfoy-D`oily: _Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Ihr gehört das noble Etablissement namens „Madame Impérial" und versprach, die Todesser demnächst mit wichtigen Informationen zu versorgen. _

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Leo von St. Fevus: _Emilia lieferte die gestohlene Armbrust bei ihm ab. Im Hintergrund scheint er die Fäden zu ziehen_

Priestley Miles: _Ein dunkler Heiler im Auftrag Lord Voldemorts_

Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange: _Halbgeschwister der Eliassens. Alle vier haben den gleichen Vater, Barritus. _

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen_

Zebulon Huntsville: _Hünenhafter, grobschlächtiger Todesser. Sadist_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Severus wird mit den Schrecken seiner eigenen Erfindung, Sectumsempra, konfrontiert, als er erneut auf Ulysses Rathburn trifft, den Evan Rosier mit diesem Zauber aufschlitzte. Der Dunkle Lord wünscht, dass Ulysses am Leben bleibt, so dass Severus und die Dunkle Heilerin Kalliope mit vereinten Kräften versuchen, ihn vor dem Tod zu bewahren und seine Wunden versorgen._

****

_3. August 1978_

In Lord Voldemorts walisischer Burgruine, die er für sich beanspruchte, lebte auch ein Dutzend Hauselfen. Die älteren dieser Wesen hatten eine gesunde Scheu vor den Hexen und Zauberern entwickelt, fristeten ein heimliches Dasein im Schatten der Todesser und verrichteten ihre täglichen Aufgaben, ohne dass ein Todesser je hätte behaupten können, ein Exemplar tatsächlich gesehen zu haben.

Der Hauself Bunty sollte die Ausnahme bilden. Bunty war noch jung, so jung, dass seine Haut noch nicht in Falten lag oder von Narben verunziert war. So jung, dass ihm die Spielregeln seiner gefahrvollen Existenz nicht bewusst waren.

Deshalb würde Bunty sterben.

Der Hauself hatte sich des Nachts stets abgemüht, den Staub aus den Fugen der alten Steinwände zu kratzen, eine Arbeit, die er seit jenem Tag an verrichtete, an dem er zum Ersten Mal aufrecht gehen gelernt hatte. Das war nun mehrere Wochen her und Schlag Mitternacht hatte er auch die letzte Fuge des letzten Steines im letzten Zimmer gereinigt. Da war Bunty zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ratlos, welcher Aufgabe er sich nun zuwenden konnte.

Er war zu jung und zu unerfahren um zu wissen, dass die übrigen Hauselfen das Lazarett im Gewölbekeller der Burg mieden. Nicht, dass sie die Arbeit dort gescheut hätten, nein. Im Gegenteil. Jedem Hauself brannte es regelrecht in den Fingern, dort die alten Blutflecken vom Boden zu wischen, den antiseptischen Geruch aus der Luft zu tilgen oder auch nur eines der Betten neu zu beziehen.

Doch das erschien jedem Hauselfen als schier unmöglich, denn im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Teilen der Burg war das Lazarett stets belegt. Noch nie war es vorgekommen, dass sich die drei hiesigen dunklen Heiler nicht um mindestens einen verletzten Todesser zu kümmern hatten. Somit herrschte in dem Flügel eine rege Beschäftigung und davor scheuten sich die Elfen.

Bunty hingegen ahnte nichts von derlei Dingen.

Nachdem er also die letzte Fuge vom letzten Stein im letzten Zimmer vom letzten Staub befreit hatte, huschte er hinunter in das Lazarett und war dabei so leise und flink, wie es nur ein Hauself sein konnte. Niemand sah ihn auf seinem Weg. Er betrat das Lazarett und sah sich gespannt um, wobei ihm zweierlei Dinge ins Auge stachen: Zum einen gab es hier unheimlich viel Arbeit für ihn, was ihn höchst freudig stimmte; zum anderen war es in dem Lazarett totenstill und all die Todesser, vor denen sich die übrigen Elfen so schrecklich fürchteten, schliefen friedlich.

Bunty begann mit seiner Arbeit, nahm einen Lappen zur Hand und wischte damit über den blank getretenen Steinboden. Den langen Krankenflügel zu wischen machte dabei besonderen Spaß, denn der Flügel war groß und überall stieß er auf Schmutz und Dreck, doch das gefiel Bunty.

Als er damit fertig war, graute bereits ein flammender Morgen über der Burg, dennoch dachte Bunty nicht daran, sich auszuruhen. Mit einem neuen Lappen bewaffnet begann er, die vielen schmiedeeisernen Bettgestelle zu säubern und dabei staunte er über all das alte, angetrocknete Blut, das er bei dieser Arbeit entdeckte.

Im hintersten Teil des Flügels, weit entfernt von den Todessern, lag Ulysses Rathburns Bett. Bunty schrubbte hier besonders vorsichtig, um den Mann nicht aufzuwecken, dennoch ließ ihn ein leises, schmerzhaftes Stöhnen innehalten. Der Mann hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf, wie Bunty bemerkte.

Der kleine Hauself trat an das Kopfende des Mannes, während er mit seinen Händen verlegen den alten Putzlappen knetete. Er warf Ulysses einen vorsichtigen Blick zu.

„Ist der Herr krank?", erkundigte sich Bunty piepsig.

Keine Reaktion.

Etwas unschlüssig bedachte ihn der Elf, während der Lappen auf den Boden tropfte.

„Vielleicht ist der Herr tot, Sir? Soll Bunty den Lord holen gehen, Sir?"

Wäre Ulysses aufnahmefähig gewesen, hätte er sicherlich entgegnet, dass er die Frage ohnehin schlecht beantworten könnte, wenn er tot wäre. Aber Ulysses hörte die Worte überhaupt nicht, denn seine Sinneseindrücke waren zu sehr getränkt von der Ohnmacht, in die er immer wieder hinab glitt.

Bunty legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete den Mann genauer: er hatte fiebernasse Haut, klammes, wirres Haar und Bunty konnte auch einige Bandagen erkennen, die seinen Körper verbanden.

Nun verstand der Elf. „Der Herr ist verletzt!", sagte er und nickte eifrig. „Der Herr hat sicher Schmerzen. Soll Bunty dem kranken Herrn einen Tee bringen?"

Keine Antwort.

Bunty begann sich unwohl zu fühlen, denn er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem instinktiven Verlangen, dem Menschen zu helfen, oder einfach still seiner Arbeit weiter nachzugehen. Beide Möglichkeiten könnten sich sowohl als falsch oder richtig erweisen, doch nach einiger Bedenkzeit hatte sich Bunty für die Verpflegung des Mannes entschieden.

„Bunty wird dem Herrn einen Tee bringen!", zwitscherte er. „Tee ist immer gut, hilft immer!"

Und mit einem leisen _Plopp_ war der blutjunge Elf auch schon verschwunden.

Es verging nicht viel Zeit, bis der Hauself zurückkehrte, die dampfende Teetasse in den Händen und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen.

„Der Tee, Sir!", rief er und tappte zu Ulysses, der jedoch keinerlei anstallten machte, auch nur mit einer Wimper zu zucken.

Hauself Bunty hielt ihm die Tasse vor die Nase, und schien enttäuscht, als keine Reaktion erfolgte. „Der Herr sollte trinken…", bemerkte er vorsichtig. „Oder soll Bunty dem Herrn vielleicht behilflich sein? Ja? Bunty würde sich freuen!"

Der Tatendrang des Elfen sollte unschön enden, doch davon wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch niemand.

Bunty fasste mit seinen kleinen Händen unter Ulysses` Kopf und hob ihn mit aller Kraft etwas an, so dass er die Teetasse zum Mund führen konnte, ohne alles auszukippen.

Ulysses reagierte auf den kochendheißen Tee und zuckte instinktiv weg, als er seine Lippen berührte. Bunty wurde die Tasse aus der Hand gerissen und der ganze Inhalt landete auf der Brust des Mannes, die noch immer kreuz und quer von Verbänden dünn umschlungen war. Die heiße Flüssigkeit auf den noch empfindlichen Wunden zu spüren, war ähnlich wie der Einschlag eines _Cruciatus_, der sich unter die Haut bohrte.

Ulysses unterdrückte einen Schrei, indem er die Kiefer noch mehr aufeinander presste, und krümmte sich. Der Schmerz war schneidend, ein Schmerz der sich in sein Bewusstsein verbiss und ihm wieder eine Vorstellung von akuter Pein gab.

Es brannte wie Feuer auf seiner geschundenen Haut und ätzte seine Wunden.

„Oh, Bunty wollte das nicht Sir!", rief der Hauself verzweifelt und mühte sich den heißen Tee mit dem Bettlaken abzuwischen.

Das machte es nur noch schlimmer, denn Ulysses` überreizte Instinkte ließen ihn wie ein verwundetes Tier reagieren. Er griff an.

Bunty lag schon am Boden, bevor der Hauself überhaupt wusste was geschehen war, und Ulysses` Aggression entlud sich blitzartig. Ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen, schlug er auf das kleine, knochige Wesen ein, trat, hämmerte, würgte. Nicht, dass sich der Mann tatsächlich bewusst war, was er tat, doch befand sich sein Körper noch immer in einem solchen Schockzustand, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Als die Todesser und Lord Voldemort ihn Tage zuvor mit der Folter in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatten, hatte Ulysses keine Möglichkeit gehabt, sich dagegen zu verteidigen und nun ergriff er die Chance, all das nachzuholen und endlich reagieren zu können.

Bunty schrie erstickt, aber Ulysses ließ erst von dem unglücklichen Wesen ab, als dieses keine Knochen mehr im toten Körper besaß, die nicht vollständig aufgerieben und zertrümmert waren.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Severus erreichte früh am morgen Lord Voldemorts Burg. Als er in direkter Nachbarschaft eines halbzerfallenen Torbogens appariert war, erstreckte sich über ihm bereits ein Himmel von so kräftiger blauer Farbe, dass einem weiteren unerträglich heißen Augusttag nichts mehr im Wege stehen konnte. Er fragte sich, wie lange dieses Wetter noch anhalten mochte.

Im Inneren der Burg schwebte eine angenehme Kühle und die Temperatur nahm stetig ab, je weiter er in die unterirdischen, gewölbeumspannten Gedärme des Bauwerkes eindrang. Ein solcher Arbeitsplatz hätte ihm gefallen, doch abgesehen davon, dass er Ulysses` Wunden ein letztes Mal versorgen wollte, gab es für ihn bedauerlicher Weise keinen Grund, länger in dieser erträglichen Temperaturzone zu verweilen.

Severus erreichte das Lazarett zu einer solch frühen Stunde, dass er sich fragen musste, ob Kalliope oder ihre Kollegen überhaupt schon auf den Beinen sein würden. Andererseits sah die Dunkle Heilerin nicht so aus, als hätte sie in den letzten Tagen allzu lange geschlafen, daher vermutete er, dass sie sich sicherlich bereits ihren Pflichten zugewandt hatte.

Die verletzten Todesser am Eingang des langen Lazarettflügels lagen regungslos in ihren Betten und waren noch nicht erwacht. Severus schritt an ihnen vorbei, während er einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihre Verletzungen warf. Einem der Männer, es musste ein Neuzugang sein, war der Arm zerfetzt worden, als sei er zwischen die Kiefer eines Monstrums geraten. Er stöhnte im Schlaf vor Schmerzen.

Da glitt Severus` Blick voran und den Gang entlang. Am Ende des Flügels stand Ulysses` Bett und obwohl er noch keine freie Sicht darauf hatten, verharrte Severus schlagartig.

Auf etwa der selben Höhe wie das Bett hatte sich eine große, rostfarben glänzende Lache Blut ausgebreitet.

Severus hielt den Atem an, während sich seine Füße beschleunigten. Ihm war nicht klar, welche Befürchtungen ihm während dieser wenigen Sekunden durch seinen Kopf schossen; es war eine solche Masse an dunklen Vorahnungen, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Das Blut auf dem Boden war noch nicht ganz getrocknet. Es war auf dem Boden verschmiert, als hätte ein Kampf inmitten dieser Lache stattgefunden. Da fürchtete sich Severus zum ersten Mal in aller Deutlichkeit üm Kalliope Milano und er fragte sich, ob ihr dieses Blut gehören mochte.

Er setzte mit einem Sprung über das Blut hinweg und hatte unbewusst seinen Zauberstab gezogen, während sich seine Augen, die sich noch nicht an das Zwielicht gewöhnt hatten, mühselig umsahen. Ulysses` Bett war leer - das registrierte er mit einem weiteren Schock.

Und neben Ulysses` Bett lag ein Mädchen mit einer Platzwunde an der Stirn. Sie lag auf der Seite, ihre kupferroten Haare hatten sich wie eine weitere Lache um ihren Kopf ausgebreitet.

Severus ging neben Kalliope auf die Knie, fasste sie an der Schulter und schon glitt die Heilerin aus ihrer Benommenheit hervor wie aus einem bösen Traum. Sie begann sich zu regen und ihre Hand tastete an die blutende Stirn.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Severus.

Kalliope nuschelte etwas, doch er verstand sie nicht, denn im selben Moment packte ihn jemand und zog ihn auf die Beine. Severus wurde mit dem Rücken zur Wand geschleudert, ehe er überhaupt reagieren konnte. Vom harten Aufprall benommen, handelte er um Sekunden verzögert, doch er hob seinen Zauberstab als wäre es ein automatisierter Prozess und presste ihn in die Brust des Angreifers.

Als sich seine Sicht endlich klärte, blickte er direkt in das geschundene Gesicht von Ulysses` Rathburn.

Ulysses fletschte die Zähne und atmete stoßweise und schwer, doch presste er seinen knöchernen Ellenbogen an Severus` Kehle und fixierte ihn mit ganzer Kraft an der Wand. Seine grauen Augen waren schmal vor Wut, blitzten und loderten wie Schmelzöfen, während sie anderseits so widerwärtig starrend und eiskalt waren, als sei der Verstand, der einst hinter diesen Augen gearbeitet hatte, unlängst vernichtet. Severus starrte dem anderen entgegen und hatte keine Idee, was dieser ihm antun wollte und er glaubte auch nicht daran, dass Ulysses fähig war, einen normalen, menschlichen Gedanken zu fassen.

Ulysses` Augen blitzten stärker, als er das Wort an ihn richtete: „Nimm den Zauberstab runter!", knurrte er. Trotz seiner heftigen, wütenden Worte, war seine Aussprache träge und er betonte die Worte arhythmisch, so dass er ein wenig fremdländisch klang. Severus wusste, dass der Cruciatus diesen Schaden angerichtet hatte.

Als er nicht auf den Befehl reagierte, drückte Ulysses seinen Ellenbogen noch fester gegen Severus` Hals. Severus fühlte, wie sich sein Atem presste und er begann zu röcheln.

„Das kann ich erst, wenn du mich gehen lässt", unterbreitete Severus ihm mit aufgeriebener Stimme ein Gegenangebot. Genauso gut hätte er sich Ulysses auch mit einem Zauberspruch vom Leib halten können, doch war Severus auf gar wissenschaftliche Art und Weise gespannt zu erfahren, wie der andere nun handeln würde.

Ulysses` Blick war von bohrender Intensität, als er Severus` Worte hörte, doch er sagte nichts mehr.

„Wem gehört das Blut auf dem Boden?", fragte Severus.

Keine Antwort. Nicht, dass der Mann trotzig gewesen wäre, nein, Severus hatte eher den Eindruck, Ulysses würde seine Frage kaum nachvollziehen können. Er spähte lediglich einen kurzen Moment über seine Schulter, bedachte das Blut hinter sich mit einem unleserlichen Blick und wandte sich dann rasch an Severus.

„Gut", murmelte Severus. „Dann verrate mir wenigstens, wieso du das Mädchen, Kalliope, niedergeschlagen hast. Das warst du doch, oder?"

Ulysses` Reaktion fiel heftiger aus als erwarten. Er stemmte sich noch fester gegen, so dass Severus kurz der Atem wegblieb.

„Sie wollte mir nicht helfen!", zischte der Mann mit ungeahnter Böswilligkeit.

„Wer? Kalliope?", fragte Severus, doch Ulysses überging ihn.

„Sie hat gesagt, da wäre nichts! Aber da ist es doch! Da!"

„Was? Was ist da?"

Ulysses schrie auf und hätte Severus nicht in diesem Augenblick von seinem Zauberstab Gebrauch gemacht, hätte Ulysses auch ihn angegriffen. So aber stieß er den Mann um gute zwei Meter zurück, wo er gegen einen Arzneischrank prallte. Doch Ulysses fing sich schnell wieder, duckte sich wie ein kampfbereiter Löwe und bedachte Severus mit einem lauernden, eiskalten Blick.

„Hörst du es nicht?", fuhr Ulysses ihn an.

Severus, der sich den schmerzenden Hals rieb, schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„WIESO NICHT?" Da schlug der Mann mit beiden Fäusten hinter sich und Splitter blitzten in der Luft, als die Tiegel hinter ihm zu Bruch gingen. Unzählige Flüssigkeiten tropften zu Boden, von denen einige einen unverkennbar scharfen Arzneigeruch verströmten.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", stellte Severus klar. „Also beruhige dich."

Ulysses fletschte buchstäblich mit den Zähnen. „Es macht mich wahnsinnig", zischte er und fuhr sich mit den Händen fahrig über das Gesicht, die Stirn und den Kopf. Er hinterließ blutige Schlieren auf seiner Haut, denn einige Splitter hatten sich in seine Hände geborgt, doch Ulysses schien es kaum zu bemerken. Severus hatte das Gefühl, der andere Mann würde unter einem plötzlichen Schwächeanfall schwindeln, aber Ulysses ging nicht zu Boden.

Die Gelegenheit nutzend, schritt Severus erneut zu Kalliope und half ihr auf die Beine, während er Ulysses dabei genau im Auge behielt.

Kalliope war sichtlich benommen, auch sie hielt sich den Kopf und stöhnte schmerzlich, als sie wankend um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Severus an sie gewandt, in der Hoffnung, ihr Erinnerungsvermögen wäre weniger aufgeweicht als das von Ulysses.

Ehe sie antwortete, sank Kalliope ermattet auf eines der Betten. „Keine Ahnung", nuschelte sie. „Da war ein toter Hauself … Ulysses ist auf den Hauselfen losgegangen."

Tatsächlich lag in einer der Ecken etwas, das wie eine Art Bündel, bestehend aus alter, abgezogener Lederhaut oder vergilbtem Stoff, aussah. Erst im zweiten Moment erkannte Severus darin die Überreste eines Hauselfen.

Da war keinerlei Wut in Kalliopes Blick, als sie den Kopf hob und sich nach Ulysses umsah. „Du hast mich niedergeschlagen", sagte sie. Es klang wie eine nüchterne Feststellung, nicht wie ein Vorwurf.

Ulysses sah sie an, als hätte er sie am liebsten in Stücke gerissen. Da begriff Severus zum ersten Mal, wie losgelöst, verquert und _ungesund_ Ulysses` Verstand arbeiten musste. Er war nicht mehr der Mann, der ahnungslose Zivilist, der ein durchschnittliches Dasein gefristet hatte, ehe er in Lord Voldemorts Fänge geraten war.

„Wo bin ich?", knurrte der Mann und sein gehetzter, durchtriebener Blick huschte von einem zum anderen.

„In einem Lazarett", antwortete Severus tonlos.

„Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht?"

Severus zögerte, denn er wusste nicht, in wie weit die _Wahrheit_ in Lord Voldemorts Interesse liegen würde. Auch Kalliope biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schwieg beklommen.

Ulysses` Blick verdunkelte sich. „Was ist in meinem Kopf?", fragte er ernst und anklagend. Dennoch wusste Severus nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Wie hätte er eine solche Frage auch beantworten können? Außer einem gemarterten, kaum mehr funktionstüchtigen Gehirn befand sich gar nichts in Ulysses` Kopf. Doch er wusste, dass der Mann nicht davon sprach.

Kalliope erhob sich schwindelnd von dem Bett und nährte sich vorsichtig dem Patienten. Zwar hob sie beschwichtigend die Hände, dennoch zuckte er vor ihr zurück und wich an die Wand.

„Wir regeln das", versprach Kalliope. „Aber du musst dich jetzt wieder in dein Bett legen und zur Ruhe kommen."

„Wie soll ich zur Ruhe kommen? Dieses Ding treibt mich in den Wahnsinn!"

Kalliope zögerte. „Was meinst du?", fragt sie.

Ulysses sah sie mit größtmöglichem Entsetzen an.

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte sie wieder.

Severus wollte sie warnen, einen weiteren Schritt in seine Richtung zu machen, doch es war zu spät. Kalliope setzte den rechten Fuß vor und schien damit eine unsichtbare Grenze übertreten zu haben. Ulysses stürzte sich mit einer überraschenden Kraft auf sie, wirbelte sie herum und presste sie, genau wie Severus zuvor, gegen die nackte Steinwand.

Beide keuchten. Kalliope vor Schreck, Ulysses vor Erschöpfung.

Severus trat vor, doch ehe er den Zauberstab heben konnte, gebot Kalliope ihn mit einer Handbewegung zur Geduld. Tatsächlich fügte Ulysses ihr keine weiteren Schmerzen mehr zu, sondern lehnte sich lediglich gegen sie, presste sein kaputtes Ohr gegen ihre Schläfe und lauschte mit verbissener Konzentration.

„Was willst du?", flüsterte Kalliope erstickt und holprig.

„Nur hören", sagte er.

„Auf was?"

„Ob es auch in deinem Kopf ist."

Kalliope und Severus tauschten einen verwirrten Blick unter einander aus.

Ulysses` Schultern sackten nach unten, als er sich von Kalliope löste und seine Haare fielen ihm ungekämmt in das blasse, fieberbeseelte Gesicht.

„Erzähl uns, was in deinem Kopf ist", erkundigte sich Kalliope besorgt. „Dann können wir dir helfen."

„Ein Tier", antwortete Ulysses müde und schritt geschlagen und schwerfällig humpelnd zu dem halb zerschmetterten Arzneischrank. „Eine Schlange." Er griff nach einer Scherbe, die wie eine Dolchspitze in seiner verkrampften rechten Hand lag und seine Haut zerschnitt. Der Mann zögerte nicht und bewegte sich so schnell, das Severus` Einsatz fast vergebens gewesen wäre: Ohne sich eine Sekunde Zeit zu nehmen, sein Handeln zu überdenken, hob Ulysses die Hand über seinen Kopf und ließ die funkelnde Spitze der Scherbe direkt auf sein Auge hinab stoßen. Er besaß so viel Schwung und selbstzerstörerische Energie, dass die Scherbe vermutlich bis tief in sein Gehirn eingedrungen wäre und ihm das Leben gekostet hätte.

Doch Severus war schneller. Er feuerte einen Zauber auf Ulysses ab, der seinen Körper traf und von neuem gegen den Arzneischrank schleuderte. Ulysses schrie voller Zorn auf, umfasste die Scherbe fester und warf sich Severus wie ein Raubtier entgegen. Doch da traf den Mann ein zweiter, viel rücksichtsloserer Zauber, der ihn durch die Luft wirbeln und unsanft zu Boden stürzen ließ.

Priestley Miles, der düstere und wenig empathische Kollege von Kalliope, schritt entschlossen an Severus und ihr vorbei, beugte sich über den ächzenden Ulysses und fixierte ihn mit einem Zauber. Ulysses schrie hasserfüllt dagegen an, versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, versuchte zu schlagen und zu treten, doch er war machtlos. Nur die Scherbe, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt, schnitt sich immer tiefer in sein blutendes Fleisch. Priestley entfernte die Waffe mit einem beherzten Griff und Ulysses schrie noch lauter, als die Scherbe ihn dabei erneut verletzte.

„_Was geht hier vor?", _blaffte Priestley und wandte sich zu Severus und Kalliope um. Er war außer sich und sein Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt. „Er hätte euch umbringen können!"

„Tut mir leid!", sagte Kalliope betroffen. „Ich -"

„Genug! Du hast ihn nicht fixiert! Du hast ihn nicht ruhig gestellt! Und jetzt hat er euch angegriffen!" Er hob den Fuß und drückte mit dem Stiefel gegen Ulysses` Kehle, so dass das wütende Geschrei augenblicklich zu einem hässlichen Röcheln verkam. Dann wandte sich Priestley erneut und mit aller Dringlichkeit an Kalliope. „Ulysses Rathburn ist verrückt, merk dir das. Der Dunkle Lord soll entscheiden, was mit ihm geschieht."

Kalliope nickte schicksalsergeben. „Ja", murmelte sie.

Priestley schien nicht recht glauben zu wollen, dass sie den Ernst der Lage verstanden hatte und seine Augenbrauen senkten sich tiefer. „Passiert so etwas noch mal und Ulysses greift einen der Todesser an", sagte er, „werde ich ihn eliminieren müssen."

Wieder nickte Kalliope.

Da beugte sich Priestley zu Ulysses hinunter, packte ihn höchst unsanft und zog ihn auf die Beine. Er hielt den Patienten auch dann noch souverän, als Ulysses bereits wie ein Tier zu kämpfen begonnen hatte.

In Priestleys Augen lag lediglich Verachtung für den Mann als er sagte: „Ich werde mir das nicht mehr länger ansehen", entschied er düster. „Er ist zu gefährlich. Er könnte sogar die anderen Patienten angreifen!"

„Was hast du vor?", horchte Kalliope auf.

„Ich bringe ihn sofort zum Dunklen Lord. Beten wir, dass er ihn auf der Stelle eliminiert, wenn er ihn in diesem unbrauchbaren Zustand sieht. Für Ulysses Rathburn wäre es ohnehin besser, glaub mir. Das ist kein Leben mehr, das er führt." Er sprach die Worte ohne jegliches Bedenken oder gar Mitgefühl.

Kalliopes Augen weiteten sich und sie schien widersprechen zu wollen, würgte den Protest jedoch tapfer hinunter.

Priestley führte den tobenden und sich sträubenden Ulysses an ihnen vorbei, den Lazarettflügel entlang und hinauf zum Dunklen Lord. Severus wusste nicht, ob er Ulysses je wieder sehen würde. Oder ob er es sich überhaupt wünschte, ihn noch einmal zu sehen.

Vermutlich nicht.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

****

**Kommentar: **Hatte die letzte Zeit irgendwie recht viel in der Uni zu tun und kam deshalb nicht zum Veröffentlichen. Kann in nächster Zeit öfter passieren, schließlich kommt jetzt der ganze Prüfungsstress und so. Ich möchte weinen ;)

Zum Kapitel: Im Vergleich zur Betaversion wird Ulysses` Krankheitsverlauf etwas konkreter und düsterer dargestellt.

** Seline Snape:** Ich erinnere mich ;)

Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Geschichte im Vergleich mit der Betaversion insgesamt düsterer ist. Vielleicht schon. Es kommen definitiv weniger heitere Momente vor, dafür gehe ich (glaube ich) bei einigen ekelhaften Sachen nicht mehr so ins Detail. Keine Ahnung. In jedem Fall ist die Neuveröffentlichung besser durchdacht.


	5. Vergifteter Geist

**5. Ulysses Rathburn: Vergifteter Geist**

**Charaktere: **

Elicius Eliassen: _Bruder von Emilia und Halbbruder der Lestranges. Todesser_

Emilia Eliassen/ Umbra Inkognito: _Ältere_ _Halbschwester der Lestranges._ _Im normalen Leben eine Bibliothekarin, ansonsten Todesserin und gleichzeitig Abtrünnige_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähriger Sohn. Todesser_

Hagius Zevediah: _Ein dunkler Heiler und enger Vertrauter Lord Voldemorts. Werwolf_

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Priestley Miles: _Ein dunkler Heiler im Auftrag Lord Voldemorts_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Severus wird mit den Schrecken seiner eigenen Erfindung, Sectumsempra, konfrontiert, als er erneut auf Ulysses Rathburn trifft, den Evan Rosier mit diesem Zauber aufschlitzte. Der Dunkle Lord wünscht, dass Ulysses am Leben bleibt, so dass Severus und die Dunkle Heilerin Kalliope mit vereinten Kräften versuchen, ihn vor dem Tod zu bewahren und seine Wunden versorgen. Als sich herausstellt, dass Ulysses unter schwerwiegenden Wahnvorstellungen leidet und eine Bedrohung für die Todesser darstellt, entschließt sich der Heiler Priestley Miles kurzerhand, Lord Voldemort über das Schicksal des Mannes entscheiden zu lassen. _

****

_3. August 1978_

Als der Mann ihn die Treppen hinauf durch die staubgeschwängerte Düsternis führte, versuchte Ulysses verzweifelt, sich von ihm loszureißen oder ihm wenigstens einen Schlag zu verpassen, der ihm die Flucht erleichtern würde.

Nicht, dass Ulysses sich eines gutes Grundes bewusst war, überhaupt zu flüchten.

Er wusste nicht, wer dieser Mann war.

Er wusste nicht, an welchem Ort er sich befand.

Er wusste nicht, was um ihn herum geschah und weshalb.

Nein, er hätte nicht einmal sagen können, wer er selbst war. Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass er ein Mann mit Geschichte und Vergangenheit war und welch schweres Schicksal er zu tragen hatte. Alle Erinnerungen waren von seinem Gehirn verschluckt worden, versickert in den düsteren Sphären des Verdrängens. Ein Zustand aufgehoben im völligen Nichts, in absoluter Leere, einzig durchbrochen von den Schmerzen, die ihn befallen hatten.

Wie ein Tier das man in eine Ecke gedrängt hatte, versuchte er jedoch instinktiv zu flüchten.

Der Mann zeigte wenig Geduld mit ihm. Er packte Ulysses` unsanft am Kinn und fixierte ihn so, während er unwirsch sagte: „Wenn du nicht ruhig bist, muss ich Gewalt anwenden, verstanden? Ulysses?"

_Ulysses. _Es klang wie der Name eines Fremden, obwohl sich Ulysses schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass es sein eigener Name war.

Da zuckte er plötzlich zusammen, als er spürte, wie sich der Fremdkörper in ihm erneut zu regen begann. Ulysses verharrte schlagartig.

Wie eine schwere, glühendheiße Last lag das Wesen eingerollt in Ulysses` Schädelhöhle, erhob sich nun züngelnd und sah sich um. Ulysses spürte die Vibrationen in seinem Kopf, als das Wesen mit seiner Zunge die Luft analysierte, ebenso spürte er die harte Schuppenhaut, die wie Eisen über das Innere seines Schädels kratzte und ihm unendliche Pein ertragen ließ, die sich durch die Wirbelsäule hindurch durch den ganzen Körper verbreitete.

Das Wesen, die Schlange, hatte einen brennend heißen Leib, als sei sie selbst im Feuer geboren worden. Damit entzündete sie jeglichen von Ulysses` Gedanken, sein Gehirn, seinen gesamten Schädel, bis er das Gefühl hatte, die Knochen würden an den alten Naht- und frischen Bruchstellen aufreißen.

„Geh weiter!", befahl der Mann zornig, doch Ulysses konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Atemlos lauschte er der Stimme der Schlange, die da in seinem Kopf wohnte und ihn quälte: _Töte den Mann - lauf weg und komm nie mehr zurück - er wird dich umbringen - töte ihn - TÖTE IHN!_

Und da hob die Schlange ihren Kopf, öffnete ihr breites Maul und schlug ihre Fänge tief in Ulysses` Schädel. Der Schmerz schoss wie ein Blitz durch seinen Körper, suchte nach einem Ausweg und als er diesen Ausweg nicht fand, schien er jegliche Zelle, jeglichen Knochen und jeden Tropfen Blut in Ulysses` Leib zum Verglühen zu bringen. Ulysses schrie auf, doch war er sich dessen nicht bewusst. Vor seinen Augen explodierte ein gleißendes, loderndes Weiß und riss sein Bewusstsein hinfort.

Als sich seine Sicht klärte, fand sich Ulysses am Boden liegend wieder. Die blank getretenen Steine waren angenehm kühl und er glaubte, seinen überhitzten Körper im Kontakt mit der Kälte protestierend zischen und fauchen zu hören. Im zweiten Moment wunderte er sich darüber, dass er noch am Leben war. Vor lauter Hitze und Schmerz, so dachte er, hätte er in einer Wolke aus Dampf verbrennen müssen. Doch dem war nicht so.

Die Schlange in seinem Kopf züngelte noch immer aufgebracht und flüsterte ihm laut zu: _Versager - er hätte sterben müssen - du hättest sterben müssen - du bist es nicht wert, am Leben zu bleiben - Verräter!_

Ihre Stimme war so laut und drohend, dass Ulysses die Stimme des Mannes, der sich soeben über ihn beugte, kaum wahrnahm. Seine Worte waren ebenso anklagend wie die der Schlange. „Du wahnsinniger Bastard, Ulysses. Ich sollte dich töten, bevor du einen von uns umbringst."

_Er will dich töten, hörst du? Steh auf, bring ihn um! Brech ihm die Knochen und zerfetze seinen Körper, bevor er das gleiche mit dir macht!_, zischte die Schlange.

Doch Ulysses war vom Schmerz so betäubt, dass er sich kaum rühren geschweige denn sich zur Wehr setzen konnte. Der Mann packte ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn auf die Beine und Ulysses` kraftloser Körper gehorchte willenlos.

Während der Mann ihn voran die Treppen hinauf dirigierte, sagte er: „Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, was der Dunkle Lord plant. Allerdings haben deine Vorgänger nie allzu lange überlebt, Ulysses. Man kann einen Menschen nicht unendlich in den Wahnsinn treiben."

Doch Ulysses nahm seine Worte oder dessen Bedeutung kaum wahr.

Natürlich, der Dunkle Lord hätte Ulysses töten können und hätte wohl kaum Verlust eingefahren, aber dennoch hielt er es für _interessanter_ den Mann am Leben zu lassen.

Und wissenschaftliches Interesse war eine Eigenschaft, die Lord Voldemort schon immer ausgezeichnet hatte.

Der Dunkle Lord pokerte hoch und das Spiel war bedenklich, doch wusste er, was er tat: Als er Ulysses Rathburn Tage zuvor gefoltert hatte, hatte er eine Entdeckung gemacht, auf die er für gewöhnlich selten, _sehr_ selten stieß, nämlich den unbedingten Willen trotz all der grausamen Widrigkeiten am Leben zu bleiben. Die allermeisten Menschen hätten am Ulysses` Stelle aufgegeben und sich im Angesicht von Schmerz und Schmach längst dem Tod überlassen. Ulysses hingegen hatte zu jedem Zeitpunkt um sein Überleben gekämpft, hatte seinen Körper dazu gezwungen durchzuhalten, obwohl dieser bereits zum Sterben verdammt gewesen war.

Die Schäden die der Cruciatus in seinem Verstand angerichtet hatten, waren unlängst verheerend gewesen, als Lord Voldemort von Ulysses abgelassen hatte. Doch Lord Voldemort hatte ihm ein Leben zu seinen Konditionen, zu seinen unfairen Bedingungen geschenkt: Ulysses hatte sich selbst und seine Vergangenheit vollständig aufgeben müssen und Lord Voldemort hatte ihm ein neues Leben ermöglicht. Ein sehr düsteres, schmerzhaftes, von Wahnsinn durchtränktes Leben zwar, doch wie hätte ein Mensch, der sich so vor dem Tod gefürchtet hatte wie Ulysses, es ablehnen können?

Der Weg des Mannes, der Ulysses führte, endete hoch oben in einem massiven Turmbau. Eine Uhr stand an der Wand, die eine Sackgasse bildete und aus dem Uhrengehäuse schlängelte sich eine schneeweiße Schlange, die den Mann und Ulysses aus roten Augen argwöhnisch musterte.

Aus der Wand glaubte Ulysses schreckliche Kälte durchsickern zu spüren. Er kannte diese Kälte, obwohl ihm die genaue Erinnerung daran fehlte; aber die Art, wie sich seine Nackenhaare sträubten und wie ein flaues Zittern durch sein Rückrat wanderte, barg etwas grauenhaft Vertrautes. Aber der Wille davonzurennen, gefror lange bevor er diesem Instinkt nachgehen konnte, denn die Stimme in seinem Kopf gebot ihn auszuharren.

Der Mann krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch und präsentierte der Albinoschlange, die in der Standuhr zu leben schien, ein rußschwarzes Mal auf dem Unterarm.

„Sag unserem Meister, dass Priestley Miles um eine Audienz bitte", befahl der Mann. „Es geht um den … Patienten."

Die Schlange deutete ein Nicken an und verschwand in der Standuhr. Kaum eine Minute später offenbarte sich hinter der massiven Uhr ein versteckter Durchgang, den der Mann, Priestley Miles, und Ulysses passierten.

In dem Raum, in dem sich Ulysses nun befand, lauerte eine körperlich spürbare Gefahr. Es war, als wäre er sich eines Raubtieres bewusst geworden, das sich in der Düsternis versteckt hielt und mit allen Sinnen nach einem Opfer suchte. Aber genauso untrügerisch wie Ulysses wusste, dass dort etwas Gefährliches nistete, ahnte er, das diese Gefahr nicht für ihn bestimmt war: Er galt nicht als Beute.

Seine Augen gewöhnten sich nur schwer an die Lichtverhältnisse. Schließlich erkannte er, dass er sich in einem Turmzimmer aufhielt, hinter dessen Fensterfront sich sturmverzerrte, schwarze Gewitterwolken türmten.

Aus dem umherrschenden Zwielicht drang eine Stimme hervor. „Du kannst dich entfernen, Priestley", sagte sie.

Priestley verbeugte sich tief und schritt von dannen, Ulysses alleine hinter sich lassend. Ulysses sah ihm nach und wusste nicht, wie er die Situation beurteilen sollte, doch die Schlange in seinem Kopf zischte entspannt und verriet ihm, dass keinerlei Gefahr drohte.

„Willkommen Ulysses. Trete näher", bat die gemütslose, kühle Stimme aus dem Zwielicht. Ulysses` Aufmerksamkeit schärfte sich augenblicklich. Er wusste, er kannte diese Stimme und irgendetwas in ihm - es war nicht die Schlange - warnte ihn vor der Stimme und vor dem Mann, zu der sie gehörte. Doch die Vergangenheit wollte ihre Geheimnisse nicht preisgeben, daher blieben seine Ahnungen verschwommen und undurchsichtig.

Ulysses trat näher und die die Kälte, die ihm entgegenschlug schien ihm wie ein arktischer Wind. Die Kälte ging von der Stirnseite des Raumes aus, dort, wo ein Schreibtisch vor der bedrückenden Kulisse eines tobenden Sommergewitters stand. Er hielt inne, als er die Silhouette eines Mannes erkannte, nicht wissend, dass er vor wenigen Tagen an eben diesem Punkt gelegen und das Grauen der Folter durchleben musste. Wären die Sichtverhältnisse besser gewesen, hätte Ulysses durchaus Spuren alten Blutes, _seines_ Blutes am Boden entdecken können.

Auf dem Schreibtisch war eine ewige Kerze entfacht worden und in einem samtbezogenen Sessel saß der Mann, der ihn zu sich gerufen hatte, und nun ein Buch zur Seite legte, während er Ulysses aufmerksam musterte. Er war in einer langen, edlen Robe gekleidet, die sich um seinen hageren Körper schmiegte; das Gesicht war kaum zu erkennen, aber zwei kalte, rötliche Augen funkelten Ulysses entgegen, die in der Dunkelheit fast zu schweben schienen.

Ulysses kannte diese Augen und irgendeine Stimme schrie ihn an, wegzurennen. Doch die Stimme der Schlange war lauter und mächtiger: _Bleib wo du bist, du bist in Sicherheit. Du kennst ihn, er ist dein Meister._

Ulysses blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als den Mann ebenso ratlos wie unschlüssig anzusehen. Der Mann wich dem Blick keinesfalls aus, stattdessen bildete er mit seinen langen Spinnenfingern ein Zelt. „Willkommen zurück, Ulysses. Du scheinst verwirrt?", stellte er gelassen fest.

Ulysses` Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Wer bist du?", fragte er unsicher.

„Lord Voldemort", antwortete er knapp und seine Stimme klang lauernd.

„Voldemort…", echote Ulysses und zuckte zusammen, als die Schlange in ihm wütend mit dem Schwanz rasselte. Auch hatte er das Gefühl, als hätte sich die Kälte um ihn herum plötzlich gestaut, als hätte die Welt den Atem angehalten, kaum das er diesen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Er fröstelte.

„Du kannst dich nicht an mich erinnern, habe ich recht?", fragte Voldemort und bot Ulysses einen zweiten Sessel an, um sich zu setzen. Ulysses folgte der Anweisung ohne darüber nachzudenken.

„Nein, ich kenne Sie nicht", bestätigte Ulysses unbeholfen. „Andererseits … ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Das ist sehr schade. Deine Erinnerungen leiden noch immer. Tragisch wenn man bedenkt, was dir widerfahren ist", fuhr er in einem verschwörerischen Plauderton fort.

„Sie kennen mich?", horchte Ulysses auf. Es erschien ihm seltsam, schließlich erinnerte er sich kaum selbst an seine Vergangenheit.

Lord Voldemorts rötliche Augen glommen interessiert, er suchte den Blickkontakt und Ulysses hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr Herr seiner Gedankenwelt zu sein. Dieser schneidendkalte Blick drang tiefer als die Blicke anderer Menschen.

„In der Tat", sagte er, „ich kenne dich sehr gut."

Ulysses` Aufmerksamkeit war schlagartig erwacht und er sah seinen Gegenüber erwartungsvoll an, wie ein Kind, mit der Aussicht auf eine abenteuerliche Erzählung.

„Du hast für mich gearbeitet, Ulysses Rathburn", berichtete Lord Voldemort. „Jedoch gab es einige meiner Untergebenen, die dem Gemeinwohl schaden wollten und für allerlei Probleme sorgten. Nun, sie entführten auch dich, Ulysses, und fügten dir die Verletzungen zu, unter denen du sicherlich jetzt noch leidest. Wir konnten dich in letzter Sekunde retten und dich gesund pflegen, doch bedauerlicherweise scheint dein Gedächtnis seit diesem Vorfall stark beeinträchtigt zu sein. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sich dieses Problem wieder von alleine lösen wird."

Ulysses ließ das Gesagte auf sich wirken, versuchte es mit dem Abzugleichen, was er noch über seine Vergangenheit wusste, und kam letztendlich zu dem Schluss, dass Voldemort Recht haben müsste. Und überhaupt, es klang nicht so, als würde der Mann ihn belügen wollen.

Aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto stärkere Kopfschmerzen ließen sich im Inneren seines Schädels nieder, und schlugen auf jede einzelne Gehirnwindung ein, bis Ulysses es aufgab, sich an alles erinnern zu wollen.

„Du hast Schmerzen nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich sein Gegenüber. Die schlangengleiche Stimme klang nun fast fürsorglich.

„Jaah…", gab Ulysses gepresst zu. „Ich versuche mich zu erinnern, aber es fällt schwer."

Als Lord Voldemort sich vorbeugte, sah Ulysses sein alterslosen, seltsam befremdlich wirkendes Gesicht, die weiße Haut und die hohen Wangenknochen. Wie Bluttropfen auf einer Schneefläche stachen seine Augen daraus hervor, musterten ihn analytisch und brennend. Voldemort fuhr fort mit seiner Erzählung, doch nun klang er seltsam bedrückt: „Leider muss ich dir berichten, wer hauptverantwortlich für deinen momentanen Gesundheitszustand ist. Du erinnerst dich an Emilia Eliassen und ihren Bruder Elicius?"

Die Namen fielen und mit ihnen zehntausende Erinnerungen. Ulysses erinnerte sich an seine Kindheit, seine Schulzeit, die Jugend, an seine Verlobung mit Emilia und an so vieles, vieles mehr, bis - bis jegliche Erinnerungen auf einmal abbrachen. Das letzte Bild, das sein Gedächtnis für ihn bereit hielt, handelte von einem Mann, der vor dem Gehege eines Mantikors stand, ein Geräusch hörte und hinter sich etliche Gestalten entdeckte, die sich ihm lauernd und mit gezogenem Zauberstab nährten. Dann war alles um ihn herum undurchdringlich schwarz und sein Gedächtnis versagte.

Lord Voldemort schien zu wissen, was in Ulysses vorging und nickte zufrieden. „Wie ich sehe erinnerst du dich an das meiste?"

„Ich habe ich Russland gearbeitet", murmelte Ulysses, perplex im Angesicht der langen Vergangenheit, die sich ihm soeben offenbart hatte. „Und wurde überfallen. Aber ich weiß nicht, von wem oder wieso."

„Emilia und Elicius haben sich gegen dich verschworen", erklärte Lord Voldemort. „Sie und ihre verräterischen Verbündeten haben dich gefangen genommen und gefoltert."

Ulysses` Körper verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken. Und doch: Obwohl sein Gedächtnis zurückgekehrt war, stieß er auf keine Erinnerung, die Gegenteiliges beweisen würde. Und wann immer er versuchte, genaue Bilder von Emilia und Elicius heraufzubeschwören, stieß er lediglich auf hässliche Ereignisse und Streitereien: Emilia und er, die sich als Kinder geprügelt hatten, ein jugendlicher Elicius, der Ulysses einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasste, Lügen, Betrug, Wut.

„Ich war mit dieser Frau verlobt", murmelte Ulysses und wunderte sich darüber. Alles an Emilia erschien ihm schlecht und hassenswert.

„Nun ist sie tot", teilte Lord Voldemort ihm mit. „Und Elicius wurde für das Leid, das er dir angetan hat, in Askaban eingesperrt. Du bist fast in Sicherheit. Nun, bis auf jene, die sich mit Emilia und Elicius verbündet hatten. Einige sind noch immer auf freien Fuß."

Da dachte Ulysses an die Schmerzen, die seinen Körper vergifteten, und er fürchtete sich, erneut in Gefangenschaft zu geraten. Er wollte diese Verräter eigenhändig töten!

Lord Voldemort lächelte kühl. „Jedoch", sagte er lockend. „Befindet sich ein Verräter in diesem Moment vermutlich in meiner Gewalt."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Lord Voldemort führte Ulysses hinab in den unterirdischen Kerker, wo die Luft bitterkalt und verbraucht war, geschwängert mit dem Gestank nach dreckigen Menschen, den Ulysses häufig im Lazarett wahrgenommen und hassen gelernt hatte. Mit langen Schritten ging Voldemort voraus, ein schwarzer Schatten in den engen, nur minimal erhellten Korridoren, und Ulysses folgte ihm mit zu Boden gerichteten Blick, denn selbst das spärliche Licht der wenigen Fackeln nahmen seine Augen wie Blitzschläge wahr. Sein Kopf schmerzte, dröhnte und tief in seinem Schädel bewegte sich die Schlange. Er konnte ihre Haut fühlen, wenn sie sich an der Innenseite seines Kopfes entlang wand, züngelte und seine Schwäche zu wittern begann. Irgendwann, da war er sich sicher, würde dieses furchtbare Geschöpf seinen Kopf zum Platzen bringen, besonders, wenn er ihren gezischten Befehlen nicht stets Folge leisten würde. Nun, umso näher sie dem Zielort kamen, konnte er fühlen, wie sich ihre Atmung vor lauter Aufregung verschnellerte, konnte fühlen, wie ihre Schwanzspitze vor Erregung zitterte; doch im Gegensatz zu ihrer emotionalen Aufruhr blieb Ulysses selbst ruhig, fast willenlos. Lord Voldemort hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und so war er ihm nicht nur zu Dank verpflichtet, sondern auch zu Gehorsam und Loyalität und was immer er von ihm verlangen würde, Ulysses würde es nicht in Frage stellen.

Der Weg endete an der Tür eines Kerkers. Voldemort trat zurück, so dass Ulysses durch die Gitter des kleinen Sichtfensters hindurch in einen finsteren Raum spähen konnte. In der Mitte des Raumes hing ein Kette von der Decke, an dem die Arme eines Mannes gefesselt waren, der sich aus eigener Kraft kaum noch halten konnte. Zwar hatten seine Füße Bodenkontakt, doch der Körper des Gefangenen schien zu schwach, als dass er seine Beine hätte belasten können. So hing er reglos und schlaff an der Kette, der Kopf war ihm auf die Brust gesunken und Ulysses vermutete, dass er entweder schlief oder bereits tot war. Trotzdem es ein trauriger Anblick war, rührte sich Ulysses` Gewissen nicht. Er sah den Mann empathie- und mitleidslos an, wie andere Menschen einen leblosen Kieselstein in ihrem Vorgarten angesehen hätten. Ulysses empfand nichts für ihn und, doch das war ihm nicht bewusst, im Grunde hatte sein Gehirn längst vergessen, dass es so etwas wie Mitleid überhaupt gab.

Das einzige, was sich beim Anblick des Mannes wirklich in ihm regte, war die Schlange in seinem Kopf; er konnte ihre bebenden Flanken spüren, hörte ihre Atmung in seinem Ohr, spürte ihre wilde, unbarmherzige Gier.

„Interessiert es dich, wie der Name des Gefangenen lautet, Ulysses?", erkundigte sich Lord Voldemort schließlich mit einem kühlen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Nein." Ulysses` Antwort war wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber er ist ein Verräter, oder? Nur das zählt."

„Sein Name tut ohnehin nichts zur Sache. Dennoch … vielleicht mag es dich interessieren, wo wir uns gerade befinden. Denn das hier", und Voldemort nickte in Richtung der Kerkertür, vor der sie standen, „ist gleichwohl der Ort, an dem Emilia Eliassen ihr Leben ließ. Sie hing noch eine Weile an dieser Kette, ehe sie entkräftet gestorben ist. Interessiert dich diese Geschichte?" Die Frage klang berechnend.

„Es ist mir egal", antwortete Ulysses.

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Voldemort sehr wohl zufrieden mit ihm und ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, zückte er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Schloss des Kerkers und ließ die Tür mit einem sanften Ruck aufspringen. Nun hatte Ulysses gute, uneingeschränkte Sicht auf den Gefangenen und das wenige Licht, das dank der offenen Tür auf den Mann fiel, erkannte Ulysses auch dessen blutige Handgelenke, dort, wo sich die Kettenglieder tief ins Fleisch geschnitten haben mussten.

Die Schlange ergötzte sich an diesem Anblick.

Ulysses wusste es nicht, doch der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Der Mann, der in dem Kerker in Ketten lag und nun sterben sollte, stand in keiner Verbindung mit den Verrätern des Dunklen Lords, nein, nicht einmal mit den Todessern.

Ulysses betrat den Kerker gleichgültigen Schrittes. Selbst seine Wut war verflogen. Der Mann, der vor ihm an der Kette baumelte, reagierte erst, als sie sich direkt gegenüber standen, und hob langsam den Kopf. Er hatte ein schmerzverzerrtes und unendlich erschöpftes Gesicht und Ulysses betrachtete ihn analytisch um herauszufinden, ob er diese Person kannte. Vielleicht war er einer seiner Peiniger und die Erinnerung an ihn würde zurückkehren, wenn Ulysses ihn nur lange genug ansah, doch nichts davon geschah. Sie waren Fremde inmitten eines kalten, weitläufigen Kerkers, Fremde für einen Augenblick, ehe der eine den anderen töten würde.

Als Ulysses schließlich den Blick abwandte, um sich nach einer Waffe umzusehen, erkannte er in der Ecke des Raumes eine alte, Rost befallene Blechschüssel, in der sich einige Dolche und Messer befanden. Am Grund der Blechschüssel lagen Blut und fünf oder sechs herausgeschnittene Zähne. Unwillkürlich ließ Ulysses seine Zunge durch den Mundraum gleiten, unsicher darüber, ob man ihn vielleicht auf ähnliche Art und Weise malträtiert hatte, doch sein Gebiss war vollständig.

An einem der Messer klebte noch etwas Blut und er kniete sich nieder, um es näher zu betrachten. Das Messer besaß eine schmale, leicht gebogene Klinge und etwas an der Form kam Ulysses bekannt vor. Als er danach griff, zischte ihn die Schlange warnend an, doch er ignorierte sie; seine Hand schloss sich um den Griff und er hob die Waffe auf, um sie in dem wenigen Licht besser betrachten zu können. Das vertraute Gefühl wurde von einem entsetzlichen Grauen abgelöst, als er vorsichtig seine Fingerspitze über die Klinge gleiten ließ und zu spüren glaubte, wie sich seine Haut an die Berührung des kalten Metalls erinnerte. Nicht nur seine Haut, sondern sein gesamter Körper, innerlich wie äußerlich, und fast war es so, als sehe er Schemen vor sich in der Düsternis, schattige Gestalten, die, mit der selben Klinge bewaffnet wie nun er, neben ihm knieten. Sie hatten ihn angesehen, direkt in die Augen geblickt, und ihm schließlich die Klinge in den Körper gestoßen, nicht tief genug, um ihn zu töten, aber so tief, dass ihm ein höllischer, nicht zu ertragender Schmerz durch den Körper gefahren war, so beißend und rein, dass er sich schreiend aufgebäumt hatte, während die Klinge, die noch immer in ihm steckte, sich tiefer in sein Fleisch geschnitten hatte.

Obwohl die Erinnerungen daran – wenn es überhaupt Erinnerungen waren – blass und verschwommen waren, hätte Ulysses vor lauter Entsetzen beinahe das Messer fallen gelassen. Doch er fing sich rechtzeitig, atmete tief durch und drängte die Bilder energisch zurück, dorthin, wo sie keine Rolle mehr für ihn spielen würden. Die Vergangenheit hatte keinen Wert, kein Recht, ihn mit Dingen zu quälen, die ohnehin nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen waren. Warum auch? Selbst wenn Ulysses die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, die Zeit zurückzudrehen, welchen Sinn hätte es gehabt? Er war zufrieden wo er jetzt war und er wusste, umso mehr Zeit er in Voldemorts Nähe verbringen würde, desto zufriedener würde er werden. Die Schmerzen würden vergehen, die alten Wunden abheilen und die Erinnerungen in den Resten seines Gehirns versickern. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm.

Auch die Schlange zeigte sich zufrieden.

Als er sich erhob, das Messer fest in der rechten Hand, schien der Gefangene zu ahnen, welches Schicksal ihn erwarten würde und er riss voller Verzweiflung an der Kette, während er mit leiser, undeutlicher Stimme um Gnade flehte.

Ulysses wandte sich noch einmal an Voldemort, der ihm auffordernd zunickte, seine Arbeit zu tun. Ulysses nickte zurück und kam vor dem Mann zum Stehen, ohne seiner Bitte um Gnade in irgendeiner Weise Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Seine hilflosen Augen blickten zu Ulysses empor und in ihnen lag die furchtbare Angst, die Ulysses nicht einmal mehr wahrnehmen konnte. Seiner Meinung nach hätte der Mann genauso gut belustigt oder genervt dreinblicken können, er hätte kaum einen Unterschied gesehen und selbst wenn, hätte er die Emotionen des anderen nicht deuten können. Ulysses begegnete nur deshalb den Blick des Gefangenen, weil er nüchtern festgestellt hatte, dass das weiche, braune Auge des Mannes ein gutes Ziel abgab und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, holte er aus und stach mit dem Messer zu. Die Klinge glitt erstaunlich gut durch das Fleisch, fand Ulysses, nur den Knochen des Hinterkopfes konnte er nicht mehr durchbohren. Das war auch nicht mehr nötig, denn der Mann war bereits tot, sein Kopf hing wieder schlaff auf seiner Brust und warmes Blut floss über Ulysses` kalte Haut und wärmte ihn ein wenig.

Ungerührt nahm er die Hand von dem Messer, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte zurück zu Lord Voldemort.

„Er ist tot", sagte er kühl.

Voldemort warf einen letzten Blick auf Ulysses` blutiges Werk und Ulysses genoss das Gefühl, etwas Großes vollbracht zu haben. Auch die Schlange in seinem Kopf war endlich ruhig und reglos. In dem Moment, als er dem namenlosen Gefangenen das Messer in den Körper gerammt hatte, hatte sich die Schlange zufrieden zusammengerollt und aufgehört, ihn mit ihren hektischen Bewegungen oder ihrem ständigen Flüstern zu peinigen. Ulysses hoffte, dieser Zustand würde wenigstens bis zum nächsten Morgen anhalten, denn dann würde er seine erste Nacht in Frieden verbringen können. Wenn die Schlange nicht Ruhe gab, würde er Lord Voldemort fragen müssen, ob es vielleicht noch einen Gefangenen gab, dem man sich entledigen könnte.

Während das Blut aus dem Schädel des Toten tropfte, richtete Lord Voldemort seine gleißenden Augen wieder auf Ulysses. „Wie es aussieht, bist du wieder funktionstüchtig, Ulysses", lobte er. „Das ist gut, denn du könntest dich in Zukunft als sehr nützlich erweisen. Verrate mir nur eins: _Du sprichst fließend Russisch?"_

Ulysses stutzte, denn in der ersten Sekunde konnte sein Gehirn nicht nachvollziehen, was Voldemort ihn gefragt hatte. Dann aber begriff er, dass die letzten Worte Russisch gewesen waren und schon kehrte die Erinnerung an die Fremdsprache zurück.

„_Seit meinem zwölften Lebensjahr lerne ich die Sprache",_ antwortete Ulysses, ebenso auf Russisch. _„In Russland habe ich meine Ausbildung absolviert und habe dort gearbeitet. Also ja, ich spreche fließend Russisch."_

„_Das ist gut. Eine nützliche Zusatzqualifikation, die sich bald bezahlt machen wird - sofern du dich offiziell zu meinem Gefolge bekennst, Ulysses."_

„Gefolge?" echote Ulysses, nun wieder auf Englisch.

„Ein Gefolge das großes vollbringen wird", antwortete Lord Voldemort lockend. „Ich bin es, der aus dieser Welt einen sicheren, geordneten Ort machen wird. Willst du daran teilhaben?"

Ulysses starrte eine Weile verloren auf den Untergrund, während er den festen Blick des Lords auf seiner Haut spürte. Und ganz langsam nickte Ulysses bestätigend. Er dachte nicht wirklich darüber nach, auf was er sich einließ, im Grunde hatte er so oder so keine andere Wahl. Ahnungslos wie ein junges Karnickel hockte er also in seiner Falle, konnte weder vor noch zurück, sondern nur darauf warten, das das Schicksal für ihn fremdbestimmte.

Er akzeptierte es. Er akzeptierte alles, selbst wenn man ihm befohlen hätte, sich aus einem Fenster zu stürzen. Denn er konnte nur hier überleben. In Sicherheit vor den anderen Verrätern, die nach seinem Leben trachteten. Im Schatten Lord Voldemorts, der die Stimme in seinem Kopf beruhigte.

Also nickte er.

„Dann strecke deinen linken Arm aus."

Der Befehl traf Ulysses` Verstand wie ein Hammer einen Amboss. Es brauchte nur diese Worte und den seltsam glimmenden Blick des Voldemorts, um ihn, wie mit einem Strick geführt, auf die Knie gehen zu lassen. Es war der fremde Wille der Schlange, die in seinem Geist wirkte, und seinen Körper hinunterdrückte, als ob er ein schweres Joch zu schleppen hätte.

Ulysses lehnte den Kopf gegen Lord Voldemors Knie. Über ihm funkelten nun die Augen des älteren Mannes, so eiskalt und unmenschlich, dass es einen Schauer in Ulysses` Körper verbreitete.

_Renn weg,_ flüsterte sein Instinkt, _renn weg, denn vor dir steht ein Raubtier!_

Aber er konnte nicht rennen. Denn Voldemorts Blick war wie der Blick eines jeden Raubtiers: Hypnotisch.

Langsam, als ob sein Arm eine Tonne wiegen würde, hob Ulysses seinen linken Arm und der andere Mann ergriff sein Handgelenk. Voldemort schob den Ärmel ein Stück weit höher, bis der Unterarm frei von Stoff war, abgesehen von den Bandagen, die bereits am Ellenbogen ansetzten.

Ulysses sah undeutlich die Spitze eines Zauberstabes leuchten, wie Glut in der Nacht, und ebenso wie sich diese Glut auf seinen Unterarm hinabsenkte, senkte sich auch eine Art Fiebrigkeit über Ulysses selbst. Die Dunkelheit und die unermessliche Kälte, die in der Luft lag, ließen ihn unweigerlich zittern.

Früher hätte er es als die Aura der Dunklen Künste identifizieren können, aber dieser Begriff sagte ihm nichts mehr.

Es brannte wie Feuer, als der Zauberstab ihn schließlich berührte, Ulysses ächzte auf und zuckte zurück, doch Voldemorts Griff glich dem einer großen Würgeschlange, die sich fest um den Körper ihres Opfers gewickelt hatte. Seine Sinne meldeten Ulysses den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch und jeder Muskel in seinem ohnehin schon geschundenen Körper, verkrampfte sich daraufhin.

Voldemort entließ ihn nach ungefähr ein Dutzend Sekunden und Ulysses sackte keuchend in sich zusammen. Sein Arm pulsierte, als befände sich Gift in den Adern.

Aber trotz allem: Er fühlte sich besser. Zum ersten mal wappnete sich sein Körper nicht gegen die Schwarze Magie, die an diesem Ort hier heimisch war. Im Gegenteil: Nun durchdrang ihn diese Magie ungehindert und hinterließ den Nachgeschmack dunklen Glückes.

„So ist es gut", lobte ihn Voldemort sanft und strich ihn mit seinen Schlangenfingern durch das Haar. „Von nun an bin ich dein Meister, hast du mich verstanden?" Die Sanftheit formte sich zu etwas Unerbittlichem: einer Drohung.

Ulysses nickte. „Ja, ich habe verstanden", sagte er, während er mit der freien Hand den schmerzenden Unterarm hielt. Ein Schmerz wie eine Liebkosung der Dunkelheit.

Voldemort beugte sich ein Stück zu ihm hinunter und hob sein Kinn an, so das Ulysses in die glutroten Augen schauen musste, hinter denen es brannte wie in einem Hochofen.

„Dann nenn mir meinen Namen, Ulysses. Du kennst meinen Namen, sag ihn mir."

„Lord Volde-" weiter kam Ulysses nicht, sein Kiefer erfüllte die Arbeit plötzlich nicht mehr die er sollte, und verkrampfte. Die Schlange biss ihn, tobte in seinem Kopf und fast wäre ihm schwarz vor Augen geworden.

Lord Voldemort lächelte zufrieden. „Dir ist es nicht erlaubt den Namen auszusprechen und ich würde dir auch abraten es zu tun", sagte er. „Er ist verflucht für all meine Diener. Für dich bin ich der Dunkle Lord."

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend voreinander, der Dunkle Lord kalt und unnahbar, während er die Leiche musterte, die sich inzwischen dem letzten Tropfen Blut entledigt hatte; und Ulysses fühlte sich ebenso fiebrig wie befriedigt. Hier, an diesem Ort der grenzenlosen schwarzmagischen Macht, fühlte er sich sicher. Sicher, weil er ein Teil dieser Dunkelheit geworden war.

Irgendwann - wer wusste schon wie viel Zeit vergangen war? - sprach Lord Voldemort ihn wieder an, ohne den Blick dabei auf ihn hinabzusenken. „Du kannst jetzt gehen, Ulysses", sagte er beiläufig. „Ein Hauself wird dich zu deinem Zimmer führen. Nicht mehr dieses modrige Lazarett, in dem du dich auskuriert hast, keine Sorge. Du bekommst ein Zimmer, das einem Todesser würdig ist. Dein alter Zauberstab wartet dort übrigens auf dich."

Ulysses erhob sich mit trägen Gliedern, doch er widerstand den Drang, sie auszuschütteln. Stattdessen verneigte er sich vor Lord Voldemort und wunderte sich im nächsten Augenblick über diese Reaktion. Erneut hatte er den Eindruck, dass er nicht alleine Herr seiner Gedanken und Taten war. Es war als würde eine fremde Präsenz durch seinen Verstand spuken und hier und da an den Fäden ziehen.

Er glaubte, dass es mit der Schlange in seinem Kopf zusammenhing.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	6. Von Muggeln und Magiern

**6. Evan Rosier / Severus Snape: Von Muggeln und Magiern**

**Charaktere: **

Clarence Rosier: _Der Vater von Evan. Todesser der ersten Stunde_

Elicius Eliassen: _Bruder von Emilia und Halbbruder der Lestranges. Todesser_

Emilia Eliassen/ Umbra Inkognito: _Ältere_ _Halbschwester der Lestranges._ _Im normalen Leben eine Bibliothekarin, ansonsten Todesserin und gleichzeitig Abtrünnige_

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähriger Sohn. Todesser_

Hagius Zevediah: _Ein dunkler Heiler und enger Vertrauter Lord Voldemorts. Werwolf_

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Priestley Miles: _Ein dunkler Heiler im Auftrag Lord Voldemorts_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Nun ein Todesser_

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Severus wird mit den Schrecken seiner eigenen Erfindung, Sectumsempra, konfrontiert, als er erneut auf Ulysses Rathburn trifft, den Evan Rosier mit diesem Zauber aufschlitzte. Der Dunkle Lord wünscht, dass Ulysses am Leben bleibt, so dass Severus und die Dunkle Heilerin Kalliope mit vereinten Kräften versuchen, ihn vor dem Tod zu bewahren und seine Wunden versorgen. Als sich herausstellt, dass Ulysses unter schwerwiegenden Wahnvorstellungen leidet und eine Bedrohung für die Todesser darstellt, entschließt sich der Heiler Priestley Miles kurzerhand, Lord Voldemort über das Schicksal des Mannes entscheiden zu lassen. Voldemort erkennt Ulysses` Nutzwert und macht ihn zu einem Todesser._

****

_23. August 1978_

Die Augustsonne strahlte wunderbar warm auf Evan Rosier hinab und er badete in reinster Zufriedenheit. Er konzentrierte sich einzig auf das Licht auf seiner Haut, auf das muntere Vogelgezwitscher um ihn herum und das Brummen und Zirpen zahlreicher Insekten. Das wütende Geplänkel zwischen seiner Mutter Crescentia und seiner Tante Druella Black hingegen versuchte er zu ignorieren.

„Eine Frechheit, Druella!", erzürnte sich Crescentia soeben. „Wie kannst du behaupten, ich hätte den Preisrichter bestochen?"

Druella schnaubte: „Schau dir doch mal deine Aquamarin-Rosen an, meine Gute! Sie sind längst nicht so schön wie meine! Du hast betrogen!"

„Wie unverschämt! Ich habe es gar nicht nötig, jemanden zu bestechen! Ich gewinne jedes Jahr, weil meine Zuchterfolge über die höchste Qualität verfügen!"

Evan öffnete seine Augen und sah zu seinen Verwanden, die an dem großen Tisch den Aufstand probten. Seine Eltern hatten das herrliche Wetter genutzt, einige Familienmitglieder einzuladen, um etwas Sekt und erlesene Speisen zu genießen, doch Druella Blacks unausstehliches Wesen machte sämtliche Feierlaune zunichte. Sie war die Zwillingsschwester von Clarence, doch abgesehen davon, dass beide gefährlich streitlustig waren, besaßen sie charakterlich keine nennenswerte Ähnlichkeit. Druella war über alle Maße hinaus link und fiel jedem in den Rücken, der ihr vertraute. Evan hatte sogar das Gefühl, selbst Clarence hielt sich lieber von ihr fern, schließlich würde sie ihren Zwillingsbruder ebenso belügen und betrügen wie jeden anderen auch. Das war vielleicht der Grund, weshalb er aufgestanden war, als sich der Streit entzündet hatte und sich von der Terrasse entfernt hatte, ohne ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren.

Nun, seine Ehefrau Crescentia brauchte seine Hilfe kaum. Schon schielte sie zu dem großen Messer hinüber, das im Leib des Perlhuhns steckte und schien Maß zu nehmen, wie sie Druella am Besten erstechen sollte.

Neben ihrer Mutter Druella saß Narzissa und ihr schönes Gesicht verriet Langeweile, während sie die Streitenden beobachtete. Ihr Mann Lucius war nicht zugegen, denn er hatte geschäftliches zu erledigen, doch wie immer besuchte Narzissa auch ohne seine Begleitung gerne das Haus ihres Onkels Clarence.

Neben Narzissa wiederum saß Bellatrix auf ihrem Stuhl, hatte den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und schien sich kaum vor ihrer Müdigkeit retten zu können. Ab und zu tapste der Hauself Jester herbei, fasste sie am Saum ihres Kleids und suchte um ihre Aufmerksamkeit, schließlich wollte er die Hummer-Ananas-Spieße unbedingt an alle Anwesenden verteilen. Bellatrix war jedoch so müde, dass sie ihm nicht einmal einen Fußtritt verpasste.

Narzissa wandte sich mit einem gequälten Ausdruck im Gesicht an Evan. „Gehen wir ein Stück?", fragte sie ihn. „Ich finde die Situation zu Tisch momentan etwas - nun ja - anstrengend."

Gerade griff Druella nach ihrem Sektglas und schüttete Crescentia sämtlichen Inhalt in die blonde Lockenfrisur. Crescentia schrie wie eine Todgequälte laut auf.

„Gerne", sagte Evan lächelnd und erhob sich. Seinen guten Manieren entsprechend reichte er Narzissa die Hand und führte sie von dem Tisch, den wütenden Frauen und der seelenruhig schlummernden Bellatrix hinfort.

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch den üppigen Prachtgarten der Rosiers, vorbei an Rhododendron-Büschen, die sich in schillernden Farben präsentierten, an mächtigen, alten Bäumen, an den wild umschwirrten Bienenkörben und auch vorbei an den Aqaumarin-Rosen, die Auslöser des Streits gewesen waren.

„Wie läuft das Brautgeschäft?", wollte Narzissa wissen. „Hast du deine Zukünftige bereits gefunden?"

„Nicht ganz", antwortete er und erinnerte sich bedrückt an die Versuche seiner Eltern, ihn möglichst bald mit einer reinblütigen Dame aus gutem Hause zu vermählen. Ihm graute bei dem Gedanken.

Narzissa lächelte ihr kokettestes Lächeln. „Es sollte dir doch leicht fallen, ein Mädchen zu finden, nicht wahr? Warum tust du dich nur so schwer?"

Da verfinsterte sich Evans Herz. Er betrachtete seine Cousine, ihr schönes, leicht gewelltes, blondes Haar, das fein geschnittene Gesicht und die klaren, intelligenten Augen, die so blau wie seine eigenen waren - und verzweifelte. Was er suchte war eine Frau wie Narzissa. Eine Frau mit ihrer Schönheit, mit ihrem Wesen, ihrem Verständnis - doch das war unmöglich!

Denn er wollte _nur_ Narzissa.

Er hatte es schon lange geahnt, dass er in Wirklichkeit nur sie liebte, doch war es ihm erst seit kurzem mit aller Deutlichkeit bewusst geworden. Man hatte ihn dazu aufgefordert, sich seine Traumfrau vorzustellen und er hatte Narzissa vor seinem Inneren Auge gesehen.

Ausgerechnet seine verheiratete Cousine!

Seitdem schämte er sich für seine Vernarrtheit, hatte das Gefühl, sie mit unlauteren, obszönen und perversen Gedanken befleckt zu haben. Noch schlimmer aber war die Sackgasse, in der sich nun gefangen glaubte, denn er liebte sie zweifellos und abgöttisch, sah aber keine Möglichkeit, sie zu erobern. Nein, er hätte nicht einmal behaupten können, dass Narzissa ihn auch gewollt hätte, schließlich hatte sie Lucius an ihrer Seite. Ob sie Lucius nun mochte oder nicht, letztendlich hätte eine Liebschaft zwischen ihr und Evan die gesamte Familie der Blacks und der Rosiers in Aufruhr versetzt - und das würde Narzissa niemals zulassen!

„Weißt du", sagte er leise, „ich halte nicht viel davon, dass sich meine Eltern in die Liebe einmischen, Narzissa. Es ist mein Leben."

„Stimmt", sagte sie und lächelte wieder.

Sie sahen sich an, Cousin und Cousine, und für einen kurzen, herrlichen Augenblick glaubte Evan jene Spannung in der Luft zu erspüren, die stets dann entstand, wenn der Funke des Verlangens übersprang. Doch ehe er sich dessen sicher sein konnte, hatte Narzissa den Blick abgewandt und betrachtete nun das Beet mit den blauen Aquarin-Rosen.

„Da sind also die Übeltäter", stellte sie fest. „Der Grund, warum Druella Tante Crescentia vermutlich gerade ermordet."

Evan war noch so berauscht von dem Gefühl, dass seine Stimme matt und entrückt klang, als er antwortete: „Bella sitzt noch am Tisch. Sie wird einen Mord verhindern."

„Bella _schläft,_ Evan. Außerdem würde sie unsere Mutter vermutlich noch anfeuern. Nein, sie ist keine gute Aufpasserin."

„Willst du zurückgehen?"

Narzissa winkte ab. „Nein, schon gut. Es ist so schön hier, da möchte ich nicht an den Kriegsschauplatz zurückkehren."

_Schön _war gar keine Frage. All die manigfarbenden und duftenden Blumen um sie herum, das Sonnenlicht, das wie goldene Farbtupfer die Umgebung sprenkelte, der blaue Himmel über ihnen - und doch, Narzissa war schöner als das. Es war schön, weil sie hier war und Evan wünschte sich, sie würden immer hier stehen bleiben und gemeinsam die Welt genießen.

Wäre er nur wagemutiger, wäre er an sie herangetreten, hätte seine Hände sanft um ihre Taille gelegt, sich zu ihr hinab gelehnt und ganz zärtlich ihren Nacken geküsst. Bei einer anderen Frau hätte sich Evan eine solche Annährung vermutlich zugetraut, schließlich war er in den letzten Wochen sehr viel erwachsener und reifer geworden - doch nicht bei seiner Cousine!

In diesem Moment nahmen sie ein Geräusch aus Richtung des Gartentores wahr. Evan beschloss, besser einen Blick zu riskieren und herauszufinden, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Er schritt in Richtung des Pfades und Narzissa folgte ihm.

Am Gartentor stehend sahen sie Clarence Rosier, der sich mit einer dunkel gekleideten Person unterhielt. Der andere Mann spielte dabei achtlos mit einem trockenen Ast und drückte brach ihn immer wieder in seinen Händen durch - das hatte auch das Geräusch verursacht.

„Ein Todesser", erkannte Narzissa sofort und entspannte sich sichtlich. An den Anblick der Todesser war sie gewöhnt, schließlich zählte ihre halbe Familie - Lucius, Bellatrix, Clarence und auch Evan selbst - zu Lord Voldemorts treuen Anhängern.

Offenbar hatten sowohl Clarence als auch der Fremde Narzissas Stimme gehört, denn sie wandten sich zu ihnen um. Clarence schien nicht verärgert darüber, dass Evan ihn vielleicht belauscht haben könnte und auch der andere Todesser machte einen entspannten Eindruck.

„Das ist er übrigens", hörte Evan seinen Vater sagen.

„Verstehe, verstehe", sagte der Fremde, suchte Blickkontakt zu Evan und winkte ihn zu sich. Mit milder Verunsicherung, was die Situation für ihn bereithalten mochte, setzte sich Evan in Bewegung und erneut folgte ihm Narzissa.

„Willkommen Sir", grüßte Evan den Mann und reichte ihm seine Hand. „Mein Name ist Evan Rosier. Die Dame neben mir ist Narzissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoys Ehefrau."

„Sehr erfreut", sagte der Mann. „Mein Name ist Amon Scurlock."

Amon war ein großer, recht stattlicher Mann mit dunklen Augen und Haaren. Er war sehr breit gebaut und seine Arme waren gut sichtbar von gut trainierten Muskeln durchzogen, auf die der Mann sicherlich sehr stolz war. Mit seinem Dreitagebart und der wettergegerbten Haut wirkte er wie ein Abenteurer, der sich mit Schweiß, Blut und einer Machete zum Anwesen der Rosiers durchgeschlagen hatte und nun, inmitten der prächtigen Beete, sehr deplatziert wirkte.

Evan fragte sich, was der Todesser hier wollte und warum sein Name in diesem Zusammenhang gefallen war.

Amon Scurlock wandte sich an Evan. „Der Dunkle Lord hat dich für einen neuen Auftrag auserwählt. Dich und einige andere."

„Gut", machte Evan nur, zwang sich jedoch, Vorfreude zu empfinden. Nach seinem letzten Auftrag hatte er sich schließlich wie neu geboren gefühlt, denn er war über sich hinausgewachsen. Nie wieder wollte er zu jenem scheuen, schüchternen Jungen verkommen, der er einst gewesen war.

Amon Scurlock schob sich an Evan vorbei und schritt den Pfad entlang, der zum Haus führte. Evan, Clarence und Narzissa folgten ihm abwartend.

Fast so, als würde er die Umgebung gründlich inspizieren, sah sich der Mann sehr genau um, ehe er sagte: „Ist Ihr Haus leer, Mr. Rosier?"

Clarence antwortete: „Nun, es sind einige Gäste da, aber niemand, um den man sich Sorgen machen könnte."

„Der Dunkle Lord will niemanden in dem Haus haben, außer jene, die an dem Auftrag beteiligt sind. Schicken Sie die Gäste weg, Mr. Rosier."

Falls er Widerwillen empfand, so zeigte Clarence es nicht, sondern fügte sich dem anderen Todesser.

„Es findet eine Besprechung statt?", wollte Evan wissen.

Amon Scurlock wandte sich zu ihm um und betrachtete ihn mit seinen verwegenen Augen. „Der Dunkle Lord will in einer Stunde hier sein. Die Dinge, die er zu besprechen hat, sind von äußerster Dringlichkeit."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Die letzten Tage waren für Severus angenehm ruhig verlaufen. Statt vom Dunklen Lord beschworen zu werden und in seinem Namen die verschiedensten Aufträge zu erfüllen, blieb das Brennen seines Mals auf trügerische Weise aus und Severus verbrachte die Zeit damit, zuhause ein wenig zu lernen und sich - natürlich! - mit seinem Vater Tobias zu arrangieren.

Was im Grunde nicht möglich war.

Und so wurde ein weiterer sonniger Nachmittag beschattet von der Rückkehr seines Vaters, der seine Arbeit zutiefst verabscheute. Severus sah ihn durch das schmale Zimmerfenster kommen. Tobias` Gang war auffallend raumgreifend und energisch: die Zeichen standen also auf Sturm.

Das laute Knallen der Haustür bestätigte Severus` Verdacht.

Im Geiste zuckte er die Schultern und strich wieder mit seinen Augen fast zärtlich die Zeilen eines Buches entlang, welches die Abhandlung über die Entstehungsgeschichte und die Verwendungszwecke der so genannten „Arktischen Zaubertränke" barg.

Es vergingen keine zehn Sekunden, da wurde die Treppe zur oberen Etage schon heftigst beansprucht, als sein Vater tobend hinaufstieg; die Tür wurde fast aus den Angeln gehoben, als Tobias in das Zimmer stürmte.

„Du bist ein so undankbarer Bastard, Severus!"

Severus sah sich nach Tobias um und ging in Ruhe der Frage nach, weshalb er hier und jetzt beschimpft wurde. Hatte es etwas damit zu tun, das am gestrigen Tag im Nachbarhaus ein Fernseher explodiert und fast die gesamte obere Etage in Brand gesteckt hatte? Schließlich gab Tobias Severus stets die Schuld an diversen Kurzschlüssen, elektrischen Fehlfunktionen und Flugzeugabstürzen.

Also sagte Severus ruhig: „Ich war nicht einmal in der _Nähe_, Tobias. Außerdem verursacht Magie keine spontan auftretenden Brände und dergleichen."

„Davon Rede ich nicht!", keifte Tobias missgelaunt. „Ich hab dir dreihundert Mal gesagt, das du dich nach einem anständigen Beruf umsehen sollst! Ich hab dir sogar Adressen rausgesucht, aber was tut der Herr? Sitzt hier oben rum und schnüffelt sich durch seine verdammten Bücher! Was bist du, ein Student?"

Severus ließ sich demonstrativ viel Zeit, das Buch wegzulegen, bevor er antwortete: „Ich hätte sehr gerne studiert." sagte er ruhig. Es stimmte ansatzweise.

„Du hättest dieses Jahr eine Ausbildung zum Schlosser machen können!", beschwerte sich Tobias Snape in einem Ton, als wäre ihm gerade ein Millionengewinn durch die Hände geglitten.

„Zum _Schlosser?", _spuckte Severus fast schon angewidert. „Woher nimmst du eigentlich diese Ideen?"

„Ich sorge mich nur um deine Zukunft!" Tobias` Stimme schraubte sich noch ein Stück lauter. „Besser eine solide Ausbildung als dieser Hokuspokus, in dem du dich da grad verrennst. Ich wette, du wirst eines Tages echte Probleme bekommen, hoffentlich denkst du dann an meinen weisen Rat zurück!"

Severus hatte im Grunde ein ähnliches Gefühl. In diesen Zeiten war die Zauberwelt ein unangenehmer Ort geworden, vor allem als Todesser, so nah am Geschehen. Sicherlich würde Severus eines Tages einmal in Schwierigkeiten stecken, aber er würde sich wieder und wieder durchbeißen … oder scheitern.

Die Meinungsverschiedenheit hätte sicherlich noch eine ganze Weile angehalten, wenn sich nicht plötzlich das Dunkle Mal mit akutem Brennen bemerkbar gemacht hätte. Der Überraschungseffekt ließ Severus kurz zusammenzucken, als hätte ihn eine Wespe gestochen.

Tobias Snape, ein Mann mit scharfen Sinnen für Fehler, runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist los?", fragte er höchst kritisch, als hoffte er auf einen neuen Grund, Severus zu triezen.

„Mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich einen Termin für dieses Vormittag hatte", log Severus. Eigentlich war er ein sehr guter Lügner, doch für Tobias war er zweifelsohne durchschaubar.

Schon warf Tobias ein: „Du vergisst doch sonst nie etwas."

Auch wieder wahr. Tobias Snape hatte schon immer das großartige Gedächtnis und die Geistesklarheit seines Sohnes zu schätzen gewusst. Severus hätte gerne behauptet, er hätte diese Fähigkeiten von seiner Mutter geerbt, was zum Teil auch stimmte, aber wie man es drehte und wendete: Tobias Snape, der Inbegriff der schlechtbezahlten Arbeiterklasse, war kein einfältiger oder gar dummer Mensch. Das gute Gedächtnis verdankte Severus auch ihm.

„Und wo willst du hin?", fragte er, als Severus sich von seinem Stuhl erhob.

„Ich gehe zum Arzt. Ich habe gestern bei Doktor Hermence angerufen. Ich leide unter starken Kopfschmerzen."

Weil sich Severus normalerweise so rein gar nicht beschwerte oder kränkelte, war Tobias sogar überraschend besorgt. Seine Sorgen drückte er zwar wortlos aus, unterstrich sie aber, indem er seinem Sohn ein wenig Busgeld zusteckte.

Severus war beinahe gerührt. Dieser verdammte Muggel hatte seine guten Phasen; es wäre falsch zu behaupten, das Leben mit ihm wäre nur schlecht verlaufen. Severus` Leben war lediglich in den meisten Fällen ein wenig anstrengender das Leben anderer.

Severus ergänzte seine schauspielerischen Leistungen, indem er tatsächlich Richtung Bushaltestelle ging, doch kurz vor dem erreichen der Haltestelle bog er unauffällig wie ein Schatten in eine schmale Seitengasse und disapparierte. Das Brennen des Dunklen Mals war ihm Fahrplan genug.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Ein pompöses, düsteres Fresko, das mehrere Jahrhunderte alt sein musste, breitete sich über Severus` Kopf aus, als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Severus senkte den Blick und stellte fest, dass er sich in einem stuckverzierten Salon befand, in dem ein Kaminfeuer prasselte und an dessen Wänden weitere große Gemälde in schweren Goldrahmen hingen. Die Umgebung war erlaucht und die Einrichtung sehr kostbar, dennoch empfand Severus den Raum als unterkühlt und ungemütlich.

Als er sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehte, entdeckte Severus, dass er nicht die einzige Person in dem Salon war. In einem der Sessel saß Evan Rosier, der seine gespielt gelangweilte Körperhaltung noch damit ergänzte, dass er an einer seiner blonden Haarsträhnen zupfte und selbstgefällig zu Severus blickte.

Severus hatte für ihn nicht mehr übrig als ungetrübte Verachtung.

„Nett, dass du gekommen bist", murrte Evan triefend vor Sarkasmus.

„Immer noch so arrogant?", erkundigte sich Severus. „Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber aus irgendeinem Grund steht dir diese Arroganz nicht - liegt es daran, dass du eigentlich ein einfältiger Verlierer bist? Vermutlich."

Evans Braunen legten sich gefährlich über die blauen Augen, denn der Kommentar hatte ihn eindeutig verletzt. Offenbar dachte er über verbale Gegenwehr nach, doch ließ es schließlich bleiben und betrachtete lieber die Gemälde mit künstlichem Interesse.

„Was ist der Grund, weshalb _er_ uns hierher gerufen hat?", fragte Severus.

„Ein Auftrag", antwortete Evan schleppend. „Zum Glück sind noch einige andere Todesser anwesend, denn ich habe keine Lust mit dir _alleine_ zusammenzuarbeiten."

Severus beschloss, die Sache vorerst auf sich ruhen zu lassen.

Schwer seufzend erhob sich derweil Evan Rosier, als hätte er eine große Last auf den Schultern zu tragen. Er warf Severus den widerwilligsten aller widerwilligen Blicke zu und sagte: „Komm mit. Die anderen warten."

Sie verließen den Salon und tatsächlich war große Ballsaal nicht leer. Eine große Tafel stand exakt mittig, überladen mit allem Möglichen an Speisen und Getränken, angefangen bei saftigem Schweinebraten, der einen so harzigen Duft verströmte, als hätte man ihn über Buchenzweigen geschmort; bis hin zu sahnigsüßer Schokolade; und von edlem Wein, bis hin zu stillem Wasser war alles im Überfluss zu haben.

Man konnte sagen was man wollte, aber die Rosiers waren gute Gastgeber, sie ließen sich nicht lumpen - obwohl der jüngste Rosier, Evan, momentan eher so aussah, als hätte er in jedem Gramm Nahrung am liebsten eigenhändig Toxin zugemischt, um Severus umzubringen.

„Bedien dich", sagte Evan mürrisch und stockend, als müsste er die Worte erst hervorwürgen.

In der Tat, Severus merkte erst jetzt, wie groß sein Hunger wirklich war, aber er ließ sich Zeit, das Bild noch einmal zu überblicken. Denn er und Evan waren längst nicht die einzigen Todesser: Drei weitere, schwarz gekleidete Gestallten bedienten sich herzlich an dem guten Essen und Trinken, die einen gierig wie ausgehungerte Hunde, die anderen mit vornehmer Zurückhaltung. Um wen es sich bei den Personen handelte, konnte Severus nicht genau sagen, ihre tiefhängenden Kapuzen schirmten ihre Gesichter vor seinen Blicken ab.

Severus löste einen fettigen Hähnchenschenkel vom Rest des gegrillten Geflügels, das schon reichlich angefressen war, doch er ließ sich ungern in fremder Umgebung durchfüttern, egal wie gut es schmeckte. Daher kaute er ohne großen Appetit daran herum und versuchte erneut sein Glück, die übrigen Todesser zu identifizieren.

Am Ende der Tafel taten sich zwei der Gestalten soeben an einem unglücklich aussehenden Spanferkel gütlich und kicherten dabei unentwegt und laut. Der eine von ihnen war so riesenhaft und bullig, wie sein Begleiter klein und schwabbelig war.

_Zebulon Huntsville und Erebus Nott,_ entschied Severus für sich und da schmeckte ihm das Hähnchenfleisch plötzlich gar nicht mehr. Alleine die Anwesenheit der beiden Männer widerte ihn an.

Als er sich von ihnen abwandte, fiel sein Blick auf zwei weitere Gestalten, die soeben aus dem Salon geschritten kamen, in dem sich auch Severus wieder gefunden hatte.

Diese beiden trugen zwar Todesserroben, doch waren ihre Gesichter nicht verhüllt, so dass keinerlei Zweifel an ihrer Identität bestehen konnte.

Severus wäre fast der Hühnerknochen aus den Fingern gerutscht. Er nahm wahr, wie auch Zebulon Huntsville, Erebus Nott und Evan Rosier schlagartig verstummten und ein anhaltendes, angestrengtes, vielleicht sogar entsetztes Schweigen hinterließen.

Neben der kleinen Kalliope Milano schritt Ulysses Rathburn. Er betrat den Raum, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getragen als eine Todesserrobe und hätte sich nie an anderen Orten aufgehalten, als dem Anwesen eines Todessers.

Das Gesicht des Mannes war noch immer blass, aber nicht mehr so schwerwiegend von Krankheit und Fieber gekennzeichnet. Beinahe hätte man ihn sogar auf den ersten Blick als jenen Ulysses identifizieren können, der in Russland als Pfleger für magische Geschöpfe gearbeitet und mit seinen Kollegen herumgefeixt hatte, ehe die Todesser ihn überwältigt hatten.

Beinahe. Doch der große Unterschied zu jenem Mann lag in seinem verhärteten, kalten Gesicht, das ausgemergelt erschien und in dem sich keine unbeschwerte Freundlichkeit mehr fand.

Ulysses schien es ein wenig zu überraschen, dass jeder in dem Ballsaal ihn anstarrte, als sei er eine wandelnde Leiche, und so blieb er stehen und musterte die Todesser lauernd. Ja, _lauernd. _Nicht mehr ängstlich oder verzweifelt wie Wochen zuvor, sondern gar kampfbereit und entschlossen. Aus dem Gejagten war ein Jäger geworden. Einer von ihnen.

Kalliope wandte sich mit ruhiger Stimme an Ulysses. „Es sind Freunde", sagte sie. „Du kennst sie nicht."

„Und ob ich den kenn!", brüllte Zebulon quer durch den Saal. Mit seinem Zeigefinger, an dem noch das Fett des Spanferkels klebte, deutete er auf Ulysses. „Wir alle kennen den! Was geht hier vor?"

Ulysses war sichtlich überfordert, blickte von einem zum anderen und sah dann auf Kalliope hinab, die streng den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, du kennst sie nicht", sagte sie wieder.

Zebulon schien außer sich. Dass Ulysses überlebt hatte, schien er als persönliche Verfehlung anzusehen. Evan Rosier hingegen war schlagartig erblasst. Ihm war sein Weinglas aus der Hand gerutscht.

Erebus wandte sich leise an Zebulon, dennoch hörte Severus seine Worte deutlich.

„Was ist, wenn der sich rächt?", zischte er angstvoll. „Bei Salazar, all die Dinge, die wir mit ihm angestellt haben! Wenn der sich erinnert, bringt der uns um!"

Dessen schien sich auch Zebulon bewusst und erneut brüllte er durch den Saal: „Der soll verschwinden, Mann! Der ist `ne Zeitbombe, klar?"

Da huschte plötzlich jener dritte, unbekannte Todesser zu Zebulon und Erebus hinüber, boxte Zebulon in seinen fetten Wanst und flüsterte gebieterisch: „Noch ein Wort ihr beiden und das war euer letzter Abend auf Erden! Ulysses ist einer von uns, der Dunkle Lord will es so! Er erinnert sich an nichts, also solltet ihr ihn besser auch nicht erinnern. In eurem eigenen Interesse!"

Schlagartig verstummten beide, obwohl Zebulon den Fremden mit einem mörderischen Blick durchbohrte, der auf Severus wie ein schlechtes Omen wirkte.

Kalliope hatte Severus entdeckt und lächelte zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft. Als sie zu ihm schritt, folgte Ulysses ihr, offenbar unschlüssig darüber, ob die übrigen Anwesenden ihn Willkommenheißen würden.

„Severus!", sagte Kalliope. „Schön dich hier zu sehen! Das heißt wohl, dass du mitkommen wirst, oder?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, was du damit meinst. _Wohin_ mitkommen?"

„Russland", sagte Kalliope, als sei es das natürlichste der Welt, englische Todesser dorthin zu entsenden. „Ich habe gehört, du sprichst Russisch? Ulysses und Amon Scurlock nämlich auch!"

Amon Scurlock war wohl jener heldenhafte Todesser, der es geschafft hatte, Zebulon und Erebus die Stirn zu bieten. Severus beschloss, sich den Namen gut zu merken und dem Mann eines Tages einen Orden dafür zu verleihen.

Severus ließ den zurück geblieben Hähnchenknochen auf den Teller gleiten, während er sich die Information durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

„Wenn man eine Dunkle Heilerin wie dich mitschickt", sagte er dann an Kalliope gewandt, „handelt es sich bei dem Auftrag wohl kaum um eine entspannende Rundreise durch Moskau, habe ich recht?"

Sie schnippte munter mit dem Finger. „Klug kombiniert!", lobte sie. „Tatsächlich ist die Sache etwas größer und komplizierter als bloß ein Städtereise in Moskau. Aber genaueres weiß ich auch nicht. Mein Boss, Mr. Zevediah, hat lediglich ein paar Anspielungen gemacht, und mich ausgelacht, weil ich im Dunkeln getappt bin."

Hagius Zevediah war ein Werwolf und wie Kalliope ein Dunkler Heiler. Zudem war er Lord Voldemorts rechte Hand, weswegen er vermutlich in sämtliche Pläne eingeweiht wurde.

In diesem Moment drängte sich jemand höchst unsanft an Severus vorbei, so dass er fast zu Boden gegangen wäre. Es war Zebulon Huntsville, der die geschätzte Kraft, Höhe und Breite einer Dampfwalze zu verfügen schien und sich auch ähnlich verhielt. Erebus Nott tappte ihm hinterher, kam mit seinen kurzen Beinen jedoch nie schnell genug voran.

„Zebulon -!", stieß Kalliope hervor, doch Zebulon unterbrach sie unwirsch.

„Halt die Fresse!", schrie er wutentbrannt, ehe er sich vor Ulysses aufbaute.

Severus hatte das eigentümliche Gefühl, die Vergangenheit würde sich hier und jetzt von neuem zutragen, doch Ulysses wandte sich seelenruhig von der Siruptorte ab, die er zuvor betrachtet hatte, und blickte zu Zebulon empor.

Zebulon verschränkte seine mächtigen Arme vor seiner Brust und grinste dreckig. „Du bist also `n Todesser, oder wie?"

Auch Evan schlich sich näher, das Gesicht noch immer blass und von tiefer Unruhe beseelt. Sicherlich dachte er an seinen intimen Moment mit Ulysses zurück, von dem niemand etwas erfahren sollte - schon gar nicht seine Eltern! Blöd nur, dass der überlebende Ulysses nun wie zufällig in seinem Elternhaus aufgetaucht war.

Severus hätte sich beinahe über die Tatsache freuen können, dass Evan nun in seinem eigenen Saft schmoren musste.

Zebulons Lächeln verbreitete sich und mit großer Theatralik in der Stimme stellte er sich Ulysses vor. „Wir kenn uns ja noch nich", sagte er (Erebus kicherte an seiner Seite), „aber ich bin Zebulon Huntsville! Man nennt mich den Groß`n … nun ja … Schlächter. Ich mach gern die Arbeit, die dreckig ist, verstehst? Vielleicht hast ja mal das Glück, das mitzuerleb`n?"

Erebus konnte nicht mehr. Er prustete los vor Lachen.

Ulysses war sichtlich irritiert, doch als Zebulon ihm die Hand reichte, schüttelte er sie höflich.

„Und ich bin Erebus", stellte sich der kleinere Todesser sogleich feixend vor. „Erebus Nott, ich -"

„Ja, _dich_ kenne ich", sagte Ulysses.

Hätte er eine Axt gezückt und wäre damit auf Erebus losgegangen, so hätte Erebus kaum entsetzter dreinblicken können. Jegliche Farbe war ihm aus dem Gesicht gewichen, als er fragte: „Woher? Woher kennst du mich?"

„Aus der Schule", antwortete Ulysses unbedarft. „Du warst ein paar Klassen über mir, bist ständig sitzen geblieben und dann von der Schule geflogen."

„Oh, ach ja!", fiel es Erebus ein. Er schien ungemein glücklich darüber, dass Ulysses sich lediglich an die Schulzeit, nicht aber an die verhängnisvolle Nacht und die Folterung zurückerinnerte.

Schnell hatte er sich wieder von seinem Schreck erholt und fragte an Ulysses gewandt: „Du bist jetzt einer von uns, ja?"

Ehe Ulysses antworten konnte, packte Zebulon Ulysses` linken Unterarm, riss unsanft den Ärmel hoch und starrte verblüfft mit seinen kleinen, schlammfarbenden Augen auf das Dunkle Mal, das dort prangte.

Als hätte er einen Schlag verpasst bekommen, ließ Zebulon den Arm los.

Und plötzlich stoben die Todesser förmlich auseinander, als Lord Voldemort den Ballsaal betrat. Seine schwarze Robe bauschte sich bei jedem Schritt und trotz seiner kühlen Ausstrahlung, gab es wohl keinen Mann auf dieser Welt, der über mehr Eleganz und Charisma verfügt hätte als er.

Die Todesser sammelten sich um ihn und verbeugten sich gemeinsam. Lord Voldemort galt, wie immer, die vollste Aufmerksamkeit.

Und nichts anderes schien der mächtigste Schwarzmagier der heutigen Zeit erwartet zu haben.

Der Dunkle Lord kam zum stehen, er ließ den Blick über ihre Rücken streifen und schien zufrieden mit dem was er sah.

„Ihr könnt euch erheben", zischte die kalte Stimme.

Der Befehl wurde augenblicklich befolgt.

Voldemort wandte sich jenem Todesser, Amon Scurlock, zu, dessen Gesicht Severus bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte, dem er auf Grund des mutigen Einschreitens jedoch immense Sympathie entgegenbrachte.

Amon verneigte sich wieder, kaum das ihn der Blick des Lords traf. „Mein Lord?", fragte er. „Ist alles nach Eurer Zufriedenheit?"

„Das selbe sollte ich dich fragen, guter Amon. Was hältst du von den Todessern, die fortan deinem Befehl unterliegen? Werden sie die Aufgabe zu unserer Zufriedenheit erfüllen?" Das war keine echte Frage, Lord Voldemort war sich seiner Sache ohnehin immer sicher.

Amon ließ keine Zweifel aufkommen. „Aber natürlich. Ihr habt Sie ausgewählt, mein Lord, sie können nur fabelhaft sein", bestätigte er.

Der Dunkle Lord schritt weiter, bis er genau in der Mitte des lockeren Kreises der Todesser angekommen war. Sein berechnender Blick traf noch einmal jeden von ihnen.

„Ja, eine fabelhafte Gruppe", sagte er dann. „Du, Zebulon, könntest einem Bullen mit bloßen Händen das Genick brechen, eine Fähigkeit die du brauchen wirst." Anerkennend nickte er dem größten der Todesser zu, ehe er fortfuhr: „Und Kalliope Milano, du bist eine begnadete Heilerin. Mein Freund Mr. Zevediah hat dich mir wärmstens empfohlen."

Kalliopes Gesichtsfarbe glühte vor Verlegenheit.

„Ah, und Erebus Nott", sagte Lord Voldemort und lächelte wissend. „Die Bestie, die es nicht einmal einsah, die Schule zu beenden."

Erebus` Gesichtsfarbe schlug die von Kalliope um einige Dutzend Nuancen.

„Ulysses, unser Neuzugang … wer könnte treuer sein?"

Ulysses gab gar keine Regung von sich, als Voldemort ihn lobte. Voldemorts Blick traf auf Evan, als er sagte: „Der Nachkomme einer der loyalsten Familien und ein Slytherin durch und durch, nicht wahr, Evan?"

Evan nickte. „Natürlich, mein Lord."

Als letztes folgte Severus, der der Jüngste der hier Versammelten war.

„Und dann hätten wir noch Severus, dem sicher eine große Karriere in meinen Reihen bevorstehen wird, vielleicht eines Tages sogar zu meiner rechten Hand aufsteigen wird. Es sehe dir ähnlich, Severus", sagte Lord Voldemort zufrieden.

Severus bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben, dennoch überraschten ihn die Worte. An eine solche Möglichkeit hatte er bisher kaum denken können!

Der Dunkle Lord wirbelte raubtierhaft herum und setzte mit langen Schritten seinen Weg fort, hin zum Kopfende des Saales, wo er Überblick über alles und jeden hatte.

„Euch, meine sieben Todesser, ist die Ehre zu Teil geworden, einen großen Auftrag für mich und den Rest der Zauberwelt zu erfüllen", berichtete er. „Es geht um nichts geringeres, als die Befreiung der ausgestoßenen Kreaturen." Seine klare Stimme würzte er mit ein wenig Tragik, ehe er fortfuhr: „Wie ihr alle sicher bemerkt habt, lebt die selbsternannte helle Seite in ewiger Furcht vor Werwölfen, was sicherlich damit zusammenhängt, dass sie sich kaum mit dieser Art näher beschäftigt haben. Was gewissermaßen traurig ist, denn die Werwölfe könnten ein ebenso fester Bestandteil unserer Gemeinschaft werden, wie wir alle. Und, wenn wir ehrlich sind, würden wir nicht alle lieber einen Werwolf, als ein unwürdiges Schlammblut neben uns sehen?"

Evan war nicht der einzige, der daraufhin zustimmend grinsen musste.

Der Dunkle Lord fuhr fort, die schlangenartige Stimme war leise, aber deutlich für jeden zu verstehen. „Großbritanniens Werwölfe wurden jedoch zum Größten Teil ausgerottet oder vertrieben. Nun, wie es der Zufall will, wurde uns vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein Angebot unterbreitet, dass mein findiger Todesser Clarence Rosier nicht ablehnen konnte: Er ließ zwei Damen am Leben ich erhielt im Austausch dafür eine sehr wertvolle Information von der Familie D`oily. Dank ihrer unermüdlichen Nachforschungen ist es ihnen gelungen, den ungefähren Standort einer großen Kolonie von Werwölfen in Russland auszumachen. Die russische Muggelkleinstadt Yaroslava meldete seit Generationen ungewöhnlich viele Fälle von Vermissten, oder Fälle der Lykanthropie. Der Verdacht liegt nahe, das die Werwolfskolonie in unmittelbarer Nähe der Kleinstadt liegt. Nun hat Amon Scurlock vor wenigen Tagen herausgefunden, dass sich unweit dieser Stadt ein gut versteckter und sehr alter Bannkreis befindet, der ein ausgedehntes Waldgebiet vor der Apparation ungewünschter Besucher schützt. Eure Aufgabe besteht darin, die Werwolfskolonie ausfindig zu machen, und ihre Bewohner davon zu überzeugen, sich uns anzuschließen. Ich akzeptiere kein Scheitern dieser Mission."

Der letzte Satz war eine hart gesprochene Drohung, die sich fast schon wörtlich nach einem _Avada Kedavra_ anhörte. Severus wollte nicht daran denken, was geschehen würde, sollten sie versagen.

„Anführer dieser Mission wird Amon Scurlock sein", fuhr Voldemort fort. „Zebulon, du bist sein Stellvertreter. Aber ich warne dich, Zebulon! _Er_ besitzt die absolute Autorität, zweifele also nicht daran!"

Amon Scurlock und Zebulon Huntsville verneigten sich gleichermaßen, jedoch wirkte Zebulon mehr als nur zerknirscht über die Neuigkeit.

Voldemort schien zufrieden, sofern man in dem roten Glanz seiner Augen irgendeine Emotion ablesen konnte. „Amon, du und deine Todesser statten den D`oilys morgen einen letzten Besuch ab. Dort werdet ihr zwei weitere Verbündete kennen lernen. Danach werdet ihr in die russische Kleinstadt Yaroslava apparieren. Eine Stadt voller Muggel, aber es würde euch gut tun, nicht aufzufallen. Von dort aus werdet ihr eure Mission starten. Ich wünsche, auf dem Laufenden gehalten zu werden."

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	7. Die schöne Welt der Doilys

**7. Ulysses Rathburn: Die schöne Welt der D`oilys**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitet die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland_

Elicius Eliassen: _Bruder von Emilia und Halbbruder der Lestranges. Todesser_

Emilia Eliassen/ Umbra Inkognito: _Ältere_ _Halbschwester der Lestranges._ _Im normalen Leben eine Bibliothekarin, ansonsten Todesserin und gleichzeitig Abtrünnige_

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähriger Sohn. Todesser_

Hagius Zevediah: _Ein dunkler Heiler und enger Vertrauter Lord Voldemorts. Werwolf_

Hubertus D`oily:_ Reicher Geschäftsmann, der mit Voldemorts Vorstellungen sympathisiert. Trotz seines hohen Alters ist er mit der bedeutend jüngeren Imperia verheiratet. _

Imperia Malfoy-D`oily:_ Ältere Schwester von Lucius. Besitzerin eines Nachtklubs._

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Priestley Miles: _Ein dunkler Heiler im Auftrag Lord Voldemorts_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Nun ein Todesser. Geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen_

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung_

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin)_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Severus wird mit den Schrecken seiner eigenen Erfindung, Sectumsempra, konfrontiert, als er erneut auf Ulysses Rathburn trifft, den Evan Rosier mit diesem Zauber aufschlitzte. Der Dunkle Lord wünscht, dass Ulysses am Leben bleibt, so dass Severus und die Dunkle Heilerin Kalliope mit vereinten Kräften versuchen, ihn vor dem Tod zu bewahren und seine Wunden versorgen. Als sich herausstellt, dass Ulysses unter schwerwiegenden Wahnvorstellungen leidet und eine Bedrohung für die Todesser darstellt, entschließt sich der Heiler Priestley Miles kurzerhand, Lord Voldemort über das Schicksal des Mannes entscheiden zu lassen. Voldemort erkennt Ulysses` Nutzwert und macht ihn zu einem Todesser. Kurze Zeit später wird einigen Todessern, darunter Severus, Evan und Ulysses, der Auftrag erteilt, sich mit Hilfe zweier weiterer Verbündeter nach Russland zu begeben. Die Familie der D`oilys hatte Lord Voldemort Informationen zugespielt, dass sich in Russland offenbar eine größere Ansammlung Werwölfe verborgen hält, die Voldemort nun für seinen Kampf gewinnen will. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_24. August 1978_

_Zum ersten Mal sah Ulysses sie. _

_Die Schlange, die ihn so sehr quälte, wand sich durch seinen Traum, von dem er wusste, dass es lediglich ein Traum war. Dennoch konnte er nicht aufwachen, obwohl er ahnte, vielleicht etwas sehen zu müssen, das ihm nicht gefiel. _

_Die Schlange war nicht groß, kaum so lang wie sein eigener, ausgestreckter Arm, und ihre Schuppen waren smaragdgrün und funkelten selbst in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Die Schlange bewegte sich über eine Lichtung, zielgenau in Richtung einer am Boden liegenden Gestalt, die Ulysses noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. _

_Es war ein sehr junger Mann, der sicherlich kaum die Schule verlassen hatte. Sein helles Haar war durchtränkt von Blut, das aus seinem Schädel lief, doch er war nicht tot. Sein Körper zuckte unkontrolliert, sein Blick war gen Nachthimmel gerichtet, obwohl er nicht den Eindruck machte, etwas sehen zu können. _

_Er war dem Tod ebenso nah wie Ulysses dem Tod nah gewesen war: Ein verlöschender Geist in einem sterbenden, zerstörten Körper. _

_Und da kroch die Schlange an den Mann heran, züngelte und schmeckte sein Blut, das aus der Kopfverletzung quoll. Neben dem Mann lag noch das Werkzeug, mit dem man ihm den Schädel eingeschlagen hatte: Es war ein klobiger, schmiedeeiserner Schürhaken, der in der Tat schwer genug war, ganze Knochen zu zertrümmern. _

_Dies war dem Mann nicht erspart geblieben._

_Die Schlange setzte ihren kleinen, schmalen Kopf an die Wunde und kroch in den Schädel des Mannes. Sie zwängte sich in ihn hinein, bis auch ihre Schwanzspitze verschwunden war und ihr Schatten regte sich hinter seinen Augäpfeln._

_Da hörte das Zucken des Mannes plötzlich auf, er atmete tief durch und war wie neugeboren. _

Ulysses fuhr schreiend aus dem Schlaf. Um ihn herum herrschte Dunkelheit. Die Schlange, die sich nun auch in seinem Kopf befand, war verärgert über ihn, rasselte drohend mit den Schwanz. Aber Ulysses konnte sich nicht beruhigen. In diesem schrecklich klaren Augenblick, in der er sich nun befand, war ihm der Fremdkörper in seinem Kopf schmerzhaft bewusst geworden.

Und er wusste, er konnte ihre Anwesenheit nicht mehr ertragen! Ihr stellte sich vor, wie sich ihr Körper hinter seinen Augen abzeichnen würde, wie sie sich in ihm bewegte - und all das war zu viel für ihn!

Sein Blick fiel auf das Fenster, hinter dem der Mond am Nachthimmel stand. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass er im Begriff war, sich ein Ende zu setzen, sprang er aus seinem Bett und stürzte auf das Fenster zu.

Der Sturz würde ihm das Leben kosten. Aber der Sturz würde auch die Schlange töten und mehr wollte er nicht, an mehr dachte er nicht.

Die Schlange jedoch erriet sein Vorhaben. Sie kannte ihn inzwischen so gut, dass er sie unmöglich austricksen konnte. Ulysses hatte kaum die Hälfte seines Zimmers erreicht, da biss sie ihn mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihm augenblicklich den Atem und den Verstand raubte.

Bewusstlos prallte er zu Boden. Wie in den allermeisten Nächten zuvor auch.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Hogsmeade. Diesen Ort kannte Ulyses nur zu gut. Hier war er geboren und aufgewachsen, als Sohn einer reichen, erfolgreichen Familie. Seine Eltern waren gestorben, als er noch ein Jugendlicher gewesen war, und fast ihr gesamtes Erbe war auf schier unergründliche Art und Weise verpufft: Das gut geführte Familienunternehmen seines Vaters, sein Elternhaus und der allergrößte Teil des Vermögens waren nicht in Ulysses` Hände gefallen.

Er wusste, dass es kein Zufall gewesen war. Er wusste, dass man seinem Vater das Vermögen abspenstig gemacht und ihn kurz darauf zusammen mit seiner Ehefrau ermordet hatte.

Und nun führte sein Schicksal Ulysses zurück an eben diesen Ort, in die Hände des Mannes, die ihn zum Waisen gemacht hatten.

Denn die Familie D`oily war für Ulysses keine unbekannte Größe. Sie waren es, die nun in seinem ehemaligen Elternhaus am Rande des Dorfes lebten.

Seinen Fuß erneut in dieses Dorf zu setzen, hinterließ in Ulysses ein gespenstiges Gefühl. Nicht, dass er seinen Eltern oder der Vergangenheit nachtrauerte, nein, Hogsmeade beschoss ihn regelrecht mit Erinnerungen aller Art. Es gab kein Entkommen vor der Vergangenheit.

Die Wiese, auf der die sieben Todesser nun standen, wölbte sich leicht gen Himmel und am Fuße des seichten Hügel lag ein stattliches Haus, umgeben von einem schmiedeeisernen und efeubewachsenen Zaun. Ulysses wusste nicht, wann er das Haus das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, doch hatte es damals noch ganz anders ausgesehen: Gemäß ihres Reichtums hatten sich die Rathburn einst eine Landhausvilla im Stile eines gemütlichen Bauernhauses errichtet. Das Gebäude war schön anzusehen gewesen, doch auf eine eher schlichte, natürliche Art und Weise.

Das Haus, das nun am Rande des Hügels lag, war hingegen mehr Villa als Landhaus und strotzte vor Prunk und zusätzlichen Anbauten. Zwei Flügel erweiterten das Gebäude, in einem üppigen Garten standen Skulpturen und ein Springbrunnen malte einen Regenbogen in die Luft.

„Die D`oilys lebn nicht schlecht, hm?", bemerkte Zebulon Huntsville. Die übrigen stimmten ihm zu.

„Die D`oilys verdienen Unsummen mit dem Verkauf von Pelzen und seltenen Tieren", meldete sich Evan zu Wort. „Mr. D`oily Senior hat uns einmal mit Silberwidderfellen beliefert, daher kennen wir ihn."

Erebus Nott pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. „Ihr habt ja Kohle wie Heu, Rosier. Silberwidderfell ist eine Rarität, die Viecher sind fast ausgestorben."

Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Am Gartentor angekommen, hatte Ulysses eine noch bessere Vorstellung vom Reichtum der D`oilys: Trotz der Augusthitze war der Garten fast unnatürlich grün und über die säuberlich gestutzte Fläche stolzierte ein zahmer Gepard, der ein funkelndes Halsband trug. Die Außenwände des Hauses, die einst aus Fachwerk bestanden, waren nun mit hellem Stein, vermutlich gar Marmor, verkleidet.

Ulysses sah sich nach dem Stall um, der einst unweit des Hauptgebäudes gestanden hatte, und er entdeckte die ausgebrannte Ruine verborgen im Schatten einiger Bäume und außerhalb der Gartenanlage. Dort waren seine Eltern gestorben.

Er schüttelte die Erinnerungen von sich. Es war unwichtig, darüber nachzudenken, und Ulysses fühlte ohnehin nichts, wenn er diesen Gedanken nachging. Keine Trauer, keine Melancholie. Es war belanglos.

Es verging kaum eine Minute, da traten drei Personen aus dem D`oily-Anwesen und öffneten den Todessern den hohen Gartenzaun: Hubertus D`oily war ein rundlicher Mann, der sich nur in den erlesensten Stoffen kleidete und an dessen dicken Hals gleich mehrere kostspielige Ketten klebten. Er war der Senior des Hauses, jener Mann, der die Familie einst zu den Spitzenverdienern weltweit erhoben hatte. Sein Lächeln war ebenso gewinnend wie es schleimig war.

An seiner rechten Seite stand unverkennbar sein Sohn Raymond. Raymond hatte das ölige Lächeln seines Vaters geerbt, ebenso seine makellosen Zähne. Er war ein Mann Mitte zwanzig und war unheimlich gut aussehend, trug pikfeine Kleidung und besaß eine unausstehliche Arroganz, die die Luft förmlich in Schwingungen versetzte.

Die dritte Person war eine Frau Anfang dreißig, mit einem Gesicht, das man gleichermaßen als wunderschön und eiskalt bezeichnen konnte. Sie trug einen edlen, cremefarbenen Fellmantel, der sicherlich so viel wert war, wie ein durchschnittliches Einfamilienhaus. Der Name der Frau lautete einst Imperia Malfoy und Ulysses hatte sie gut gekannt, war jedoch überrascht, sie hier und heute wieder zu sehen.

„Willkommen!", rief der alte Hubertus und öffnete den Todessern die Tür, als hätte er sie zum Tee eingeladen. Zwar trug ein jeder von ihnen Zivil, doch alleine ihre große Anzahl hätte einen jeden Auroren stutzig werden lassen.

Hubertus hingegen zeigte keinerlei Berührungsängste. Warum auch? Er war ebenso durchtrieben und hinterhältig wie die Todesser auch.

„Mein Name ist Hubertus D`oily, willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim!", sagte er und reichte jedem Todesser feierlich seine Hand. Dann trat er zur Seite und stellte den jüngeren Mann an seiner Seite vor. „Das hier ist mein Sohn und Nachfolger Raymond", erklärte er.

Raymond lächelte ein lebloses Lächeln, das jedem Autoverkäufer sehr gut gestanden hätte.

„Und das hier", fuhr Hubertus fort, „ist meine liebreizende Ehefrau Imperia. Wie ihr seht, ich bin ein Glückspilz!"

Hubertus D`oily strahlte, Imperia jedoch deutete lediglich ein Lächeln an, reichte aber ebenfalls jedem Todesser standesgemäß die Hand. Als ihr Blick auf Ulysses fiel, schien sie für einen kurzen Augenblick überrascht, ergriff dennoch seine Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Hallo, Ulysses", hauchte sie. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich noch einmal wieder zu sehen."

Ulysses antwortete nicht, wunderte sich lediglich über die Familiensituation der D`oilys: Hubertus, der auf die Siebzig zuging, hatte eine solch junge Frau geheiratet? Und sich Imperia als Stiefmutter von Raymond vorzustellen, erleichterte die Vorstellung ebenfalls nicht, schließlich trennten beide nur wenige Jahre von einander.

Die D`oilys führten sie an dem zahmen Geparden vorbei ins Innere des Hauses. Sie verstanden es, ihr Domizil mit allen nur erdenklichen Kostbarkeiten auszustatten: der Marmorfußboden des Eingangsbereiches war schneeweiß und lupenrein poliert, überall standen alte Terrakottakrüge, mit seltenen Gewächsen im bauchigem Inneren, edelstes Tropenholz vertäfelten die Wände.

Der Duft seiner Kindheit war verschwunden, stellte Ulysses nüchtern fest. Dieses Haus hier roch nach exotischen Blumen und kalten Böden, nicht mehr nach Gewürzen, Kräutern und altehrwürdigem Holzdielen.

Sie alle nahmen im Arbeitszimmer platz und Hubertus D`oily und Sohn Raymond strahlten ihnen entgegen, als wären die Todesser ihre lange vermissten Kinder. Imperia glitt auf einen der Sessel, schlug graziös die Beine übereinander und warf Ulysses einen interessierten Blick zu. Ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen, wandte sie sich kurz darauf plötzlich an ihren Ehemann Hubertus. „Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, Darling, wer dieser junge Mann hier ist?"

Hubertus musterte Ulysses sogleich genauer und strahlte plötzlich. „Ulysses! Was für eine Überraschung!", rief er, zog Ulysses auf die Beine und umarmte ihn. „Wir haben uns eine Ewigkeit nicht gesehen, Ulysses! Lass mich nachdenken. Kurz nach dem Unfall deiner Eltern zum letzten Mal, richtig?"

Ulysses stieß den Mann von sich. „Unfall ist ein weitläufiger Begriff, nicht wahr?", fragte er spitz und funkelte dem Mann kalt entgegen.

Imperia kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Während ein verängstigter Hauself ihnen Wein einschenkte, wandte sich Hubertus D`oily an die Todesser. „Kommen wir zum Geschäftlichen", begann er. „Der Dunkle Lord hat euch euern Auftrag genannt, richtig? Nun, es ist ein kniffliger Einsatz, nicht wahr? Möglich, dass die Werwölfe erst zubeißen und dann Fragen stellen."

„Ich denke, Gefahr besteht auch, weil nur drei von uns die russische Sprache beherrschen", gab Amon Scurlock zu bedenken. „Es könnte schnell zu Missverständnissen kommen."

„Es ist gut möglich, dass auch Werwölfe aus Großbritannien sich dorthin zurückgezogen haben. Ihr könntet schnell Kontaktmänner finden", wusste Hubertus zu berichten. „Es gibt einen Werwolf namens Fenrir Greyback, dem ein kleines Rudel untersteht. Man hat vor Jahren das letzte Mal etwas von ihnen gehört, es ist mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass sie Großbritannien verlassen haben, um in der Kolonie Unterschlupf zu finden. Hier hatten die Werwölfe nie einen guten Stand, in Osteuropa sieht es anders aus. Dort gibt es mehr als genug Rückzugsflächen", sagte Hubertus D`oily und nippte an seinem Wein.

Da meldete sich Raymond zu Wort. „Außerdem werde ich die Ehre haben, euch bei der Mission zu begleiten. Ich spreche fabelhaft Russisch."

Das war wenig überraschend. Lord Voldemort hatte am Vortag angekündigt, zwei weitere Verbündete würden zu ihnen stoßen. Raymond war somit einer von ihnen.

Ulysses probierte den Wein, doch der wollte ihm nicht schmecken. Selbst kostspielige Tropfen hatten also ihre Schwächen. Imperia warf ihm ein wissendes Lächeln zu und strich sich die blonden Haare hinters Ohr; an ihrem Ohrläppchen hing ein gigantischer, eisblauer Edelstein, der wahrscheinlich der übertriebenste Ohrschmuck aller Zeiten war.

„Ich denke, der Dunkle Lord setzt sein vollstes Vertrauen in euch", lächelte Hubertus D`oily süffisant. „Die Mission wird nicht scheitern, er hat sie geplant."

Aus Sicherheitsgründen zweifelte niemand diese Aussage an.

Severus, der als einziger den edlen Wein nicht eines Blickes würdigte, fand jedoch schon bald ein neues Thema. „Was interessiert Sie eigentlich an der Kolonie, Mr. D`oily?", erkundigte er sich.

„Einzig die potentielle Kampfesstärke. Werwölfe in den Reihen der Verbündeten zu haben, wäre ein großer Gewinn für den Dunklen Lord. Und meine Wenigkeit ist ein Befürworter seiner Ideen, ein schneller Sieg unseres Lords liegt mir sehr am Herzen", antwortete der alte Herr und sein süffisantes Lächeln verbreitete sich sogar noch.

Severus nickte, schien aber nicht ganz zufrieden.

„So, kommen wir zu dem Grund, warum ihr heute überhaupt herkommen solltet." D`oily rieb sich die Hände. „Ich habe vor kurzem eine Karte erwerben können, die sehr interessant ist. Auf dieser Karte ist womöglich die Werwolfkolonie verzeichnet." Dann wandte er sich zur Tür und rief so laut seine alten Lungen konnten: „Mr. Barkley! Kommen Sie bitte!"

Der, nachdem Hubertus D`oily da gerufen hatte, betrat wenig später das Arbeitszimmer, und hielt in der Hand einen gerahmten Fetzen Pergament. Ulysses achtete aber keine drei Sekunden auf den Gegenstand. Er war von seinem Sitz aufgesprungen, kaum dass er den Mann gesehen hatte und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Die Schlange wand sich in seinem Kopf voller Unglück über diesen Zufall.

Der Mann, William Barkley, war Ulysses` Halbbruder.

Als sich William zu ihm umsah, wäre ihm in einem seltenen Anflug von Emotionalität fast das Pergament aus der Hand geglitten. Die Brüder starrten sich an, als hätten sie ein Leben lang auf diesen Moment gewartet.

Dabei hatten sie sich nie besonders geschätzt. Sie hatten sich geprügelt und sich verabscheut, sie hatten sich gegenseitig den Rücken zugekehrt, sobald sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatten. Doch nun spürten sie vielleicht zum ersten Mal dass durch ihnen das gleiche Blut floss, dass sie die letzte Reste einer toten Familie bildeten. Und doch, nie zuvor hatte sie mehr voneinander getrennt: Ulysses war nun ein Todesser.

Ungerührt der plötzlich umgekippten Stimmung stellte Hubertus D`oily den Mann vor: „Das hier ist einer meiner wenigen Mitarbeiter, William Barkley. Ein kompetenter Mann. Schreibt gerade an einer Monographie über allerlei Bestien und Zauberwesen. Auf diesem Gebiet macht ihm so schnell niemand etwas vor."

Williams Blick löste sich nur langsam von Ulysses, dann wandte er sich schließlich den übrigen Versammelten zu und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken. „Ich werde euch ebenfall begleiten", teilte er ihnen mit gemütsloser Stimme mit.

Die Schlange in Ulysses` Kopf zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen und Ulysses zuckte ebenfalls.

_Schenk dem Mann niemals Gehör,_ flüsterte die Schlange, _er hasst dich ohnehin. Die Blutsverwandschaft zu ihm ist nichts wert._

„Na, na, nicht so bescheiden, Mr. Barkley!", tadelte Hubertus ihn gespielt. „Dabei erfüllen Sie doch alle nur erdenklichen Voraussetzungen! Sie haben schon Werwölfe erforscht, da haben viele der Anwesenden hier noch die Schulbank gedrückt!"

William erhob zwar keinen Einspruch, sagte jedoch auch nichts weiter.

Seit jeher war er ebenso verschwiegen wie er gut aussehend war.

Sie waren inzwischen bei ihrer dritten Runde Wein angekommen und Kalliope Milanos Zunge schien langsam schwer zu werden. Auch Evan wirkte, als würden ihm bald die Augen zufallen. Erebus betrachtete versonnen die Ringe des Zigarrenrauches, die er in regelmäßigen Abständen in die Luft entließ.

William reichte das Pergament an Hubertus D`oily weiter und setzte sich still auf einen der Plätze.

Severus Snape und Amon Scurlock beugten sich vor und studierte das vergilbten Pergament, das Hubertus D`oily ihnen feierlich präsentierte.

„Eine Karte eines russischen Landstriches", erkannte Severus sogleich. „Dort auch ist die Muggelstadt Yaroslava eingetragen, von der der Dunkle Lord erzählt hat."

„Wo steht das? Das sind doch nur irgendwelche Zeichen", sagte Evan verwirrt, und Severus schenkte ihm ein Augenrollen, ehe er erklärte: „Das ist das kyrillische Alphabet, natürlich kannst du das nicht lesen."

Evan biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Severus` analytischer Blick strich wieder über die Karte, und brannte sich schließlich in einen bestimmten Punkt. „Was ist mit diesem Dorf in dem Wald? Vetlevo heißt es. Ist das die Kolonie der Werwölfe?"

Hubertus D`oily nickte anerkennend. „Ein kluger Junge", lobte er. „Tatsächlich ist das die einzige Karte, auf der je ein solches Dorf verzeichnet ist. Und wenn man genau hinsieht, erkennt man noch weitere Merkwürdigkeiten."

Alle Todesser lehnten sich nun vor und starrten das Stück Pergament an, das gar kein Pergament war. Kalliope, als Dunkle Heilerin hatte sie natürlich ein geschultes Auge, erkannte es als erstes.

„Diese Struktur … die Karte besteht aus Tier- oder Menschenhaut, richtig?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Und über dem Dorf Vetlevo ist ein Voll-, Halb-, und Neumond eingezeichnet", bemerkte Severus.

Hubertus D`oily gab ihnen beide recht. „Allerdings. In den seltensten Fällen kommen Magier oder Muggel auf die Idee, eine Karte auf ein Stück Haut zu zeichnen … und Monde zu malen, die über Dörfer schweben, ist auch höchst ungewöhnlich. Ich schätze, diese Karte ist das Werk eines Werwolfes und Vetlevo ist nicht nur ein einfaches Dorf, es ist ihre Kolonie. Ihr Refugium inmitten der russischen Wildnis."

Da meldete sich Amon Scurlock zu Wort. „Der Dunkle Lord hatte mich ausgeschickt, die Umgebung zu untersuchen und den Hinweisen nachzugehen", berichtete er. „Tatsächlich kann man nur bis zur Muggelstadt Yaroslava apparieren. Auf dem Waldgebiet hingegen ist das nicht möglich, ein Zauberbann hindert jeden daran. Ich konnte den Bann nicht brechen - offenbar ist dort eine sehr tückische Magie am Werk. Aber das bestätigt nur den Verdacht, dass dort ein Geheimnis bewahrt wird. Hinzu kommen all die toten und vermissten Muggel in der Gegend. Das ist kein Zufall."

Die Todesser waren durchaus interessiert, nur Imperia D`oily seufzte höchst gelangweilt und ihr Fuß wippte hin und her. „Mir ist langweilig, Darling", verkündete sie. „Erlaubst du mir, mich zu entfernen? Ich würde mir gerne die Füße vertreten."

„Sicher doch, mein Engelchen", sagte Hubertus und hauchte seiner bedeutend jüngeren Frau einen Kuss zu.

Doch Imperia stellte mit süßer Unschuldsstimme eine weitere Frage: „Dürfte ich Ulysses kurz entführen?", erkundigte sie sich und ließ ihre Wimpern klimpern. „Es ist doch sein Elternhaus und sicherlich möchte er es noch einmal sehen, ehe er irgendwo in der russischen Pampa verendet und gefressen wird."

Obwohl er eigentlich ein gerissener Mann war, schien Hubertus in Sachen Imperia einen blinden Fleck zu besitzen und so ließ er sie gewähren.

Ulysses wandte sich an Amon Scurlock, der ihn mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete, sich zu entfernen. Ulysses war wenig an ein Wiedersehen interessiert, doch schien Amon so genervt von Imperia zu sein, dass er sie verbannen wollte - mit Ulysses oder ohne.

Also fügte er sich seinem Schicksal und folgte Imperia aus der Tür, den Korridor abwärts und schließlich in ein großes Wohnzimmer, das Ulysses keinem der früheren Räume seines Elternhauses zuordnen konnte.

Da wandte sich Imperia zu ihm um und grinste schief. „Willkommen zurück", sagte sie. „Freust du dich, mich wieder zu sehen?"

„Nein", sagte er kühl.

„Das ist nicht nett, Ulysses", empörte sie sich gespielt und legte den Kopf schief. Verglichen mit dem Bild der Jugendlichen Imperia, hatte sie sich verändert. Ihre langen Silberhaare von damals reichten ihr kaum mehr bis zur Schulter, und ihr schönes Gesicht war kühler geworden, eine seichte Schicht aus Alter und unnahbarer Kälte hatte sich über ihre Haut gelegt.

Ulysses schritt an ihr vorbei und hinüber zu der Fensterfront, an die sich gerade der Gepard heranschlich. Sein funkelndes Halsband musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben, überlegte er.

„Du bist also ein Todesser geworden, wer hätte das gedacht, hm?", feixte Imperia und trat hinter ihn. „Nach dem Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ nahm ich an, du wärst tot."

„Reporter lügen meistens", entgegnete er gemütlos.

Da streckte sie die Hände nach ihm aus und umfasste seine Brust, während sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte. „Ich muss zugeben, dass es mir gefällt", sagte sie sanft. „Du bist ein Todesser … alleine beim Gedanken daran kribbelt meine Haut. Das ist … erotisch."

Ulysses löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung, wandte sich zu ihr um und lehnte sich dabei entspannt gegen das Fenster, während der Gepard draußen neugierig auf und ab schlich.

„Hast du schon jemanden umgebracht?", erkundigte sich Imperia und ihre blauen Augen glitzerten vor Aufregung.

Ulysses ließ sich zu einem Nicken herab.

„Wen? Wie?", harkte sie nach und das Funkeln in ihren Augen sprach nun von Erregung. Und sie nährte sich ihm, legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und hob den Kopf, so dass ihre Lippen nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Er spürte den Pulsschlag, der von ihrem kleinen, kalten, vertrockneten Herzen ausging.

Da spürte Ulysses zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder jene elektrisierte Schwingung in der Luft, die von zwei Menschen ausgehen konnte, die sich so tief in die Augen sahen wie in diesem Moment.

Imperias Hand wanderte hinauf zu seiner Wange, strich über seine Haut und da beugten sie sich beide zeitgleich vor und küssten einander. Der Kuss war ebenso aggressiv wie leidenschaftlich und Ulysses wusste, er würde nie mehr aufhören können.

Dabei war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich küssten. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit war es öfters dazu gekommen, doch damals war er bloß ein kleiner, naiver, unerfahrener Junge gewesen.

Jetzt war er erwachsen und wusste, dass ihr Kuss in weitaus mehr enden würde. Schon zerrten sie gegenseitig an ihrer Kleidung, durchwühlten die Haare des anderen und - wurden abrupt gestört!

William Barkley war in dem Zimmer aufgetaucht, musterte Ulysses mit brennendem Hass und augenblicklich ließ er von Imperia ab.

Mit energiegeladenen Schritten durchquerte William den Raum und hielt auf Ulysses, der die kommende Eskalation bereits spürte. Schon packte William ihn am Kragen, zog ihn von der Frau weg und stieß ihn dann so heftig gegen die Fensterfront, dass diese in ihrer Fassung bebte.

„Was soll das, William?", giftete Imperia erbost.

„Verschwinde einfach, ja?", knurrte William ihr zu. „Oder ich berichte deinem Ehemann, was hier vorgefallen ist!"

Imperia zog ihre spitze Nase kraus und marschierte hocherhobenen Hauptes aus dem Wohnzimmer, jedoch nicht ohne die Tür hinter sich wütend zuzuknallen.

Mit einem eiskalten Blick wandte sich William an Ulysses. „So, Freundchen", sagte er mit dunkler Stimme. „Du bist ein Todesser, ja? Du willst mich wohl für dumm verkaufen, wie?"

William hatte sich Zeit seines Lebens nur sehr wenige emotionale Ausbrüche geleistet, doch kam es einmal doch dazu, waren diese unso verherender und destruktiver.

„_Antworte!",_ zischte William und stieß Ulysses erneut gegen das Glas.

„Warum interessiert dich das überhaupt?", wollte Ulysses wissen und täuschte Gelassenheit vor. „Du hast dich nie sonderlich für mich interessiert."

„Vergiss die Schulzeit!", blaffte William. „Das zählt nicht. _Das hier _ist ernst! Du bist mein Bruder und -"

„Halbbruder", verbesserte Ulysses.

Da holte William aus und verpasste ihm einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht. Heißes Blut strömte aus Ulysses` Nase.

Als William von neuem sprach, hätte seine Stimme nicht ernster und dunkler sein können. „Du bist mein Bruder. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du einer von denen bist, Ulysses!"

„Du bist nicht für mich verantwortlich."

„Allerdings nicht. Denn sonst wäre es nie so weit gekommen, mein Freund! Und nun? Elicius wurde gefangen genommen und Emilia ist tot! Was ging da vor?"

Erneut hob die Schlange ihren Kopf und zischte gefährlich und Ulysses erstarrte fast vor Angst, sie könnte erneut zubeißen.

Als Ulysses nicht antwortete, griff William sich seinen Arm, krempele den Stoff hoch und starrte perplex auf das Dunkle Mal auf der hellen Haut.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben", flüsterte er erschlagen. „Wenn unser Vater das sehen würde, Ulysses, er würde sich im Grabe umdrehen!"

Der Schlange gefiel es nicht, dass der Mann Ulysses so nah war. Dass sie emotional und durch ihr Blut miteinander verbunden waren.

„Was ist das?", fragte William plötzlich. Er hatte den Ärmel noch höher geschoben und entblößte die ersten hässlichen Narben auf dem Oberarm. Atemlos untersuchte er sie, begutachtete auch den anderen Arm und knöpfte zuletzt Ulysses` Hemd auf, um den Oberkörper freizulegen.

Und bei dem Anblick trat William augenblicklich einen Schritt zurück. Sein entsetzter Blick suche Augenkontakt mit Ulysses und er fragte leise und mit schwacher Stimme: „Wer hat dich gefoltert?"

„Emilia und Elicius. Und ihre Verbündeten."

Ohnmächtig schüttelte William den Kopf. „Das ist nicht wahr! Das kann nicht wahr sein? Wer hat dir das erzählt?"

Ulysses` Kopf explodierte. Ein Vorhang aus gleißenden Schmerzen senkte sich wie ein Feuer über seine Welt und Ulysses sah nichts mehr, fühlte nichts mehr und hörte nichts mehr außer das wütende Zischen der Schlange: _Bring ihn um! Er nennt den Dunklen Lord einen Lügner! Töte ihn, reiß ihn in Stücke!_

Und im nächsten Moment lagen beide schon am Boden, Ulysses schlug mit aller Kraft auf seinen Bruder ein und wollte nichts mehr, als dass seine Schmerzen nachließen und dass William sein verfluchtes Leben aushauchte.

Rot sprenkelte den Fußboden, doch er hielt nicht inne. William rührte sich bereits nicht mehr, dennoch ließ er nicht von dem Mann ab.

In diesem Moment packte jemand Ulysses an den Schultern und riss ihn zu Boden. Durch den Nebel des Schmerzes sah er das aufgebrachte Gesicht von Amon Scurlock.

„Hör gefälligst auf damit!", schrie er Ulysses an. „Du wirst ihn noch umbringen! Er ist ein Verbündeter! William gehört zu uns!"

Der Befehl des Gruppenführers sorgte dafür, dass die Schlange in Ulysses` Kopf augenblicklich verstummte, sich zusammenrollte und zu schlafen begann. Der Schmerz, der zuvor alles überschattet hatte, verschwand und die Welt klärte sich wieder.

Kalliope Milano hatte sich über William gebeugt, wandte einen Zauber an und schon bewegte sich der Mann wieder. Unsicher und mit heftig blutender Stirn richtete William seinen Oberkörper auf und bedachte Ulysses mit einen unleserlichen Blick.

Imperia D`oily, die an die Türschwelle getreten war, schüttelte sich vor Lachen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Kommentar: **Dieses Kapitel gehört definitiv nicht zu meinen Lieblingskapiteln. Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass die Thematik stark in Richtung Vorgeschichte, also Ancient History, ausgelegt ist und somit nicht für jeden zu 100 % verständlich ist, der diese Story nicht gelesen hat. Zum anderen ist die Spoilerlast unglaublich groß! Argh! Dass William z.B. Ulysses Halbbruder ist, kommt in Ancient History erst sehr spät raus – und nun musste ich diese Information notgedrungen verschleudern! Das ärgert mich. Asche auf mein Haupt! Scheiß Parallelveröffentlichungen. Naja, freut euch lieber auf das nächste Kapitel, denn dort geht es endlich auf nach Russland. Ach ja, das wollte ich auch noch sagen: Ich weiß natürlich, dass es zu dieser Zeit noch die Sowjetunion war. Aber ich dachte mir, dass es die Zaubergemeinde vielleicht nicht sonderlich schert und deshalb bleibt es in dieser Geschichte bei Russland.


	8. Yaroslava

**8. Severus Snape: Yaroslava**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitet die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland_

Elicius Eliassen: _Bruder von Emilia und Halbbruder der Lestranges. Todesser_

Emilia Eliassen/ Umbra Inkognito: _Ältere_ _Halbschwester der Lestranges._ _Im normalen Leben eine Bibliothekarin, ansonsten Todesserin und gleichzeitig Abtrünnige_

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähriger Sohn. Todesser_

Hagius Zevediah: _Ein dunkler Heiler und enger Vertrauter Lord Voldemorts. Werwolf_

Hubertus D`oily:_ Reicher Geschäftsmann, der mit Voldemorts Vorstellungen sympathisiert. Trotz seines hohen Alters ist er mit der bedeutend jüngeren Imperia verheiratet. _

Imperia Malfoy-D`oily:_ Ältere Schwester von Lucius. Besitzerin eines Nachtklubs._

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Priestley Miles: _Ein dunkler Heiler im Auftrag Lord Voldemorts_

Raymond D`oily: _Der Sohn von Hubertus. Pikfeiner Schönling. Spricht Russisch und begleitet die Todesser nach Russland_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Nun ein Todesser. Geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen_

William Barkley:_ Mitarbeiter im Unternehmen der D`oilys und Experte für Tierwesen aller Art. Begleitet die Todesser nach Russland. Ulysses` Halbbruder_

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung_

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin), Raymond D`oily, William Barkley_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Severus wird mit den Schrecken seiner eigenen Erfindung, Sectumsempra, konfrontiert, als er erneut auf Ulysses Rathburn trifft, den Evan Rosier mit diesem Zauber aufschlitzte. Der Dunkle Lord wünscht, dass Ulysses am Leben bleibt, so dass Severus und die Dunkle Heilerin Kalliope mit vereinten Kräften versuchen, ihn vor dem Tod zu bewahren und seine Wunden versorgen. Als sich herausstellt, dass Ulysses unter schwerwiegenden Wahnvorstellungen leidet und eine Bedrohung für die Todesser darstellt, entschließt sich der Heiler Priestley Miles kurzerhand, Lord Voldemort über das Schicksal des Mannes entscheiden zu lassen. Voldemort erkennt Ulysses` Nutzwert und macht ihn zu einem Todesser. Kurze Zeit später wird einigen Todessern, darunter Severus, Evan und Ulysses, der Auftrag erteilt, sich mit Hilfe zweier weiterer Verbündeter nach Russland zu begeben. Die Familie der D`oilys hatte Lord Voldemort Informationen zugespielt, dass sich in Russland offenbar eine größere Ansammlung Werwölfe verborgen hält, die Voldemort nun für seinen Kampf gewinnen will. _

_25. August 1978_

Ein Dunstgemisch aus kühlem Morgennebel und penetranten Diesel lag über der Stadt Yaroslava, und insbesondere über der großen Hauptstraße, an der sie standen. Die Risse im Asphalt zogen sich dahin wie alte Flusspfade, klapprige Autos waren ebenso häufig vertreten wie überladene Holzarren, wahlweise gezogen von Eseln oder Mulis.

Severus Snape hatte wieder einmal einen Punkt in seinem Leben erreicht, an dem er zugeben musste, dass sein Dasein als Halbblut viele Vorteile innehatte. Zumindest kam er sich nicht fremd vor, hier in Russland, denn er wusste was Elektrizität, Kühlschränke und Verbrennungsmotoren waren - im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen seiner acht Begleiter.

Es war früh am Morgen und Yaroslava erwachte zeitig. Kugelrunde Frauen, viele mit weniger Zähnen im Mund als Fingern an der Hand, erledigten erste Arbeiten, schleppten Wasser, hingen die Wäsche auf, oder warteten auf den Postboten. Die Männer lasen vornehmlich Zeitung und diskutierten in kleinen Grüppchen darüber, Severus analysierte jeden Wortfetzen genau. Die Politik der Muggel war ihm weder fremd oder unbegreiflich, noch empfand er sie als uninteressant.

„Ich finde, die Muggel hier leben ziemlich eigenartig", kommentierte Kalliope Milano das Bild, das sich ihr auftat. Ja tatsächlich, der Ort erschien auch Severus als eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Modern und Altbewehrtem.

Aus einem Laden wehte der Duft fettigen Fleisches und Weißkohl, der Mann hinter dem Tresen trank einen morgendlichen Schnaps und starrte gebannt auf einen kleinen Schwarzweißfernseher, der nur ein kümmerliches Bild empfing.

Ein Junge trieb mit einen Stock seinen störrischen Esel voran.

„Wir brechen auf", befahl Amon und scheuchte sie weiter. „Der Anti-Apparations Schutz beginnt gleich hier vorne. Deshalb wartet noch ein langer Fußmarsch auf uns, wenn wie die Kolonie heute erreichen wollen."

Sie passierten einen chaotischen Markt, der auf einer Freifläche neben der Straße errichtet wurden war. Die Stände waren schier unmöglich aus Holzbrettern, Wellblech und Kisten zusammen gezimmert; überall gab es Knoblauch, Kräuter, ein wenig zu alten Fisch, Gemüse und Fleisch zu kaufen, ebenso einige Tiere. Kalliope warf einen schockierten Blick auf zwei Hühner, die in einem winzigen Käfig eingepfercht waren, und Evan Rosier wurde fast von einer cholerischen Eselin gebissen, als er dem Tier aus Versehen zu nahe kam.

Zebulon Huntsville war auch in Russland ein Riese, und so schob er sich einfach durch die Menge, wie ein Eisbrecher durch eine dünne Eisschicht. So ganz unauffällig war ihre Reisegemeinschaft ohnehin nicht: sie sprachen englisch, und sahen allgemein ein wenig anderes aus, als die hier Heimischen, obwohl sie zivile Kleidung trugen. Abgesehen von Raymond D`oily natürlich: heute trug er hellen Samt, der seine penetrante Schönheit unterstrich. Evan hingegen trug zwar Jeans, doch hatte er sich für die wohl teuerste Variante entschieden, so dass auch er unmöglich gut gekleidet erschien.

Severus sorgte sich ein wenig darum, der sowjetischen Geheimpolizei ins Auge zu fallen. Hatte Lord Voldemort diesen Risikofaktor eigentlich berechnet?

Raymond nahm mit einem charmanten Autoverkäuferlächeln einen hübschen Strauß Blumen an, den ihm einige kichernde junge Mädchen in die Hand drückten.

„_Oh vielen Dank, meine Lieben",_ sagte er auf Russisch. „_Entzückend._"

Er schnupperte gespielt versonnen an den Blüten, die Mädchen kicherten lauter, Zebulons Blick spiegelte blanke Mordlust wieder.

Der Markt endete und Severus atmete tief durch. Im Angesicht der dicht gedrängten Menschenmassen hatte er sich zuletzt fast klaustrophobisch gefühlt.

Raymond D`oily schmiss den Blumenstrauß auf den Boden und klaubte penibel jedes einzelne, verlorene Blütenblatt von seinem Anzug. „Mauerblümchen von Mauerblümchen", knurrte er dabei abwertend. „Die echten Schönheiten hier scheinen alle schon verheiratet zu sein."

Sie hatten nun den Blick frei auf die ärmlicheren Ausläufer der Kleinstadt Yaroslava; die letzten Häuserreihen quetschten sich noch so gut es ging vor den Rand eines dunklen Nadelwaldes. Und dieser Wald zog sich bis über die Kuppe eines felsigen, Berges, der sich in die Mitte zweier weiterer baumloser Berge schmiegte. Von hier aus wirkte der Weg schroff und unpassierbar. Die Kolonie Vetlevo musste irgendwo auf dem kleineren der drei Berge liegen, der von dichtem Wald bewachsen war - zumindest hoffte Severus das Vetlevo dort lag, denn er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, die steilen Felswände der beiden anderen Felsgiganten hinaufzukraxeln.

„Uns erwartet übrigens keine Vollmondnacht", teilte Amon ihnen mit. „Mit verwandelten Werwölfen müssen wir uns also erst einmal nicht herumschlagen."

Das war wirklich mal eine positive Nachricht, fand Severus! Verwandelte Werwölfe waren recht ungemütlich. Er sprach aus Erfahrung.

„Appetit auf Menschenfleisch haben sie sicherlich dennoch", sagte William kühl. „Das treibt man ihnen nicht so schnell aus. Aber die Vorstellung, eines D`oilys am Spieß hat doch auch etwas, oder?"

Raymond rümpfte die Nase und warf William einen bitterbösen Blick zu, doch der störte sich daran nicht.

„Was machen wir, wenn sie sich zum nächsten Vollmond verwandeln?", fragte Kalliope unwohl.

„Wir verschanzen uns irgendwo", schlug Zebulon grunzend vor.

„Und wo? Bei schätzungsweise einhundert Werwölfen reicht es nicht aus, die Tür doppelt abzuschließen und die Gardinen zuzuziehen", entgegnete William.

„Kämpfen können wir auch nicht bei dieser Übermacht", gab Evan zu bedenken.

Nun, das könnte sich in der Tat als Problem herausstellen.

„Im Notfall sollten wir einfach einige Tage vor Vollmond die Kolonie verlassen, und erst danach wieder zurückkehren", sagte Severus. „Aber vielleicht lässt sich auch irgendwo in der Nähe eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit finden? Es wird sich zeigen, wenn wir dort angekommen sind."

„Was hatte der Dunkle Lord noch gesagt?", fragte Ulysses rhetorisch. „Die Werwölfe fallen sogar regelmäßig über Yaroslava her? Das klingt nach mehr als nur einem kleinen Rudel."

Raymond D`oily schnipste mit dem Finger, sah sich um und hielt die nächstbeste Person auf der Straße an. Die Muggelfrau, eine dicke Dame, die ein kleines Kind an der Hand führte, hörte ihm gerne zu.

„_Junge Frau, wissen Sie etwas über die Wölfe, die hier einige Menschen angefallen haben sollen?_", fragte Raymond auf Russisch.

Die Frau schlug ein Kreuz vor der Brust, und hielt dem Kind die Ohren zu. „_Dämonen!_", zischte sie abergläubisch. „_Das ist Teufelswerk! Sprechen Sie nicht darüber!_"

„_Also ist es wahr?",_ harkte Raymond nach.

Die Muggel sah sich unwohl um, als rechnete sie damit, dass gleich einer der Werwölfe über den Gartenzaun sprang und sie auffraß. _„Es ist nicht lange her, da sollen die Wölfe einen Bus mit Bergleuten angegriffen haben, die von ihrem Sommerquartier zurückkehrten. Angeblich hat keiner überlebt, außer einer, dem später die Beine abgenommen werden mussten, so zerfleischt haben sie ihn. Das habe ich aber alles nur gehört, es sind Gerüchte."_

Raymond bedankte sich, die Frau zog ihres Weges und Raymond übersetzte für diejenigen, die kein Russisch verstanden.

Severus hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Einen Bus zu attackieren, in dem schätzungsweise fünfzig gestählte Männer auf dem Weg nach Hause saßen, klang nach einer sehr abenteuerlichen Horrorgeschichte. Doch wenn sie stimmte, dann gab es hier tatsächlich _weit_ mehr als nur ein kleines Rudel Werwölfe. Um fünfzig Männer mit Haut und Haaren zu verspeisen, brauchte es einen gewaltigen Appetit und eine gewaltige Nachfrage an Frischfleisch.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Sie ließen die Kleinstadt Yaroslava hinter sich und folgten der furchigen Asphaltstraße in nordöstlicher Richtung. Nur wenige Häuser und Höfe säumten ihren Weg. Ein alter Mann scheuchte seinen dreckstarrenden Muli mit einem Zweig vor sich her.

Der dichte Nadelwald lag nun direkt vor ihnen, eine dicht gedrängte Masse aus herbstlichem Grau, Grün und Braun, und direkt darüber türmten sich die schroffen Bergspitzen wie Teufelshörner. Es roch nach nahem Regen, und der Himmel über ihnen war von einem milchigem Grau. Es drohte sehr bald ungemütlich zu werden.

Die Asphaltstraße endete kurz vor dem Waldrand in einer Sackgasse, wenn man den schmalen, unbefestigten Weg außer Acht lassen würde, der sich an Stelle einer echten Straße in den Wald bohrte.

Severus schätzte, dass sich dieser Weg, der wohl nur von den Holzfällern benutzt wurde, ebenfalls sehr bald im Dickicht verlieren würde.

Und er sollte recht behalten: Kaum eine Stunde, nachdem sie den Wald betreten hatten, war von dem kleinen Pfad nichts mehr übrig. Es endete vor einer steilen Felsnaht, die senkrecht unter dem Erdboden hervorlugte.

„Ich bin wenig begeistert", sagte Ulysses Rathburn und stützte atemlos die Hände auf die Knie. Verständlich, denn ihr Weg führte kontinuierlich bergauf, zwar war die Steigung sachte, aber zerrte dennoch an den Kräften.

Zebulon grub mit der Stiefelspitze einen großen Pilz aus dem Erdreich und zerquetschte ihn dann. „Das alles hier ist wie ein großer Haufen Schlamm", sagte er abfällig. „Wenn ich `n Werwölf wär, würd ich mir irgendwo in`ner Südsee das Fell bräun, aber nicht hier herumlungern."

Die Schimpftiraden gingen weiter, während sie die Felsnaht auf allen vieren erklommen. Der Aufstieg war eine Schande für Raymond D`oilys teure Kleidung.

Severus konnte sich zwar ebenso gemütlichere Orte vorstellen, aber er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, sich hier und jetzt zu beschweren. Es gab schlimmeres als das hier.

Oben klammerten sich Nadelbäume in den Untergrund, um nicht vornüber die Felsnarbe hinunterzustürzen, und die Todesser und ihre beiden Begleiter mussten sich ihrerseits an den Bäumen halten, um sich vor einem Sturz abwärts zu bewahren.

Diese Kletterpartie war allgemein ziemlich ungewöhnlich für ihren noblen Berufsstand, aber das war vollkommen egal: was tat man nicht alles im Namen des Dunklen Lords?

Es wurde Nachmittag, und dieser regnerische Nachmittag wandelte sich zu einem kalten, aber trockenen Abend. Der Himmel, der oberhalb der Baumkronen hervorlugte, war noch mit Abendrot überzogen, doch hier unten, im dichten Geäst, war es bereits so dunkel, das die Konturen und Details zu verschwimmen begannen.

Die Zauberstäbe kamen jedoch erst zum Einsatz, nachdem Raymond sich der Länge nach hinlegte, als er über eine Baumwurzel gestolpert war. Zebulon unterdrückte ein Kichern.

„Was immer wir tun, hier in diesem vermaledeiten Wald werden wir nicht übernachten", sagte Raymond pikiert, während er sich wieder aufraffte.

„Wo sollen wir denn übernachten?", fragte Evan kritisch. „Ich glaube kaum, dass die Werwölfe auch Gasthäuser bewirten."

„Wir werden sehen", sagte Amon Scurlock nur.

Severus war sich relativ sicher, den Tag überhaupt nicht zu überleben. In eine Kolonie voller beißwütiger Werwölfe einzudringen, empfand er als Todesurteil. Daher verschwendete er keine Gedanken mehr an Gasthäuser.

Die Nacht brach hinein und die Luft war kalt wie Firn. Sich über ihre Lage zu beschweren, kam nun in Mode: Kalliopes Kiefer schlugen bibbernd aufeinander, Ulysses schniefte und nieste, Erebus Nott und Zebulon kamen aus den Schimpftiraden nicht mehr heraus.

Die Schwärze der Nacht kroch schnell von allen Seiten heran, und bald wäre ihnen ein paar Beulen und verknackste Knöchel sicher gewesen, wenn sie nicht ihre Zauberstäbe gehabt hätten, mit denen sie den Weg ausleuchteten.

Rechts neben ihnen tat sich ein steiler Abhang auf, trockenes Geäst und kleine Steine rutschten mahnend hinab, während sie sich Mühe geben mussten, nicht ebenfalls herabzustürzen. Amon Scurlock führte sie und Severus bildete das Schlusslicht der Gruppe, denn er konnte nicht ausschließen, dass man versuchen würde sie von hinten zu attackieren.

In diesem Moment regte sich etwas tief unter ihnen und sie alle verharrten augenblicklich. Dort, am Fuße des steinigen Felsengrads, jedoch verborgen im Unterholz, brachen einige trockene Äste unter dem Gewicht derer, die sich durch das Dickicht schlugen.

Amon Scurlock legte den Finger auf die Lippen und bedeutete ihnen, so still wie möglich zu sein, während sie das Treiben in gut zehn Meter Tiefe beobachteten: einige Gestalten huschten durch die Nacht und obwohl die Wipfel der Bäume die Sicht raubte, identifizierten sie die Schatten als Menschen, denn sie redeten leise flüsternd miteinander.

Severus konnte kein Wort verstehen, er war sich jedoch sicher, dass die sich Gestalten neben Russisch vereinzelt einer anderen Sprache - Englisch? - bedienten.

Heimlichtuerisch folgten die Gestalten einem kleinen Bach, der sich am Rande des Felsens entlang schlängelte und kamen auf ihrem Weg so schnell voran, dass die Todesser bereits nach einer Minute keinen Laut mehr vernehmen konnten. Jedoch war es offensichtlich gewesen, dass die Fremden nicht den Weg hinauf gewählt hatten, sondern hinab zur Stadt Yaroslava stiegen. Doch welcher normale Mensch kletterte freiwillig inmitten einer finsteren, mondlosen Nacht einen Berg hinunter, zudem noch ohne Licht?

„Vielleicht waren es bloß irgendwelche … Wilderer?", mutmaßte Evan mit Unruhe in der Stimme, schien seiner eigenen Theorie jedoch kaum glauben schenken zu wollen.

„Nein", erwiderte William. „Das waren Werwölfe."

„Aber sie waren unverwandelt", sagte Evan.

William, der so ruhig und gelassen wie immer erschien, nahm sich kurz Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, ehe er antwortete: „Es gibt genug Fälle von Angriffen und Entführungen, bei denen die Werwölfe eine menschliche Gestalt besaßen. Und unsere Freunde da unten waren in jedem Fall auf dem Weg Richtung Stadt - ich glaube kaum, dass sie den beschwerlichen Weg auf sich nehmen, um in einer drittklassigen Bar ein paar Gläser Schnaps zu kippen. Nein, sie _jagen_."

Eine Weile war es still unter ihnen und jeder beschäftigte sich auf seine Weise mit der Vorstellung, ausgerechnet hier und heute auf eine Jagdgesellschaft der Werwölfe gestoßen zu sein. Alle, außer Zebulon Huntsville. Dieser brummte lediglich: „Die verdammt`n Viecher kannt`n zumindest den bessren Weg, wa`? Der Pfad da unt`n sieht mir `n bisschen bequemer aus als der Scheiß hier oben."

„Du hast recht", sagte Amon. „Der Pfad führt vermutlich direkt und schnell zu ihrer Kolonie - aber vielleicht wäre es besser, den Werwölfen hinab in die Stadt zu folgen."

Severus unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Vielleicht lag es an seiner persönlichen Erfahrung mit Werwölfen, doch es erschien ihm als wenig geistreich, den Werwölfen inmitten ihres Blutrausches über den Weg zu laufen.

William hingegen sah es anders und pflichtete Amon bei. „Der Jagdtrupp bestand bloß aus einer Handvoll Werwölfen und es wäre vernünftiger, sich mit ihnen bekannt zu machen. Falls sie uns nicht mögen sollten, wären wir wenigstens in der Überzahl und könnten uns zur Wehr setzen. Oben in der Kolonie hätten wir keine Chance."

Die meisten Todesser nickten verständnisvoll. Raymond D`oily klaubte sich mit spitzen Fingern die Tannennadeln von der pikfeinen Kleidung.

So machten sie kehrt und suchten den besten Weg hinab zum Pfad der Wölfe.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	9. Das Mitternachts Jagdkomittee

**9. Severus Snape: Das Mitternachts-Jagdkomittee**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitet die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland_

Elicius Eliassen: _Bruder von Emilia und Halbbruder der Lestranges. Todesser_

Emilia Eliassen/ Umbra Inkognito: _Ältere_ _Halbschwester der Lestranges._ _Im normalen Leben eine Bibliothekarin, ansonsten Todesserin und gleichzeitig Abtrünnige_

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähriger Sohn. Todesser_

Hagius Zevediah: _Ein dunkler Heiler und enger Vertrauter Lord Voldemorts. Werwolf_

Hubertus D`oily:_ Reicher Geschäftsmann, der mit Voldemorts Vorstellungen sympathisiert. Trotz seines hohen Alters ist er mit der bedeutend jüngeren Imperia verheiratet. _

Imperia Malfoy-D`oily:_ Ältere Schwester von Lucius. Besitzerin eines Nachtklubs._

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Priestley Miles: _Ein dunkler Heiler im Auftrag Lord Voldemorts_

Raymond D`oily: _Der Sohn von Hubertus. Pikfeiner Schönling. Spricht Russisch und begleitet die Todesser nach Russland_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Nun ein Todesser. Geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen_

William Barkley:_ Mitarbeiter im Unternehmen der D`oilys und Experte für Tierwesen aller Art. Begleitet die Todesser nach Russland. Ulysses` Halbbruder_

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung_

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin), Raymond D`oily, William Barkley_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Durch die wertvollen Informationen, die die Familie der D`oilys ihm zuspielte, glaubt Lord Voldemort, im fernen Russland ein Zufluchtsort von Werwölfen entdeckt zu haben. Interessiert an der Kampfstärke der Werwölfe, entsendet er daraufhin einen Trupp Todesser. Unter der Führung von Amon Scurlock erreicht die Gruppe die russische Kleinstadt Yaroslava, hinter deren Grenzen ein magischer Bannkreis verläuft, der die Berge und Wälder schützt. Nachdem sie die halbe Nacht wanderten, begegnen die Todesser einer Gruppe Werwölfe, die sich durch den Wald schleichen. Unbemerkt folgen sie ihnen. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_25. August 1978_

Der Hof der Muggel lag ruhig vor ihnen, doch mit seinen feinen Sinnen registrierte der Werwolf das Pulsieren warmer, lebendiger Menschenkörper im Inneren des Hauses.

Er und seine vier Gefährten schlichen näher heran, warfen einen Blick auf die fest verschlossene Tür und die stabilen Fensterläden, ehe sie zur Stallung huschten. Auch hier war die Tür verschlossenen, und der Werwolf spähte neugierig durch die breiten Fugen der Holzwand und betrachtete das Vieh. Eine Kuh schlug unruhig mit ihrem Schwanz aus, die Schafe und Ziegen zu ihren Füßen blökten und meckerten leise aber wachsam.

Der Werwolf wandte sich zu einem seiner Gefährten um und sagte auf Russisch: _„Sollten wir die Menschen erwischen, holst du das Vieh aus dem Stall und treibst es den Berg hoch nach Vetlevo."_

Der andere Werwolf war in einem früheren Leben einst ein Schafshirte aus Bulgarien gewesen. Er verstand noch immer genug von diesem Handwerk, um ihn das wertvolle Gut anvertrauen zu können.

So umrundeten sie das Gehöft und der Werwolf, ihr Anführer, prägte sich die Umgebung sehr genau ein. Er nahm am jeden Fenster und an jeder Fuge Witterung auf, und erkannte an dem scharfen Geruch von Eisen und Schießpulver, dass die Muggel nicht unbewaffnet waren.

Das war bedenklich. Ein Gewehrschuss konnte sie in ihrem jetzigen, unverwandelten Zustand leicht töten, obwohl ihre Haut und ihr Fleisch fester und stabiler und ihr Körper widerstandsfähiger waren als bei einem Menschen.

Der Werwolf sah dennoch nicht davon ab, den Plan aufzugeben. Sie würden die Menschen, die gerade nichts ahnend in dem Haus schliefen, gefangen nehmen und sie zu Beginn der kommenden Vollmondnacht zu ihresgleichen machen. Auch das Vieh erfüllte seinen Zweck, denn der letzte, harte Winter hatte den Bestand an Kühen, Schafen und Ziegen in der Kolonie so stark dezimiert, dass die Rationen unmöglich alle sättigen konnte. Daher brauchten sie dringend Nachschub.

Der Werwolf war nicht bloß ein Werwolf. Als er an die Eingangstür herantrat, zog er aus seiner Kleidung einen Zauberstab hervor, denn wie sein Kampfgefährte in einem früheren Leben ein Hirte gewesen war, so war er selbst ein Schüler in einem Zauberinternat gewesen. Zwar hatte er die Schule nicht abgeschlossen, doch hatte er genug Unterrichtsstoff erfahren, um zu wissen, wie man eine verschlossene Tür öffnete.

So richtete er den Zauberstab auf das Schloss und zischte: _„Alohomora!"_

Die Tür sprang auf und die Werwölfe schlichen sich leise in das Haus. Eine Katze saß vor dem Ofen und durchleuchtete sie mit gelben Lampenaugen, ehe sie einen Buckel machte und hinaus in die Wildnis lief.

Das junge Werwolfmädchen an seiner Seite machte eine Bewegung, als hätte sie nach der Katze schnappen wollen.

Er wandte sich fragend nach ihr um, sie senkte den Kopf und nuschelte leise: _„Jetzt wo meine Katinka tot ist, hätte ich gerne eine neue gehabt",_ gestand sie bitter.

Der Werwolf überging das und huschte weiter voran. Die übrigen folgten ihm in die Küchenzeile und reckten den Kopf, als sie die halb aufgegessene Fleischmahlzeit entdeckten, die auf dem Tisch stand.

Einer der Werwölfe grabschte nach dem Fetzen, doch der Anführer knurrte mahnend und so stellte der andere seinen Versuch ein.

Neben der Küche lag eine Tür und der Werwolf erkannte, dass es sich dabei um das Elternschlafzimmer handeln musste: Erwachsene Menschen rochen etwas markanter und meist nach schwerer Arbeit.

„_Der Mann hat eine Waffe",_ sagte der Anführer und nickte Richtung Tür. _„Die Waffe ist in dem Zimmer."_

Seine vier Gefährten schnupperten und auch sie erkannten den Gestank des Schießeisens. Einige von ihnen hatten bereits Erfahrung damit machen müssen.

In diesem Moment löste sich das Werwolfmädchen von der Gruppe, huschte zurück zu der offen stehenden Eingangstür und spähte mit großen Augen in die nächtliche Finsternis.

Der Werwolf war alarmiert. _„Was siehst du, Antalja?"_, fragte er.

„_Da sind Leute im Wald!"_, zischte sie. _„Mehr als wir!"_

„_Jäger!"_, heulte einer der Werwölfe voller entsetzen.

„_Sie haben uns umzingelt!"_

„_Jetzt ist alles aus!"_

„_Still!",_ befahl der Anführer, doch auch er hatte es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen. Denn tatsächlich gab es Menschen und Magier, die professionell Werwölfe jagten und töteten; und obwohl in diesem Landstrich seit Jahrzehnten keiner von ihnen gesehen worden war, so wusste der Werwolf doch, dass die Gefahr von Jägern erlegt zu werden, weiterhin bestand. Und in ihrem jetzigen, menschlichen Körper waren sie Schußwaffen und Zauberstäben gnadenlos unterlegen.

Das Mädchen, Antalja, war sichtlich in Panik geraten, trat unruhig auf der Stelle herum und schien nicht recht zu wissen, ob sie bleiben oder fliehen sollte. _„Oh, was sollen wir tun?"_, winselte sie. _„Was sollen wir bloß tun?"_

Die übrigen Werwölfe wandten sich Hilfe suchend an ihren Anführer, klammerten sich in ihrer hellen Aufregung an ihn und flüsterten: _„Sag uns, was wir tun sollen, Garm! Du kennst dich mit Jägern aus! Du musst uns retten, Garm!"_

Der Werwolf, Garm McKinstry, schüttelte sie wortlos von sich und schritt zu Antalja hinüber, um sich ein Bild über ihre Lage zu machen. Tatsächlich erkannte er mit seinen feinen Sinnen die Gestalten, die sich am nahen Waldrand postiert hatten. Es waren acht Männer und eine Frau und von ihnen allen ging der Duft von Magie und Zauberstäben aus.

Es mussten Werwolfjäger sein!

Garm erkannte, dass sie chancenlos waren. Sie würden fliehen müssen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Jäger nicht auch auf der Rückseite des Hauses Stellung bezogen hatten.

Was dann geschah, war lediglich eine tragische Steigerung ihrer ohnehin schlechten Lage: Ein Geräusch regte sich im Elternzimmer, Garm hörte, wie jemand aufsprang, sich auf den Boden warf und ein Stück Metall über den alten Holzboden zog. Dieses Geräusch hätte er unter abertausenden wieder erkannt: ein Mann, der sein Gewehr unter seinem Bett hervorzog! Das Gewinsel und Geheul der Werwölfe schien ihn aufgeweckt zu haben, und wie jeder Muggel dieser Gegend hatte er die Situation richtig eingeschätzt, stürmte zur Tür, riss sie auf, legte an und schoss.

Blut spritzte quer durch den Raum und einer der Werwölfe ging zu Boden. Die übrigen heulten auf und stoben auseinander, hinaus aus dem Haus und vermutlich in ihr sicheres Verderben.

Als eine Glassscheibe hinter Garm zu Bruch ging, wusste er, dass der Mann seine erste Ladung verschossen hatte und ging zum Angriff über. Doch der Muggel war darauf vorbereitet, warf das Gewehr zur Seite und zog hinter einer Kommode ein weiteres hervor. Garm warf sich zu Boden und der dritte Schuss pflügte über ihn hinweg, prallte gegen die Wand und Antalja schrie vor Angst. So schnell, wie sich nur ein Werwolf bewegen konnte, sprang er wieder auf die Füße, schnappte sich das Mädchen und gemeinsam flohen sie der zweiten, noch schrecklicheren Gefahr entgegen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Nachdem der erste Schuss gefallen war, wusste Severus, dass ihm eine lange Nacht bevorstand. Er fasste seinen Zauberstab entschlossen fester, in dem Moment, als drei panische Gestalten aus dem Gehöft türmten und sich, heulend wie Hyänen, im Unterholz in Sicherheit zu bringen versuchten.

Ein zweiter Schuss folgte und das Mündungsfeuer ließ das Haus kurz in einem geisterhaften Licht erstrahlen. Es war hell genug, um die Gestalt, den Werwolf zu erkennen, der bei seiner Flucht direkt den Todessern entgegen lief. Als er seinen Fehler bemerkte, war es zu spät einen Haken zu schlagen und so warf sich der Werwolf ihnen mit vernichtender Kraft entgegen.

Ein Fluch flammte auf und der Werwolf wurde im hohen Bogen hinfort geschleudert.

Ein dritter Schuss zerriss die Stille der Nacht, zwei weitere Gestalten huschten aus dem Gehöft und verschmolzen fast im selben Moment in der Dunkelheit.

Niemand achtete auf den Muggel, der folgte.

Die Todesser sahen sich nach den Werwölfen um, denn sie wollten keinen Hinterhalt riskieren. In diesem Moment legte der Muggel sein Gewehr an und schoss auf die neun fremden Gestalten im Wald, von denen er annehmen musste, es wären ebenfalls Werwölfe.

Severus, der um die tödliche Gefahr eines Gewehrschusses wusste, wich aus, doch die übrigen acht Gefährten schienen nicht recht zu wissen, was der Muggel in den Händen hielt. So traf der Schuss Erebus Nott am Bein und er schrie vor Schmerzen auf.

Severus unterdrückte ein Fluchen, hob seinen Zauberstab und entwaffnete den Muggel.

„Alles okay?", rief Kalliope und fasste den taumelnden Erebus an den Schultern. Doch es war weder der richtige Ort, noch dazu viel zu dunkel, um an einem Verwundeten Erstversorgung zu leisten.

Eine Gelegenheit dazu hätten sie auch nicht gehabt.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Garm hatte die zwei flüchtenden Werwölfe schnell eingeholt. Der eine war von einem Fluch getroffen worden und schleppte sich durch das Dickicht, der andere wartete unweit von ihm.

„_Dreht um und kämpft!",_ befahl Garm ihnen. _„Sie dürfen die Kolonie nicht erreichen!"_

Der angeschlagene Werwolf schüttelte heftig den Kopf. _„Es sind zu viele! Wir können nicht gewinnen!"_

Garm packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn auf die Beine. _„Hör zu!"_, knurrte er. _„Die Jäger werden uns alle umbringen, du jämmerlicher Muggelwolf! Wenn du jetzt nach Vetlevo fliehst, werden sie deiner Spur folgen!"_

Die beiden Werwölfe gehorchten, gaben ihre Flucht auf und scharrten sich um Garm. Garm hingegen wandte sich an Antalja, die zitternd neben ihm stand und den getöteten Werwolf beweinte.

„Antalja", sagte er, nun auf Englisch und fasste sie dabei an den mageren Schultern. „Hör gut zu, ja? Du wirst umkehren und die Kolonie warnen. Sag deinem Onkel, dass mindestens neun Jäger gekommen sind."

Antalja nickte.

„Aber nimm nicht den einfachen Weg. Klettere über die Felsen. Falls sie Suchhunde dabei haben, wird es für sie nicht einfach, der Spur zu folgen."

Wieder nickte Antalja, machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt und flitzte den hoch aufragenden Felswänden entgegen. Flinker als die meisten anderen ihrer Art kletterte Antalja daran empor, so dass kein Mensch und kein Hund ihr noch hätte folgen können.

Garm zog seinen Zauberstab und verwischte damit ihre alten Spuren auf dem Pfad, den sie zuvor benutzt hatten. Dann machten er uns seine beiden Gefährten kehrt, in dem Versuch, die Jäger in zeitraubende Scharmützel zu verstricken.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Severus hörte das Knurren und war entsetzt darüber, wie nah es war. So unendlich geschickt und leise hatten sich die Werwölfe an ihre Gruppe angeschlichen, dass er nun das Gefühl hatte, ein Hund hätte seine Pfoten auf Severus` Schultern gelegt und würde ihn direkt und unmissverständlich in sein Ohr knurren.

Er hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit, sich nach dem Angreifer umzusehen, denn bereits in diesem Augenblick lösten sich drei Schatten aus dem Dickicht und griffen an. Rote Flüche bohrten sich in die Luft und in ihrem Schein sah man die drei Gestalten, die den bereits angeschlagenen Erebus Nott niederrissen, ein Messer auf ihn niedersausen ließen und einen Wimperschlag später bereits wieder in den Schatten verschwunden waren.

Nun hatte Kalliope keine Zeit mehr, zu warten. Sie ließ sich neben Erebus Nott fallen, der Blut spuckte, und richtete den Schaden mit einem Heilzauber.

Keine Minute nach dem Angriff, hörte Severus wie sich die verdächtigen Hintergrundgeräusche langsam zu verdichten schien: Hier ein laut brechender Zweig, dort der Warnruf eines aufgeschreckten Nachtvogels, irgendwo in der Düsternis schienen zwei Augen zu glimmen …

Severus lenkte sein _Lumos_ in die entsprechende Richtung, doch er sah nichts weiter als das übliche Muster von Bäumen, Sträuchern und Farnen.

Dennoch, seine Atmung verschnellerte sich und er musste sich konzentrieren, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Denn, abgesehen von seinem Zauberstab, war sein Verstand die beste Waffe, die er besaß, um sich zur Wehr zu setzen.

Mit der Plötzlichkeit eines Blitzeinschlages stob auf einmal aus entgegen gesetzter Richtung ein Schatten aus dem Dickicht, huschte direkt zwischen Severus und seinen beiden Begleiter hindurch und Kalliope konnte gerade noch einen Schritt nach hinten setzen, sonst wäre sie umgerissen wurden.

Severus wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben. Der Schatten war so nah, das er den Gestank nasser Haare und dreckiger Kleidung wahrnehmen konnte. Er sah das schnelle Aufblitzen der Klinge, als sich der Werwolf erneut auf den noch am Boden liegenden Erebus stürzen wollte. Severus handelte automatisch: Er brauchte sich kaum zu konzentrieren, einzig der Wunsch, sich zur Wehr zu setzen, reichte aus: _Sectumsempra!_ schrie eine Innere Stimme in seinem Kopf, und augenblicklich entlud der Zauberstab seine Kraft.

Der Fluch traf das Untier und der Werwolf heulte getroffen auf. Der schreckliche Ton zerriss die Stille der Nacht. Dann war er erneut verschwunden, und ein zweiter Werwolf stob aus dem Unterholz, verwickelte Amon Scurlock in einen kurzen Kampf, war aber ebenso schnell wieder verschwunden.

„Wir können nicht hier bleiben!", rief William ihnen zu und tatsächlich war das Innere eines dichtes Waldes ein denkbar schlechter Ort, sich zur Wehr zu setzen.

Sie bildeten einen wehrhaften Kreis, um sich nach allen Richtungen verteidigen zu können, und folgten William Barkley und Amon Scurlock zu einer kleinen Lichtung, die zum größten Teil von steiler Felswand begrenzt wurde und somit ausreichend Schutz bot.

Erebus Nott ging keuchend zu Boden. Obwohl Kalliope behelfsmäßig seine Verletzungen versorgt hatte, klaffte an seinem Hals und an seiner Schulter heftig blutende Fleischwunden. Severus wusste sofort, dass ein Werwolf ihn gebissen hatte.

Auch die anderen sieben Gefährten waren mehr oder minder schwer verletzt, Evan betrachtete zwei gebrochene Fingerknochen, Raymond D`oily humpelte stark, und der Schuss aus dem Muggelgewehr hatte zudem Zebulons Knie gestreift. Doch waren diese Verletzungen leicht zu beheben, sobald Kalliope Zeit dafür finden würde.

Die Gefahr war noch nicht gebannt: wieder brach in der Nähe trockenes Geäst, Knurrgeräusche wurden laut und sie alle wappneten sich für einen erneuten Angriff.

Da trat plötzlich William vor, steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück und hob die beiden leeren Hände zum Zeichen, dass er unbewaffnet war. Wehrlos wie er war trat er bis an den Rand der Lichtung und rief: „Wir sind keine Werwolfjäger! Wir kommen in Frieden!"

Drei Augenpaare glommen plötzlich in der Dunkelheit wie die einer Katze. Die Werwölfe waren so nah, dass Severus ihren erschöpften Atem rasseln hören glaubte, doch griffen sie nicht an. Ihre silbrig schimmernden Pupillen richteten sich auf William und sie lauschten seinen Worten.

„Man hat uns geschickt, mit euch zu verhandeln", fuhr William fort. „Ich muss mich für dieses Missverständnis entschuldigen, denn wir hatten nicht vor, euch anzugreifen."

Severus hörte, wie die drei Werwölfe leise zu tuscheln begannen und ihre Augen wanderten hin und her, während sich die drei Kampfgefährten versuchten, einig zu werden.

Dann drang eine Stimme aus dem Wald. „Wer hat euch geschickt?", fragte sie in einem tadellosen Englisch.

„Der Dunkle Lord."

„Ihr kommt aus Großbritannien?", fragte der Werwolf scharf, ehe er für seine beiden Gefährten übersetzte.

„So ist es", antwortete William. „Der Dunkle Lord hält ein Angebot für euch bereit, das gute Bedingungen verspricht. Also sollten wir aufhören, uns zu bekämpfen!"

Der Werwolf brummte, dann huschte sein Blick über William zu den übrigen acht Anwesenden, musterte jeden von ihnen sehr genau und seine Augen wurden schmal, als er den letzten von ihnen, den blutenden Erebus Nott, betrachtete.

Dann richtete er das Wort erneut an William und er sagte: „Das kann ich nicht alleine entscheiden. Ihr werdet unserem Anführer das Angebot vortragen müssen - doch ich traue euch nicht! Ihr werdet hier warten und euch nicht von der Stelle rühren, bis jemand kommt, der mehr zu sagen hat als wir."

Und da verschwanden die drei blitzenden Augenpaare in der Dunkelheit und die Todesser blieben alleine zurück.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	10. Refugium

**10. Ulysses Rathburn / Evan Rosier: Refugium**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitet die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland_

Elicius Eliassen: _Bruder von Emilia und Halbbruder der Lestranges. Todesser_

Emilia Eliassen/ Umbra Inkognito: _Ältere_ _Halbschwester der Lestranges._ _Im normalen Leben eine Bibliothekarin, ansonsten Todesserin und gleichzeitig Abtrünnige_

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon. Wurde von Werwölfen verlezt_

Evan Rosier: _Clarences einundzwanzigjähriger Sohn. Todesser_

Hagius Zevediah: _Ein dunkler Heiler und enger Vertrauter Lord Voldemorts. Werwolf_

Hubertus D`oily:_ Reicher Geschäftsmann, der mit Voldemorts Vorstellungen sympathisiert. Trotz seines hohen Alters ist er mit der bedeutend jüngeren Imperia verheiratet. _

Imperia Malfoy-D`oily:_ Ältere Schwester von Lucius. Besitzerin eines Nachtklubs._

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Priestley Miles: _Ein dunkler Heiler im Auftrag Lord Voldemorts_

Raymond D`oily: _Der Sohn von Hubertus. Pikfeiner Schönling. Spricht Russisch und begleitet die Todesser nach Russland_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Nun ein Todesser. Geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen_

William Barkley:_ Mitarbeiter im Unternehmen der D`oilys und Experte für Tierwesen aller Art. Begleitet die Todesser nach Russland. Ulysses` Halbbruder_

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung_

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin), Raymond D`oily, William Barkley_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Durch die wertvollen Informationen, die die Familie der D`oilys ihm zuspielte, glaubt Lord Voldemort, im fernen Russland ein Zufluchtsort von Werwölfen entdeckt zu haben. Interessiert an der Kampfstärke der Werwölfe, entsendet er daraufhin einen Trupp Todesser. Unter der Führung von Amon Scurlock erreicht die Gruppe die russische Kleinstadt Yaroslava, hinter deren Grenzen ein magischer Bannkreis verläuft, der die Berge und Wälder schützt. Nachdem sie die halbe Nacht wanderten, begegnen die Todesser einer Gruppe Werwölfe, die sich durch den Wald schleichen. Unbemerkt folgen sie ihnen. Es kommt versehentlich zu einem Kampf, in dem Erebus Nott verletzt wird; nur mit viel Mühe können die Todesser den Werwölfen ihr Anliegen erklären. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_26. August 1978_

Sie warteten gute zwei Stunden auf der Lichtung und während einige versuchten etwas zu schlafen, hielten andere weiterhin aufmerksam Wache. Genau wie der Werwolf ihnen nicht vertraut hatte, vertrauten sie den Werwölfen nicht und so zwang sich Ulysses, die Augen nach potentiellen Angreifern offen zu halten.

Es dämmerte noch nicht, als die Werwölfe zurück kehrten. Ulysses, der an der Felswand gelehnt hatte, sprang vor Schreck auf, als einige losgelöste, faustgroße Steinbrocken auf ihn hinab fielen. Er hob den Blick und erkannte in gut sieben Metern Höhe zwei Männer, die an den Rand des Felsens getreten waren und nun auf die Lichtung hinab spähten. Auch an anderer Stelle postierten sich nun Werwölfe, so dass Ulysses und seine acht Gefährten innerhalb von Sekunden umzingelt waren.

Zur selben Zeit traten mehrere Gestalten durch den Ring aus Bäumen. Ein Mann Anfang dreißig ließ das Dickicht hinter sich und kam auf die Todesser zugeschritten, wobei er wiederum flankiert wurde von einem Dutzend weiterer junger Werwölfe, die allesamt agil, kampferprobt und ausgeruht wirkten.

Der Anführer der Truppe jedoch war von einigen frischen Wunden verunziert, die Ulysses sagten, dass er womöglich an dem Gefecht teilgenommen hatte, dass wenige Stunden zuvor unter ihnen getobt hatte.

William, der dem Mann ebenfalls einen Blick zugeworfen hatte, sprang auf und auch Amon Scurlock trat dem Werwolf mutig entgegen.

Kaum einen halben Meter voneinander entfernt kamen die beiden Parteien zum stehen und beäugten sich kritisch.

„Wir sind uns vorhin bereits begegnet", sagte der Werwolf und deutete viel sagend auf die Schnittwunde, die Williams Stirn verunzierte. Womöglich hatte er selbst sie geschlagen.

„Du musst dich nicht vorstellen, ich weiß, wer du bist", entgegnete William.

Ulysses wusste ebenfalls, wer der Mann war: Garm McKinstry war nur wenige Jahre älter als die beiden Halbbrüder und war in Hogwarts ein berühmt-berüchtigter Draufgänger gewesen - bis ihn ein Werwolf gebissen und entführt hatte.

Garm betrachtete William unleserlich aus seinen dunklen Augen, ehe er sich an Amon Scurlock wandte. „Was wollen die Todesser?", fragte er.

„Du hast von den Todessern gehört?", fragte Amon milde verblüfft.

Garm schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln und seine langen, spitzen Fänge blitzten dabei auf. „Ich habe viel _schlechtes_ gehört", sagte er deutlich.

Dann warf Garm einen Blick auf die übrigen Todesser, die allesamt ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn und seine Gefährten gerichtet hatten. „Ihr solltet die Waffen senken", empfahl Garm mit ruhiger Stimme. „Er wird sonst nicht mit euch sprechen wollen."

Amon Scurlock nickte den Todessern zu und sie alle senkten zwar die Zauberstäbe, behielten sie aber dennoch im Anschlag.

Im selben Moment traten zwei weitere Gestalten aus dem Dickicht und Garm und die übrigen Werwölfe traten ihnen respektvoll aus dem Weg.

Der Mann, der den Todessern nun entgegen trat, war um die sechzig, sehr groß und hager, wirkte kränklich und dennoch besaß er ein aufmerksames, intelligentes Leuchten in den Augen. An seiner Seite schritt ein junges Mädchen, das die Todesser mit verschreckten, braunen Augen musterte. Beide besaßen sie abgetragene Kleidung, ihre Haare waren ungekämmt und ihre Gesichter und Kieferknochen erschienen weit gröber und kräftiger als gewöhnlich.

Ulysses glaubte zu wissen, dass es sich bei diesen beiden Exemplaren um reinblütige Werwölfe handelten, jene also, deren Eltern und Großeltern bereits Wölfe gewesen waren.

„Sind Sie der Anführer?", fragte Amon an den Mann gewandt.

Der Mann bleckte die Zähne. „Nein. Mein Name ist Lykaon Greyback, ich bin der ältere Bruder des Anführers." Dann deutete er auf das Mädchen neben sich. „Das hier ist meine Tochter Antalja. Sie war heute Nacht dabei, als es passierte. Ihr habt sie sehr erschreckt."

Antalja zuckte zusammen, als ihr Name erwähnt wurde, doch ihr scheuer Blick wandelte sich, als sie den verletzten Erebus Nott entdeckte. Sie sog tief Luft durch die Nase und wurde ganz ruhig, als hätte sie soeben ein Stück Aas ausgemacht.

„Sie haben ebenfalls von dem Dunklen Lord gehört, nehme ich an?", erkundigte sich Amon. „Ihr Dialekt verrät mir, dass Sie in England geboren wurden?"

„Der Dunkle Lord interessiert mich nicht", stellte Lykaon kalt fest. „Und meinen Bruder interessiert es ebenso wenig. Ihr verschwendet eure kostbare Zeit."

Doch Amon ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. „Wir würden gerne mit Ihrem Bruder sprechen. Ich bin mir sicher, er ist uns weniger abgeneigt, wenn wir ihm alles genau erklärt haben."

Lykaon schnaubte missmutig und tauschte einen langen Blick mit Garm McKinstry. Offenbar loteten sie aus, ob weiterhin eine Gefahr von den Todessern ausging oder nicht. Schließlich aber nickte Lykaon und sagte: „Kommt mit uns. Ihr sollt meinen Bruder zumindest kennen lernen. Aber versprecht euch nicht zu viel davon!"

So folgten den Todessern den Werwölfen in den tiefen Wald hinein und schritten gemeinsam durch die sterbende Nacht.

Ulysses lachte über Raymond D`oilys schier verzweifelten Versuch, mit Lykaon Greyback ins Gespräch zu kommen.

„Wie viele Werwölfe leben zur Zeit in der Kolonie?", fragte er

Schweigen.

„Wie oft attackieren Sie die Muggel unten in der Stadt?"

Schweigen.

„Wie sichert ihr euern Bedarf an frischem Fleisch?"

Schweigen. Einzig die heftig zuckende Ader auf Lykaons Stirn sprach von seinem Unmut.

„Ich bin ganz erstaunt über diese Kampfstärke!", zwitscherte Raymond mit Blick auf die gut ein Dutzend Werwölfe, die den Zug wachsam begleiteten. „Ich frage mich, ob Sie über noch mehr dieser kampferprobten Männer verfügen."

„Das geht Sie nichts an", stellte Lykaon klar und beschleunigte behände seine Schritte, um den Mann hinter sich zu lassen.

Der seitlichen Begrenzung des Baches und des Hanges folgend, gingen sie ein Stück weit, bis sich die Steigung merklich ebnete. Hier krallten sich gigantische Bäume in das Erdreich, deren Stämme lang gezogen wie flüssige Wachskerzen waren. Ihre Wurzeln hatten den Untergrund durchkämmt ähnlich knorriger Tentakeln.

Dort, zwischen zwei gewaltigen Stämmen gepfercht, stand eine Art hölzerner Überstand, ein Schrein, wie sich Ulysses im zweiten Moment selbst verbesserte.

Interessiert traten er und einige andere Todesser näher an das Gebilde heran: im Inneren des kleinen Schreins, auf einer aus Zweigen geknüpften Ablage, lag ein großer, grober Tierschädel, der feierlich in die Mitte gerückt worden und mit trockenen Blumen und kleinen Knochengebilden beschmückt war.

Der Schädel war hundeähnlich, aber zu groß, um zu einen normalen Hund oder Wolf gehört zu haben.

„Ein Werwolfsschädel", stellte Ulysses fest.

Die Zähne des toten Untiers waren noch immer fest im Gebiss verankert und gaben eine Ahnung von der gewaltigen Kraft, die dieser Kiefer einst besessen hatte.

„Ist das eine Art Grab?", rätselte Kalliope. „Oder ein Schrein für eine Gottheit oder einen Heiligen?"

Ulysses hatte die geschnitzten Worte entdeckt, die, in kyrillischen Buchstaben verfasst, direkt oberhalb des Schädels auf einem Stück Holz geschrieben standen:

_Mögen die Kiefer des großen Gründers Fevus auf ewig die Narren und Gefahren zermalmen!_

Ehe sie sich darüber Gedanken machen konnten, drängten die Werwölfe sie weiter voran.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Ein Morgen zart wie Flaum brach über das Land herein, und jenseits der dunklen Wipfel des Nadelwaldes spannte sich ein milchweißer Himmel. Es war kühl, aber noch warm genug für summende Mücken und anderes Geziefer, doch ihr sommerliches Leben lag bereits in den letzten Atemzügen.

Evan Rosier war müde, wie betäubt setzte er einen Fuß vor den nächsten. Er war sich sicher, sich noch nie im Leben so ausgelaugt gefühlt zu haben.

Der Angriff diese Nacht hatte ihn etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen; zwar war er nicht wie Erebus Nott gebissen wurden, aber er hatte sich einige Finger gebrochen, als er einen Werwolf im Sprung abgewehrt hatte. Kalliope Milano hatte die Verletzung mit einem Zauber gerichtet, dennoch pochte Evans Hand erbärmlich.

Der Pfad schlängelte sich mit einem kontinuierlichen Auf und Ab durch den Wald, doch es wurde immer lichter um sie herum. Schließlich hörte Evan das entfernte Muhen einer Kuh und das Gackern einiger Hühner. Wenig später kamen sie an einer umzäunten kleinen Wiese vorbei und das Holz der Zäune war morsch und eine allgemein sehr wackelige Konstruktion. Die Wiese war überwuchert mit Unkraut. Zwei magere Kühe standen dort wiederkäuend und blickten gutmütig zu ihnen herüber.

Da tauchte plötzlich einer der Werwölfe an Evans Seite auf. Als er sich umsah, entdeckte er Antalja Greyback, deren dunkle Augen ihn voller Interesse musterten. Ihre Ohren zuckten, als er leise zu Seufzen begann.

„Ich Antalja", stellte sie sich unnötig vor und deutete auf sich. „Wer du?"

Evan antwortete nicht und tat, als würde er das Unkraut am Wegesrand unwahrscheinlich interessant finden.

Da legte das Mädchen ihre Hand auf seine Brust und fragte wieder: „Name? Wer du?"

Sie hatte einen harten, russischen Akzent und sprach offenbar nur einige Brocken Englisch.

„Evan Rosier", antwortete er schließlich.

„Aha!", machte Antalja, grinste breit und plapperte: „Du Iwan!"

„Nein. _Evan!"_

„Ja! Iwan!"

Evan gab sich große Mühe nicht mit den Augen zu rollen.

Von nun an tapste Antalja eifrig neben ihm her und betrachtete ihn mit unverhohlener Bewunderung. Sie selbst besaß lange, schmucklose braune Haare, die ihr ungekämmt bis zu der Taille fiel, doch hatte sie einige Strähnen aus diesem Wust gelöst und sie mit Daunen von Vögeln und kleinen Knochenperlen verziert. Ihre Kleidung entsprach der eines Muggels und Evan hegte den unangenehmen Verdacht, dass sie Klamotten einer längst Verstorbenen trug.

Antalja Greyback hatte ein sehr ungewöhnliches Gesicht und sie war ebenso wenig hübsch wie sie hässlich war. Wohl aber hätte ein ausgedehntes Schaumbad und ein neuer Haarschnitt ihr sehr gut getan, trotz dessen nichts davon über ihre harten und hageren Gesichtszüge hätte hinwegtäuschen können.

Der mit Unkraut befallenen Weide folgte ein kleiner Holzverschlag, in dem einiger Hühner auf ihren Eiern saßen. Ein mitgenommener, alter Hahn stolzierte vor ihnen herum wie ein König.

Antalja deutete auf die Hühner und erzählte etwas im schnellen Russisch. Evan wandte sich hilfesuchend an Ulysses.

„Sie hat gesagt, sie könnte dir ein Huhn zubereiten, wenn du hungrig bist", übersetzte er.

Bei dem Anblick der mageren Hühner, deren Gefieder mit ihrem eigenen Dreck verklebt war, verging ihm der Appetit, obwohl er tatsächlich sehr großen Hunger hatte.

Somit verneinte er an Antalja gewandt.

Einige brüchige Holzhäuser tauchten zwischen den mächtigen Nadelbäumen auf. Hier stank es erbärmlich nach Mist und als Evan in eines der Häuser lugte, erkannte er einen dämmrigen Stall voller dicker, Fell bewachsener Schweine, die mit ihrem Schnauzen im Dreck wühlten und dabei wohlig grunzten.

Oben auf dem Dach des Stalls hockte eine Katze und starrte sie neugierig aus ihren gelben Augen heraus an, wurde jedoch abgelenkt, als ein kleiner Vogel vorbei flog.

Antalja zeigte auf das Tier und sagte liebevoll etwas, das wie „Bikbotsch" klang. Wahrscheinlich war es der Name der Katze.

Als sie die Stallungen passierten, fanden sie sich auf einem großen, platt getretenen Platz wieder und eine breiter Pfad aus festgetretener Erde führte zu einer stattlichen Ansammlung mehrerer Häuser; Evan sah Häuser aus Holz und Stein, einstöckige und mehrstöckige Exemplare. Keines der Häuser befand sich in einem vertrauen erweckenden Zustand und wirkten, als könnte der nächste Sturm sie auseinander reißen. Vor einigen Häusern wuchs Gemüse, vereinzelt sogar magere Blumen.

Evan sah mehrere Dutzende Gestalten ihre tägliche Arbeit verrichten. Die Werwölfe wirkten abgearbeitet, teils dreckig, aber zufrieden.

Ein kleiner Junge wurde auf sie aufmerksam, der mit einem Stock gerade zwei Schweine vor sich her getrieben hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, und laut rief er etwas, woraufhin auch die anderen aufblickten. Einige Frauen packten sogleich ihre Kinder und scheuchten sie in die Häuser, die Männer nahmen Mistgabel und andere waffenartige Gegenstände zur Hand und nährten sich lauernd.

Jetzt war Evan sehr froh darüber, das Lykaon Greyback da war, der die Situation aufklärte. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände und erklärte den Übrigen laut und deutlich die Lage - oder zumindest nahm Evan an das er es tat. Genauso gut könnte Lykaon, der nun Russisch sprach, seinen Artgenossen von einem herrlichen Menschenfleischgericht erzählen können, das heute Abend serviert werden würde.

Aber Lykaons Worte zeigten Wirkung, langsam wurden die Mistgabeln und Sensen gesenkt, die Werwölfe tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus.

„Ich werde euch jetzt zu meinem jüngeren Bruder Fenrir bringen", versprach Lykaon an die Todesser gerichtet.

Die Menge teilte sich, als sie sich ihren Weg ins Dorfzentrum bahnten. Die Luft war erfüllt von Getuschel und einen gefährlichem Knurren. Evan fühlte sich unwohl, sein Nacken prickelte, als Dutzende Augen sich in seinen Rücken bohrten.

Antalja schlenderte zufrieden neben ihm und als einige gleichaltrige Mädchen in Sicht kamen, kicherten diese vergnügt.

Auch wenn es sich bei den Werwölfen um halbe Tiere handelte, Evan muste zugeben, dass sie untereinander nicht anders agierten als echte Menschen. Der Angstkloß in seiner Brust lockerte sich ein wenig.

Sie erreichten ein stattliches Haus, dessen Fenster verglast waren, was bei vielen anderen Häusern zuvor längst nicht der Fall gewesen war. Vor der Tür standen einige bauchige Tongefäße aus dem ein Ekel erregender Gestank von Verwesung quoll, obwohl sie verschlossen waren. Eine Reihe Tier- und Menschenschädel säumten ein Blumenbeet, wie große Kieselsteine. Antalja begutachtete eine große, rote Blüte und zupfte achtsam ein welkes Blatt von der Pflanze.

„Antalja kümmert sich um dieses Blumenbeet", klärte Lykaon auf. „Sie möchte, dass das Haus ihres Onkels so prächtig wie möglich aussieht." Er nickte ihr liebevoll zu und Antalja strahlte Stolz, wobei Evan versuchte, dabei nicht allzu genau auf ihre spitzen, blut lungernden Raubtierzähne zu achten, die sich dabei zu erkennen gaben.

Lykaon klopfte kurz an der Tür und öffnete sie dann, so dass sie alle eintreten konnten. Im Haus war es dämmrig, es roch nach verbranntem Feuerholz, stank gleichermaßen nach Tier und ein wenig nach nassem Hundefell. Ekelerregend, fand Evan. Der Muff stand in den Räumen wie der Staub, der im schräg einfallenden Sonnenlicht schwebte.

„Fenrir!", rief Lykaon. „Der Besuch aus Großbritannien ist hier!"

Augenblicklich hörte Evan Schritte über sich, als sich jemand in der ersten Etage bewegte, wenig später erschien eine Gestalt auf der Treppe und schritt langsam, ja fast schon gebieterisch herunter. Der Mann war hoch gewachsen und sein grau-braun meliertes Haar war ähnlich verfilzt wie das der anderen. Er war dreckig, ungewaschen und seine Kleidung schien fast schon mit dem Körper verwachsen zu sein, so als habe er seit Jahren nichts anderes mehr getragen. Seine schweren Stiefel ließen den Staub auf dem Boden erzittern und hässliche, fast eitergelbe Augen musterten die Besucher mit raubtierhaftem Interesse.

Vor ihnen stand Fenrir Greyback.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	11. Fenrir Greyback

**11. Ulysses Rathburn / Evan Rosier: Fenrir Greyback**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitet die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland_

Antalja Greyback: _Die Tochter von Lykaon und Nichte von Fenrir. Zeigt reges Interesse an Evan_

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon. Wurde von Werwölfen verlezt_

Evan Rosier: _Einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Todesser. Entstammt einer bekannten und wohlhabenden Familie. Sein Vater Clarence war einer der ersten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts._

Fenrir Greyback:_ Anführer der Werwölfe der russischen Kolonie von Vetlevo_

Garm McKinstry:_ Ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler, der einst von Fenrir gebissen und entführt worden war. Nun einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. _

Hagius Zevediah: _Ein dunkler Heiler und enger Vertrauter Lord Voldemorts. Werwolf_

Hubertus D`oily:_ Reicher Geschäftsmann, der mit Voldemorts Vorstellungen sympathisiert. Trotz seines hohen Alters ist er mit der bedeutend jüngeren Imperia verheiratet. _

Imperia Malfoy-D`oily:_ Ältere Schwester von Lucius. Besitzerin eines Nachtklubs._

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Lykaon Greyback:_ Werwolf. Der ältere Bruder von Fenrir_

Raymond D`oily: _Der Sohn von Hubertus. Pikfeiner Schönling. Spricht Russisch und begleitet die Todesser nach Russland_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Nun ein Todesser. Geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen_

William Barkley:_ Mitarbeiter im Unternehmen der D`oilys und Experte für Tierwesen aller Art. Begleitet die Todesser nach Russland. Ulysses` Halbbruder_

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung_

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin), Raymond D`oily, William Barkley_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Durch die wertvollen Informationen, die die Familie der D`oilys ihm zuspielte, glaubt Lord Voldemort, im fernen Russland ein Zufluchtsort von Werwölfen entdeckt zu haben. Interessiert an der Kampfstärke der Werwölfe, entsendet er daraufhin einen Trupp Todesser. Unter der Führung von Amon Scurlock erreicht die Gruppe die russische Kleinstadt Yaroslava, hinter deren Grenzen ein magischer Bannkreis verläuft, der die Berge und Wälder schützt. Nachdem sie die halbe Nacht wanderten, begegnen die Todesser einer Gruppe Werwölfe, die sich durch den Wald schleichen. Unbemerkt folgen sie ihnen. Es kommt versehentlich zu einem Kampf, in dem Erebus Nott verletzt wird; nur mit viel Mühe können die Todesser den Werwölfen ihr Anliegen erklären. So erhalten sie jedoch die Erlaubnis, die Kolonie Vetlevo zu betreten, in welcher Fenrir, der Anführer, sie bereits erwartet. _

****

_26. August 1978_

"Wer sind die?", fragte die kratzige Stimme von Fenrir; eine Stimme, die wie das Scharren spitzer Krallen auf steinernen Untergrund klang.

„Besucher, mein Bruder", erklärte Lykaon. „Sie kommen aus Großbritannien und wollen uns von einem _Angebot_ erzählen." Lykaons Tonlage war ähnlich verächtlich wie Fenrirs Gesichtsausdruck.

Fenrir lächelte dunkel und verfärbte Reißzähne funkelten dabei im schummrigen Licht. „Verstehe", sagte er nur, schritt an den Todessern vorbei in ein angrenzendes Zimmer, das einer dürftig eingerichteten Stube gleichkam. Da Lykaon den Todessern bedeutete zu folgen, drängten sie hinterher, während sie dabei von Garm McKinstry und weiteren Werwölfen flankiert worden.

Fenrir nahm an einem Tisch Platz und lud seine Gäste ein, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Da jedoch nur drei weitere Stühle vorhanden waren, setzten sich lediglich Amon Scurlock, William Barkley und Raymond D`oily. Ulysses und die übrigen Todesser blieben im Halbkreis hinter ihnen, die Zauberstäbe dabei noch immer griffbereit. Hinter Fenrir wiederum sammelten sich die Werwölfe, allen voran sein Bruder Lykaon.

Ungeduldig trommelte Fenrir auf der Tischplatte; seine Hände waren wie Krallen gebogen und die Finger endeten in spitzen, dreckig-gelben Nägeln. „Nun, dann erzählt mir von dem Angebot", zischte Fenrir.

„Großbritannien steht vor einem großen Wandel", sagte Amon. „Unser Auftraggeber, der Dunkle Lord, will die Zauberwelt ändern … _bessern_. Er will keinem Schlammblüter mehr Asyl gewähren, und den Werwölfen einen gleichberechtigten Platz in seinen Reihen bieten", berichtete Amon. Im Angesicht der Dutzend Bestien wirkte er nicht mehr so souverän wie zuvor.

Fenrir hatte aufmerksam zugehört und den Kopf dabei etwas schief gelegt, als wäre er ein Hund. Doch dann knurrte er rau: „Ich bin fertig mit Großbritannien! Meine Familie hat dort die Oberhand verloren und ich kehre nicht mehr zurück!"

„Die Oberhand verloren?", echote Amon.

„Es gab einen Krieg zwischen den reinrassigen Werwölfen und den Muggelwerwölfen. Sie haben gewonnen. Sie waren in der Überzahl. Deshalb kehre ich nicht mehr dorthin zurück!"

Die Worte hingen dunkel zwischen ihnen und Fenrir Greybacks Blick war gnadenlos.

Lykaon, der an der Seite seines Bruders stand, fügte in sachlicher Tonlage hinzu: „Außerdem war man uns in England auf den Fersen. Die Werwolfjäger wollten uns vernichten - hier in Russland hingegen lassen sie uns für den Augenblick in Ruhe. Niemand kommt hier her, um uns nachzustellen, oder um uns das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen und daraus schöne Mäntel zu machen."

Amon ließ nicht locker. „Mit der Hilfe unseres Lords habt ihr nichts zu befürchten", sagte er. „An seiner Seite hättet ihr die Oberhand!"

Auf Ulysses machte Fenrir den Eindruck eines frustrierten Kriegers, der schon zu viel in seinem Leben erlebt hatte, um neuen Mut schöpfen zu können. Und doch schimmerten Fenrirs eitergelbe Augen wild und begierig auf Blut, als ob er insgeheim nur auf eine Gelegenheit, eine Chance wartete. Und zum ersten Mal schien er Amons Ausführungen tatsächlich Gehör schenken zu wollen, denn seine spitzen Ohren zuckten.

„Nun", sagte er, während er mit einer Kralle in einem Astloch pulte, „ich habe von dem Dunklen Lord gehört. Seine Ideen klingen interessant. Aber ihr Todesser müsst verstehen, dass die meisten Werwölfe hier nicht daran denken, Vetlevo zu verlassen. Selbst wenn meine Familie euch in den Krieg folgen würde, die anderen bleiben zurück."

„Aber Sie sind ihr Anführer", bemerkte William, der sich als einziger nicht von Fenrirs wilder Erscheinung verunsichern ließ. Stattdessen beugte er sich näher zu dem Werwolf, belächelte ihn und sagte schnippisch: „Was ist das für ein Anführer, dem niemand folgt?"

Fenrirs tiefes, kehliges Knurren , das daraufhin erklang, war schauerlich. Die übrigen Werwölfe, die sich hinter ihm im Halbkreis aufgestellt hatten, drückten ihren Unmut ebenfalls deutlich aus, als sie ihre spitzen Ohren anlegten und Williams Worten mit drohendem Knurren entgegneten.

William schien zufrieden mit sich.

Einzig Lykaon blieb gelassen. Den müden Blick auf die Todesser gerichtet, erklärte er: „Der Wolfmann aus Vetlevo besitzt mehr Macht als wir -"

„Sei still!", schnappte Fenrir.

Lykaon, der nicht auf seinen Bruder hörte, fuhr fort: „Seine Familie lebt seit hunderten Jahren in dieser Gegend und die meisten Werwölfe hören letztendlich auf sein Kommando. Fenrir ist der Rudelführer, ja, aber der Wolfmann ist für sie wie ein Priester für sie. Ein Heiliger."

Unschlüssig und verständnislos wechselten die Todesser Blicke untereinander. Niemand verstand so recht, was Lykaon ihnen damit sagen wollte, doch Ulysses ahnte, dass sich ihre Situation soeben mannigfach verkompliziert hatte.

„Wenn Sie von einem `Wolfmann´ reden", fragte Amon vorsichtig, „meinen Sie dann einen weiteren Werwolf?"

Fenrir rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum, Lykaon senkte den Blick und die jüngeren Werwölfe im Hintergrund scharrten mit den Füßen. Jedoch antwortete niemand auf diese Frage.

Ulysses nahm wahr, wie William einen bedeutungsschweren Blick in Richtung Amon warf, fast so, als wollte er ihn über seine beklemmende Vorahnung aufmerksam machen.

Nur Raymond D`oily zeigte sich völlig unbeeindruckt im Angesicht der geladenen Stimmung, klatschte in die Hände und verkündete: „Na, dann werden wir eben diesen Mann fragen, nicht wahr? Wir werden ihn überzeugen!"

Fenrir warf dem Schönling einen hässlichen Blick zu. „Zwecklos. Der Wolfmann ist kein Wolf des Krieges. Er sieht gerne zu, wie die Welpen spielen und groß werden, statt sie in die Schlacht zu schicken. Er wird sich nicht für eure Ideen interessieren", erklärte er schroff.

„Wo lebt er?", harkte Raymond D`oily nach und seine blauen Augen weiteten sich voller Neugierde, als wollte er mit seinem bloßen Blick alle Informationen aus Fenrir heraussaugen.

„Nicht weit von hier", antwortete Fenrir. „Er lebt in einer alten Burg. Sie klammert sich an die Wand der Berge wie sein Besitzer an den Frieden. Ihr könnt ihn gerne besuchen, jedoch würde ich euch empfehlen, den Aufstieg auf morgen zu verschieben." Und sein Blick huschte zu Erebus Nott, der schwer atmend an der Wand lehnte und sich die Wunde am Hals hielt. Bei dem Anblick grinste Fenrir bösartig, ehe er die Todesser darauf aufmerksam machte. „Euer Freund ist gebissen worden und hält sich nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen. Wäre doch schade, wenn er stirbt?"

Er kicherte dreckig, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Und damit endete ihre Unterredung mit Fenrir Greyback.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Lykaon, der eine freundlichere Natur als Fenrir zu besitzen schien, bot den Todessern an, in einem leer stehenden Haus zu übernachten.

Mit einer graziöses Geste deutete Raymond D`oily auf sich selbst und sagte: „Also _ich_ habe es nicht nötig, mich auszuruhen. Wer möchte mich zur Burg des Wolfmannes begleiten?" Er schenkte den Todessern ein öliges Autoverkäuferlächeln.

Niemand antwortete.

„Ich bitte Sie, Gentlemen!", empörte sich Raymond. „Sie werden doch einen kurzen Fußmarsch aushalten können, oder nicht? Ms. Kalliope Milano wird sich in der Zwischenzeit sicherlich ausgezeichnet um Mr. Nott kümmern! Nun, andererseits könnte sie Angst bekommen, so ganz alleine als junge Dame."

„Sie ist mutiger als du", sagten Ulysses und William in einem wunderbar einheitlichen Chor, doch Raymond ignorierte die Bemerkung.

Banause.

Lykaon hatte ihr Gespräch müde belächelt, trat nun an Raymond heran und bedeutete ihm mit einem Fingerzeig, den Blick über die hoch anstehenden, massiven Berge gleiten zu lassen.

„Siehst du den Fleck dort oben an der Spitze des Berges?", fragte er den Schönling.

Auch Ulysses hob den Blick und erkannte tatsächlich unweit der Schneegrenze ein aus Stein errichtetes, zinnenbekröntes Gebäude in weiter, weiter Ferne.

„Das dort ist die Burg!", verkündete Lykaon gerissen. „Ihr braucht Stunden, bis ihr dort oben seid."

So erstarb auch Raymond D`oilys Motivation.

Lykaon führte die Todesser und ihre beiden Begleiter zu einem stattlichen Haus, das am Rande des Dorfes lag. Es war aus Fachwerk errichtet und trotz seines Alters wirkte das Haus stabil und sogar ein wenig gemütlich.

Antalja Greyback folgte den Todessern, huschte umher wie ein aufgescheuchter Hund und schien sich ihres Lebens zu freuen.

Lykaon öffnete die Tür mit einem altmodischen Schlüssel und eine staubgeschwängerte Dunkelheit umfing sie, als sie die Küche betraten. Das Holz der Dielen war von Holzwürmern zerfressen, der Ofen an der Wand zeigte Brandspuren, an der Decke hingen Spinnenweben.

„Wer hat hier früher gewohnt?", erkundigte sich William beiläufig.

„Eine Werwölfin mit ein paar Dutzend Jungtieren. Sind an irgendeiner Krankheit gestorben", antwortete Lykaon völlig gemütlos.

Raymond zog pikiert die schmale Nase kraus. „Dann hoffe ich, dass man die Betten frisch bezogen hat", murmelte er.

Da sie den ganzen letzten Tag und Nacht marschiert waren, nutzten die meisten die Gelegenheit, endlich etwas zu schlafen. Kalliope hingegen kümmerte sich um Erebus Nott und Ulysses setzte sich an die Schwelle der Eingangstür, ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen und kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit an. Er wusste, ihn würden ohnehin wieder Alpträume plagen.

Gerade als er eine Elster bei ihrem Diebeszug beobachtete, trat William aus dem Haus, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und setzte sich neben Ulysses.

„Du rauchst noch immer", stellte er nüchtern fest.

„Tja, was soll man machen?"

Eine Weile schwiegen die Brüder, denn sie hatten noch nie viele Gesprächsthemen gekannt, die sie hätten teilen können.

„Was hältst du von Garm McKinstry?", erkundigte sich William irgendwann.

Ulysses zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wundert mich nicht, ihn hier zu sehen", sagte er und fragte im Gegenzug: „Aber wer, denkst du, ist dieser Wolfmann?"

William lächelte, zog an seiner zweiten Zigarette und murmelte: „Ich habe einen Verdacht. Aber das bezieht sich nur auf die Frage _was_ er ist und nicht _wer_ er ist."

„Du meinst, er ist kein Werwolf wie die anderen?"

„Ach, Ulysses", seufzte er, streckte seine langen Arme und Beine durch, bis seine Knochen knackten und schien sehr zufrieden mit sich. Nachdem er eine gute weitere Minute seine Zigarette und das Sonnenlicht genossen hatte, antwortete William endlich: „Du weißt nicht viel über mein Leben, richtig? Aber du sollest wissen, dass ich fast alle Arten von Zauberwesen und Bestien erforscht habe und eine Abhandlung darüber schreibe. Nun, Werwölfe sind eines meiner Lieblingsthemen, denn ein Werwolf ist nicht gleich ein Werwolf, weißt du?"

„Nein, weiß ich nicht", sagte Ulysses wahrheitsgemäß.

„Vergiss es. Es ist ohnehin bloß ein Verdacht. Ich hoffe, dass sich der Verdacht bestätigt, denn dann würde mein Buch um ein paar kostbare Seiten anwachsen."

Mehr erfuhr Ulysses an diesem Tag nicht.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

In dieser Nacht träumte Ulysses erneut von der Schlange.

Er sah sie, eingerollt in dem Schädel des jungen Mannes, der zuvor sterbend auf der nächtlichen Wiese gelegen hatte, nun jedoch von neuer Kraft beflügelt war.

Die Schlange schmiegte ihren smaragdfarbenen Körper an die Innenseite seines Kopfes und ihre spitzen und harten Schuppen schrammten gegen den Knochen. Sie züngelte gelassen, denn sie fühlte sich wohl an diesem Ort, der Mann war ihr ein guter Wirt.

Dann sah Ulysses den Mann. Er trug die Kleidung eines Muggels und schritt durch die Stadt, die die Muggel bevölkerten. Bunte Leuchtreklame reizte seine Augen, das Hupen des Verkehrs marterte seine Ohren. Mit dem gehetzten Blick eines Tieres sah der Mann sich um und bedachte die Passanten mit angstvollem Blick, so als ginge von ihnen Gefahr aus.

Dann stand der Mann vor einem hohen Bürogebäude und die Sonne blendete ihn, als er die Fassade hinauf blickte. Er trat ein, sprintete die Treppen hoch in den vierten Stock, wo sich die Geschäftsetage einer Anwaltskanzlei befand. Der Mann trat auch hier ein und jeder schien ihn zu kennen, jeder war gekleidet wie er: ein teuer Anzug oder Kostüm, Kragen, Schlips und polierte Schuhe.

Doch der Mann kam nicht zur Ruhe, eilte an seinen Kollegen vorbei in das Badezimmer, wo helles Neonlicht ihn zurückschrecken ließ. Blinzelnd schirmte er seine überempfindlichen Augen ab, trat an das Waschbecken und benetzte seine Haut mit kühlem Nass.

Tief durchatmend lehnte er sich danach mit dem Kopf an den Spiegel, schloss die Augen und lauschte der Stimme in seinem Kopf, die Stimme der Schlange: _Töte sie, Constantine. _

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Evan Rosier fröstelte und versuchte verzweifelt, die Füße unter die Felldecke zu ziehen, was aber kaum zu verwirklichen war, denn seine Decke bestand lediglich aus ein paar aneinander genähten Kaninchenfellen und war kaum lang genug für seinen Körper.

Er befand sich in einer kleinen, schlucklosen Kammer und störte sich an Zebulon Huntsvilles donnerndem Schnarchen, das aus dem Nachbarzimmer drang.

Wie sollte er nur Schlaf finden? Gut, dieser Raum war zwar besser als alles, was Evan zuvor befürchtet hatte (Nachtruhe in einem alten Schweinetrog oder Nachtruhe in einem Werwolfsmagen), aber er sehnte sich dennoch nach ein wenig Komfort.

Es war tief in der Nacht und die Eulen schuhuten draußen ihr einsames Jagdlied, als er plötzlich hörte, wie die Tür zu seiner Kammer leise geöffnet wurde. Das altehrwürdige Holz knarrte, als sich jemand über die Dielen schlich.

Evan hatte augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab gegriffen, oder er versuchte es zumindest, jedoch stieß er das gute Stück aus Rosenholz lediglich mit den Fingern an, so dass es von dem Beistelltisch rollte.

Jemand kicherte in der Dunkelheit.

„Antalja?", fragte Evan in die Stille. Warum mochte sie hier sein?

In dem Moment, als eine ziemlich eindeutige Erkenntnis in Evans Verstand einrastete, schlüpfte Antaljas dürrer Körper schon zu ihm ins Bett.

„Hey!", protestierte er automatisch und versuchte, sie wieder abzuschütteln, aber Antalja war erstaunlich stark für ein junges Mädchen, was sicherlich daran lag, dass sie eine Werwölfin war.

Irgendwann gab Evan auf und Antalja strich ihm über die Wange. „Iwan?", fragte sie behutsam. Ihr Gesicht war dem seinen so nah, dass ihm schwindelte - maßgeblich wegen der spitzen, giftigen Zähne in ihrem Mund.

Aber Antalja wusste was sie tat, drang mit ihren Händen unter seine Kleidung und die Berührung war überraschend feinfühlig. Evan spürte ihren knochigen Brustkorb, der sich an ihn drückte, ihren Atem an seiner Halsbeuge, seiner Wange und schließlich an seinen Lippen.

Als sie sich küssten, wusste er, dass er kein Interesse mehr daran hatte, sie aus dem Bett zu vertreiben. Er war so fernab von daheim und von der Etikette, dass ihm schlagartig bewusst geworden war, dass er tun und lassen konnte was er wollte. Und es erschien ihm als sehr originell, sich ausgerechnet mit einer Werwölfin einzulassen, wo seine Eltern sich in England derzeit mit der Frage beschäftigten, welche junge, feine Dame sie mit Evan verheiraten sollten.

Nun war er hier und er war frei. Antalja saß auf seinem Schoss und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, entledigten sich nach und nach ihrer Kleidung und waren wie berauscht.

Als Evan sie auf den Rücken herum warf und in sie eindrang, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie tatsächlich die erste Frau in seinem Leben war. Doch das gefiel ihm. Antalja war anders als die Mädchen, die ihn zuvor bezirzt hatten, denn sie war wild und ungebunden und hatte nie unter den tristen Zwängen einer Etikette gelitten.

Evan stieß seine Nase gegen ihre Halsbeuge und atmete den Geruch ihrer Haut ein, diese Mischung aus Erde, Schweiß und Raubtier und war sich sicher, nie etwas besseres gerochen zu haben. Sie krallte sich an seinen Rücken und presste sich gegen ihn, stöhnend und winselnd vor Glück.

Und dem Ideal eines kalten Todessers entsprechend - dem Ideal, dem er so sehr zu entsprechen versuchte - nahm es sich von ihr was er brauchte. Eine ganze, herrlich betörende Nacht lang.

Ohne es zu wissen, ebnete er seinen Weg hinein in den Untergang um einen weiteren Meter. Denn dem Ideal eines Todessers zu entsprechen, war eine Wunschvorstellung, die ihm das Leben kosten würde.

Igor Karkaroff würde eines fernen Tages, während einer Gerichtsverhandlung, sagen, Evan Rosier hätte seinen Tod verdient … und er würde recht haben: der schöne Evan Rosier würde seinen verfrühten Tod verdienen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Kommentar:**_ Komisch. Eigentlich war ich der Meinung gewesen, dass ich das Kapitel schon veröffentlicht hätte, aber offenbar täusche ich mich. Da ich diesmal WIRKLICH lange keine neuen Kapitel mehr veröffentlicht habe, gibt es diesmal ein paar mehr geschenkt__**, nämlich Kapitel 11 bis einschließlich Kapitel 15**__. Viel Spaß!_


	12. Eine pelzige Eskalation

**12. Evan Rosier / Severus Snape: Eine pelzige Eskalation**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitet die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland_

Antalja Greyback: _Die Tochter von Lykaon und Nichte von Fenrir. Zeigt reges Interesse an Evan_

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon. Wurde von Werwölfen verlezt_

Evan Rosier: _Einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Todesser. Entstammt einer bekannten und wohlhabenden Familie. Sein Vater Clarence war einer der ersten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts._

Fenrir Greyback:_ Anführer der Werwölfe der russischen Kolonie von Vetlevo_

Garm McKinstry:_ Ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler, der einst von Fenrir gebissen und entführt worden war. Nun einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. _

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Lykaon Greyback:_ Werwolf. Der ältere Bruder von Fenrir_

Raymond D`oily: _Der Sohn von Hubertus. Pikfeiner Schönling. Spricht Russisch und begleitet die Todesser nach Russland_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Nun ein Todesser. Geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen_

William Barkley:_ Mitarbeiter im Unternehmen der D`oilys und Experte für Tierwesen aller Art. Begleitet die Todesser nach Russland. Ulysses` Halbbruder_

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung_

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin), Raymond D`oily, William Barkley_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Durch die wertvollen Informationen, die die Familie der D`oilys ihm zuspielte, glaubt Lord Voldemort, im fernen Russland ein Zufluchtsort von Werwölfen entdeckt zu haben. Interessiert an der Kampfstärke der Werwölfe, entsendet er daraufhin einen Trupp Todesser. Unter der Führung von Amon Scurlock erreicht die Gruppe die russische Kleinstadt Yaroslava, hinter deren Grenzen ein magischer Bannkreis verläuft, der die Berge und Wälder schützt. Nachdem sie die halbe Nacht wanderten, begegnen die Todesser einer Gruppe Werwölfe, die sich durch den Wald schleichen. Unbemerkt folgen sie ihnen. Es kommt versehentlich zu einem Kampf, in dem Erebus Nott verletzt wird; nur mit viel Mühe können die Todesser den Werwölfen ihr Anliegen erklären. So erhalten sie jedoch die Erlaubnis, die Kolonie Vetlevo zu betreten, in welcher Fenrir, der Anführer, sie bereits erwartet. Von dem Angebot des Dunklen Lords zeigt sich Fenrir im ersten Moment wenig beeindruckt, weißt die Todesser jedoch auch daraufhin, dass ihm ohnehin die oberste Befehlsgewalt über die Kolonie fehlt. Weitere Anliegen, so sagt er, sollten die Todesser besser dem Wolfmann vortragen, der unweit von Vetlevo auf einer einsamen Burg lebt. Um wen oder was es sich hierbei handelt, erfahren die Todesser und ihre beiden Begleiter nicht. _

****

_27. August 1978_

Als Evan erwachte, fühlte er sich zugleich fiebrig und befriedigt. Hier, weit entfernt von seinem stattlichen Elternhaus, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er im Grunde sehr zufrieden war. Keine keifende Mutter, die einen verfrüht weckte, und kein herrischer Vater, der von seinen glorreichen Tagen als junger, privilegierter Mann erzählte. Und ohne seine Eltern gab es auch nicht mehr diese Kette, die in seinem übernervösen Geist gekettet gewesen war, und aus ihm ein kleines, verängstigtes Geschöpf gemacht hatten.

Antalja Greyback regte sich übermüdet neben ihm und drehte sich leise seufzend auf den Bauch. Sie hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, doch Evan wusste, dass er kaum besser aussah. Beide hatten kaum geschlafen, denn die Nacht war lang und ereignisreich gewesen.

Evan betrachtete das Mädchen neben sich und wagte es, sich einer nahezu blasphemischen Vorstellung hinzugeben: Er stellte sich vor, Narzissa würde neben ihm liegen, das warme Morgenlicht würde auf ihre seidenglatte Haut fallen, ihre langen, blonden Haare würden sich neben ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht wie ein Strahlenkranz ausbreiten.

Als Evan die Hand ausstreckte, um Antaljas Wange zu streicheln, beschloss er, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Sobald er Narzissa wieder sah, würde er ihr seine Liebe gestehen.

Das Leben war zu kurz, um feige zu sein.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Das laute Knarren des Holztreppe kündigte Evan standesgemäß an, als er in die Küche hinab stieg und einen Blick auf die anderen Todesser warf: Ulysses kämpfte mit einem alten Stück Brot und Severus stand am Fenster, während das fahle Morgenlicht eine lächerliche, heilige Aura auf seine dunkelgekleidete Gestalt warf. Severus blätterte in einem Buch und blickte Evan nur einmal kurz aus verengten, schwarzen Augen heraus an, bevor er sich wieder der Literatur zuwandte.

Die Luft hätte nicht dicker sein können, hätte man sie aus saurer Sahne geschlagen.

Hinter Evan polterte Antalja die Treppe herunter, übersprang flink die letzten Stufen und zog Evan mit abwärts. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, schnappte sich dann das angebissene Brot aus Ulysses` Hand, stopfte es hungrig in sich hinein und grinste Evan entgegen. Er versuchte die herab fallenden, halbzerkauten Brotstücke zu ignorieren, die dabei aus ihrem zähnestarrenden Mund purzelten.

Sie nuschelte etwas auf Russisch, winkte ihm noch einmal zum Abschied zu und verschwand dann eilig aus dem Haus. Evan drehte sich fragend zu Severus und Ulysses.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", erkundigte sich Evan.

Severus schwieg ihn an, Ulysses jedoch zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie dankt dir für die herrliche Nacht und liebt dich sehr, aber nun muss sie zurück zu ihrem Vater", übersetzte er feixend.

Raymond D`oily kam pompös die Treppe hinunter geschritten; er trug einen Morgenmantel aus Seide, der wahrscheinlich mehr wert war als die gesamte Kolonie. Sein stets selbstgefälliger Blick wanderte über Evan, hinüber zu Ulysses und schließlich zu Severus und zog dann seine bleistiftschmale Nase kraus.

„Um Gottes Willen, wie unausgeschlafen ihr ausseht!", empörte er sich. „Dabei wollen wir doch heute hinauf zur Burg steigen, meine Güte!"

Evan stieß ein unwilliges Brummen aus. Nach seinen nächtlichen Eskapaden stand ihm kein Sinn nach einer Bergsteigertour. Auch Severus` Augenbrauen zogen sich unmerklich zusammen und Ulysses` Blick wurde feindselig. Offenbar hatte, außer Raymond, niemand große Lust auf eine weitere Kletterpartie.

Eine dicke, alte Werwölfin brachte ihnen Frühstück. Sie war fast zahnlos, doch die restlichen Kauwerkzeuge, die ihr noch verblieben waren, ragten aus ihrem Mund wie verfaulte Dolchspitzen. Für ein halbes Tier war sie überraschend gastfreundlich, denn sie tischte jedem von ihnen aus einem großen Kochtopf auf. Evan warf vorsichtshalber einen Blick in den Topf und musste laut schlucken: Ein abgetrennter Ziegenkopf schwamm in der fleischigen Brühe. Offenbar hatte man ihn einfach mitgekocht, denn das Fleisch des Kopfes war inzwischen so weich, das es einfach vom Knochen abfiel.

Dennoch war sein Hunger so übermächtig, dass er sich trotz der barbarischen Optik dafür entschied, einen Teller davon zu löffeln.

Als Kalliope Milano sich ihrem Frühstück anschloss, berichtete sie kurz, wie es um Erebus Nott stand: Der Zustand des gebissenen Todessers war schlecht, er fieberte und Kalliope konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob er die nächsten Tage überstehen würde. Sie füllte dem Verletzten ein wenig von der Suppe ab und verschwand damit schnell wieder nach oben.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Der Tag war trüb blau, aber recht angenehm und das wenige Sonnenlicht schien kühl wie Firn, als Evan den ersten Schritt aus dem Haus wagte. Im Dorf herrschte reges Alltagstreiben, die Werwolfskinder spielten mit einer Schar aufgebracht gackernder Hühner, ein älterer Mann pflegte stolz sein mickriges Pony, das genügsam auf trockenem Gras herumkaute.

Evan wandte den Kopf und er entdeckte einen alten, krüppligen Werwolf mit grauem Filzbart, der sich mit zittrigen Beinen des Weges schleppte. Die meisten seiner Artgenossen - meist handelte es sich dabei um die Bessergestellten - ignorierten den Alten beflissentlich oder murrten ihm zähnefletschend etwas zu.

Ulysses, der ebenfalls vor die Tür getreten war, musterte die Gestalt kühl. „Offenbar gibt es auch unter den Werwölfen Bettler", sagte er.

„Es ist ein Muggelwerwolf", entgegnete Severus. Er hatte seine Zeit still damit verbracht, einige hiesige Zauberkräuter näher zu betrachten, die in einem kargen Beet vor dem Haus wuchsen. Doch nun blickte er aufmerksam in die selbe Richtung wie Evan und Ulysses,

„Ein Muggelwerwolf?", echote Evan. „Ist das die wölfische Variante eines Schlammblüters? Nein warte - Schlammblüter können wenigsten noch zaubern! Dann sind diese Dinger also noch weniger wert?"

„Muggelwerwölfe können geringfügig magische Fähigkeiten ausbilden", belehrte Severus ihn gelassen. „Werwolf und Muggelwerwölfe gehören gleichermaßen zu der Gruppe der Zauberwesen."

Evans Nackenhaare stellten sich hoch und sein Magen bebte vor Wut, als er Severus` ewig ruhiger Stimme lauschte. Evan ahnte zwar, dass er sich in diese Antipathie bloß hineinsteigerte, aber im Grunde war seine Reaktion doch berechtigt: Severus war von Grund auf genauso hassenswert, wie er hässlich war.

„Gib ruhig mit deinem bescheuertem Bücherwissen an, Snape", knurrte er kalt, „Es interessiert doch ohnehin niemanden, in was du deine Hakennase vergräbst."

Severus` schwarze Augen verengten sich unmerklich, aber auf seinen Lippen zeichnete sich ein linkisches Schmunzeln ab. „Erst einmal, Rosier, bin ich kein Freund des einfachen Bücherwissens und Auswendiglernens. Und Zweitens ist dieses Wissen über Werwölfe Bestandteil unserer ZAG-Prüfungen gewesen. Sag bloß, du kannst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern? Oh stimmt, bist du da nicht durchgefallen? Wie konnte ich das vergessen?"

Evan zwang sich zu einem kalten Lachen und entgegnete: „Ach, wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, Snape! Ich erinnere mich gerade auch an etwas: warst du nicht dieser unglückliche Junge, der am Tag seiner ZAG-Prüfungen kopfüber in der Luft baumelte? Potter, Black und ihre Freunde haben dich mit deinem eigenen Zauber vor der ganzen Schule blamiert!"

Severus` Mund schnappte auf, aber ehe es zu einer Reaktion kommen konnte, wurden sie alle drei von einem langen Schrei aufgeschreckt, der unweit von ihnen aus einem Haus drang.

Ulysses, offenbar dankbar für diese Ablenkung, spitzte gewissermaßen die Ohren. „Das klang wie Raymond D`oily", sagte er ziemlich unbekümmert.

Nun, aber wenn Raymond einen Grund zum Schreien hatte, dann bedeutete es sicherlich, dass er in Gefahr schwebte. Evan zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche, genau wie die anderen beiden Todesser auch.

Keiner war großartig begeistert davon, ihren unbeliebten Begleiter aus etwaigen Schwierigkeiten zu helfen, dennoch schritten die drei Todesser pflichtbewusst zu dem Haus, aus dem der Schrei ertönt war.

Überraschenderweise bestand die Vorderfront des Hauses aus einem gläsernen, wenn auch staubdreckigen, Schaufenster, hinter dem einige Schuhe, Handschuhe und Mützen lagen - allesamt ebenfalls bedeckt von einer flauschigen Staubschicht.

_Ein Laden?_ dachte Evan etwas verwirrt. Dieses Gebäude wirkte eher wie der schäbige Pendant eines jeden gut gehenden Geschäfts, doch tatsächlich: Über der Eingangstür hing ein splittriges Schild mit einer Aufschrift, die auf Russisch geschrieben war. Keine Chance für Evan die kyrillischen Buchstaben zu entziffern.

Ulysses, die Ruhe selbst, übersetzte freundlicherweise. „_Bobiks beschauliche Boutique_", murmelte er nachdenklich.

„Eine Boutique?", echote Evan. „_Hier_?"

„Geldverdienen ist keine Sache des Standortes", entgegnete Severus.

Evan sah den Jüngsten finster an. „Warum gehst du nicht mal rein, Snape, und kaufst dir ein paar neue Sachen? Diese Staubfänger sehen zumindest besser aus, als deine jetzige Kleidung", giftete er.

Severus zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Diese kindische Beleidigung bestätigt mal wieder meine Annahme, dass du dir, ohne Mamis Hilfe, sicherlich noch nicht einmal alleine die Schuhe zubinden könntest. Es gibt da einige peinliche Gerüchte, Rosier…"

Zitternd vor Zorn richtete Evan den Zauberstab auf Severus, der es ihm augenblicklich gleichtat. Ulysses trennte sie beide jedoch und stieß Severus weiter Richtung Eingang. „Wir haben keine Zeit für so etwas, vergessen? Raymond D`oily wartet auf seine halbherzige Rettungsaktion", fuhr Ulysses sie an.

Eine Glockenschelle aus Ziegenhufen bimmelte dumpf, als sie die Tür öffneten. Im Laden war es dämmrig, Spinnenweben bevölkerten die Ecken, und Staub wirbelte in dem seichten Luftzug.

Sie entdeckten Raymond - der sicherlich _keine_ Rettungsaktion benötigte. Vielmehr stand er vor einem Pelzmantel, der im Raum ausgestellt war, und versuchte verzweifelt die Staubschicht abzuklopfen.

„Raymond, warum hast du geschrieen?", erkundigte sich Ulysses gelangweilt, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Raymond drehte sich milde überrascht zu ihnen um. „Seid ihr blind? Es ist ein Notfall!", blaffte er harsch.

Die drei Todesser wechselten einen verwirrten Blick untereinander.

„Das hier!" Raymonds Hand zitterte als er auf den hellen Pelz deutete. „Das hier ist ein Mantel aus einem Werwolfspelz. Ein _heller_ Mantel! Fantastisch verarbeitet! Habt ihr eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie teuer so ein Pelzmantel ist? Ein heller Werwolfspelz in dieser Qualität kostet mehr als ein Vermögen! Und dieser Schatz modert hier herum, wie ein verdammter Staubfänger!"

„Wer würde so etwas auch kaufen wollen?", harkte Ulysses nach. „Ich denke, die Werwölfe haben ihren eigenen Pelz und normale Magier kennen ungefährlichere Orte als diesen hier, um einkaufen zu gehen."

Raymond raufte sich die blonden Haare. Die Sache mit dem verstaubten Pelz schien ihm wirklich näher zu gehen, als ein geliebter Mensch, der vor seinen eigenen Augen tot umfiel.

Evan ließ den Blick schweifen. Der gesamte Laden war mit Pelzen ausgestellt, es gab Mäntel, Schals, Taschen, und weitere Dinge. Doch alles war aus dem selben Material gefertigt: Werwolfsfell.

Das Geschäft barg ein verstaubtes Vermögen, und niemand aus der Kolonie schien sich darum zu kümmern. Nun, Evan war es auch egal. Er war reich genug.

Raymond D`oily eigentlich auch, aber diese Tatsache war ihm offenbar momentan entfallen: Er wischte weiterhin voller Verzweiflung den Staub von dem Mantel.

Gerade als Evan sich fragte, was Narzissa wohl von einem solch exklusiven Geschenk halten würde, hörten sie tapsige Schritte hinter sich.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Severus drehte sich nach dem Geräusch um und die anderen ebenso. Dort, neben der alten Ladentheke, stand ein kleiner, weißer Mann mit einem höchst seltsamen Aussehen: Seine Haut war durchscheinend, genau wie seine Haare. Ein Albino, wie Severus an den hellroten Augen bemerkte, die in der Dunkelheit unruhig flackerten.

Der Mann hockte auf dem Boden wie ein Tier, und auch als er sich in Bewegung setzte, war es er ein Schreiten auf allen vier Beinen und weit entfernt von einem aufrechten Gang.

Misstrauisch nährte der Albino sich ihnen und schnüffelte angestrengt.

„_Aha, der Besitzer dieses Ladens, nehme ich an",_ sagte Raymond auf Russisch und wie immer mit einer höchst öligen Höflichkeit.

„_Bobik…",_ knurrte der Mann. _„Bobik der weiße Werwolf, derjenige der nicht verrückt ist, derjenige der nur zu viel sah."_ Seine krächzende Stimme wandelte sich in ein weinerliches Japsen. Dennoch glaubte Severus einen fremden Akzent herausgehört zu haben. Vielleicht war es Rumänisch.

„_Gehört Ihnen also dieser Laden? Woher haben Sie die Felle?",_ fragte Raymond begierig.

„_Das sind ihre Felle … die Jäger haben sie abgezogen, Mutter, Vater, Bruder, Schwester, Tante, Onkel, die Schar der Cousins und Cousinen … aber alle wollten Bobiks weißes Fell, die schönen Ladys wollten einen Mantel daraus … die grausamen Ladys, die grausamen Jäger…"_ Bobiks Worte gingen in einem Schluchzen unter und er rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen wie ein kranker Hund.

Severus entschied, dass der Albinowerwolf unter einigen schlimmen Erinnerungen leiden musste, die ihn krank gemacht hatten. Wie ein normaler Mensch benahm er sich zumindest nicht, auch nicht wie ein normaler Werwolf.

Raymond D`oily schien sich dafür nicht weiter zu interessieren, gierig befingerte er wieder den hellen Pelzmantel. _„Bobik, sagen Sie mir, wie teuer sind die Pelze hier? Ich kaufe sie, in Großbritannien werden sie ein Vermögen wert sein", _bot er an.

Severus warf Raymond einen warnenden Blick zu, der jedoch ignoriert wurde. Bobik löste sich aus seiner Starre und blickte auf. Seine roten Augen waren geweitet und in ihnen lag eine unsägliche Furcht. _„Was sagst du?",_ hauchte er entsetzt.

„_Ich will sie alle kaufen",_ sagte Raymond wieder, diesmal eine Spur ungeduldiger.

„_Kaufen?"_

„_Oh ja, jedes einzelne Stück, ich biete Ihnen einen guten Preis und-"_

„_JÄGER!",_ schrie Bobik plötzlich laut, das Echo dröhnte in dem Laden und Ulysses war nicht der Einzige der sich die Ohren zuhielt.

„_JÄGER! HIER SIND JÄGER! SIE KOMMEN UM UNS ZU TÖTEN!"_

Es verging kaum ein Herzschlag, da flog die Tür zu _Bobiks beschaulicher Boutique_ auf und ein Werwolf mit dunklem Haar stand dort, ein scharfes Messer lag in seiner Rechten.

„_Garm!",_ jaulte Bobik. _„Garm töte sie! Sie wollen die Pelze, es sind Jäger!"_

Garm brauchte keine zwei Schritte, um sich blitzschnell in Raymond D`oilys unmittelbare Nähe zu mogeln. Der Werwolf packte den Geschäftsmann am Kragen und hatte die Klinge des Messers bereits in eine tödliche Position gebracht. Es bräuchte nur eine Bewegung, um Raymonds Herz komplett zu durchbohren.

„So?", knurrte Garm in Englisch. „Ihr interessiert euch für Pelze, was? Oh natürlich, das haben wir uns schon gedacht. Ihr wollt uns nicht als Verbündete, ihr wollt uns das Fell abziehen. Ja, warum nicht? Geld ist ja auch zu schön, nicht wahr? Aber daraus wird nichts!" Mit einem zähnestarrenden Grinsen schob der dunkelhaarige Werwolf sich und Raymond vor Bobik und schirmte den Albino sicher ab. Bobik kauerte hinter den Beinen des Anderen und zog seine weißen Arme schützend über seinen Kopf.

Während Raymond starr vor Angst war, richteten Severus und die anderen beiden Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe auf Garm. Der gab sich jedoch unbeeindruckt. „Zwecklos. Eine falsche Bewegung und euer Freund hier ist tot. Und falls euch das egal sein sollte – wovon ist stark ausgehe, bei einer so schleimigen Kröte wie D`oily - dann werdet ihr es nicht einmal bis zum Waldrand schaffen, glaubt mir. Es wimmelt da draußen von Werwölfen, die warten förmlich auf eine Gelegenheit, euch zu zerfleischen."

„Das ist ein Missverständnis", versuchte Severus zu erklären. „Zwar kann ich Raymond D`oily nicht mit einbeziehen, aber zumindest wir Todesser haben keinerlei Interesse an Werwolfspelzen. Und auch der Dunkle Lord kümmert sich reichlich wenig darum."

„Oh klar, deswegen steht ihr hier auch alle in Bobiks Geschäft herum, ja? Selten schlecht gelogen!"

„Das ist die Wahrheit", mischte sich nun auch Ulysses ein. „Wir haben unseren Auftrag direkt vom Dunklen Lord erteilt bekommen, ohne dass jemals die Rede von Pelzen oder ähnliches war. Wir sind nur hier, weil wir dachten, Raymond D`oily sei in Gefahr."

Garm schnaubte gelangweilt. „Ihr könnt mir viel erzählen. Und Fenrir Greyback war ohnehin misstrauisch, von Anfang an! Er wird euch eigenhändig in kleine Stücke reißen und an die Welpen verfüttern, glaubt mit!" Garms Augen glänzten vor Blutdurst und Gier.

„Oh bitte…" Raymonds Stimme zitterte heftig als er sich endlich zu Wort meldete. „Das ist nur ein klitzekleines Missverständnis, wirklich! Ich meine, ich war bloß so angetan von euren Fellen, ich-"

„Raymond!", rief Severus warnend.

„-ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr so eine Angst-"

Es war töricht von Raymond, dass er das Thema _Angst _überhaupt erst angesprochen hatte – besonders in Garm McKinstrys Gegenwart. Und der ölige Geschäftsmann erhielt die Quittung sofort: Garm ließ das Jagdmesser nach oben schnellen und die geschärfte Klinge bohrte sich ein Stück weit in Raymonds Kehle. Blut floss und Raymond D`oily wimmerte vor Panik.

„_Angst?"_, echote Garm gefährlich leise. Er war Raymond jetzt so nahe, dass dieser den Raubtieratem zu spüren bekam. „Ich habe keine Angst vor eine Horde dahergelaufener Maskottchen des Dunklen Lords, verstehen Sie, Mr. D`oily? Wenn Sie so versessen auf Pelze sind, dann möchten Sie vielleicht auch wissen, wie es ist, einem Werwolf lebendig das Fell abzuziehen. Oder möchten Sie wissen, wie das Abziehen klingt? Wie es riecht? Ich könnte zum Beispiel auch Ihre Haut abziehen, D`oily, damit Sie wissen, wie es sich anfühlt. Wir beide können es nämlich gerne ausprobieren, hier und jetzt."

„Nein…", stammelte Raymond, er war den Tränen nahe, als sich die Messerspitze tiefer in die Haut bohrte. Etwas Blut sprudelte aus der Wunde hervor und bildete einen Rinnsaal, der seinen Hals abwärts floss.

„Ich bitte dich … tu das nicht, du machst einen Fehler…", jammerte er.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Zebulon Huntsville schritt mit mächtigen Schritten herein, stieß einen Ständer mit teuren Pelzen zu Boden, der ihm im Weg stand und sein gewaltiger Schatten senkte sich über den Werwolf.

„Was geht`n hier vor?", brüllte der hünenhafte Todesser.

„Zebulon, wir dürfen keine Eskalation provozieren!", mahnte Severus ihn.

Das schien Zebulon reichlich egal. Garm knurrte ihn an, als er näher kam und zischte zwischen seinen gebleckten Zähnen hindurch: „Ich bring den Mann hier um, wenn du noch einen Schritt näher kommst!"

„D`oily is` mir doch scheiß egal!", verkündete Zebulon nur und sie alle wussten, dass es stimmte.

Mit seiner gigantischen Hand versuchte er nach Garm zu packen und Garm, der wusste, wie wertlos seine Geisel geworden war, warf D`oily zu Boden und wich zurück. Als er nach Zebulons Fingern schnappte, schien dem Hünen einzufallen, wie giftig die Fänge eines Werwolfes waren und griff prompt nach seinem Zauberstab.

Garm schüttelte den Kopf. „Das würdest du nicht wagen!", zischte er.

Severus verfluchte Zebulon lautstark, als es dennoch wagte: er feuerte einen ersten Schockzauber auf Garm ab, der ihn an der Schulter traf und zurückschleuderte. Ein zweiter und ein dritter Schockzauber folgten und von da an gab es kein Halten mehr. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürzte sich der Werwolf auf den Todesser, rammte ihn den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht und das Knie in den Unterleib, ehe er Zebulons Zauberstab schnappte und neben sich warf.

Der Werwolf war so schnell und flink wie Zebulon stark und bullig war, und Garm hatte Zebulons linke Gesichthälfte bereits vollständig zerkratzt, als dieser den Werwolf zu fassen kriegt, ihn herumschleuderte, und seinen Kopf gegen die Wand schlug.

Severus zuckte bei dem hässlichen Geräusch unwillkürlich zusammen.

Zebulon richtete sich zufrieden seinen Kragen, als er sah, wie sein Gegner taumelt Halt suchte.

„Siehst wie`s geht? Respektloser Bastard! Lern erst ma`, dich richtig zu prügeln!"

„Brauch ich nicht", murmelte Garm und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Ich bin bewaffnet."

Augenblicklich erbleichte Zebulon. „Der is`n Magier!", donnerte er fuchsteufelswild.

Garms Zauberstab huschte von Zebulon hinüber zu dem großen, sehr massiven Holzschrank und feuerte einen Zauber darauf, so dass der Schrank nach vorne über kippte und den Riesen unter sich begrub.

Bobik, der Albino, legte einen spontanen Freudentanz hin.

Da glitt der Blick von Garm rostroten Blick zu Severus, Ulysses und Evan hinüber und geschüttelt von Schmerzen griff er auch diese an.

Severus blieb kaum eine halbe Sekunde um zu reagieren, doch bevor er ein _Sectumsempra_ anwenden konnte, hatte Ulysses den Werwolf schon mit einem Feuerzauber erwischt. Garm taumelte, doch entfaltete der Zauber nicht seine volle Wirkung.

Evan versuchte es mit einem weiteren Schockzauber, aber Garm schüttelte all das so mühelos ab, wie Wasser aus seinem Fell. Severus wusste, das hier aggressivere Zauber gefragt waren, ehe Garm jemanden an die Kehle gehen würde.

Bobik huschte schnell hinter die Theke, aber er war nicht untätig: Er schnappte sich einen großen Hirschschädel, der dort ausgelegen hatte, und traf damit Evan am Kopf. Augenblicklich sackte der Todesser benommen an der Wand herunter. Aus einer Stirnwunde tropfte ein Rinnsaal Blut, Bobik jubilierte wieder und setzte zu einem grausamen Gelächter an.

Raymond besaß nun auch endlich mal die Geistesklarheit seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, aber statt Garm an einer neuen Attacke zu hindern, schützte er lieber den hellen Pelzmantel vor einem weiteren fliegenden Gegenstand Bobiks.

Wie man es drehte und wendete, irgendwie hatte Severus das klägliche Gefühl, dass er und Ulysses den Hauptteil der Arbeit alleine zu erledigen hatten. Und Garm schien Blut geleckt zu haben, denn in seinen Augen lag nichts menschliches mehr: sie loderten wild vor Gier und Raserei.

Severus wand erneut ein _Sectumsempra_ an, peinlich darauf bedacht, ja nicht die volle Kraft zu entfesseln. Die gesamte Mission stand auf dem Spiel, würde ein Werwolf wegen eines solch albernen Scharmützels sterben.

Was Severus jedoch nicht bedacht hatte, war, dass Ulysses in der selben Sekunde seinen Zauberstab auf Garm gerichtet und einen Cruciatus-Fluch gezaubert hatte. So musste Severus entsetzt zusehen, wie sich beide schwarzmagischen Zauber in der Luft trafen, sich vereinten und gemeinsam in Garms Brust einschlugen wie ein doppelter Blitz.

Garms Werwolfsdasein bot ihn diesmal wenig Schutz, denn die Flüche ließen ihn zu Boden stürzen, seinen Körper zucken und Blut aus zahlreichen Wunden schießen, das zu Boden rann und die Dielen befleckte.

„_GARM!",_ brüllte Bobik entsetzt, als er den Todeskampf seines Artgenossen beobachtete. Der Albino duckte sich verängstigt in die Ecke seines Ladens und fuhr Ulysses an. _„HÖR AUF DAMIT!"_

Erst jetzt registrierte Severus, dass Ulysses den Cruciatus noch immer gnadenlos anwendete, und dass, ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„_HÖR AUF!", _schrie Bobik wieder.

Auch Severus versuchte, seinen Kollegen von der zerstörerischen Tat abzuhalten und rief: „Schluss damit, Rathburn! Das macht alles nur noch schlimmer!"

Und tatsächlich: Ulysses stoppte abrupt, der Zauberstab fiel mit einem hölzernen Geräusch zu Boden - doch lag es nicht daran, dass er sich die Bitte zu Herzen genommen hatte: jemand hatte den Todesser urplötzlich am Genick gepackt, so dass Ulysses ächzte und sich im Griff des Anderen wand. Dieser Andere war Fenrir Greyback. Mit einem einzigen Ruck seines kräftigen Armes, hob Fenrir Ulysses von den Beinen und ließ ihn einige Zentimeter über den Boden schweben. Ulysses konnte sich lediglich mit den Händen an Fenrirs Rechte krallen, um das Genick vor einem Bruch zu bewahren.

Fenrirs hässliche, eitergelbe Augen waren verengt vor Bosheit und er bleckte die spitzen Zähne. Hinter ihrem Anführer tauchten weitere Werwölfe auf und mit lauerndem Blick drängten sie in die Boutique. Einige von ihnen umzingelten Severus und Raymond, andere huschten zu Garm hinüber. Garm lag noch immer in der Blutlache, inzwischen vollkommen bewegungslos. Severus konnte nicht sagen, ob er noch lebte oder nicht.

„Ich wusste, ich hätte euch fressen sollen, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind", knurrte Fenrir gnadenlos. „Aber das werden wir jetzt wiederholen." Er schleuderte Ulysses so hart zu Boden, dass er sich mehrmals überschlug und dann reglos auf der Seite liegen blieb.

Severus` Herz stockte in der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass er allein war. Alleine unter einem Dutzend Werwölfe, die sich in diesem Moment in _Bobiks beschauliche Boutique_ um Fenrir Greyback sammelten…

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Kommentar:**_ Diese Idee mit der Boutique war eine dieser typischen, spontanen Ideen, die man so während des Schreibens bekommt. Interessanterweise wird gerade diese Boutique noch wichtig werden. Ich schreibe übrigens sehr gerne über Raymond D`oily, gerade weil er ein solch überzeichneter Charakter ist, die meisten Leser aber haben ihn immer gehasst (war zumindest in der Beta-Version dieser Geschichte so). Hm, eigentlich kann man ihn auch nur hassen. Dämlicher Schleimbeutel. _


	13. Neun Galgen

**13. Severus Snape / Ulysses Rathburn: Neun Galgen**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitet die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland_

Antalja Greyback: _Die Tochter von Lykaon und Nichte von Fenrir. Zeigt reges Interesse an Evan_

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon. Wurde von Werwölfen verletzt_

Evan Rosier: _Einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Todesser. Entstammt einer bekannten und wohlhabenden Familie. Sein Vater Clarence war einer der ersten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts._

Fenrir Greyback:_ Anführer der Werwölfe der russischen Kolonie von Vetlevo_

Garm McKinstry:_ Ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler, der einst von Fenrir gebissen und entführt worden war. Nun einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. _

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Lykaon Greyback:_ Werwolf. Der ältere Bruder von Fenrir_

Raymond D`oily: _Der Sohn von Hubertus. Pikfeiner Schönling. Spricht Russisch und begleitet die Todesser nach Russland_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Nun ein Todesser. Geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen_

William Barkley:_ Mitarbeiter im Unternehmen der D`oilys und Experte für Tierwesen aller Art. Begleitet die Todesser nach Russland. Ulysses` Halbbruder_

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung_

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin), Raymond D`oily, William Barkley_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Bedingt durch ein Missverständnis, das sich in einer unheimlichen und deplatziert wirkenden Boutique der Kolonie ereignete, kam es zu einer Eskalation zwischen Werwölfen und Todessern._

****

_27. August 1978_

Severus erwachte durch einen stechenden Schmerz, der das Innere seines Schädels förmlich in zwei Hälften zu spalten schien. Er ächzte, zog die Beine näher an den Körper und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, die quälende Pain zu bekämpfen.

Seine Augen waren noch geschlossen, aber als ihn plötzlich jemand an der Schulter berührte, zuckte er heftig zusammen und seine müden Lieder flogen auf. Vor ihm stand Kalliope Milano mit bleichem Gesicht und ausgetrockneten, gesprungenen Lippen.

„Severus?", erkundigte sie sich betont leise. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er im Gegenzug. Er sah sich gehetzt um und realisierte, dass er sich im Untergeschoss des Hauses befand, das Lykaon Greyback den Todessern zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Severus selbst lag in einem muffigen Bett und sein Zauberstab war nirgends auszumachen. Da Severus nie zuvor in seinem Leben den Zauberstab vergessen hatte – sein gutes Gedächtnis ließ ihm dazu keine Gelegenheit -, musste es ein triftigen Grund geben, warum das magische Werkzeug auf einmal verschwunden war.

In Severus` Kopf regte sich eine trübe, schattenhafte Erinnerung, die irgendwie mit dem Namen „Fenrir Greyback" verwoben zu sein schien. Doch ganz offensichtlich hatte sein sonst so gutes Gedächtnis heute die Arbeit aufgegeben, denn von seinen letzten Erinnerungen existierten nur noch schemenhafte Bildfetzen. Der stechende Schmerz in seinem Schädel nahm zu, als er versuchte, diese Bildfetzen in eine logische Reihenfolge zu bringen. Er fasste sich an die Schläfe und blickte zu Kalliope hoch. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er noch einmal.

„Ihr hattet Streit mit den Werwölfen", begann sie ermattet. „Du, Ulysses, Evan Rosier, Zebulon Huntsville und Mr. D`oily wart in einer Boutique und -"

Ab diesem Punkt brauchte Kalliope nicht mehr zu berichten. Die bloße Erwähnung der Boutique brachte eine Flut von Erinnerungen, die alle auf einmal auf Severus einprasselten wie ein Hagelsturm. _Bobiks beschauliche Boutique_ war das Stichwort.

„Die Werwölfe haben uns überwältigt!", unterbrach Severus sie tonlos. „Raymond D`oily dieser gierige Idiot! Er hat die gesamte Mission zum Scheitern verurteilt! Er hat den Verstand verloren, in dem Moment, als er vor diesem Pelzmantel stand!"

Kalliopes Kinn bebte kurz, als stände sie vor einer Tränenattacke, aber sie fing sich wieder. „Jaah … Ulysses hat es mir erzählt", sagte sie.

„Wo ist D`oily jetzt?" Severus wurde bewusst, dass er die Fäuste so fest geballt hatte, dass sie zitterten. D`oilys Dummheit und Ignoranz durfte nicht ungestraft bleiben, er hatte die ganze wohl geplante Mission quasi im Alleingang vermasselt! Und dafür hatte D`oily nicht einmal _zehn Minuten_ gebraucht! Severus könnte nicht einmal einen Satz formulieren, der die immense Wut beschrieb, die in diesem Moment durch seine Adern rauschte.

„Die Werwölfe haben euch überwältigt und uns alle hier in das Haus gesperrt, D`oily ebenso", sagte Kalliope. „Momentan hat D`oily sich allerdings oben in einer Kammer eingeschlossen, weil Ulysses auf ihn losgegangen ist. Die blauen Flecken stehen ihm ausgezeichnet." Sie lächelte in grimmiger Genugtuung.

Severus richtete sich auf und barg den schmerzenden Kopf in den Händen. Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, war, dass Fenrir Greyback ihn mit einem aggressiven Betäubungszauber belegt hatte. Daher mussten auch die Kopfschmerzen herrühren.

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?", erkundigte sich Severus schleppend.

„Seit ein paar Stunden."

_Stunden_? Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so lange bewusstlos gewesen. Der vorherige Rekord hatte bei gerade mal zehn Minuten gelegen, nachdem Sirius Black im zweiten Schuljahr einen übergroßen Halloweenkürbis auf Severus` Kopf hatte fallengelassen gelassen.

„Was ist mit den anderen?", fragte Severus weiter. „Wurden sie verletzt oder gebissen?"

Kalliope schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Nein. Ansonsten gibt es aber keine Neuigkeiten. Na ja, abgesehen davon, dass man uns in diesem Haus festhält, unsere Zauberstäbe weggenommen hat und…" Ihre Stimme brach ab und Severus registrierte, dass sich ein verräterischer Tränenschimmer in ihren Augen bemerkbar machte.

„Verschweig mir nicht die wichtigste Neuigkeit!", sagte er automatisch. Er wusste, dass Kalliopes Erzählung noch nicht abgeschlossen war. Und ihrem Verhalten nach zu urteilen, fehlten dem Bericht noch einige hochdramatische Abschlussworte.

Severus konnte nicht sagen wieso, doch er brachte die Frau nur flüchtig zu mustern um zu erahnen, dass der Tod hierbei irgendeine Hauptrolle zu spielen schien. Und so war es auch.

„Sie wollen uns umbringen, Severus", murmelte die junge Frau resigniert. „Die Werwölfe haben das Vertrauen verloren. Die Mission ist gescheitert ... sie wollen uns noch heute Abend hinrichten!"

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Severus merkte sehr schnell, dass es keinen Fluchtweg aus dem Haus gab. Jedes Fenster und jede Tür war unzerstörbar gehext worden, und egal wie stark er sich den Kopf zermarterte, ihm kam keine rettende Idee. Abgesehen davon besaß keiner von ihnen mehr einen Zauberstab, was das Dilemma natürlich noch auswegsloser machte.

Severus hatte das ganze Haus systematisch durchsucht und war dabei nur auf einige alte Eichenfässer gestoßen, die im Keller des Gebäudes standen. Der Wein in diesen Fässern mochte schon seit etlichen Jahren vor sich hin reifen und Zebulon Huntsville schlug vor, sich mit dem Zeug hemmungslos zu betrinken. Er war der Meinung, ein besoffener Zustand würde ihnen definitiv über die Tatsache hinweghelfen, dass die Werwölfe sie bald zur Schlachtbank führen würden. Gut, Zebulon mochte Recht haben, doch Severus war nicht wirklich daran interessiert, seine eigene Hinrichtung mit alkoholbedingten Galgenhumor zu nehmen.

Nachdem er sich eingestehen musste, dass sie allesamt tatsächlich in der Falle saßen, ließ sich Severus ermattet auf einen Stuhl sinken. Ihm gegenüber saß Ulysses, der das Kinn in die Hände gestützt hatte und trübe vor sich hin blickte.

„Das ist alles nur Raymonds Schuld", murmelte Ulysses düster.

William Barkley trat von dem Fenster weg, durch das er so eben noch gespäht hatte. Oberflächlich wirkte er gelassen, aber seine Kiefer waren verspannt und seine grauen Augen verrieten seine Unruhe, als er Severus` Blick suchte. „Falls ihr daran interessiert seid wie wir nachher sterben, kann ich euch nur sagen, dass dort vorne gerade eine alte Werwölfin sitzt und lachend einige Galgen knüpft", meinte er spöttisch.

Severus und Ulysses drängten sich an das Fenster und pressten dabei ihre Nasen gegen das kalte Glas. Angespannt beobachten sie das Treiben draußen: Auf dem Platz schufteten einige Werwölfe und trieben lange Pfähle in die Erde, die dann gen Himmel ragten wie Mahnmale. Ein stabiler Holzbalken wurde jeweils über zwei der Pfähle gelegt und befestigt. Und, wie William bereits gesagt hatte, saß direkt vor ihrem eine alte Frau, nahm ein Sonnenbad und knüpfte seelenruhig an einem Galgen.

„Sie wollen uns hängen", sagte Severus tonlos. Die Worte hinterließen in seinem Mund den bitteren Nachgeschmack von Galle.

„_Hängen_?", echote Ulysses. „Oh nein, ganz sicher nicht! Das können die nicht-". Sein Blick wanderte hoch zu der Treppe und weiter zu der Tür, hinter der Raymond D`oily sich verbarrikadiert hatte.

„Raymond, das wirst du mir büßen!" knurrte Ulysses gefährlich. Schnell hatte er den eisernen Schürhaken ins Auge gefasst, der am Kamin lehnte, doch bevor er seine Rache in die Tat umsetzen konnte, hatte William ihn schon gepackt und hielt ihn zurück.

„Lass es sein, Ulysses, es bringt nichts, es kostet uns nur Zeit!"

Ulysses versuchte sich von dem größeren Mann loszureißen und brüllte ein paar rüde Verwünschungen, aber William blieb unbeeindruckt. Ulysses` Bockigkeit endete damit, dass William ihm einen Tritt ins Kreuz verpasste, der Ulysses kurzzeitig den Atem raubte.

Die ganze Sache sah definitiv nach ihrem Ende aus, fand Severus. Ihm wurde irgendwie bewusst, dass er doch ziemlich an seinem Leben hing. Gut, er mochte immer ein düsterer Eigenbrödler und ein Pessimist gewesen sein, und auf Außerstehende musste es gewirkt haben, als ob Severus sein Leben nicht großartig schätzen würde. Dennoch hatte er in keiner Weise vor, zu _sterben_. Vor allem nicht auf diese barbarische Art und Weise!

„Nun", murmelte William, der sich erneut dem Fenster zuwandte. „Zumindest braucht die Alte da draußen noch ein paar Stunden, ehe sie die neun Galgen fertig geknüpft hat. Wir können und also noch etwas einfallen lassen."

Ulysses lachte trostlos auf. „Und wie? Wir sitzen hier seit Stunden fest und der beste Einfall, den wir bisher hatten, war, die Rattensuppe mit etwas Wasser zu strecken. Tolle Idee, William, du weißt, ich bin immer an deiner Seite." Der Sarkasmus in Ulysses` Stimme war triefend.

Zeit, dass Severus seinen Verstand wieder arbeiten ließ, schließlich brauchte er eine Idee, um seiner eigenen Hinrichtung zu entkommen. Nichts Geringeres als sein Leben und das der anderen hing davon ab!

Er blickte sich in dem Raum um. Es war ausgeschlossen, Fenster und Türen als Fluchtweg zu benutzen, denn die ließen sich weder öffnen noch zerstören. Severus musste einen anderen Weg finden, oder ihm würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als hier auszuharren wie ein Kaninchen in der Falle.

Ulysses, jenseits aller Hoffnung, hatte wieder nach dem Schürharken gegriffen und kratzte missmutig die Asche aus den Bodenfugen, die sich nahe des Kamins gesammelt hatte.

…

_Stopp_! Plötzlich hatte Severus einen viel versprechenden Gedankengang ausgegraben. Sein Blick wandere zu dem steinernen Kamin. „Hat irgendjemand den Kamin untersucht?", fragte er, ohne die anderen dabei anzusehen. Trotzdem glaubte er zu erkennen, wie Ulysses und William sich verdutzt ansahen.

„Nein…", meldete sich Ulysses zu Wort. „Aber der Kamin ist ohnehin viel zu eng, das sieht doch jedes Kind!"

„Ich denke, das siehst du falsch, Rathburn." Severus ging vor dem Kamin auf die Knie und inspizierte den möglichen Fluchtweg ganz genau. Der Kamin war unauffällig, klein und der Schacht halsbrecherisch schmal, Asche rieselte auf Severus herab und reizte seine Lungen. Es war verständlich, dass niemand diesen Weg weiter ausgekundschaftet hatte, denn der Schacht war so eng, dass sich niemand besonders große Hoffnungen machen konnte, dort hineinzupassen. Aber heute schien Severus seltsamerweise optimistisch genug zu sein, um einen verzweifelten Versuch zu wagen.

Er, Ulysses und William baten die übrigen ihrer Gefährten in die Küche.

„Unmöglich!", hustete Evan, nachdem er die Sache ebenfalls ausgekundschaftet hatte. Sein Gesicht war nun voller Ruß und er sah damit aus wie ein schlecht bezahlter Kohlearbeiter. „Wir alle würden stecken bleiben."

„Wie groß ist Kalliope?", erkundigte sich William, ohne auf Evans Einwand einzugehen.

Die junge Frau, Kalliope Milano, war noch oben, bei dem verletzten Erebus Nott.

„Etwa einen Kopf kleiner als ich", antwortete Ulysses. „Aber sie ist nicht gerade dürr."

William bedachte Ulysses plötzlich so aufmerksam, als wolle er genau Maß nehmen. Ulysses schreckte wie von der Tarantel gestochen zusammen. „Oh nein, vergiss es! Ich klettere da nicht hoch, ich habe keine Lust festzustecken!"

Severus bezweifelte, dass der Schacht zu eng für Ulysses sein würde, denn Ulysses war einer der kleinsten der Gruppe und im Gegensatz zu Kalliope und Erebus sehr schlank gebaut.

Und Severus selbst? Nach unnatürlich langer Analyse seines eigenen Körperbaus, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er mager genug für dieses Unterfangen sein dürfte.

Severus suchte den Blick von Amon Scurlock und William Barkley. „Selbst wenn Rathburn und ich hier heraus kommen sollten, ihr wisst, dass wir nicht viel ohne Zauberstab ausrichten können."

William und Amon nickten ernst. Evans blaue Augen jedoch weiteten sich angstvoll. „Wie?", hauchte er. „Ihr wollt uns hier _zurücklassen_?"

William ergriff das Wort, bevor Severus weiter darauf eingehen konnte. „Sie sind nur zu zweit und es wäre somit unmöglich, die Werwölfe zu überwältigen. Und ohne Zauberstab ist es ihnen nicht einmal möglich, uns aus diesem Haus hier zu befreien. Also bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit: Severus und Ulysses müssen Hilfe holen!"

Und Amon wusste soviel zu ergänzen: „Die gesamte Gegend hier wird durch einen Bannkreis geschützt, der das Apparieren verhindert. Es würde viele Stunden dauern um überhaupt den Rand dieses Bannkreises zu erreichen, und ebenso lang bräuchte die Verstärkung für den Rückweg. All das zusammen würde wohl weit mehr als einen Tag in Anspruch nehmen, doch uns bleiben nicht einmal mehr ein paar Stunden bis zur Hinrichtung." Amons Stimme blieb neutral, aber er warf Severus einen viel sagenden Blick zu und Severus ahnte, dass sie den selben Plan gefasst hatten.

Evan sah abwechselnd von einem zum anderen und die Panik, die in ihm aufstieg, spiegelte sich in seinen flackernden, blauen Augen wieder. „Aber…aber-", stammelte er. „Das kann doch nicht das _Ende_ sein!"

„Sieh mal einer an, Rosier, du wirkst so aufgeschreckt. Das verträgt sich gar nicht mit deinem neuem, eiskalten Temperament." Severus schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf, aber Evan war zu verängstigt um darauf einzugehen. Also entschied er sich dazu, Evan nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen und ihn an der großen Idee teilhaben zu lassen. „In den wenigen Stunden die uns bleiben, können wir nur ein größeres Ziel erreichen", sagte er. „Die Burg von Vetlevo."

„Die Burg von Vetlevo?", echoten sowohl Evan als auch Ulysses gleichermaßen verwirrt.

„Der Wolfmann, von dem Fenrir Greyback sprach, residiert dort, er ist der Einzige der die Hinrichtung stoppen kann. Die anderen Werwölfe werden auf ihn hören", erklärte Severus weiter.

Ulysses warf ihm einen trotzigen Blick zu. „Wer sagt uns denn, dass der nicht genauso drauf ist wie seine Untertanen?"

„Fenrir Greyback", antwortete Severus ruhig. „Er bezeichnete den Wolfmann als Wolf des Friedens. Ohne ihn zu kennen, denke ich, dass wir eine reelle Chance haben, die Sache vor ihm aufzuklären. Und wir sollten nicht vergessen, dass wir tatsächlich _unschuldig_ sind!"

„Ja, alle bis auf Raymond D`oily!" Ulysses schnaubte wie ein wütender Stier. „D`oily können die Werwölfe meinetwegen hängen und fressen … oder noch besser, sie überlassen ihn mir."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Der Einfall, durch den Schornstein zu klettern, erwies sich als eine sehr enge und vor allem sehr muskelzerrende Angelegenheit. Severus spürte, wie seine Schultern aufgeschürft wurden, als er sich weiter den Schacht nach oben kämpfte. Asche wirbelte in der stickigen Luft herum, Severus` Augen und Lunge brannten gereizt.

Über ihm hing ein Stück getrübter Himmel, der sich jenseits seines engen Schachtes erstreckte, und der Wind heulte sein verlockendes Versprechen nach frischer Luft.

Irgendwo unter sich hörte er Ulysses Rathburn leise fluchen. „Ich krieg die ganze Asche ins Gesicht, pass mal auf da oben!"

Severus kratzte mit der Stiefelspitze einmal kurz über die rußgeschwärzte Steinfläche, er hörte wie Asche und lockerer Putz hinabrieselte. Ulysses begann keuchend zu husten. „Mach das noch ein mal und ich schwör dir-", sein Schwur ging jedoch in einem starken Hustenanfall unter.

Endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, erreichte er das Ende des Schachtes, zog sich aus dem Schornstein und ging sofort in Deckung. Er befand sich nun auf dem Dach des Hauses, und konnte so das halbe Dorf überblicken, doch ein aufmerksamer Werwolf könnte ihn leicht entdecken. Severus warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf die Ziegel, die das Dach bedeckten und hatte irgendwie das sichere Gefühl, noch eine ganze Reihe von ihnen unabsichtlich loszutreten.

Auch Ulysses kämpfte sich schließlich ans Freie und ließ sich neben Severus nieder. Sein Gesicht war rußbeschmiert.

Sie gönnten sich einen abschreckenden Blick auf den Hinrichtungsplatz: Zwei der Neun Galgen baumelten bereits traurig im Wind, als wünschten sie sich dringend einen zum Tode Verurteilten herbei. Einige Werwölfe hatten sich um ihr mörderisches Tagwerk versammelt und sahen zwei Kindern zu, die Stricke als Schaukel benutzten und dabei heftig lachten.

Doch zum Glück sah keiner der Werwölfe in Richtung der Todesser.

„Los jetzt", sagte Severus. „Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Sie bewegten sich vorsichtig und möglichst geduckt zum Ende des Daches. Dort, wo das Haus eng an das Nachbargebäude gedrängt stand, verlief nur eine schmale, schwer einsehbare Gasse. An dieser Stelle wagten die Todesser den Absprung und duckten sich schnell im Schatten eines alten Heukarrens, als ein Werwolf sich der Gasse bis auf zehn Metern nährte und daran vorbeischlenderte.

Sich aus der Kolonie heraus zu stehlen war kein leichtes Vorhaben. Überall waren Werwölfe unterwegs und verrichteten gewissenhaft ihre tagtägliche Arbeit. Kinder spielten, Frauen hingen die Wäsche auf oder ab, und Männer trieben das Vieh von einem Ort zum anderen.

Die beiden Todesser schlichen um die Ecken wie verängstigte Ratten, und boten ein bemerkenswert trauriges, würdeloses Bild - der Dunkle Lord wäre sicherlich nicht amüsiert gewesen wäre, wenn er sie dabei beobachtet hätte.

Ulysses Rathburns angeschlagener Verstand machte sich wieder bemerkbar, wie Severus feststellte. Nicht nur, dass Ulysses unnatürlich oft Links und Rechts verwechselte, er schätzte auch Entfernungen regelmäßig falsch ein - wie kam er nur auf die Idee, der nächste sichere Holzschuppen sei zehn Meter entfernt? Es waren mindestens dreißig Meter! - und überhaupt hatte er ein Talent dafür, unbewegliche Objekte stets zu übersehen - weswegen sie beinahe in eine dicke Werwölfin gerannt wären, die unbewegt vor ihrem Haus stand und missmutig gen Himmel starrte.

Severus war klar, das Ulysses` Gehirn noch immer mit den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus kämpfte, und ihm war auch klar, dass ein Muggelarzt wahrscheinlich seine helle Freude an diesem Fall gehabt hätte.

Dementsprechend erleichtert war Severus, als sie endlich das Dorf hinter sich ließen und im Dickicht des Waldes untertauchen konnten. Hier, zwischen den Schatten der dicht stehenden Bäume, fühlte er sich vor neugierigen Raubtierblicken einigermaßen geschützt. Selbst der Wind stand günstig, so dass keiner der Werwölfe sie wittern würde.

Die Sonne hatte den mittäglichen Zenit bereits längst überschritten und bald würde das Abendbrot den Horizont entflammen. Severus wusste, dass ihnen kaum mehr Zeit blieb und verlange Höchstleistungen von seinem Körper, als er den Berg hinauf lief.

Sie eilten weiter, den Hang des Berges hinauf, und ihr Atem rasselte bereits nach wenigen hundert Metern. Das Gelände war stark abschüssig und noch rutschig vom letzten Regen; Severus` Beinmuskeln brannten, je verbissener er sich gegen die Schwerkraft zur Wehr setzte.

Unter Zeitdruck flossen die Stunden wie üblich dahin, als handele es sich dabei um einen reißenden Gebirgsbach. Als sie den Wald endlich hinterließen, und sich einem schmalen Gebirgspfad entlang schleppten, hätte Severus nicht einmal mehr mit Bestimmtheit sagen können, ob seine sieben Gefährten noch am Leben waren oder nicht.

Dass er nun auf der sicheren Seite stand, da ihm die Flucht geglückt war, tröstete ihn wenig.

Bald darauf sahen sie in weiter Ferne ein altes, aus hellem Stein gefertigtes Bauwerk, das sich an den schroffen Felsen des Berges klammerte. Es war schwer zu sagen, woher die Burg den nötigen Halt nahm, um nicht zusammenzubrechen, doch natürlich war es möglich, dass Magie im Spiel war. Alleine der Höhenunterschied des Fundamentes betrug Dutzende Meter, die Burg selbst ähnelte somit eher einer zackigen Klippe, bestehend aus Türmen, Mauern und Gebäuden.

Doch auch wenn der waghalsige Standort eindrucksvoll war, sie wirkte trotz allem verlassen und mitgenommen. Aber je näher sie kamen, desto besser erkannte Severus einige Farbflecken am Fuße der Burg, die irgendwie an einen Prachtgarten erinnerten. Doch Severus hatte keine Zeit, sich großartig umzusehen, denn über der mittelalterlichen Kulisse spannte sich bereits ein zur Eile mahnender Hauch von Abendrot.

Mit schmerzenden Gliedern schleppten sich die beiden Todesser weiter den Pfad hinauf, der sich bis zum Burgtor schlängelte. Links neben dem Pfad türmte sich der Berg Dutzende Meter hoch, rechts fiel Severus` Blick geradewegs hinab in den Schlund eines Abgrundes. Er überlegte kurz, welcher Tod ihm mehr behagen würde: von einem Felsbrocken erschlagen zu werden oder einhundert Meter in die Tiefe zu stürzen, aber bei beiden Gedankenspielen wurde ihm seltsam flau im Magen.

Sie nährten sich der Burg und sahen, dass Blumen und Efeu sich des alten Gesteins bemächtigt hatten, als ob sie die Burg vor feindlichen Blicken verstecken wollten. Die hier tobenden Bergwinde trugen die Gerüche von zähen Kräutern und noch zäheren Blumen mit sich.

Severus legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte zu dem großen Wohnturm empor, den er von seinem Standpunkt aus gerade noch erkennen konnte. Stumpfe, bleigefasste Fenster starrten ihm entgegen; hinter den Glasscheiben hätten sich tausende Schatten unbemerkt verbergen und die Todesser still und heimlich beobachten können.

„Geschafft!" Ulysses atmete zitternd durch. Seine Kleidung starrte vor Dreck und Schlamm, genau wie die von Severus. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch ihren Wolfmann finden und beten, dass er nicht so schlecht gelaunt ist wie Fenrir Greyback", sagte er weiter.

Sie folgten den letzten Metern des Pfades, hin zu dem hölzernen Eingangstor. Severus drückte mit seinem Körpergewicht dagegen und mit einem schaurigen Knarren öffnete sich das Tor gerade so weit, dass sie hindurchschlüpfen konnten.

Ein verwinkelter Hof lag hinter den massiven Schutzmauern. Die Kopfsteine des Untergrundes waren so blank getreten, als hätte die Geschichte zu viele berittene Armeen über diesen Ort gehetzt. Unkraut wucherte hier und da ungehindert. Rechts thronte ein großer Turm, nahe an die hohe Felswand geschmiegt; links lagen einige Wehr- und Wohngebäude, darunter auch eine kleine Kapelle.

Diese Kapelle war den Todessern am nächsten, also hielten sie darauf zu. Das Gebäude sah mitgenommen aus, Moos und verschiedenfarbige Flechten spannten sich über den hellen Stein. Die Kapelle schien viele Jahrhunderte alt zu sein und wirkte so deplaziert, als hätte man die gut befestigte Burg erst nachträglich hinzugesetzt.

Da sie sich kein weiteres Zögern leisten konnten, fasste Severus kurzerhand nach dem eisernen Türgriff und öffnete die Kapelle. Das erste was er wahrnahm, war der Gestank nach Raubtier, der ihm entgegenschlug.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	14. Der Wolfmann aus Vetlevo

**14. Severus Snape / Evan Rosier: Der Wolfmann aus Vetlevo**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitet die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland_

Antalja Greyback: _Die Tochter von Lykaon und Nichte von Fenrir. Zeigt reges Interesse an Evan_

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon. Wurde von Werwölfen verletzt_

Evan Rosier: _Einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Todesser. Entstammt einer bekannten und wohlhabenden Familie. Sein Vater Clarence war einer der ersten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts._

Fenrir Greyback:_ Anführer der Werwölfe der russischen Kolonie von Vetlevo_

Garm McKinstry:_ Ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler, der einst von Fenrir gebissen und entführt worden war. Nun einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. _

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Lykaon Greyback:_ Werwolf. Der ältere Bruder von Fenrir_

Raymond D`oily: _Der Sohn von Hubertus. Pikfeiner Schönling. Spricht Russisch und begleitet die Todesser nach Russland_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Nun ein Todesser. Geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen_

William Barkley:_ Mitarbeiter im Unternehmen der D`oilys und Experte für Tierwesen aller Art. Begleitet die Todesser nach Russland. Ulysses` Halbbruder_

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung_

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin), Raymond D`oily, William Barkley_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Bedingt durch ein Missverständnis, das sich in einer unheimlichen und deplatziert wirkenden Boutique der Kolonie ereignete, kam es zu einer Eskalation zwischen Werwölfen und Todessern._ _Zu Unrecht beschuldigte man die Todesser, lediglich an den wertvollen Pelzen der Werwölfe interessiert zu sein. Während Fenrir anordnet, sämtliche Todesser und auch ihre beiden Begleiter hinrichten zu lassen, gelingt Severus und Ulysses die Flucht. Da ihnen keine Möglichkeit bleibt, rechtzeitig den Dunklen Lord zu benachrichtigen, machen sie sich auf dem Weg zum Wolfmann aus Vetlevo, der in ihrem Interesse Recht sprechen soll. _

****

_27. August 1978_

Als die beiden Todesser das Innere der alten Kapelle betraten, fanden sie sich in einem überschaulichen, einschiffigen Raum wieder, in dem ihre Schritte in der Leere verhalten. Vom Alter gefurchte Halbsäulen schmückten die Seitenwände und von einer damaligen farbigen Verzierung war nicht mehr zu sehen als verblasste Tupfer.

Nichts an diesem Bauwerk schien außergewöhnlich, bis auf die Tatsache, dass es trotz seiner Abgelegenheit alles andere als verwaist war: Auf der Apsis unweit des Altars saß ein Mann, der wildeste und größte und dreckstarrenste Mann, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Im Schneidersitz hockend sah er nur kurz und desinteressiert zu den beiden Todessern, ehe er sich erneut seiner Arbeit zuwandte: Er hielt ein Tuch in den Händen und putzte damit über die schimmernde Oberfläche eines Helmes, während um ihn herum verstreut weitere Teile einer Rüstung lagen. Hinter ihm an der Wand gelehnt befanden sich zudem reihenweise Äxte und Schwerter, von denen einige frisch poliert erschienen, andere jedoch blutig schimmerten.

Unschlüssig traten Severus und Ulysses näher heran, fühlten sich im Angesicht der vielen Waffen jedoch keineswegs wohl. Sie besaßen keine Zauberstäbe mehr, mit denen sie sich zur Wehr setzen könnten.

„_Sind Sie der Wolfmann von Vetlevo?",_ fragte Severus auf Russisch.

Der Mann hielt kurz inne, seine Ohren zuckten, aber dann polierte er weiter.

Es waren auch seine Ohren, die seine Herkunft verrieten: Sie waren lang und spitz und beweglich wie die eines Tieres und sein langer Bart, der ihn bis zum Bauch reichte, war der Fellzeichnung eines Wolfes sehr ähnlich. Seine Hände glichen Pranken, denn sie waren von dunklem Flaum bewachsen, mit gebogenen Fingern und statt Nägeln besaß er scharfe Klauen.

Doch am bemerkenswertesten war sein Gebiss: Er hatte so immens lange, mächtige Zähne, dass sie seinen Kiefer förmlich zu sprengen schienen, weshalb sie kreuz und quer aus seinem dümmlich geöffneten Mund ragten.

„_Sir?",_ fragte Severus erneut. _„Wir suchen den Wolfmann! Es ist dringend, wir müssen mit ihm sprechen!"_

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Lykaon Greyback richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Evans Brust und bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken zu folgen. Evan stolperte hinter ihm her, sein Herz schlug zitternd irgendwo zwischen seinem Kehlkopf und seiner Schädeldecke. Hinter ihm wurde Erebus Nott die Treppe heruntergeschleift, dessen Hals und Schulter noch immer von schweren Wunden gekennzeichnet wurde. Die angrenzenden Hautregionen hatten sich schwärzlich verfärbt, so als ob das Gift des Werwolfbisses sich immer weiter im Körper des Opfers ausbreitete.

„Zwei von euch fehlen!", knurrte eine kratzige Stimme.

Evan wandte seinen Kopf und erblickte Fenrir Greyback neben sich, dessen eitergelbe Augen voller Argwohn verengt waren.

„Wo sind Severus Snape und Ulysses Rathburn?", fragte er weiter.

Evan wollte schweigen, aber die spitzen Zähne, die in Fenrirs Rachen schlummerten, waren Mahnung genug. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sir", log er.

Der Werwolf schnaubte gelangweilt. „Kann nicht sein. Ich glaube, du weißt sehr genau wo sie sind, richtig?"

Evan schüttelte den Kopf, Fenrir verpasste ihm einen gezielten Tritt in die Kniekehle, so dass er polternd zu Boden stürzte und sich auf den aschebeschmutzten Holzdielen wieder fand. Fenrir thronte nun über ihm und sein Gesicht zeigte ein hässliches Haifischgrinsen. William Barkley, von zwei weiteren Werwölfen gehalten, sah flehend zu Evan: _Sag bloß nichts Falsches!_

„Also noch mal von vorne", seufzte Fenrir theatralisch. „Es ist nicht lange her, da wart ihr noch zu neunt in diesem Haus, jetzt seid ihr nur noch sieben - sagt nicht, ihr hattet _so_ großen Hunger."

Was sollte Evan darauf antworten? Fenrir würde ihm ohnehin keine Lüge abkaufen, das wussten sie beide.

Also hob er den Blick und sah direkt in die eitergelben Augen des Anderen. „Sie sind geflohen", sagte er mit der richtigen Würze an Dramatik. „Sie waren feige und haben uns im Stich gelassen. Sie sind durch den Kamin."

Fenrir starrte ihn abschätzend an. „So?", fragte er wenig schockiert. „Unschön, was?"

„Die Flüchtigen könnten für Probleme sorgen. Sollen wir sie suchen, Fenrir?", erkundigte sich Lykaon gleich.

Fenrir winkte ab. „Schicke zehn der besten und schnellsten Fährtenleser - _bewaffnet_. Ohne ihre Zauberstäbe werden die Todesser schon sehr bald aufgeschmissen sein, es wird langsam dunkel."

Lykaon nickte, steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und verschwand mit geschäftiger Eile aus dem Haus.

Fenrir packte Evan am Arm, zerrte ihn grob auf die Beine und übergab ihn an einen weiteren Werwolf. Evan wurde aus dem Haus hinaus gestoßen und erbarmungslos weiter gezogen, hin zu dem großen Platz. Neun Galgen baumelten dort erwartungsvoll vor der Kulisse eines noch bernsteinfarbenen Himmels, nur am Horizont lauerte bereits das blutige Abendrot.

Um die Galgen herum hatten sich Dutzende, wenn nicht sogar über einhundert Werwölfe versammelt. Die überwältigende Mehrheit starrte voller Gier und Blutdurst.

Der Werwolf, der Evan vor sich her stieß, führte ihn zu einem der Galgen, den dritten von rechts. Unweit von Evan wurde der vor Schmerzen stöhnende Erebus Nott platziert.

Evans Magen pochte dumpf, die Situation war seltsam surreal, er blickte auf eine zwanzigjährige Vergangenheit zurück, aber sein Verstand schien nicht einsehen zu wollen, dass sein Leben schon sehr bald enden würde. Hier und Heute, vor den Augen all dieser Werwölfe. Er verfluchte seinen Vater dafür, dass er ihn einst förmlich zum Todesserdasein gezwungen hatte _„Du bist ein Schande wenn du es nicht machst!", „Willst du etwa das Erbe der Rosiers dahinschmeißen?", „Du musst-, du musst-, du musst-"_

Und dieses _Du musst-_ hatte Evan diese furchtbare Situation beschert! Nun stand er hier, direkt unter einem Strick stand, der gleich fest um seinen Hals gezerrt werden würde. Das Erbe der Rosiers dahinschmeißen? Nein … der Erbe der Rosiers würde am Galgen baumeln - im Namen des Dunklen Lords selbstverständlich!

Das war nicht fair.

Die Sonne sank gen Horizont, Evan musste hart schlucken. Seine Zeit rann dahin.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Endlich, nach vielen weiteren Versuchen, reagierte der Werwolf. Er warf das Tuch von sich, mit dem er zuvor noch poliert hatte, und erhob sich mit einem Brummen, das tief aus seiner Brust hervordrang.

Unwillkürlich wichen sowohl Severus als auch Ulysses vor dem Werwolf zurück, denn dieser war beinahe drei Meter hoch und sicherlich so schwer wie ein ausgewachsener Stier. Wie ein wankendes Ungetüm trottete er voran und schritt aus der Kapelle, während die Todesser ihm mit einigem Sicherheitsabstand folgten.

In dem erblühenden Prachtgarten wirkte der Werwolf so deplatziert wie ein Walfisch und er trampelte einige Blumen nieder, als er die Todesser zu einem sonnen beschienenen Platz am Rand des Gartens führte, von dem man einen herrlichen Blick über die Zinnen und hinab in die schier endlose, russische Wildnis hatte.

Auf einer steinernen Bank saß ein zweiter Mann. Er war ähnlich gekleidet wie ein Mönch und seine braune Wildlederkutte war ihm tief in das Gesicht gesunken, so dass Severus seine Züge nicht erkennen konnte.

Der größere Werwolf brummte etwas doch Mann blickte nicht von seiner Pergamentrolle auf, die er soeben studierte.

„_Wen bringst du mir, Wladimir?", _erkundigte sich der Fremde höflich.

Der riesige Werwolf, Wladimir, brummte wieder etwas, doch Severus konnte keine ihm bekannte Sprache heraushören.

Dennoch verstand der Mann und richtete sein Wort an Severus und Ulysses. _„Wladimir sagte, dass ihr etwas mit Fenrir Greyback zu tun haben müsst? In der Tat, ihr riecht nach ihm, obwohl ihr Menschen seid. Eigenartig. Ich hielt ihn stets für beißwütiger."_

„_Sind Sie der Wolfmann?",_ fragte Ulysses gespannt.

„_Ja, richtig. Der bin ich",_ antwortete der Fremde gemütlos. _„Und wer seid ihr? Keine Wanderer, nehme ich an."_

„_Wir sind Todesser", _sagte Severus. _„Wir sind in die Kolonie gekommen, um den Werwölfen ein Angebot zu unterbreiten, doch es gab es Missverständnis und nun sind wir zum Tode verurteilt worden."_

Nun hob der Mann zum ersten Mal seinen Blick und obwohl das Gesicht noch immer in Schatten lag, sah man das Funkeln nachtaktiver Augen. _„Wie lauten eure Namen, Todesser?"_

„_Severus Snape und Ulysses Rathburn."_

„_Und wie viele Todesser sind noch unten in Vetlevo?"_

„_Fünf Todesser und zwei weitere Männer."_

„_Und weshalb hat man euch zum Tode verurteilt?"_

Severus berichtete knapp, was vorgefallen war und als seine Erzählung endete, strich sich der Mann nachdenklich über das Kinn, während Wladimir Laute ausstieß, die entfernt nach einem herzlichen Lachen klangen.

„_Ihr müsst meinem Neffen Wladimir verzeihen",_ bat der Mann. _„Er hat ein einfaches Gemüt und erfreut sich stets an makaberen Geschichten. Was den Vorfall unten in Vetlevo angeht, so will ich euch glauben. Ich bin überzeugt, die Schatzkammern des Dunklen Lords sind reich gefüllt …"_

„_Also werden Sie uns helfen?",_ wagte Ulysses zu fragen.

Der Mann legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „_Nun, warum nicht? Fenrir Greybacks Manieren sind recht rabiat und ich stelle mich nicht mit ihm auf eine Stufe. Ich bin kein Volksmörder."_

„_Volksmörder?", _echote Ulysses.

Der Kopf unter der erdbraunen Kutte nickte bedächtig. _„Fenrir verabscheut jene Werwölfe, die nicht das selbe reine Blut haben wie er und die nicht von Magiern abstammen. Aber ich denke, ihr werdet seine Marotten noch kennen lernen."_

Er richtete sich auf und legte die Pergamentrolle beiseite. Severus entging nicht, dass seine Hand alt und zerfurcht war, aber ebenso klauenartig geformt war wie die von Wladimir.

Der Mann schritt zu seinem bedeutend größeren, alles überragenden Neffen und fasste ihn am Ellenbogen. _„Ich werde nun in die Kolonie hinabsteigen",_ sagte der Mann. _„Sei du so freundlich und begleitest die beiden jungen Männer hinab, ehe sie auf die Idee kommen, sich hier häuslich einzunisten?"_

Als der alte Mann „hinabsteigen" sagte, hätte Severus ihn am liebsten laut angebrüllt, schließlich hätte ein Abstieg viel zu viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen - etwas, das ihre Gefährten nicht überlebt hätten!

Doch was dann geschah, vertrieb jeden Zweifel.

Noch während der Mann gemächlich voran schritt, durchlief ein seichter Ruck seinen Körper, er fiel auf seine Knie und Hände und seine braune Kleidung schmiegte sich über seinen Körper. Und im nächsten Moment stand vor ihnen ein großer, brauner Wolf, der seine langen Beine streckte und schließlich schnell wie der Blitz davoneilte.

Severus und Ulysses waren die Münder aufgeklappt.

„Ein Animagus?", fragte Ulysses atemlos.

Als sie sich nach Wladimir umdrehten, zuckten sie ein weiteres Mal zusammen denn anstelle des Hünens saß ein dicker, grauer Wolf mit verfilztem Fell und drögen Blick, der nach einer vorbeischwirrenden Biene schnappte.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	15. Lawman

**15. Garm McKinstry / Evan Rosier: Lawman**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitet die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland_

Antalja Greyback: _Die Tochter von Lykaon und Nichte von Fenrir. Zeigt reges Interesse an Evan_

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon. Wurde von Werwölfen verletzt_

Evan Rosier: _Einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Todesser. Entstammt einer bekannten und wohlhabenden Familie. Sein Vater Clarence war einer der ersten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts._

Fenrir Greyback:_ Anführer der Werwölfe der russischen Kolonie von Vetlevo_

Garm McKinstry:_ Ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler, der einst von Fenrir gebissen und entführt worden war. Nun einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. _

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Lykaon Greyback:_ Werwolf. Der ältere Bruder von Fenrir_

Raymond D`oily: _Der Sohn von Hubertus. Pikfeiner Schönling. Spricht Russisch und begleitet die Todesser nach Russland_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Nun ein Todesser. Geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen_

William Barkley:_ Mitarbeiter im Unternehmen der D`oilys und Experte für Tierwesen aller Art. Begleitet die Todesser nach Russland. Ulysses` Halbbruder_

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung_

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin), Raymond D`oily, William Barkley_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Bedingt durch ein Missverständnis, das sich in einer unheimlichen und deplatziert wirkenden Boutique der Kolonie ereignete, kam es zu einer Eskalation zwischen Werwölfen und Todessern._ _Zu Unrecht beschuldigte man die Todesser, lediglich an den wertvollen Pelzen der Werwölfe interessiert zu sein. Während Fenrir anordnet, sämtliche Todesser und auch ihre beiden Begleiter hinrichten zu lassen, gelingt Severus und Ulysses die Flucht. Da ihnen keine Möglichkeit bleibt, rechtzeitig den Dunklen Lord zu benachrichtigen, machen sie sich auf dem Weg zum Wolfmann aus Vetlevo, der in ihrem Interesse Recht sprechen soll. _

****

_27. August 1978_

Während die Werwölfe munter schwatzend und vor Vorfreude sprühend in Fenrirs Haus herumwuselten, saß einer der ihren zusammengerollt in einem staubigen Ohrensessel, hielt die Augen geschlossen und versuchte, nicht auf die Schmerzen zu achten, die in seinem Körper brannten.

Garm McKinstry war anders, als die meisten Werwölfe um ihn herum. Er war ein starker, stolzer Jugendlicher mit einem fast pfauenartig anmutenden Gehabe gewesen, ehe er von Fenrir Greyback gebissen und verschleppt worden war. Auch bevor er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte, war er wild und rebellisch gewesen und diese Eigenschaften kennzeichneten ihn auch heute noch: wie zu allen Zeiten seines Lebens konnte er sich nicht unterordnen, war starrsinnig und bockig, doch gerade das schätzte Fenrir Greyback an dem Mann. Werwölfe wie Wölfe neigten dazu, den Schwanz einzuziehen, sobald sich einer von ihnen als Anführer hervorgetan hatte.

Garm hingegen zog nicht den Schwanz ein. Er stand Fenrir freien Willens zur Seite.

Der Werwolf in dem Ohrensessel hatte eine gebräunte Haut, dunkle Haare und dunkle Augen. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen trug er seine Haare kurz und wirkte somit neben seinen zum Teil dreckigen, verfilzten Artgenossen fast militärisch streng.

Seiner Disziplin entsprechend versuchte sich Garm auch jene Paen nicht anmerken zu lassen, die ihn seit der Eskalation in der Boutique quälte, sondern saß lediglich still in dem Sessel und die Sonne schien ihm durch die Fenster in sein Gesicht.

Andere Werwölfe gingen in den Räumlichkeiten von Fenrirs Heim ein und aus und plapperten wild durcheinander.

„_Ich freue mich darauf, diese Fremden hängen zu sehen!"_

„_Hast du gehört, das zwei entkommen konnten?"_

„_Fenrir lässt bereits nach ihnen suchen, keine Sorge!"_

„_Wir knüpfen die sieben anderen auf und kümmern uns um die beiden anderen später!"_

„_So einen Spaß hatten wir hier schon lange nicht mehr!"_

Es ging zu wie auf einem Marktplatz. In regelmäßigen Abständen traten die Werwölfe an Garm heran, redeten auf ihn ein, befühlten sein Gesicht, fragten nach seinem Befinden oder stellten ihm Töpfe mit Fleisch und Suppe auf den Tisch. Längst hatte Garm die Witterung von frisch geschlachteten Kaninchen aufgenommen, aber seine Schmerzen waren stärker als der Appetit.

Wieder traten einige seiner Gefährten an ihn heran.

„_Es geht gleich los, Garm",_ teilten sie ihm mit. _„Komm raus und sieh zu, wie sie an ihren Stricken baumeln!"_

„_Geht vor. Ich komme nach",_ bat er und hielt seine Augen weiterhin geschlossen. Da leerte sich das Haus und der Lärm verlagerte sich nach draußen.

Garm verspürte keine große Lust, der Hinrichtung teilzunehmen. Die Todesser stammten allesamt aus England und er konnte nicht behaupten, keinen von ihnen zu kennen. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, Ulysses Rathburn und William Barkley, die jünger als er waren, verprügelt zu haben, und der körperlich angeschlagene Erebus Nott war einst einer seiner Freunde gewesen.

Obwohl es lange her war und die Szenen dem Leben eines anderen zu entspringen schien, lasteten die Erinnerungen dennoch bedeutungsschwer auf ihm.

Der Dielenboden knarrte plötzlich unter leisen Schritten und zum ersten Mal seit Stunden öffnete Garm die Augen.

Antalja Greyback stand schluchzend und mit tränennassen Gesicht an der Schwelle der Tür und taumelte förmlich herein.

„_Was ist mit dir?",_ fragte er besorgt und bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen. Antalja rutschte an seinen Platz heran, legte ihren Kopf an seine Knie und klammerte sich zitternd an seine Kleidung.

„_Oh Garm!",_ weinte sie haltlos. _„Ich will nicht, dass die Todesser sterben! Du musst die Hinrichtung verhindern!"_

Er strich dem Mädchen tröstend über die Haare, während ihr Körper vor Trauer geschüttelt wurde.

„_Das kann ich nicht", _sagte er schließlich.

Wie ein Kind kroch sie an ihm empor, setzte sich auf seinen Schoss und drückte sich an seine Brust. Dann, als sie sich sicher sein konnten, das kein feines Gehör sie hören konnte, jammerte sie: _„Ich liebe einen von ihnen!"_

„_Habe ich mir schon gedacht."_

Sie schluchzte laut. _„Wie kann er sterben, wenn ich ihn liebe? Das ist nicht fair!"_

Doch Garm lächelte wissend und antwortete: _„Das Gleiche habe ich mich auch schon mal gefragt."_

Dann stand er auf, setzte das weinende Mädchen auf dem Boden ab, nahm sie sorgsam bei der Hand und führte sie aus dem Haus, hin zu dem Platz, auf dem die Hinrichtung stattfinden würde.

Sie nannte ihn grausam, aber diese Worte hatten keine Bedeutung mehr für einen Werwolf wie ihn.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Evan kniff die Augen zusammen, als einer der Werwölfe den Strick um seinen Hals legte und so fest festzog, dass es ihn bereits vorab würgte, als hätte sich eine Schlange um seine Schultern gelegt. Sein Puls schlug heftig, und das kleine Holzpodest auf dem er nun stand – und welches ihm gleich wieder unter den Füßen weg geschlagen werden würde – knarrte gefährlich, während seine ganze Welt zu schwanken schien. Schnell öffnete er wieder die Augen, ehe er das Gleichgewicht verlieren würde, doch nun blickte Evan wieder auf jene Ansammlung von Werwölfen, die so abwartend auf dem Platz standen wie Geier neben einer sterbenden Beute.

Fenrir Greyback hatte voller Zufriedenheit die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ließ den Blick über die sieben besetzten Galgen schweifen, als ob ihm damit ein großes Werk gelungen war. Sein Grinsen war blutlüstern.

Neben ihm stand Garm McKinstry schwach und wackelig auf den Beinen. Der Ausdruck großer Erschöpfung hatte sich in sein Gesicht gebrannt, aber er starrte den Verurteilten am Galgen dennoch genauso lebhaft wie feindselig entgegen.

Antalja stand hinter ihrem Vater Lykaon und krümmte sich unter Tränen.

_Wegen mir?,_ dachte Evan mit flauem Gefühl.

Ja, so erschien es: Antalja hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus tränennassen Augen heraus und mit offenkundiger Verzweiflung an. Mehr als einmal versuchte sie auf ihren Onkel Fenrir einzureden, doch der strafte sie mit konsequenter Nichtbeachtung, während sein gehässiges Grinsen dabei kein einziges Mal an Intensität verlor.

Evan verspürte tiefe Verachtung für diesen Mann. Schlimmer war nur die nagende Angst vor seinem Tod. Irgendwo fern von hier, in Großbritannien, hätte er in diesem Moment sitzen und ein friedliches Leben genießen können. Er wünschte sich, dass er das Dunkle Mal nie empfangen hätte - wäre er ein freier Mann gewesen, hätte es ihn niemals hierher nach Russland und in diese auswegslose Situation verschlagen!

Wie weggeblasen und fern erschien ihm plötzlich jedes Todesser-Ideal, dem er einst nachgeeifert hatte.

Die Sonne tauchte unter den Horizont und die Felsflanken der Berge glühten geisterhaft im Abendrot.

Fenrir Greyback ergriff das Wort. „Es ist Zeit für euch zu sterben", kündigte er düster an, wandte sich an die umstehenden Werwölfe und zischte ihnen etwas auf Russisch zu, woraufhin die drei Holzhaufen entzündet wurden, die die Galgenreihe für jeden sichtbar erleuchten sollte. Evan spürte die Gluthitze in seinem Rücken und nun fühlte es sich an, als würde das Höllenfeuer selbst seine flammenden Finger nach ihm ausstrecken.

Erebus Nott, der unweit von Evan stand, hing halb betäubt in der Schlaufe des Stricks. Im flackernden Licht des Feuers sah seine tiefe Halsverletzung noch frischer aus als sie tatsächlich war.

William Barkley, rechts von Evan, blickte hingegen beinahe trotzig zu den Werwölfen hinüber, obwohl der Galgen so eng um seinen Hals lag, dass sein Gesicht eine leicht bläuliche Färbung angenommen hatte.

Evan hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Severus und Ulysses die Hinrichtung stoppen könnten. Vielleicht hatten sie die Burg Vetlevo noch nicht einmal erreicht? Evans Lebensgeister begannen bereits vorzeitig zu vergehen, als spürten sie den nahen Tod.

Fenrir rief dem Henker etwas zu und augenblicklich schwappte Stille über die Werwolfsmeute, während sie alle zum Ort des Geschehens starrten. Fenrir grinste breit und auch Garm, so müde er sein mochte, brachte es zu einem dunklen Lächeln.

Antalja Greyback vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter uns schluchzte hörbar.

Irgendwo kreischte ein Greifvogel in der Abenddämmerung.

Der Henker nährte sich dem ersten Todesser: Erebus Nott.

Evan wusste, dass er bald folgen würde, also schloss er die Augen und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche. Sein Platz auf Erden endete hier und er konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob ihm sein Leben eigentlich gefallen hatte oder nicht.

Ein hölzernes Poltern, danach das unverkennbare Geräusch von einem Strick, der sich unter Gewicht spannte; Erebus` ersticktes Röcheln war zu laut, um es auszublenden. Der Todeskampf dauerte einige Sekunden, dann war es still links neben Evan.

Amon Scurlock belegte den Strick zwischen Erebus und Evan.

Evan hörte das angstvolle Atmen des Anführers, dann ein erneutes Poltern, ein sich spannender Strick und ein letztes, würgendes Geräusch.

Wieder trat Stille ein.

Schritte nährten sich Evan, Schritte von schweren, klobigen Schuhen. Er glaubte den Atem seines Henkers zu spüren und Evan kniff so fest die Augen zusammen, als hoffte er, alleine durch Willenskraft jene Welt auszublenden, die ihm nun das Leben kosten würde.

Tränen rannen ihn über sein Gesicht und als er wahrnahm, wie der Henker noch einmal die Stricke an seinen Händen kontrollierte, flogen Evans Augenlieder gegen seinen Willen ein letztes Mal panisch auf.

Und da hatte sich die Welt um ihr herum plötzlich geändert: Zwar mochte er noch immer auf die Werwolfmeute hinabblicken, die vor der Kulisse eines warmen Sonnenuntergangs nach seinem Leben trachtete, doch in diesem Moment schoss ein gewaltiges Tier auf den Platz und alle Werwölfe verharrten augenblicklich.

Das Tier, ein Wolf, war in etwa so groß wie ein ausgewachsener Löwe, hatte dichtes, braunes Fell und Pfoten, die Untertellern glichen. Stämmig wie ein Kutschpferd bahnte es sich einen Weg durch die verdutzten Werwölfe, die ihm eilig eine Schneise bildeten, sich die Hände vor den Mund schlugen und unsicher zurückwichen.

Auch der Henker, der hinter Evan stand, war verharrt.

Da wusste er, dass etwas Großes geschehen war - etwas, das ihm womöglich das Leben rettete.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Fenrir knurrte dem Wolf wütend entgegen, doch das tiefe, kehlige Dröhnen, mit dem der Wolf antwortete, klang wie ein Bass und brachte die Luft um sie herum zum vibrieren.

Fenrir wich nicht zurück, als sich der Wolf ihm nährte, sondern starrte dem Tier mit eisiger Entschlossenheit in die dunklen, wissenden Augen.

Antalja hatte sich schutzsuchend an Garm gedrängt und wollte ihn mit sich zerren, doch stattdessen trat Garm näher heran, interessiert darüber, was der Wolf zu sagen hatte.

Lawman war sein Name. Er war ein Bote im Dienste des Wolfmannes aus Vetlevo und seine Worte waren Gesetz. Selbst für einen Aufrührer wie Fenrir.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", wollte Fenrir wissen, bemüht darum, seinen blanken Hass zu verbergen.

Der Wolf, Lawman, zog die Lefzen hoch und knurrte: _Lass die Menschen frei!_

Protestierend schüttelte Fenrir den Kopf. „Nein! Sie wollen uns Schaden zufügen!"

Lawman betrachtete Fenrir lange und abschätzend und brummte dann: _Der Wolfmann hat es entschieden! Die Menschen kommen frei, denn sie haben nichts verbrochen!_

Wieder ließ sich Fenrir zu einem Knurren herab, doch als Lawman mit seinen mächtigen Fängen nach ihm schnappte, musste selbst er zurückweichen, denn der Biss hätte ihn unlängst des Arm zerfetzen können.

„Wie Ihr wünscht!", giftete Fenrir schließlich, hob die Hand und bedeutete dem Henker, die Gefangenen frei zu lassen. Für Erebus Nott und Amon Scurlock kam die Rettung zu spät, doch Lawman würdigte den Toten nicht eines Blickes.

Da löste sich Antalja aus der Gruppe, sprang auf das Podest und schloss Evan Rosier weinend in die Arme. Der junge Todesser, der sein Glück, überlebt zu haben, kaum zu begreifen schien, legte fahrig einen Arm um das Mädchen.

Mit hasserfülltem Gesicht wandte sich Fenrir wieder an den Wolf. „Was soll ich mit diesen Todessern tun? Ihre Mission ist ohnehin völlig zwecklos! Der Wolfmann wird niemanden in den Krieg schicken, weder in seinem eigenen Namen, noch im Namen des Dunklen Lords!"

Lawman schnaubte nur: _Warte ab, was passiert. Wir befinden uns schon längst in einem Krieg, Lakai!_

Und dann kehrte er Fenrir den Rücken zu und verließ das Dorf mit schnellen Sätzen.

Bebend vor Zorn wandte sich auch Fenrir ab und Lykaon und Garm folgten ihn zurück in das stattliche Haus, wo Fenrir fast die Tür aus den Angeln riss.

„Ich komme nicht umhin dir zu raten, den Wolfmann nicht zu reizen, Bruder", sagte Lykaon mahnend. „Du legst dich zu häufig mit ihm an, aber du hast sehr viel weniger Leute hinter dir als er."

Fenrir setzte sich in eines der Zimmer, griff nach einer Flasche Schnaps und füllte damit drei Gläser. Sein eigenes Glas leerte er sofort, gurgelte und spie die Flüssigkeit zu Boden.

Garm setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber um seine schwachen Beine zu entlasten, auch Lykaon nahm Platz und kostete genüsslich an dem Schnaps.

„Du planst etwas, Bruder, habe ich recht?", fragte Lykaon leise.

„Du weißt was ich plane … seit man mich aus Großbritannien vertrieben hat, hängt mir dieser Wolfmann im Genick. Die Werwölfe hören auf ihn, da ist kaum etwas zu machen! Oh ja und dann respektiert er auch noch diese verdammten Muggelwerwölfe und gibt ihnen Essen, Schutz … eigentlich sollten diese Missgeburten nur dazu da sein, um für uns zu arbeiten!" Er knallte das Glas mit solcher Wucht auf den Tisch, dass es in seiner Hand zersprang. Ungerührt davon fuhr Fenrir fort: „Allerdings gebe es für mich durchaus eine Möglichkeit, die Macht über die Werwölfe zu erlangen und ganz nebenbei nach Großbritannien zurückzukehren!"

Garm horchte auf und Lykaon fragte: „Wie willst du nach Großbritannien zurückkehren?".

Fenrir setzte ein verschwörerisches Grinsen auf. „Es gibt einen möglichen Verbündeten: den Dunklen Lord. Ich denke, er teilt meine Einstellung vollkommen und ich wäre ein mächtiger Mann in seinem Heer."

„Also hast du dich von Anfang an für das Geschwätz der Todesser interessiert?" Zum ersten Mal wurde Lykaons Stimme dunkel und grob.

„Nicht unbedingt. Wir wissen nicht, wem wir wirklich vertrauen können. Ich sollte mich an den Dunklen Lord persönlich wenden!", antwortete Fenrir umso gelassener, er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem verfilzten Kopf und lächelte selig. „Und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, gibt es vielleicht auch eine Möglichkeit unseren Wolfmann ein für alle mal auszuschalten! Wir sollten Vorbereitungen treffen."

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	16. Der Entfesselungstrank

**16. Severus Snape: Der Entfesselungstrank**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitet die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland. Tot. _

Antalja Greyback: _Die Tochter von Lykaon und Nichte von Fenrir. Zeigt reges Interesse an Evan_

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon. Tot. _

Evan Rosier: _Einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Todesser. Entstammt einer bekannten und wohlhabenden Familie. Sein Vater Clarence war einer der ersten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts._

Fenrir Greyback:_ Anführer der Werwölfe der russischen Kolonie von Vetlevo_

Garm McKinstry:_ Ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler, der einst von Fenrir gebissen und entführt worden war. Nun einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. _

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Lykaon Greyback:_ Werwolf. Der ältere Bruder von Fenrir_

Raymond D`oily: _Der Sohn von Hubertus. Pikfeiner Schönling. Spricht Russisch und begleitet die Todesser nach Russland_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Nun ein Todesser. Geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen_

William Barkley:_ Mitarbeiter im Unternehmen der D`oilys und Experte für Tierwesen aller Art. Begleitet die Todesser nach Russland. Ulysses` Halbbruder_

Wladimir: _Eine Art Werwolf oder Animagus. Lebt zusammen mit seinem Onkel auf der Burg, welche oberhalb der Kolonie liegt. Kann sich in einen großen, grauen Wolf verwandeln_

Wolfmann aus Vetlevo: _Titel des Anführers von Vetlevo. Unklar, um was für ein Wesen es sich handelt. Kann sich in einen großen, braunen Wolf verwandeln. _

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung. Nach Amons Tod der Anführer. _

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, verstorbener Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser, verstorben), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin), Raymond D`oily, William Barkley_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Bedingt durch ein Missverständnis, das sich in einer unheimlichen und deplatziert wirkenden Boutique der Kolonie ereignete, kam es zu einer Eskalation zwischen Werwölfen und Todessern._ _Zu Unrecht beschuldigte man die Todesser, lediglich an den wertvollen Pelzen der Werwölfe interessiert zu sein. Während Fenrir anordnet, sämtliche Todesser und auch ihre beiden Begleiter hinrichten zu lassen, gelingt Severus und Ulysses die Flucht. Sie steigen zur Burg hinauf und bitten den Wolfmann, der dort residiert, um Gnade. Kaum rechtzeitig erreicht der Freispruch der Todesser Fenrir, da Amon und Erebus bereits hingerichtet wurden. Fenrir, der die überlebenden Todesser freilässt, fühlt seine Autorität durch den Wolfmann untergraben und überlegt insgeheim, ob ein Bündnisschluss mit Lord Voldemort ihm dabei helfen könnte, den lästigen Anführer loszuwerden. _

_27. August 1978_

Die Welt war bereits von einer tiefen, blauschwarzen Finsternis ergriffen, als Severus und Ulysses sich darüber glücklich schätzen konnten, endlich den halben Weg in Richtung Vetlevo hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Mit ihren Zauberstäben leuchteten sie den ausgetretenen Pfad aus, der sich durch den Wald schlängelte, an Felsen und Lichtungen voller zäher Pflanzen vorbei und hinab in die Talsenke, in dem die Kolonie so wohlbehütet lag. Der große graue Wolf, Wladimir, trottete schwerfällig wie ein alter Bär vor ihnen und wies ihnen so den angenehmsten Weg. Severus staunte noch immer über die Größe und Kraft des Tieres, das einst ein Mensch gewesen war: Er besaß fast die Schulterhöhe eines ausgewachsenen Bullen und grobe, muskulöse Züge kennzeichneten ihn, während sein graumeliertes Fell buschig und zottelig war und sicherlich einen vortrefflichen Schutz gegen Zauber aller Art bieten würde.

Severus und Ulysses hatten es in der Anwesenheit des Wolfes darauf verzichtet, weitere Mutmaßungen über seine Natur zu äußern und darüber zu rätseln, ob er nun ein Werwolf, ein Animagus oder etwas ganz anderes war.

Nur einmal, als der Wolf plötzlich vorwärts gestürmt war, um ein achtloses Kaninchen zu jagen, sagte Ulysses leise: „Ich glaube, William Barkley könnte wissen, mit was wir es zu tun haben. Er ist schließlich der Experte."

Severus wusste, dass William zur Zeit ein Buch über Bestien und Monster verfasste und auf diesem Gebiet ein Spezialist war, doch wussten weder Severus noch Ulysses, ob William und ihre restlichen Gefährten zur Zeit noch am Leben waren. Vielleicht war ihr anstrengender Rettungsversuch völlig umsonst gewesen und die sieben Zurückgelassenen baumelten bereits am Galgen?

Während der Wolf das erbeutete Kaninchen mit Haut und Haaren hinunterwürgte, hörte Severus plötzlich das laute Brechen zersplitternder Äste vor ihnen im Dickicht und ein dunkler Schatten schoss im Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe heran. Der graue Wolf, dem noch immer eine Kaninchenpfote aus seinem Maul baumelte, blickte unbeeindruckt auf und seine großen Ohren zuckten in die entsprechende Richtung. Da tauchte ein zweites, nur bedingt kleineres Tier aus dem Unterholz auf: es war der Wolf mit dem braunen Fell, der in einer anderen Gestalt unter dem Namen _Wolfmann aus Vetlevo_ bekannt war.

Das Tier betrachtete die beiden Todesser nur sehr kurz, ehe er Blickkontakt mit seinem tumb aussehenden Neffen Wladimir suchte, ein Brummen von sich gab und dann den Pfad verließ, um einen unzugänglichen Weg Richtung Hügelkuppe einzuschlagen. Der große, graue Wladimir folgte ihm nach kurzen Zögern.

Beide Todesser blieben alleine zurück.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Ulysses unschlüssig und sah angestrengt an die Stelle, an der beide Tiere verschwunden waren. In der Ferne hörte man lediglich das Trommeln ihrer schweren Pfoten auf dem Waldboden.

„Offenbar haben sie etwas besseres vor, als uns zu begleiten", murmelte Severus, ehe er zögerlich hinzufügte: „Vielleicht haben sie aber auch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil es da unten in der Kolonie zu einem Massaker an Todessern gekommen ist."

Daran wollte Severus noch nicht einmal denken! Lord Voldemort wäre sehr ungehalten gewesen, hätte sich seine stolze Kampftruppe nach nur einem Tag von neun auf zwei Köpfe reduziert.

Als sie ihren Weg hinab alleine fortsetzten, kamen sie zu der stillen Übereinkunft, sich Angesichts einer solch düsteren Vorstellung besser gegenseitig anzuschweigen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

In vielen Kilometern Entfernung zu den Todessern und Werwölfen lebte eine junge Frau, die nichts über Magier, Bestien oder dergleichen wusste. Ihr Name war Magdalina und sie und ihre Familie wohnten am Rande von Yaroslava, jener Kleinstadt, die die Todesser auf ihrem mühsamen Weg hinauf zur Kolonie durchwandert hatten.

Auch davon wusste die Frau nichts, wenngleich eine Freundin ihr zugeflüstert hatte, dass sie unverhofft einigen Menschen aus dem Westen, womöglich aus England oder Amerika, begegnet war.

Das jedoch hatte Magdalina ihr nicht geglaubt. Nicht einmal Spione aus dem Westen würden feiwillig einen Fuß in diesen Teil der Sowjetunion setzen, denn abgesehen von der Stadt Yaroslava, einer Eisenbahnstrecke, einer wenig ertragreichen Mine und einer weiten, kalten Wildnis gab es hier nicht viel.

Magdalinas Familie bewirtschaftete ein großes Stück Land, das bis zum Fuße des Gebirges reichte und dort arbeiteten sie, ihr Vater, ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder zwar hart aber gerne. Magdalina mochte das Gefühl von Erde an ihren Händen und sie mochte auch den Wind, der über die Felder heulte und zur Erntezeit nach den selbst angebauten Feldfrüchten duftete und im Winter nach Schnee.

Ihr Bruder Georgi war zwanzig und somit nur ein Jahr älter als sie. Er ließ sich als Maschinenbauer ausbilden und war stolz auf seine Arbeit, gleichwohl er jeden Morgen früh aufstehen musste, denn von ihrem Haus aus war es ein langer Weg zum anderen Ende der Stadt. Vielleicht wäre das nicht das schlimmste Problem gewesen, würde Georgi nicht gleichzeitig unter schweren Schlafstörungen leiden. Er lag oftmals bis spät in der Nacht wach, oder streunte durch die Küche, ihren Hof und lief manchmal sogar über das Feld, in der Hoffnung, die Bewegung an der frischen Luft würde ihn irgendwie auslaugen können.

Das war auch in dieser Nacht der Fall: Magdalina hörte die Tür ins Schloss fallen, als ihr Bruder erneut das Haus verließ. Sorgenvoll wälzte sie sich aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in ihren langen Mantel und die Schuhe und stieg hinab in die Küche, wo sie ihm etwas Tee aufsetzen wollte. Sie hatte den Tee am Vortag von einer Nachbarin geschenkt bekommen und laut deren uralten Familienwissen sollte ein Aufguss besser wirken als ein Knüppelschlag auf den Hinterkopf.

Mit dem dampfenden Becher in der Hand folgte sie ihrem Bruder hinaus, verließ den Hof, indem sie über den schlafenden Wachhund stieg, und folgte ihm hinaus auf das Feld. Eine sternenklare Nacht breitete sich wie eine funkelnde Kuppel über der Welt aus und die nahen Berge, die finster und schwarz dalagen, schienen gegen das Firmament ankämpfen zu wollen, so hoch streckte sich das Massiv dem Himmel entgegen.

Ihr Bruder stand fröstelnd am Rande des Felds, blickte über den Acker hinweg und schien tief in Gedanken versunken.

„_Hier, das sollte helfen",_ sagte sie und drückte ihm die Teetasse in die Hand.

Georgi bedachte das trübe, merkwürdig riechende Gebräu mit einem verzweifelten Blick, sträubte sich aber nicht dagegen. Als der kühle Nachtwind den Becher etwas abgekühlt hatte, nahm er einen Schluck und verzog sogleich das Gesicht.

Magdalina lachte vor Genugtuung.

Eine Weile unterhielten sich Bruder und Schwester leise, nicht wissend, dass sich ihr Dasein in dieser Nacht schlagartig verändern würde. Ein Strudel würde sie gefangen nehmen, mit sich reißen und unwiderruflich in einem neuen Leben, in _ihrem_ neuen Leben münden. Hätte Magdalina davon gewusst, sie hätte ihr Elternhaus nie verlassen.

Natürlich hätten sie vorgewarnt sein müssen: In Yaroslava verschwanden überdurchschnittlich oft Menschen, oder wurden getötet oder kehrten schwerkrank zurück. Aber war es nicht normal, das Menschen verschwanden? Schließlich war das Leben hier hart, die Sommer kurz und die Winter lang und beißend. Magdalina wusste, dass sich viele Menschen nach einem selbst bestimmten Leben sehnten, weit ab von diesem Ort im Norden des Landes. Sicherlich verschwanden sie, weil sie anderswo auf mehr Glück hofften.

Magdalinas Theorie hatte Hand und Fuß, denn meist verschwanden nur die jungen Leute der Stadt und junge Leute neigten überall auf der Welt dazu, ihren Horizont erweitern zu wollen.

Was die Toten und Verletzten anging, so war es ebenso eindeutig: Yaroslava lag in einem wilden Land voller wilder Tiere. Es gab Bären, Wölfe und Vielfraße, womöglich sogar Tiger. Und diese waren nicht nur eine tödliche Gefahr für Wanderer, sondern verbreiteten außerdem Krankheiten wie die Tollwut.

Von _Werwölfen _hatte Magdalina natürlich auch gehört. Die älteren, abergläubischen Stadtbewohner sprachen davon, aber diese sprachen ebenso häufig vom leibhaftigen Teufel oder von bösen Geistern. Wieso ihnen also Glauben schenken?

Magdalinas Meinung nach waren es Hirngespinste.

Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass auf der anderen Seite des Ackerfeldes soeben zwei große Tiere aus dem Wald gehuscht waren und die beiden Geschwister nun mit blitzenden Augen beobachteten.

Es waren zwei große Wölfe, die kräftig wie Bullen und schnell wie Rennpferde waren. Höchstens ein ausgewachsener Tiger hätte ihnen gefährlich werden können, obwohl ihr Fell so lang und dicht und zottelig war, das sich wohl selbst die Krallen dieser Großkatze darin verfangen hätten. Gegenüber Magie waren die beiden Wölfe sogar weit besser gerüstet, denn ihr Fell und ihre dicke Haut ließen Zauber und Flüche meist schadlos abprallen. Einen Cruciatus auf eines dieser Monstren abzufeuern, hätte bedeutet, die Tiere lediglich mit einer Art leichtem Stromschlag wachzurütteln, der sie höchstens aggressiver gemacht hätte.

Das Bedeutenste aber war, dass das Feld, an dessen Rand beide Tiere aufgetaucht waren, nicht von dem strahlenden Licht eines Vollmondes erhellt wurde. Der Mond, der über der Stadt aufgetaucht war, zeigte sich lediglich in einem prallen Dreiviertel und es würde noch Tage dauern, ehe er sich als runde Kugel präsentieren würde.

Doch im Gegensatz zu den Werwölfen, die hoch oben in der Kolonie Vetlevo schliefen, fraßen oder arbeiteten, waren diese beiden Tiere nicht vom Wandel des Mondes abhängig. Sie waren noch nie davon abhängig gewesen. Als ihr früher Urahn vor tausenden von Jahren zum ersten Mal den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und den Himmel mit einem erwachenden Bewusstsein bestaunt hatte, hatte er den Mond bloß auf die gleiche, faszinierte Art betrachtet wie die Sterne, die Sonne oder den Zug der Wolken.

Denn die beiden Wesen, die sich nun über den Acker schlichen, waren keine Werwölfe.

Geduckt nährten sie sich den Geschwistern, die sich leise unterhielten, deren Worte in den überempfindlichen Ohren der Wölfe jedoch so laut halten wie Donnerschläge.

Der braune Wolf brummte leise, woraufhin der Graue nach rechts ausscherte und den beiden Menschen so den Fluchtweg versperren würde. Der Braune schlich weiter und witterte, ob die Geschwister eventuell bewaffnet waren oder nicht. Zwar würde ihn sein Fell auch vor einem Gewehrschuss exzellent schützen, doch ein Treffer in den Schlund oder ins Auge wäre tödlich gewesen.

Doch die beiden jungen Menschen waren ebenso unbewaffnet wie sie ahnungslos waren. Zudem registrierte der Braune, das beide kräftig und wohlgenährt waren und seine buschige Rute zuckte darüber vor Zufriedenheit. Gleichzeitig empfand er ein wenig Mitleid, denn unter anderen Umständen wäre es nicht nötig gewesen, hier und heute auf Beutezug zu gehen und zwei so junge Menschen mitten aus ihrem Leben zu reißen.

Doch der Wolf wusste, dass der Zweck die Mittel heiligte.

Sein grauer Neffe hatte sich derweil zwischen Haus und Acker in Stellung gebracht und wartete. Der Braune sah die funkelnden Augen des anderen in dem wenigen Restlicht, das ihm die Nacht bot.

Dann glitt sein Blick zurück zu den Menschen und er beobachtete, wie der junge Mann den Inhalt seines Bechers austrank und daraufhin würgte. Das Mädchen lachte, klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und beide wandten sich zum Gehen.

Da löste sich der Braune aus seiner geduckten Haltung und sprang auf die Menschen zu. Er war sehr schnell und seine Schritte waren auf dem Acker federnd, so dass er das Mädchen erreicht hatte, ehe sie sich zu ihm umdrehen konnte.

Der graue Wolf hatte im selben Augenblick den jungen Mann gepackt und ihn zu Boden geworfen.

Als die Eltern der beiden, durch die Schreie geweckt, aufgesprungen und hinaus gerannt waren, war von ihren Kindern und den beiden Wölfen keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Ihr alter, schäbige Wachhund bellte aufgeregt den Acker an, ehe er sich zitternd in seine Hütte zurückzog, sich dort zusammenrollte und sich mit seinem dämmrigen Verstand die Frage stellte, wer die beiden Wölfe waren, die er soeben gesehen hatte.

Bestimmt, so überlegte der Hund, waren es Könige gewesen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Etwa zur selben Zeit erreichten Severus und Ulysses die Kolonie und sie schleppten sich müde zurück zu dem Haus, das die Todesser bewohnt hatten.

Dort, wo die Hinrichtung stattgefunden war, hingen noch immer die neun Galgen und baumelten gemächlich im Nachtwind.

Severus betrachtete die Stricke, konnte jedoch nicht feststellen, ob man sie nun benutzt hatte oder nicht. Zumindest, und das deutete er als gutes Zeichen, stießen sie nicht auf die Leichen ihrer toten Kollegen - was andererseits bedeuten könnte, dass die Werwölfe sich am Ende der Hinrichtung einem großen Grillfest hingegeben hatten …

Ulysses atmete erleichtert ein, als sie, beim Haus angekommen, vertraute Stimmen wahrnahmen.

Jemand, vermutlich Zebulon Huntsville, brüllte mit donnernder Stimme und schien einen zweiten ernsthaft zum Teufel wünschen zu wollen.

Severus öffnete die Tür und sie schlüpften in die altmodische Küche. Dort, auf einem Stuhl zusammengesunken und leichenblass saß Raymond D`oily, dessen sonst so tadellos sitzende Kleidung nun ausgesprochen zerknittert und verschwitzt wirkte. Seine blonden Haare fielen ihm ungekämmt in sein makelloses Gesicht.

Zebulon Huntsville hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und schrie ihn mit einer solchen Wut an, als wolle er den Himmel zum Einsturz bringen. „WENN DU NOCH MAL `SO`N SCHEIß PELZ ANFASS`N TUST, BIST DU TOT!", polterte er und drohte Raymond mit der Faust.

Severus freute sich weder, Zebulon noch Raymond lebend wieder zu sehen. Seiner Meinung nach hätte ihnen der Tod durch den Galgen besser gestanden, schließlich war Zebulon ein sadistischer, gemeingefährlicher Mörder, der es nicht wert war, das Dunkle Mal zu tragen. Raymond D`oily wiederum war ein anderes Kaliber, denn der stinkreiche, penetrant schöne Geschäftsmann mit dem öligen Lächeln war in erster Linie dafür verantwortlich gewesen, dass man die Galgen überhaupt geknüpft hatte.

„Ulysses! Severus!", schrie Kalliope Milano plötzlich und huschte die Treppe hinunter. Auch sie war blass und wirkte mitgenommen, doch ihr sommersprossiges Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf und sie rief: „Ihr habt uns gerettet! Ulysses! Severus! Ihr habt es tatsächlich geschafft!"

Sie umarmte beide.

Mit düsterem Gesicht stand William Barkley an der Wand gelehnt, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah sehr gefasst aus. Severus begegnete dem Mann mit einem gesunden Argwohn, denn William gehörte zu jener Sorte Mensch, die einfach nicht zu durchschauen war. Natürlich, auch Severus gehörte dieser Sorte an, aber was bedeutete das schon? Zwei Giftschlangen mochten zwar von der gleichen Art sein, aber sie konnten sich dennoch gefährlich werden, weshalb Severus beschlossen hatte, den unleserlichen William genau zu beobachten.

Auch jetzt benahm sich William auffallend merkwürdig und sah nur kurz zu seinen beiden Rettern auf, ehe er sich wieder einer tanzenden Motte zuwandte.

Desweiteren befand sich noch Evan Rosier in dem Raum. Dieser saß auf einem zerschlissenen Sofa in der Ecke des großen Raumes und tauschte ausgerechnet mit Fenrir Greybacks Nichte Antalja wilde Küsse aus. Dass sich Evan zuweilen etwas gegensätzlich zur Norm verhielt, wusste Severus seit seiner Schulzeit und unterdrückte daher ein Grinsen, als er daran dachte, wie viele gut aussehende Mädchen der schöne, krankhaft schüchterne Evan im Laufe der Jahre aus lauter Angst zurückgewiesen hatte - nur um jetzt mit einem gefährlichen Werwolfmädchen anzubändeln!

Außer Evan, Zebulon, William, Kalliope und Raymond befand sich jedoch kein weiterer seiner Verbündeten in der Küche. Von Erebus Nott und ihrem Anführer Amon Scurlock fehlte jede Spur.

Kalliope schien Severus` Gedanken erraten zu haben und murmelte gepresst: „Als die Hinrichtung verhindert wurde, hingen sie bereits am Galgen. Sie waren sofort tot."

„Was bedeutet, dass ich fortan der Anführer über die Todesser bin!", polterte Zebulon mit Nachdruck und betrachtete sie alle mit einem herausfordernden Blick.

Severus überging den Hünen und dachte stattdessen daran, dass es der kleine, feiste und Ekel erregende Erebus Nott wohl kaum anders verdient hatte, als zu sterben. Bei Amon Scurlock hingegen sah es anders aus, denn der Todesser war ein guter und erfahrener Anführer gewesen. Ob Zebulon ein ähnliches Geschick besaß war sehr zu bezweifeln.

Während Kalliope Severus und Ulysses ihre zuvor abgenommenen Zauberstäbe zurückgab, donnerte es plötzlich laut an der Tür.

Alle verstummten und Zebulon Huntsville knirschte mit seinen mächtigen Kiefern, als der Werwolf Garm McKinstry ungefragt das Haus betrat und sich mit verschlagenen Blick umsah. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr eure Toten bereits beerdigt", sagte er.

„Was geht dich das an, stinkender Wolf?", knurrte Zebulon.

Garm zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, es könnte mir egal sein, stimmt. Aber mein alter Freund Bobik kratzt bereits mit den Pfoten in der Erde herum, denn er hält sehr viel von Menschenfleisch. Morgen werden die Leichen nicht mehr da sein."

„Interessiert mich `n Scheidreck", entgegnete Zebulon und Severus wusste, dass er es auch so meinte. Obwohl Erebus Nott so etwas wie ein Kumpane gewesen war, schien Zebulon äußerst illoyal. Aber wen überrascht das? Zebulon schien schließlich kaum fähig, so etwas wie Mitgefühl zu empfinden, denn sonst hätte er Opfer wie Ulysses Rathburn niemals so grausam und schwerwiegend quälen können.

Garm wandte den Blick von dem Hünen ab, als er Antalja entdeckte, deren Hand soeben tief unter Evans Robe geglitten war. Offenbar hatte Antalja den anderen Werwolf noch gar nicht bemerkt, doch nun unterband Garm das verliebte Pärchen, indem er sich Antalja schnappte und Evan einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasste.

„_Spinnst du?",_ blaffte das Mädchen auf Russisch und winselte, als sie sah, dass Blut aus Evans Nase schoss.

Garm hörte nicht auf ihre Proteste, sondern zog sie zur Haustür, stieß sie hindurch und schloss die Tür hinter ihr. Antalja trommelte protestierend dagegen.

„Was sollte das?", beschwerte sich Evan, während er sich die Nase hielt. „Sie wird sich später ohnehin durch mein Fenster schleichen, das wirst du nicht verhindern können, verdammter Köter!"

„Pass auf was du sagst!", drohte Garm. „Und außerdem handele ich in deinem Interesse: Wenn Fenrir davon erfährt, reißt er dir den Kopf ab, das schwöre ich dir!"

Dann wandte sich der Werwolf wieder an die anderen Todesser. „Ich komme nicht ohne Grund", verkündete er. „Fenrir hat mich geschickt, weil er der Meinung ist, ihr könntet was für ihn erledigen. Quasi als Austausch dafür, dass er über euer Angebot nachdenkt, eurer Armee beizutreten."

„Wir sind ganz Ohr", knurrte Zebulon, der jedoch ein Gesicht zog, als ob er Garm für die Überbringung dieser Forderung am liebsten in kleine Stücke gerissen hätte.

„Nun, es ist doch so, dass ihr sieben voll ausgebildete Magier seid", fuhr Garm fort. „In Vetlevo hingegen gibt es zwar magisch begabte Werwölfe, aber keiner hat genug Erfahrung, um … na ja, wirklich viel damit anfangen zu können. Fenrir Greyback hat aus auf einen speziellen Zaubertrank abgesehen, und das Gebräu, das einige von uns herstellen, kommt dem nicht besonders nah. Wirkt nicht besonders gut, diese verunreinigte Suppe, und entfaltet nicht sein ganzes Potential."

Severus, der wusste, dass die Arbeit an ihm hängen bleiben würde, fragte: „Was ist das für ein Zaubertrank?"

„Ein _Entfesselungstrank_", antwortete Garm prompt.

Die meisten Todesser sahen etwas ahnungslos zu Garm hinüber, ehe ihre Blicke dann zu Severus überwechselten. Nur William schnaubte wissend und schüttelte über die Forderung den Kopf.

Zu recht, wie Severus wusste. Ein Entfesselungstrank war reinste Schwarze Magie und es hatte in der Geschichte der Zauberei womöglich nicht einen dieser Tränke gegeben, der nicht für fürchterliche Zwecke missbraucht worden wäre. Denn mit Hilfe dieses Trankes konnte man die magische Wirkung, die der Mond auf Werwölfe auswirkte, verstärken. Nahm ein Werwolf den Trank zu sich, wurde sein gesamter Organismus weitaus empfänglicher für das helle Leuchten des Mondes, so dass er sich Tage vor dem eigentlichen Vollmond bereits in eine reißende Bestie verwandeln würde. Einen solchen Trank zu verwenden, bedeutete in den meisten Fällen, den Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite zu haben, denn wer rechnete schon mit einem verwandelten Werwolf, drei oder zwei Tage vor oder nach der eigentlichen Vollmondnacht?

Es fragte sich nur, wofür Fenrir diesen Trank nutzen wollte? Severus gefiel die Vorstellung nicht, demnächst womöglich eine geschlagene Woche von blutrünstigen Bestien umgeben zu sein, die ihm am liebsten das Fleisch von den Knochen reißen würden.

Unschlüssig sah er deshalb zu dem neuen Anführer Zebulon Huntsville, obwohl es Severus missfiel, in irgendeiner Weise auf einen Mann wie ihn hören zu müssen.

Zebulon, der sich mit seinen dicken Fingern eine schorfbedeckte Wunde an seiner Glatze aufkratzte, zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Es interessiert mich `n Scheiß, ob du den verflucht`n Mistkötern `son Gesöff braust oder nicht, Snape!", giftete der Hüne.

Severus hätte es besser gefunden, Zebulon hätte die Sache rigoros abgelehnt.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	17. Unterdrückt

**17. Ulysses Rathburn / Severus Snape: Unterdrückt**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitet die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland. Tot. _

Antalja Greyback: _Die Tochter von Lykaon und Nichte von Fenrir. Zeigt reges Interesse an Evan_

Constantine:_ Ein junger Mann, der in Ulysses` Alpträumen auftaucht. Auch er scheint unter den selben Wahnvorstellungen zu leiden._

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon. Tot. _

Evan Rosier: _Einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Todesser. Entstammt einer bekannten und wohlhabenden Familie. Sein Vater Clarence war einer der ersten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts._

Fenrir Greyback:_ Anführer der Werwölfe der russischen Kolonie von Vetlevo_

Garm McKinstry:_ Ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler, der einst von Fenrir gebissen und entführt worden war. Nun einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. _

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Lykaon Greyback:_ Werwolf. Der ältere Bruder von Fenrir_

Raymond D`oily: _Der Sohn von Hubertus. Pikfeiner Schönling. Spricht Russisch und begleitet die Todesser nach Russland_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Nun ein Todesser. Geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen_

William Barkley:_ Mitarbeiter im Unternehmen der D`oilys und Experte für Tierwesen aller Art. Begleitet die Todesser nach Russland. Ulysses` Halbbruder_

Wladimir: _Eine Art Werwolf oder Animagus. Lebt zusammen mit seinem Onkel auf der Burg, welche oberhalb der Kolonie liegt. Kann sich in einen großen, grauen Wolf verwandeln_

Wolfmann aus Vetlevo: _Titel des Anführers von Vetlevo. Unklar, um was für ein Wesen es sich handelt. Kann sich in einen großen, braunen Wolf verwandeln. _

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung. Nach Amons Tod der Anführer. _

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, verstorbener Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser, verstorben), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin), Raymond D`oily, William Barkley_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Bedingt durch ein Missverständnis, das sich in einer unheimlichen und deplatziert wirkenden Boutique der Kolonie ereignete, kam es zu einer Eskalation zwischen Werwölfen und Todessern._ _Zu Unrecht beschuldigte man die Todesser, lediglich an den wertvollen Pelzen der Werwölfe interessiert zu sein. Während Fenrir anordnet, sämtliche Todesser und auch ihre beiden Begleiter hinrichten zu lassen, gelingt Severus und Ulysses die Flucht. Sie steigen zur Burg hinauf und bitten den Wolfmann, der dort residiert, um Gnade. Kaum rechtzeitig erreicht der Freispruch der Todesser Fenrir, da Amon und Erebus bereits hingerichtet wurden. Fenrir, der die überlebenden Todesser freilässt, fühlt seine Autorität durch den Wolfmann untergraben und überlegt insgeheim, ob ein Bündnisschluss mit Lord Voldemort ihm dabei helfen könnte, den lästigen Anführer loszuwerden. Derweil wird Severus gebeten, für Fenrir den „Entfesselungstrank" zu brauen, welcher den Werwölfen dabei hilft, sich bereits kurz vor und kurz nach jeder Vollmondnacht zu verwandeln. _

****

_28. August 1978_

In seinem Traum gefangen, sah Ulysses dabei zu, wie Constantine etwas aus seiner Tasche hervorzog. Es war ein schwer aussehender, metallischer Gegenstand, der aus einem langen Lauf und einem Griff bestand, welchen der junge Mann so eben mit zitternden Fingern umfasste.

Die Schlage in Constantines Kopf zischte begierig und sah zu, wie der Mann den Gegenstand mit einigen Kugeln befüllte. Dann war in dem Badezimmer ein mechanisches Klicken zu hören, als Constantine den Lauf zurückzog und etwas einzurasten schien.

Danach, so wusste Ulysses, war der Mann bereit.

Auch die Schlange war bereit. Ekstatisch und aufgeregt bewegte sie sich in seinem Schädel und unter ihrem Gewicht ließ der Mann Kopf und Schultern hängen.

Als die Schlange zu ihm sprach, war der Mann so geschwächt, das er ihr nicht widersprach.

_Gehe hinaus und töte sie, Constantine. _

Also ging er hinaus und tötete. Er verließ die Toilette und hob den Gegenstand, als ihm eine Frau entgegentrat. Ein Knall ertönte, so laut, dass Ulysses selbst in seinem Schlaf zusammenzuckte.

Danach sank die Frau zu Boden und die Welt, die zu Beginn so friedlich pulsiert hatte, löste sich plötzlich in Chaos auf.

Jemand schrie: „Scurlock, Scurlock! Was tun Sie da?"

Doch auch dieser jemand starb in einer Wolke aus Blut, als der Schuss sich in seinen Körper bohrte. Constantine stieg über die Leiche hinweg, ging den Flur entlang, hob erneut die Waffe, schoss, ging weiter, schoss ein weiteres Mal.

Einige Muggel konnten fliehen und Ulysses hörte ihre panischen, spitzen Schreie, als sie durch das Treppenhaus nach unten flohen. Doch empfand Ulysses im Angesicht ihrer Angst genau so wenig Mitleid wie Constantine es tat.

Als acht Leute tot am Boden lagen, gab es niemanden mehr in der Anwaltskanzlei, den der junge Mann hätte erschießen können. Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, beobachtete das Blut, was aus dem Leib eines ehemaligen Freundes sprudelte -

- und begriff plötzlich was er getan hatte.

Ulysses sah es daran, wie sich die Augen des Mannes weiteten und in ihnen stand unaussprechliches Entsetzen geschrieben. Und er erkannte es daran, dass die Schlange sich plötzlich in wilder Agonie in dem Schädel wälzte und schrie: _Mach weiter! Mach weiter! Es gibt noch mehr, die du töten musst!_

Doch Constantine führte sein Werk nicht mehr fort und die Waffe fiel aus seiner erschlafften Hand. Wie in Trance verließ er das Büro, betrat den Aufzug und fuhr damit in die oberste Etage. Von dort aus trennte ihn nur eine Treppe, die versteckt hinter einer Tür gelegen hatte, von dem Dach des Hochhauses. Eine heftige Böe empfing den Mann dort und er fröstelte, während ihn die Schlange befahl, umzukehren. Sie biss ihn und Constantine wurde fast schwarz vor Augen, so heftig waren die Schmerzen. Dennoch taumelte er weiter, an den Rand des Daches.

Dort sah Ulysses die Stadt der Muggel in der Tiefe. Autos fuhren und hupten, Menschen wandelten auf den Bürgersteigen umher.

Constantine betrachtete die Welt in einem aufgelösten Zustand. Er war so von Schmerz und Schuld durchtränkt, dass es für ihn keinen anderen Weg gab. Als er sprang sah Ulysses die Welt aus Eisen und Beton auf ihn zurasen und er schrie in Panik auf und auch die Schlange schrie vor Angst.

Nur Constantine blieb ruhig.

Als er mit einem gewaltigen Knall auf dem Gehweg aufkam, schoss Ulysses aus seinem Traum und konnte kaum atmen. Er lag in seinem Bett, doch sein Körper war so aufgewühlt, dass er sich nicht beruhigen konnte. Sein Herz pumpte so schnell, das sämtliche Schläge zu einem einzigen, tiefes Dröhnen verschmolzen, seine Lunge schöpfte vergeblich nach Luft und sein Geist glaubte, noch immer tief zu fallen.

Ulysses wälzte sich in seinem Bett herum, verkrallte sich an dem Laken und versuchte zu atmen. Als er den Kopf zur Seite warf, sah er jemanden neben seinen Bett stehen. Es war William.

William betrachtete seinen Halbbruder mit einen langen und ungnädigen Blick, ehe er Ulysses` Zustand erkannte, die Bettdecke zurückschlug und ihn auf die Beine half.

Festen Boden unter seinen Füßen zu spüren, sorgte dafür, dass sich der Schwindel und das Gefühl des Fallens in Luft auflöste. Auch hatte seine Lunge jetzt, wo er nicht mehr zusammengerollt dalag, Gelegenheit zum Atmen und so schoss zum ersten Mal frischer Sauerstoff durch seinen Körper.

Die Panik verpuffte langsam und zurück blieb lediglich eine tiefe, bleierne Schwäche.

„Ich hätte dich ersticken lassen sollen", sagte William tonlos. Noch immer hielt er Ulysses fest an den Schultern, so dass er nicht umkippte. Entgegen seiner heftigen Worte war das fast das Netteste, was William ihm gegenüber jemals getan hatte.

„Warum drückst du dann nicht einfach ein Kissen auf mein Gesicht, wenn du mich tot sehen willst?", entgegnete Ulysses matt.

„Wer ist Constantine Scurlock?", fragte William stattdessen.

Ulysses blickte ihn an und wusste im selben Moment, dass er diese Frage nicht beantworten konnte. „Es war ein Traum", beschied er schließlich.

„Nein, war es nicht", sagte William kühl und ließ Ulysses auf einem Stuhl platz nehmen.

Ein wenig zerknirscht fragte Ulysses: „Warum sollte es kein Traum gewesen sein?"

„Weil irgendwas in deinem Gehirn gehörig aus der Bahn läuft, Ulysses. Deshalb." Und mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Mann ab und ließ seinen Halbbruder alleine zurück.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Evan saß alleine bei Tisch und fischte soeben die harten Gräten aus einer widerwärtigen Fischsuppe, die eine mütterliche Werwölfin ihnen serviert hatte, als Severus die Treppe hinunter stieg.

„Hattest du heute Nacht nichts zu tun oder warum bist du so früh wach?", fragte Severus den anderen Todesser mit bissigem Humor in der Stimme.

Evan ließ unachtsam den Löffel in die Suppe fallen, als er knurrte: „Du kommst dir ja wie immer mächtig überlegen vor, was?"

„Tja, ich weiß auch nicht woran das liegen könnte, Rosier. Vielleicht bin ich dir einfach überlegen? Ich weiß es nicht."

Evans Stimme war brüchig vor Wut und er blaffte: „Wir alle wissen inzwischen das du etwas Besseres bist, okay? Aber ich frage mich, wie es dazu kommt, dass du so ein mieser, kleiner Eigenbrödler bist, ohne irgendwelche Freunde! Scheiß auf deinen verdammten Interlekt!"

„Merk dir das endlich einmal, Rosier, es heißt _Intellekt_", sagte Severus ruhig.

Evan sprang auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. Severus tat es ihm gleich.

„Hört auf euch zu zanken!", befahl ein Stimme und in diesem Moment kam William die Treppe hinunter stolziert. Er hatte seine Hände lässig in seinen Taschen vergraben und mit seiner schwarzen Kleidung sah er einem klassischen Todesser ungemein ähnlich.

William schritt hoheitlich an Severus und Evan vorbei, setzte sich an den Tisch und sagte beiläufig: „Ich wette, ihr wärt schrecklich traurig, wenn der andere von einer Horde Auroren erwischt werden würde, richtig?"

„Nein!", erklärten Severus und Evan wie aus einem Mund.

Desinteressiert zuckte der Mann mit den Schultern. „Dann kann ich euch nur beglückwünschen. Ich denke, jeder Mensch braucht einen Intimfeind."

„Aha", murrte Evan. „Und wer ist dein Intimfeind?"

„Ulysses. Aber ich habe natürlich mehrere."

Als auch Raymond D`oily die Küche betrat und sich mit angeekelter Mine etwas Fischsuppe auftat, wurde Severus mit Fragen über den Entfesselungstrank gelöchert.

„Erstaunlich, dass es so etwas gibt", säuselte Raymond und löffelte mit abgespreiztem, kleinen Finger seine Suppe. „Denken Sie, Sie können den Trank herstellen, Mr. Snape?"

Severus brummte ein Ja.

„Ich hoffe nur, wir können Fenrir Greyback damit etwas milder stimmen. Wissen Sie, Diplomatie bedeutet heute einfach alles!"

„Hmhm."

„Aber die Frage ist natürlich, was Mr. Greyback damit plant! Er könnte uns großen Schaden zufügen. Aber andererseits kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen, schließlich haben wir den Dunklen Lord auf unserer Seite!"

Das Geplapper noch hielt an, als bereits Ulysses, Kalliope und Zebulon ihr karges Frühstück einnahmen. Zebulon, der als einziger großen Gefallen an den Kochkünsten der Werwölfe fand, bedachte Raymond mit einem hasserfüllten Blick.

„Also ich denke, wir sollten uns noch einmal mit dem guten Mr. Greyback zusammensetzen", fuhr Raymond fort. „Ich verstehe mich darauf, mit schwierigen Geschäftspartnern zu verhandeln. Deshalb schätzte es der Dunkle Lord auch, als ich mich bereit erklärt habe, euch zu begleiten. Ich bin sehr feinfühlig, was Stimmungen angeht."

Für Zebulons Stimmung schien er hingegen nicht empfänglich zu sein. Severus hatte das Gefühl, der hünenhafte Todesser würde im Verlauf der nächsten zehn Sekunden seinen Zauberstab hervorziehen.

Ungeachtet von Raymonds Monolog wandte sich Severus an William. „Da gibt es noch etwas, was wir besprechen müssen", begann er. „Ulysses und ich haben gestern eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht, was den Wolfmann betrifft."

Zum ersten Mal lag ein interessiertes Funkeln in Williams grauen Augen, als er Severus` Blickkontakt erwiderte. Auch die übrigen waren verstummt und lauschten Severus` Worten.

„Als Ulysses und ich die Burg erreicht haben, sind wir zwei Männern begegnet, von denen einer der Wolfmann war. Der andere hieß Wladimir und war sein Neffe. Nun, wir haben uns mit dem Wolfmann unterhalten und es erschient tatsächlich so, dass er und Fenrir Greyback nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen sind. Fenrir scheint jene Werwölfe zu bevorzugen, die reines Blut besitzen oder wenigstens von Magiern abstammen, während der Wolfmann offenbar keine solch scharfen Grenzen zieht. Das wichtigste aber ist, dass sich beide, sowohl der Wolfmann als auch sein Neffe, in Wölfe verwandeln konnten. Ohne Hilfsmittel zu verwenden."

William ließ seinen Löffel sinken. „Das ist … recht interessant", sagte er.

„Meinst du, es waren Animagi?", wollte Ulysses wissen.

„Möglich. Es kann jedoch auch mehr dahinter stecken. Wir sollten das im Auge behalten. Es kann ein sehr wichtiges Detail sein, wenn ich mit meiner Vermutung recht habe."

Was Williams Vermutung war, erfuhren sie nicht.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Der Ort, an dem Severus den Entfesselungstrank zusammenbrauen sollte, entpuppte sich als ein kleiner, schäbiger Raum mit einer dreckigen Feuerstelle, über der ein zerbeulter Kessel baumelte. Die Luft war aschegeschwängert.

Garm McKinstry hatte ihn den Ort gezeigt und ihm auch einen Beutel mit zusätzlichen, seltenen Zutaten in die Hand gedrückt, war danach jedoch sofort wieder verschwunden - vermutlich wusste er um die Explosionsgefahr.

_Na großartig,_ dachte Severus, zückte seinen Zauberstab und fegte die schmale Arbeitsplatte sauber, auf der tote Spinnen und eine Schicht Staub gelegen hatten.

Er empfand es als Nonsens, den Trank brauen zu müssen. Denn wie sollte er ausgerechnet hier, in dieser süffigen Bruchbude, einen qualitativ hochwertigen Trank herstellen? Das Ganze würde sich als recht schwierig erweisen, andererseits hatte Severus kurz zuvor etwas viel größeres vollbracht: Als er Evan Rosier mit einem Gegengift das Leben gerettet hatte, war die Ausgangsposition erheblich schlechter gewesen.

Severus legte das Bündel, das Garm ihm gegeben hatte, auf die Arbeitsplatte, packte es aus und machte sich daran, die Zutaten genauer zu inspizieren. Die Qualität des gemahlenen Katzenzahns und der getrockneten Haut einer Nachtboa war denkbar schlecht; und das Exemplar des Purpurroten Hahnenpilzes war um einige, jedoch wichtige Gramm zu leicht.

Severus musste wohl oder übel improvisieren, aber zum Glück hatte er ein natürliches Gespür für dergleichen.

Er füllte fünfeinhalb Tropfen Lysergsäure in den Kessel, zusammen mit siebendreiviertel Löffel Harpienblut, Biestmilch eines Vielfraßes und dem Mark einer Erinyenschlingpflanze. Den ersten Satz von Zutaten ließ er aufkochen und wandte sich derweil dem nächsten Arbeitsschritt zu.

Er betrachtete die übrig gebliebenen, mehr oder weniger minderwertigen Zutaten, rief sich dann die einzelnen Eigenschaften dieser Mittel in Erinnerung und spielte ein wenig Kopfrechnen mit seinem Wissen.

Das schöne an Zaubertränken war ihre fast mathematisch anmutende, innere Logik. Jeder Bestandteil war wie das Teil eines Puzzles und musste mit seiner Wirkungsweise sauber die Wirkungsweise eines anderen ergänzen. Allerdings gab es in jedem Puzzle einen Schwachpunkt, irgendein Teil das nicht so schön verarbeitet war wie die anderen und deswegen nicht ganz passen wollte.

In diesem Fall war das die Feuersalamanderhaut. Wer war einst auf die Idee gekommen, Feuersalamanderhaut zusammen mit dem Mark einer Erinyenschlinpflanze zu verarbeiten?

Wenn Severus einen wirklich starken Entfesselungstrank brauen wollte, musste er eine weitere Zutat hinzufügen, um die Wirkung der Feuersalamanderhaut ein wenig zu drosseln. Die Asche eines Brombeerstrauches würde am ehesten passen.Ein Seidenkokon wäre im Grunde noch besser gewesen, aber Severus glaubte nicht im Geringsten, dass er so etwas hier in der Kolonie auftreiben könnte.

Während sich die erste Lage Zutaten nach dem Aufkochen etwas legte, streifte Severus seine Kutte über den Kopf und verließ das brüchige Haus. Eigentlich war es immer ungünstig, seinen Arbeitsplatz zu verlassen, wenn man gerade einen komplizierten Trank braute, aber in diesem Fall hatte er keine andere Möglichkeit.

Draußen regnete es in Strömen und die hohen Felswände, die Severus` Blickfeld links und rechts einschränkten, ließen das grollende Echo eines fernen Gewitters erklingen.

„Hallo, Severus."

Severus wandte sich um. Garm McKinstry löste sich von einer Hauswand, an der er bis eben gelehnt hatte und sein lauernder Blick wirkte im trüben Licht noch dämonischer.

„Ich dachte, du hättest längst das Weite gesucht", bemerkte Severus.

Der Werwolf lächelte schwach. „Unsinn. Ein bisschen Feuer und Hokuspokus macht mir nichts aus. Aber was ist mit dir? Ist der Trank schon fertig oder bist du mit den Zutaten nicht zufrieden?"

Severus war der Werwolf schon von Beginn an suspekt vorgekommen. Garm schien Fenrir Greybacks Werkzeug zu sein, um alles und jeden zu bewachen. Oft genug hatte Severus das Gefühl gehabt, beobachtet zu werden und Garms räuberischen Blick auf sich zu spüren. Und abgesehen von dem Geschick, anderen hinterher zu schnüffeln, zeigte Garm noch eine Art von natürlicher Cleverness. Nicht die Art von Klugheit, die ihn dabei helfen würde, komplizierte Aufgaben zu rechnen oder ein mechanisches Problem zu lösen; Garms Klugheit war die Klugheit eines Jägers, die Gerissenheit eines Wolfes.

Und Severus unterschätzte niemals eine solche Form von Intelligenz.

„In der Tat bräuchte ich eine alternative Zutat", sagte er mit neutraler Stimme während Garm vor ihm zum Stehen kam. In seinen dunkelrot wirkenden Augen lag eine Spur von einem früheren, ausgeblichenem Braun. Fenrir Greyback hatte eine noch unnatürliche Augenfarbe, die unter bestimmten Lichteinflüssen eitergelb erschien.

Severus fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Remus Lupin ebensolche Augen besessen hatte, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass dem nicht so gewesen war. Woher mochten solche Unterschiede stammen? Warum waren die Werwölfe hier so unmenschlich und besaßen solch grobe, animalische Züge?

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Fenrir Greyback und Garm McKinstry tatsächlich wie Tiere waren, die in einem menschlichen Körper gesperrt waren. Ihre Klauenfinger und die spitzen Fänge waren Waffen der Tiere und sie hatten diese Merkmale wahrscheinlich nur herausgebildet, weil sie _Tiere_ sein _wollten. _

Remus Lupin hingegen hatte sich dafür entschieden, ein Mensch zu sein.

„Was brauchst du, Severus?", fragte Garm und riss ihn damit aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Asche eines Brombeerstrauches", antwortete Severus automatisch.

Garms Brauen senkten sich ein Stück weit. „Was für ein komischer Wunsch", sagte er abfällig. „Aber gut, du musst es ja wissen. Meine Schulbildung war nie vollständig."

Von Ulysses und William hatte Severus jene Geschichte zu hören bekommen, dass Garm McKinstry als Fünfzehnjähriger von einem Werwolf, Fenrir Greyback, gebissen und verschleppt worden war. Selbst ein Suchtrupp, bestehend aus erfahrenen Werwolfjägern, Professoren und Spürhunden, hatte den Jungen nicht aus den Fängen der Bestien retten können. Garm war erst Jahre später, inzwischen war er ein erwachsener Mann geworden, wieder aufgetaucht, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass er sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit, die er in der Wildnis hatte verbringen müssen, nicht mehr in das normale, menschliche Leben einfinden konnte. Nach dem missglückten Versuch hatte er wie ein feiger Hund das Weite gesucht und hatte offenbar auf mehr oder weniger direktem Weg die Kolonie Vetlevo aufgesucht.

„Komm mit", sagte Garm und nickte Severus zu. „So etwas wird aufzutreiben sein. Kein Problem."

Severus folgte dem Werwolf zu einer großen Hütte aus Stein, deren sturmgebeuteltes Giebeldach schwer eingesunken war. Das Haus befand sich ganz am Rande der Kolonie und war vom Dickicht fast gänzlich eingenommen worden; die Glasfenster waren so verdreckt, dass sie trüb und fast schwärzlich wirkten, und von einer brüchigen, zerlöcherten Regenrinne tropfte Wasser.

Garm öffnete die Tür und ein muffiger Geruch drang Severus an die Nase.

„_Hier_ bewahrt ihr eure Zutaten auf?", fragte er ein wenig anklagend.

„Wir beauftragen die Muggelwerwölfe damit, alles zu pflücken und zu sammeln was nützlich sein könnte, sie bringen es dann hier her. Ich kümmere mich nicht um so etwas…", erklärte Garm mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, spähte lauernd in das Dunkel der Hütte und schnüffelte kurz. „Verdammtes Pack … ich glaube, da haben sich wieder ein paar drin verkrochen! Das machen die immer, wenn es regnet. Meistens werfen sie dort noch ihre Jungen …"

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach im Geiste ein _Lumos_ aus. Das fahle Licht erhellte das Innere einer Hütte, Staub wirbelte in der Luft auf und rieselte träge zurück auf all den Unrat und Krempel, der hier lagerte.

„Ich warte hier", sagte Garm, der sich offenbar in dem Regenwetter wohl zu fühlen schien; er fischte sich ein Stück getrocknetes, lederartiges Fleisch aus der Tasche und biss darauf herum wie ein gelangweilter Hund.

Severus wandte sich von seinem gewöhnungsbedürftigen Begleiter ab und strich langsam die Regalreihen entlang. Hier lagerten Dinge, die er nur vom Hörensagen kannte, und die in englischsprachigen Zauberbüchern kaum je Erwähnung fanden. Zum Beispiel stand dort eine große Anzahl Einmachgläser und in einem dieser Gläser schwamm, in einer leicht gelblichen Flüssigkeit eingelegt, ein Vogelei, aus dem der hässliche Kopf eines toten Kükens lugte. Severus wusste, dass solch spezielle Zutaten häufig etwas mit den Inferi zu tun hatten und er beschloss, sich irgendwann näher damit zu befassen.

Er arbeitete sich Regal für Regal und Raum um Raum entlang und schließlich fand er weitere kleine Gläser, deren Etiketten sie als Behältnisse für diverse Aschesorten kennzeichnete. Es gab Knochenasche, Zahnasche, Buchenasche, Saatasche, Grätenasche und schließlich: Brombeerstrauchasche.

Severus wollte nach dem Glas greifen, als er plötzlich, unweit von ihm entfernt, ein lautes Rumpeln hörte. Er hielt inne und sah sich um.

Dort, am Fuße einer brüchigen Holztreppe stand ein uralter Werwolf mit langem, weißem Bart. Severus erinnerte sich, dass diesem verkrüppelten Muggelwerwolf bereits einmal begegnet war, kurz vor der Eskalation in _Bobiks beschaulicher Boutique._

„_Wer sind Sie?",_ fragte der Alte heiser auf Russisch.

„_Ein Todesser",_ sagte Severus knapp, _„Ich habe bereits gefunden wonach ich suche, entschuldigen Sie mich."_ Er griff nach dem Glas mit der Asche, ließ sie in die Tasche seiner Robe gleiten und wollte sich abwenden, doch der Alte humpelte zu ihm.

„_Sie sind ein Mensch? Ein echter Mensch? Keiner von diesen Bestien?"_

„_Ich bin kein Werwolf, nein."_

Die trüben Augen des Alten weiteten sich und er ergriff Severus` Hand mit seinen eigenen, runzeligen Fingern. _„Dann müssen Sie uns helfen!",_ hauchte er flehend. _„Die Werwölfe haben uns verschleppt und behandeln uns wie Sklaven!"_

Severus wurde das Gespräch plötzlich ein wenig unangenehm. Er wusste sehr wohl, wie schlecht man die Muggelwerwölfe behandelte, aber er hatte nicht das Gefühl, etwas dagegen tun zu können. Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er es überhaupt wollte.

„_Wenn ich Ihnen einen Tipp geben darf: fliehen Sie",_ sagte Severus leise. _„Sie und die anderen Muggelwerwölfe sollten besser verschwinden, es gibt andere Plätze für euch."_

Der Tipp war gut, denn er bescherte Severus möglichst wenig Arbeit und dennoch ein besseres Gewissen. Dieses Prinzip gefiel ihm.

„_Sie lassen uns nicht gehen!"_, flüsterte der Alte eindringlich. „_So viele haben es schon versucht, aber die meisten werden tot gebissen, kaum dass sie Vetlevo hinter sich gelassen haben."_ Der Werwolf zog plötzlich die zerfetzte Robe etwas hoch, so dass ein beharrtes, dürres Bein zu sehen war: eine hässliche, tiefe Narbe verlief quer um die Wade. Alles unterhalb dieser Verletzung war verkümmert, fast so, als wäre das Fleisch hier abgestorben.

„_Das machen sie mit jedem Muggelwerwolf",_ sagte der Mann bitter und voller Abscheu in der Stimme. _„Damit wir nicht gut laufen können, oder fliehen, oder gar kämpfen. So halten sie uns ruhig, obwohl wir eigentlich in der Überzahl sind."_ Traurig ließ er die Robe los, und die Verletzung verschwand wieder unter Lagen alten Stoffes.

Er sah zu dem Regal, aus dem Severus sich so eben bedient hatte. _„Brauen Sie Entfesselungstrank?",_ fragte er, plötzlich mit unterschwelligem Interesse.

Severus nickte.

„Severus!" Garms ungeduldige Stimme drang von draußen an sein Ohr. Severus hörte Schritte und Garm stand nur einen Herzschlag später in dem kleinen Raum. Sein Blick war starr auf den alten Muggelwerwolf gerichtet.

„_Ich wusste es!",_ zischte er aggressiv.

Der Alte hob abwehrend die Hände und stolperte rückwärts. _„Verzeihen Sie!",_ flehte er wimmernd. _„Oh bitte verzeihen Sie!"_

Garm trat näher auf den Mann zu und beugte seinen Kopf, so das sie auf der selben Augenhöhe waren. _„Schon wieder treibt ihr euch hier herum!", _knurrte er und entblößte beim Sprechen ein Gebiss mit viel zu vielen, scharfen Zähnen. _„Soll ich es Fenrir sagen, hm? Was glaubst du, was er dann mit dir machen wird?"_

Die Drohung zeigte Wirkung: der Alte schmiss sich klagend vor Garms Füße und flehte um Gnade. Garms Augen leuchteten im Glanz der Unerbittlichkeit: _„Verschwinde!", _befahl er eisig. _„Das Lager hier ist nicht für euch bestimmt! Wo ist der Rest deiner Sippe?"_

„_Oben",_ krächzte der Mann.

Schwungvoll setzte sich Garm in Bewegung und während er die Treppe hinaufstieg übersprang er die meisten Stufen. Er verschwand in der oberen Etage, und Severus hörte die Dielen knarren.

Wenig später trotteten fünf zerlumpte Werwölfe herunter und ihre Gesichter waren Masken des Elends und Verzweiflung. Eine Frau, sie war dürr und verdreckt, hielt ein Baby auf dem Arm, das unnatürlich beharrt war: Ein Werwolfswelpen.

Garm kam hinter ihnen her und scheuchte sie voraus wie eine Horde Ziegen, einzig die Frau hielt er zurück, indem er sie hart bei der Schulter packte. _„Dich kenn ich!",_ sagte er und fasste das Baby ins Auge. _„Meins?"_

Die Frau nickte stumm.

Garm schnaubte bloß und für einen Moment glaubte Severus, er würde die Frau und den Säugling ebenso hinaus in die Kälte und den Regen treiben wie die übrigen. Doch er hielt sie weiterhin zurück, während die übrigen Muggelwerwölfe sich aus dem Lager schlichen.

Der jungen Mutter, die krank und erschöpft wirkte neben dem agilen Garm, standen die Tränen in die Augen geschrieben, offenbar aus Angst darüber, man könnte ihr etwas antun.

Doch Garm zeigte sich milde und mit Blick auf die ausgemergelte Statur der Frau sagte er: „_Geh wohin du willst oder bleib hier. Aber wenn du krank bist, bring das Kind zu einer Amme."_

Unendlich erschöpft nickte die Frau.

Garm begleitete Severus zurück zu der zweiten Hütte, in der sein Trank zur Zeit auf der Feuerstelle brodelte. _Begleiten_ war vielleicht das falsche Wort, vielmehr hatte Severus das Gefühl, von einem abgerichteten Wachhund angeführt zu werden.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich mit dem Trank vor?", wagte er zu fragen.

Garm zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt mehrere Optionen. Meistens behalten wir den Trank für Notfälle auf. Falls Jäger kommen zum Beispiel."

„Kommt das häufig vor?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Nicht in dieser Gegend. Ich habe während der ganzen Zeit hier noch keinen Jäger gesehen, aber im Westen des Landes sollen sie hart durchgreifen. Neben diesen Jägern gibt es allerdings auch solche, die Werwölfe nur wegen des Fells töten und nicht, weil wir das Gemeinwohl gefährden. Solche Pelzsammler jagen häufig in so einsamen Gegenden wie hier, daher müssen wir auf alles gefasst sein."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Es musste gegen Mitternacht sein, als Severus endlich die letzte Zutat - den klein geschnittenen Purpurroten Hahnenpilz - in den Kessel gab. Augenblicklich verfärbte sich der Trank rot, die Farbe der Raserei, und ein Geruch quoll hervor, der ähnlich dem Geruch eines fernen Schlachtfeldes war und jeden Aasfresser hätte verführen können.

Severus war zufrieden mit seinem Werk: der Entfesselungstrank war perfekt, die Wirkung stark … zumindest soweit er es beurteilen konnte. Den Trank an sich selbst zu testen war aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht möglich: Er war kein Werwolf.

Er beschloss, den Kessel abzudecken, um ihn zu Fenrirs Haus zu transportieren. Regenwasser könnte den Trank abschwächen und das wollte er nicht riskieren.

Er erinnerte sich daran, das draußen, vor dem Häuschen, Kessel und Deckel gestapelt waren wie Feuerholz. Dort musste etwas passendes zu finden sein.

Draußen war es fast stockfinster, nur der zunehmende Mond, aus dem bald ein Vollmond werden würde, malte sein geisterhaftes Leuchten in die Finsternis der Nacht. Etwas weiter entfernt, im Dorfzentrum, brannte zudem noch Kerzenlicht hinter wenigen Fenstern.

Severus bückte sich nach einem passenden Deckel, als er plötzlich einen Schatten aus den Augenwinkeln sah. Noch ehe er reagieren konnte, spürte er einen dumpfen Schlag und Schwärze umhüllte ihn.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	18. Williams patentierte Kindersicherung

**18. Ulysses Rathburn: William Barkleys patentierte Kindersicherung für Todesser**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitet die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland. Tot. _

Antalja Greyback: _Die Tochter von Lykaon und Nichte von Fenrir. Zeigt reges Interesse an Evan_

Constantine:_ Ein junger Mann, der in Ulysses` Alpträumen auftaucht. Auch er scheint unter den selben Wahnvorstellungen zu leiden._

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon. Tot. _

Evan Rosier: _Einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Todesser. Entstammt einer bekannten und wohlhabenden Familie. Sein Vater Clarence war einer der ersten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts._

Fenrir Greyback:_ Anführer der Werwölfe der russischen Kolonie von Vetlevo_

Garm McKinstry:_ Ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler, der einst von Fenrir gebissen und entführt worden war. Nun einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. _

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Lykaon Greyback:_ Werwolf. Der ältere Bruder von Fenrir_

Raymond D`oily: _Der Sohn von Hubertus. Pikfeiner Schönling. Spricht Russisch und begleitet die Todesser nach Russland_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Nun ein Todesser. Geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen_

William Barkley:_ Mitarbeiter im Unternehmen der D`oilys und Experte für Tierwesen aller Art. Begleitet die Todesser nach Russland. Ulysses` Halbbruder_

Wladimir: _Eine Art Werwolf oder Animagus. Lebt zusammen mit seinem Onkel auf der Burg, welche oberhalb der Kolonie liegt. Kann sich in einen großen, grauen Wolf verwandeln_

Wolfmann aus Vetlevo: _Titel des Anführers von Vetlevo. Unklar, um was für ein Wesen es sich handelt. Kann sich in einen großen, braunen Wolf verwandeln. _

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung. Nach Amons Tod der Anführer. _

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, verstorbener Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser, verstorben), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin), Raymond D`oily, William Barkley_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Während Fenrir anordnete, sämtliche Todesser und auch ihre beiden Begleiter hinrichten zu lassen, gelang Severus und Ulysses die Flucht. Sie stiegen zur Burg hinauf und baten den Wolfmann, der dort residiert, um Gnade. Tatsächlich sprach dieser die Todesser frei, obwohl mit Amon Scurlock und Erebus Nott dennoch zwei Opfer zu beklagen waren. Ebenso wichtig war aber die Beobachtung, die Severus und Ulysses bezüglich des Wolfmannes und seinem Neffen machten: obwohl kein Vollmond am Himmel stand, war es ihnen möglich, sich in Wölfe zu verwandeln. _

****

_29. August 1978_

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit, als Severus in einem anderen Teil des Dorfes niedergeschlagen worden war, überlegte Ulysses angestrengt, wie er das Rätsel um den Wolfmann aus Vetlevo schnellstmöglich lösen könnte.

Er ging in der Küche auf und ab und beschwerte sich vor Kalliope und Evan, dass William seine Vermutungen nicht mit ihm teilen wollte.

„Warum ist der überhaupt mitgekommen?", empörte er sich. „Er trägt zu nichts bei! Und wenn es tatsächlich etwas gibt, wozu er beitragen könnte, schweigt er!"

„Hä?", machte Evan nur. „Du meinst, wegen dieser Werwolf-Geschichte?"

„Dieser Wolfmann ist kein Werwolf!", stellte Ulysses klar und warf dem Jüngeren einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. „Denn Werwölfe brauchen den Vollmond, um sich zu verwandeln!"

„Aber es ist doch gar nicht wichtig, wer oder was der Wolfmann ist", sagte Kalliope. Sie hatte den ganzen Abend über ein Buch gebrütet, um sich als Dunkle Heilerin weiterzubilden. _ Arten, den mittleren Zeh zu amputieren,_ lautete der Titel. Ulysses` Meinung nach die Pergament gewordene Langeweile.

„Es ist nicht _wichtig?"_, rief er perplex. „Und ob das wichtig ist! Denn wenn dieser Wolf plötzlich in der grellen Mittagssonne vor uns steht und uns zerfleischt, würde ich gerne wissen, warum das so ist. Vor allem, warum er das _kann!"_

„Vielleicht steht etwas in diesem Buch, das William schreibt?", überlegte Evan, während er unbefangen mit einer seiner blonden Haarsträhnen spielte. Wie sie vor Antritt ihrer Mission nach Russland erfahren hatten, verfasste William, der ein angehender Experte für allerlei magische Geschöpfe war, ein umfangreiches Werk zu diesem Thema, wenngleich keiner der Todesser diese Arbeit bisher zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Alles was sie wussten war, dass William Barkley insbesondere von der D`oily-Familie hochgeschätzt für seine Kenntnisse war und gut bezahlt wurde.

„Gute Idee!", entschied Ulysses.

Nun war es allerdings so, dass William sein Buch aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach in seinem Zimmer aufbewahrte. Und William ließ sein Zimmer wiederum selten unbeaufsichtigt.

Aber das störte Ulysses wenig. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und rannte die Treppe hinauf, während Evan ihn mit unverhohlener Neugierde folgte und Kalliope wütend protestierte.

William sah ihnen mit einem eiskalten, jedoch völlig gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck entgegen, als sie zu dritt sein Zimmer stürmten, Ulysses und Evan, beide bewaffnet, und Kalliope wütend über ihre Dreistigkeit schimpfend.

„Was wollt ihr?", erkundigte sich William höflich. Er hatte im Schein mehrerer Kerzen an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und mit einer Schreibfeder die Pergamentseiten eines Buches beschriftet, das, wie Ulysses annahm, sein gesuchtes Erstlingswerk darstellte.

„Hör zu!", sagte Ulysses und trat ganz in das Zimmer hinein. „Ich weiß, du willst nicht über deine Vermutungen bezüglich des Wolfmannes reden, aber das interessiert hier niemanden! Wir wollen wissen was du weißt!"

„_Wissen _tue ich überhaupt nichts", stellte William mit üblicher Überheblichkeit klar.

„Aber du hast irgendwas aufgeschrieben, richtig? Irgendetwas über diese Monster, die sich in Wölfe verwandeln können, obwohl kein Vollmond am Himmel steht."

„Aber sicher habe ich das", lächelte William gerissen und deutete auf das Buch. „An diesem Kapitel habe ich gerade eben gearbeitet, ehe ihr mich belästigt habt."

„Wir wollen es lesen!", erklärte Ulysses.

Und wieder protestierte William nicht. Stattdessen erhob er sich und trat von seinem Tisch weg, so dass die Todesser genug Platz hatten, sich über das Buch zu beugen.

Ulysses jedoch traute seinem Halbbruder nicht. William sah ihn herausfordernd an, seine Augen leuchteten verschlagen und er schien sich große Mühe zu geben, um nicht hämisch aufzulachen.

„Nur zu. Lest", forderte William sie auf.

Langsam traten Ulysses und Evan heran und betrachteten das Werk. Es war ein sehr dickes Buch mit grünem Einband, das da aufgeschlagen vor ihnen lag. Die meisten Seiten schien noch unbeschriftet zu sein und auf der Seite, auf der William soeben geschrieben hatte, stand lediglich wenige Wörter: _… jene legendäre Arten, die sich genau umgekehrt zu den Menschen verhalten._

Doch als Ulysses die Hand ausstreckte, um die Seite umzublättern, geschah es: Das Buch schnappte mit einer ungeahnten Kraft zu und quetschte seine Finger zwischen den Seiten, knurrte und zitterte. Ulysses machte einen entsetzten Sprung zurück und das Buch ließ von ihm ab, hoppelte zu Evan hinüber und griff dessen Schienbein an.

„Scheiße, was ist das?", rief Ulysses, zielte mit seinem Zauberstab, doch in diesem Moment machte Evan einen Ausfallschritt, schwang seinen Zauberstab und statt das Buch zu treffen, brannte er jedoch lediglich ein Loch in den Dielenfußboden.

William schüttete sich aus vor Lachen und selbst Kalliope grinste breit, während das Buch nach den Todessern schnappte, ehe es Evan gelang, dem Erstlingswerk einen Fußtritt zu verpassen. Winselnd hoppelte es daraufhin zu William hinüber, der sich bückte und das Buch auf den Arm nahm wie ein kleines, trauriges Hündchen.

Schwer atmend sahen Ulysses und Evan zu, wie Willam ihnen erneut ein hämisches Grinsen schenkte.

„Ich wusste, ihr würdet darauf reinfallen", sagte er gutgelaunt.

„Wer rechnet denn auch mit so einem Scheiß?", knurrte Ulysses und rieb sich die schmerzenden Finger. „Ein Buch, das Todesser angreift?"

„Wahnwitzig, oder? Vor dieser Mission nach Russland habe ich nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber als ich ein Zimmer neben euch Todessern beziehen musste, habe ich geahnt, das irgendeiner von euch - also mit Sicherheit _du, _Ulysses! - neugierig werden würde. Also habe ich aus meiner anfangs sehr nüchternen Monographie das _Monsterbuch der Monster_ erschaffen!"

Evan schnaubte: „Als Todessersicherung, oder wie?"

„Ganz genau!"

Ulysses rieb sich die pochenden Schläfen. „Na schön, William", murmelte er. „Wärst du bitte trotzdem so nett, uns von deinen Vermutungen zu berichten?"

„Also schön", sagte William und legte das Monsterbuch der Monster liebevoll zurück auf seinen Schreibtisch, wo es sich im warmen Kerzenschein außerordentlich wohl zu fühlen schien.

„Ich habe euch anfangs nichts davon erzählen wollen, weil ich erst selbst genauer darüber nachdenken musste", entschuldigte sich William. „Denn möglicherweise handelt es sich bei dem Wolfmann und seinem Neffen um eine Art, deren Existenz lange bezweifelt wurde. Schlimmer noch: Solche Existenzen wären für Menschen und Magier der größtmögliche Frevel gewesen."

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein", murrte Ulysses.

William zog eine seiner schmalen Augenbrauen hoch. „Nun, das ist Ansichtssache", sagte er. „Fakt ist, das die meisten Menscher sehr … nun ja … wütend auf derlei Dinge reagieren würde. Der Mensch sieht sich schließlich als Krone der Schöpfung, insbesondere die Magier. Nun ist es aber so, dass es Legenden nach auch andere Wesen, Tiere um genau zu sein, geben soll, die Bewusstsein entwickelten und zudem empfänglich für Magie waren. Denn warum soll sich nur der Mensch in Kategorien wie _magisch_ und _unmagisch_ einteilen lassen? Nun gewissermaßen wissen wir alle, dass es besondere Tiere gibt, oder? Posteulen zum Beispiel sind mit magischen Fähigkeiten ausgestatten, so dass sie immer den Empfänger finden, egal wo er sich befindet. Solche Eulen werden speziell auf dieses magische Talent hin ausgewählt. Du weißt natürlich davon, Ulysses. Dein Vater hat magische Tiere gezüchtet."

Als William das sagte, warf er Ulysses einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu, der vielleicht Ulysses daran erinnern sollte, das längst verstorbene Forrester Rathburn nicht nur der Vater von Ulysses gewesen war. Mit einer anderen Frau hatte er unehelich William gezeugt, ein Junge, der weit mehr als Ulysses selbst von dem Talent und dem Interesse geerbt hatte, das die Rathburns einst reich gemacht hatte: dem Handel, der Erforschung und der Zucht magischer Geschöpfe.

Williams Blick entließ ihn, als er fort fuhr: „Nun, es soll Tiere geben, dessen magische Fähigkeiten die Fähigkeiten einer Eule bei weitem übertreffen. Viele Fabeln und Märchen erzählen von diesen Tieren. Geschichten, die von Katzen berichten, die Könige an der Nase herumführen; Füchse, die klüger sind als jeder Mensch. Diese Tiere werden unter ganz normalen Umständen geboren: Ein Kaninchen, in einem Wurf aus Dutzend anderen, oder ein Fohlen, dessen Mutterstute bisher höchstens klapprige Arbeitspferde zur Welt gebracht hatte. Aber mit ihren magischen Fähigkeiten entwickelt sich auch eine fast menschlich anmutende Intelligenz."

„Willst du damit sagen, der Wolfmann ist gar kein Werwolf sondern ein _echter_ Wolf?", horchte Evan auf.

William zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Ich sagte ja, dass es nur eine Vermutung ist. Aber es gibt nun mal Legenden, die sehr ähnlich klingen." Und er fuhr fort: „Eine Legende berichtet zum Beispiel von einer Leopardin, die vor Ewigkeiten irgendwo auf der Arabischen Halbinsel lebte. Es heißt, auch sie hätte eine starke Magie besessen, doch lebte sie nichtsdestotrotz wie ein wildes Tier von dem, was die Wüste ihr gab. Dann soll es zu einer Trockenheit gekommen sein und die Leopardin wurde so schwach, dass drei Jahre hintereinander ihre Jungen verhungern mussten. Sie fand kaum Beute, fand kaum Wasser und da begriff die Leopardin, dass nur noch ihr Talent sie retten konnte. Sie legte sich an den Wegesrand einer Karawanenstraße, wohl wissend, dass man sie töten würde, sobald die Menschen sie hier sahen. Doch sie war verzweifelt, denn in ihrem Bau lagen ihre Jungen und wieder drohten sie zu verhungern. Als einige Händler mit ihren Eseln am Horizont auftauchten, war die Leopardin so in Sorge und so voller Trauer, das etwas wundersames geschehen sein soll: wie ein Mensch, der sich in ein Tier verwandeln kann, verwandelte sich dieses Tier in einen Menschen. Entsetzt darüber, wollte sie fliehen, doch sie konnte sich auf zwei Beinen nicht bewegen und auf vier Beinen kam sie langsam voran. Als die Männer sie fanden, war sie nackt und hilflos, unfähig, die menschliche Sprache zu verstehen oder zu sprechen. Doch war sie eine Leopardin gewesen und ihr menschliches Erscheinungsbild war ebenso schön wie das einer Katze. Deshalb kamen die Männer neugierig näher und als sie sich zu ihr setzen, um ihr etwas Wasser anzubieten, verwandelte sie sich zurück und tötete jeden Mann und jeden Esel. Von da an jagte die Leopardin immer auf diese Art: als Frau verwandelt konnte sie sich den Menschen nähren und sie töten, und mit dem Fleisch ihre Jungen ernähren. Sie lernte auch ihre Sprache und ihre Art zu laufen und war entzückt darüber, als sie feststellen, dass einige ihrer Jungtiere dieses Talent geerbt hatten. Dann soll sie eines Tages einem Mann begegnet sein, der von einem Königsgeschlecht abstammte und er verliebte sich in die Frau, hörte sich ihre Geschichte an und schrieb sie auf. So verbreitete sich die Legende."

Ulysses, Evan und Kalliope sahen sich an, nicht wissend, was sie davon halten sollen. In Ulysses` Ohren klang es wie Märchen aus Tausendundeiner Nacht.

William schien zu ahnen, was in ihren Köpfen vorging, lächelte schief und fuhr mit seinem Bericht fort: „Das wichtigste habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen: Als der Mann und die Leopardin sich kennen lernten, war es nicht Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Nein. Sie hat ihn in Gestalt der Leopardin gebissen, doch er war der erste Mensch, der sich befreien und flüchten konnte. Und jetzt kommt das Beste an der Sache: als es Vollmond wurde und der Mann den Mond erblickte, brach er unter heftigen Schmerzen zusammen, wälzte sich durch den Wüstensand und glaubte, sterben zu müssen. Doch er starb nicht: er verwandelte sich in einen Leoparden."

„Du meinst, dass diese magischen Tiere dafür verantwortlich sind, dass es überhaupt so etwas wie Werwölfe und so gibt?", rief Ulysses.

„Nun ja, es gibt auch Legenden über Wölfe und Hunde, die sich in Menschen verwandeln konnte, ja. Es gibt genau genommen sogar zwei dieser Legenden. Die eine spielt irgendwo in Europa und handelt, wie gesagt, von einem Wolf. Man hatte ihn gefangen genommen und hielt ihn für einen bösen Geist, und der Wolf biss um sich in seiner Panik. Dann, zur Vollmondnacht, verwandelten sich auch diese Gebissenen in Wölfe. Die zweite Legende spielt in Afrika und erzählt von einem Hund, der von den Bewohnern eines Dorfes als eine Art Gott verehrt wurde, da er zaubern konnte und sich in einem Menschen verwandelte. Als er jemanden biss, wurde auch dieser Mensch in der folgenden Vollmondnacht in einen Hund verwandelt."

„Und schon wären wir tatsächlich bei Ursprung sämtlicher Werwolfgeschichten", sagte Kalliope düster. „Gebissene Menschen verwandeln sich in Tiere. Und dass es während einer Vollmondnacht passiert, ist nur logisch: In solchen Nächsten wirkt Magie immer am stärksten."

„Nun ja", sagte William und lächelte. „Und es wäre nicht abwegig, wenn die magischen Tiere so etwas wie Dynastien gründen, oder? Sie wissen schließlich, dass sie etwas besonderes sind. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass der Wolfmann und sein Neffe tatsächlich zu einer sehr alten Tierfamilie gehören könnten, die sich im Laufe der Generationen an ein menschenähnliches Leben gewöhnt hat. So menschenähnlich, dass sie sich eine Burg errichten ließen. Das würde erklären, warum der Wolfmann Fenrir Greyback zu verachtet, denn während Fenrir einen großen Unterschied zwischen reinblütigen und muggelgeborenen Werwölfen macht, könnte es einem Tier wie den Wolfmann völlig egal sein: für ihn sind Werwölfe immer bloß Abkömmlinge seiner Familie, beziehungsweise Unfälle, die dadurch entstanden sind, dass einst ein Mensch von ihnen gebissen wurde. Es erklärt auch, warum Fenrir hier de facto so wenig Macht hat, denn obwohl er der Rudelführer ist, müssen die Werwölfe in dem Wolfmann eine Art König sehen. Nun, aber das ist alles bloß Spekulation. Obwohl es eine sehr interessante Vorstellung wäre, nicht wahr?"

Und in Williams graue Augen kroch das warme Glitzern ehrlicher Faszination.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**Kommentar:** _Hallo! Ich plane demnächst eine Homepage zu gründen, wo es u.a. die FFs zum downloaden gibt. Allerdings würde ich für diesen Zweck vielleicht doch noch ein paar Veränderungen durchführen und suche deshalb dringend einen BETALESER. Wer Interesse daran hat, kann sich gerne bei mir melden, ich würde mich sehr freuen. Ich suche einen Betaleser, der möglichst über zwanzig Jahre alt ist, sich natürlich sehr gut mit Rechtsschreibung, Grammatik und Stil auskennt, ein wenig Freizeit besitzt, sich gut mit dem ganzen Harry Potter-Kram auskennt, der ehrlich seine Meinung sagt und wenn nötig Verbesserungsvorschläge gibt (und mir vielleicht noch Tipps bezüglich der Homepage gibt? Damit kenn ich mich gar nicht aus). Das wäre so etwa das Gesamtpaket. Wenn möglich sollte der Betaleser Interesse daran haben, sich sowohl um die Ancient History-Reihe zu kümmern als auch um die Ancient Legion-Reihe. Dafür biete ich: Gaaanz viele Danksagungen, hoffentlich eine Menge Spaß und (wer`s mag) ganz viele Kapitel zum vorab lesen. _

** Larissa:** Dankeschön. Ich persönlich muss sogar zugeben, dass ich „Umbra Inkognito" momentan irgendwie etwas lieber mag als diese Geschichte, was aber wohl daran liegt, dass ich mit der Story hier lange auf Kriegsfuß stand. Ich bin daher sehr gespannt zu erfahren, was die Leser später darüber sagen und welche Geschichte sie am Ende besser und interessanter finden. Bis dann!

** Wölkchen85:** Ebenfalls Danke! Ich fand die Zeit des ersten Krieges schon beim Lesen der Harry Potter-Bücher schon sehr interessant, da man nie viel darüber erfahren hat. Deswegen war es für mich klar, etwas in dieser Zeit zu schreiben und all die kleinen Andeutungen und Infos, die in den Büchern gefallen sind, einzubauen.


	19. Das Exampel

**19. Severus Snape / Garm McKinstry: Das Exampel**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitet die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland. Tot. _

Antalja Greyback: _Die Tochter von Lykaon und Nichte von Fenrir. Zeigt reges Interesse an Evan_

Constantine:_ Ein junger Mann, der in Ulysses` Alpträumen auftaucht. Auch er scheint unter den selben Wahnvorstellungen zu leiden._

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon. Tot. _

Evan Rosier: _Einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Todesser. Entstammt einer bekannten und wohlhabenden Familie. Sein Vater Clarence war einer der ersten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts._

Fenrir Greyback:_ Anführer der Werwölfe der russischen Kolonie von Vetlevo_

Garm McKinstry:_ Ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler, der einst von Fenrir gebissen und entführt worden war. Nun einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. _

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Lykaon Greyback:_ Werwolf. Der ältere Bruder von Fenrir_

Raymond D`oily: _Der Sohn von Hubertus. Pikfeiner Schönling. Spricht Russisch und begleitet die Todesser nach Russland_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Nun ein Todesser. Geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen_

William Barkley:_ Mitarbeiter im Unternehmen der D`oilys und Experte für Tierwesen aller Art. Begleitet die Todesser nach Russland. Ulysses` Halbbruder_

Wladimir: _Eine Art Werwolf oder Animagus. Lebt zusammen mit seinem Onkel auf der Burg, welche oberhalb der Kolonie liegt. Kann sich in einen großen, grauen Wolf verwandeln_

Wolfmann aus Vetlevo: _Titel des Anführers von Vetlevo. Unklar, um was für ein Wesen es sich handelt. Kann sich in einen großen, braunen Wolf verwandeln. _

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung. Nach Amons Tod der Anführer. _

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, verstorbener Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser, verstorben), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin), Raymond D`oily, William Barkley_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _In Fenrirs Auftrag sollte Severus den sogenannten Entfesselungstrank brauen, ein Mittel, das Werwölfen ermöglicht, sich auch einige Zeit vor oder nach der eigentlichen Vollmondnacht in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln. Kaum ist der Trank fertiggestellt, wird Severus jedoch hinterrücks niedergeschlagen. _

****

_29. August 1978_

Im Nachhinein blieb Severus nach dem Aufwachen nur der Stand des Mondes am schwarzen Firmament hoch über ihm, um zu bestimmen, wie lange er ohnmächtig gewesen war: Und zu seiner milden Überraschung betrag diese Zeitspanne höchstens wenige Minuten.

Mit heftig pochendem Schädel kam Severus auf die Beine, er ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt huschte ein Schatten um die Ecke. War das die Person gewesen, die ihn zuvor feige niedergeschlagen hatte?

Und wenn ja, warum?

Severus sah sich nach dem Kessel um, den er zuvor auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte. Tatsächlich befand sich der Kessel noch immer an Ort und Stelle, doch - Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach im Geiste ein _Limos - _der Kessel war leer, nur am Boden und Rand hafteten noch einige verbliebene Tropfen: das war alles, was von diesem perfekten Entfesselungstrank übrig geblieben war…

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„Ist das normal das Tränkebrauen so lange dauert?", knurrte Fenrir Greyback und sein herbes Gesicht war von Ungeduld zerfressen, ehe sein Blick auf den leeren Kessel fiel, den Severus ihm freundlicherweise unter die lange Nase hielt. Fenrir starrte ungläubig hinein wie in ein Loch ohne Boden.

„Irgendjemand hat den Entfesselungstrank gestohlen", sagte Severus nüchtern, aber in Wirklichkeit spürte er das Anbahnen einer instinktiven Angst, die sein Herz umschlang: wer immer dieses Trank gestohlen hatte, tat dies, um sich möglichst bald, vielleicht sogar genau _jetzt_, in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln.

„Wer kann das gewesen sein? Wer wusste davon?", schnarrte Fenrir mit seiner hässlichen Stimme. In seinen eitergelben Augen glomm wilde, bösartige Wut. Er riss Severus blitzartig den Kessel aus der Hand, trug ihn eilig in sein Haus und stellte ihn scheppernd auf einem alten Tisch ab. Kritisch beäugte der Werwolf die letzten wenigen Tropfen des kostbaren Gebräus.

„Nun, wir Todesser wussten natürlich davon, dass ich den Trank brauen sollte. Garm McKinstry und -"

„Wussten die Muggelwerwölfe davon?", knurrte Fenrir.

„Möglich. Um genau zu sein: einer von ihnen hat mich beobachtet, als ich etwas Brombeerstrauchasche gesucht habe und er hat mich gefragt, was-"

Wieder unterbrach Fenrir ihn. „Es müssen die Muggelwerwölfe gewesen sein, ganz sicher! Es ist ihre einzige Möglichkeit, die Oberhand zu gewinnen!"

Seine Augen flackerten nun voller Hektik; weiß traten die Knöchel seiner Rechten Klauenhand hervor, mit der er den Henkel des Kessels fest umklammerte. Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als sein Bruder Lykaon den schäbigen Raum betrat.

Unwissend über die Gefahr, in der sie sich nun allesamt befanden, sagte Lykaon beim Anblick des Kessels: „Wie schön, Garm und ich haben uns schon gefragt wann der Entfesselungstrank endlich geliefert wird."

Fenrir warf dem Älteren einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. „Falsch", korrigierte er. „Die Muggelwerwölfe haben den verdammten Trank gestohlen!"

Lykaons Augen wurden groß. „Aber-"

„Keine Sorge", unterbrach ihn Fenrir. „Wir werden ihren Aufstand zerschlagen, ehe er angefangen hat."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Garm ging vor den Muggelwerwölfen auf und ab, die zitternd vor Angst und Anspannung im kalten Herbstregen ausharrten. Er zeigte ihnen, dass er es durchaus ernst mit ihnen meinte, indem er die lange Reihe abschritt und peinlich genau darauf achtete, dass sich die Füße der Werwölfe in einer geraden Linie befanden.

Bei einem etwas tollkühn wirkenden, recht jungen Mann war das nicht der Fall. Garm hatte es erspäht und ließ seinen Blick fragend zu Fenrir hinüberhuschen, der mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Haus stand und die Prozedur wachsam beobachtete.

Fenrir nickte Garm zu, zum Zeichen, dass auch er es gesehen hatte und es nicht duldete.

Garm verstand, packte den jüngeren Werwolf und brach ihn mit einer raschen Bewegung das Genick. Ein entsetztes Raunen ging durch die Reihe, einige schluchzten laut auf, andere versuchten instinktiv, einen Schritt zurück zu setzen.

„_Tut es nicht!",_ knurrte Garm drohend auf Russisch.

Sofort verebbte jede Form von Protest oder Panik. Alle blieben an Ort und Stelle regungslos stehen, kniffen teilweise ihre Augen zusammen, zitterten und warteten ab.

„_Muggelwölfe!",_ richtete Fenrir das Wort an sie. _„Einer von euch hat heute einen schweren Fehler begangen und etwas gestohlen, das mir gehört! Wenn diese Person nicht augenblicklich vortritt, wird die Masse dafür zahlen!"_

Sein Echo entfloh in dem kalten Nachtwind, doch hatte jeder Werwolf die Botschaft deutlich verstanden. Dennoch trat niemand aus der Reihe und stellte sich.

Garm schritt zu Fenrir, der umgeben von seiner Familie und den übrigen Reinblütern abwartend dastand. Eine Traube jünger, kampferprobter Werwölfe schirmte ihn vor etwaigen Angriffen ab, während zwanzig weitere reinblütige Männer, Frauen und Kinder den äußersten Ring bildeten und eher den Eindruck machten, als wollten sie dem Exampel nicht beiwohnen.

Weiter abseits standen lediglich die fünf Todesser und ihre beiden Begleiter William Barkley und Raymond D`oily. Zebulon Huntsville machte ein Gesicht, als würde er ein Massaker händeklatschend begrüßen wollen.

„Nun, Fenrir?", erkundigte sich Garm leise. „Was tun wir?"

Fenrir und Lykaon tauschten einen langen Blick aus, während die kleine Antalja zu Garm empor starrte, als wäre sie am liebsten auf ihn losgegangen.

„_Mörder!",_ zischte sie auf Russisch. _„Ihr habt keine Beweise, dass sie es waren!"_

„_Wer sonst?", _schnarrte Garm. _„Was wollen die Todesser mit Entfesselungstrank anstellen. Die könnten sich damit nicht mal besaufen!"_

Antaljas Augen wurden schmal. _„Du bist dennoch ein Mörder, Garm!"_

Da richtete Fenrir das Wort an Garm und er sagte: „Töte jeden zehnten."

Garm nickte und bedeutete einigen umstehenden Werwölfen, diejenigen, mit denen er auch zu jagen pflegte, ihm zu folgen. Sie verteilten sich entlang der Muggelwölfe und beäugten diese wachsam, falls einer von ihnen auf die schlechte Idee kommen sollte, einen Angriff zu starten.

Garm zog sein Messer und sagte laut: _„Ich werde jeden Zehnten von euch eliminieren, sofern sich der Täter nicht stellt!"_

Doch niemand trat vor.

Also umfasste Garm den Griff des Messers fester, trat an den ersten Muggelwerwolf, einem Griechen, der seine Worte womöglich nicht einmal verstanden hatte, heran, und rammte ihn das Messer in den Bauch. Als der Mann winselnd und Blut würgend zu Boden ging, brach das Chaos aus: einige Werwölfe versuchten tatsächlich, Garm anzugreifen, andere hingegen rempelten Umstehende zur Seite, um ja nicht an zehnter Stelle stehen und sterben zu müssen. Doch die Wachposten, die Garm im Vorfeld verteilt hatten, sorgten für Ruhe und jene Muggelwerwölfe, die tatsächlich zu ihm vordrangen, tötete Garm mit einem gezielten Hieb.

Ihm war es ohnehin egal, an welcher Stelle die Werwölfe standen, denn er wusste, dass es in der Kolonie genau einhundertvierzehn Muggelgeborene gab: das bedeutetet, dass er elf von ihnen töten würde.

Garm war blutbespritzt, als er den Auftrag vollendet hatte, doch noch immer hatte sich niemand als Täter zu erkennen gegeben. Unschlüssig wandte er sich erneut an Fenrir.

Dieser nickte ihm erneut zu. _„Nocheinmal fünf!"_, erklärte er prompt und Garm erfüllte auch diesen zweiten Soll.

Doch auch jetzt trat niemand vor. Die Muggelwerwölfe standen mit zitternden Knien in der Reihe, weinten und flehten und sowohl Garm als auch Fenrir wussten, dass weitere Tote keinen Zweck mehr erfüllen würden.

Fenrir knurrte wütend, wandte sich ab und verschwand unbefriedigt mit seiner Familie in dem Haus.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	20. Schneeweiße Verlockung

**20. Evan Rosier / Severus Snape: Schneeweiße Verlockung**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitet die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland. Tot. _

Antalja Greyback: _Die Tochter von Lykaon und Nichte von Fenrir. Zeigt reges Interesse an Evan_

Constantine:_ Ein junger Mann, der in Ulysses` Alpträumen auftaucht. Auch er scheint unter den selben Wahnvorstellungen zu leiden._

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon. Tot. _

Evan Rosier: _Einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Todesser. Entstammt einer bekannten und wohlhabenden Familie. Sein Vater Clarence war einer der ersten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts._

Fenrir Greyback:_ Anführer der Werwölfe der russischen Kolonie von Vetlevo_

Garm McKinstry:_ Ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler, der einst von Fenrir gebissen und entführt worden war. Nun einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. _

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Lykaon Greyback:_ Werwolf. Der ältere Bruder von Fenrir_

Raymond D`oily: _Der Sohn von Hubertus. Pikfeiner Schönling. Spricht Russisch und begleitet die Todesser nach Russland_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Nun ein Todesser. Geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen_

William Barkley:_ Mitarbeiter im Unternehmen der D`oilys und Experte für Tierwesen aller Art. Begleitet die Todesser nach Russland. Ulysses` Halbbruder_

Wladimir: _Eine Art Werwolf oder Animagus. Lebt zusammen mit seinem Onkel auf der Burg, welche oberhalb der Kolonie liegt. Kann sich in einen großen, grauen Wolf verwandeln_

Wolfmann aus Vetlevo: _Titel des Anführers von Vetlevo. Unklar, um was für ein Wesen es sich handelt. Kann sich in einen großen, braunen Wolf verwandeln. _

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung. Nach Amons Tod der Anführer. _

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, verstorbener Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser, verstorben), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin), Raymond D`oily, William Barkley_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _In Fenrirs Auftrag sollte Severus den sogenannten Entfesselungstrank brauen, ein Mittel, das Werwölfen ermöglicht, sich auch einige Zeit vor oder nach der eigentlichen Vollmondnacht in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln. Kaum ist der Trank fertiggestellt, wird Severus jedoch hinterrücks niedergeschlagen und der Trank gestohlen. Fenrir glaubt, dass die Muggelwerwölfe dahinter stecken und statuiert ein Exempel. Dennoch gibt sich der Täter nicht zu erkennen. _

****

_1. Oktober 1978_

Die Tage krochen dahin und die bittere herbstliche Kälte legte sich über das Land wie dichter, unersättlicher Nebel, der ihnen die Wärme und Zuversicht aus dem Körper saugte. Trotz des schummrigen Zwielichts, das die Vorherrschaft angetreten hatte, hätten sich die Todesser zuversichtlich zeigen sollen, denn obwohl der Entfesselungstrank gestohlen worden war, hatte es bisher kein Werwolf gewagt, sich vorzeitig zu verwandeln. So musste kein Todesser befürchten, am helllichten Tag von einer Bestie angegriffen zu werden, obwohl die Gefahr dennoch weiterhin bestand.

Die Todesser wurden derweil gut sieben Mal am Tag von einer alten Werwolfdame bekocht und obwohl das Essen wohl nur einem echten Werwolf schmecken dürfte, hatte Evan das Gefühl, als ob Fenrir und seine Familie sich mit dieser Vorzugsbehandlung für die voreilige Hinrichtung entschuldigen wollten.

Evan baute in den Tagen stark ab, denn er brachte nicht nur kaum einen Bissen von dem Gekochten runter, nein, er vertrieb sich seine Nächte regelmäßig mit Antalja Greyback. Seit dem Diebstahl des Entfesselungstrankes hatte Garm McKinstry offenbar andere Sorgen, als den Wachhund des Mädchens zu spielen, weshalb Antalja so oft wie möglich bei ihm sein konnte.

Evan und Antalja waren regelrecht besessen voneinander und von der körperlichen Ekstase, die sie erlebten. Zwar liebte Evan das Mädchen nicht - und er verbot sich selbst auch jegliche tieferen Gefühle ihr gegenüber - doch beeinflusste das ihre Nächte nie und er genoss die Tatsache, dass sie in seinem Bett wimmerte und stöhnte vor Glück.

Anfang Oktober jedoch musste er sich stark über Zebulons Befehl ärgern, den Berg zu erklimmen und dort ein weiteres Mal nach dem Wolfmann zu suchen. Neben Zebulon selbst und Evan sollte auch Ulysses an der Mission teilnehmen.

Sie brachen früh am Mittag auf, doch das konnte Evan Verdruss kaum lindern, schließlich wusste er, dass bis spät in der Nacht unterwegs sein würden. Ob er nach dem beschwerlichen Auf- und Abstieg noch die Kraft besitzen würde, Antalja zu befriedigen?

Sich einzig und allein über diese Frage sorgend, folgte er Zebulon und Ulysses den Bergpfad hinauf.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„_IWAN!",_ schrie Antalja, sobald sie die Tür aufgerissen hatte und ins Haus gestürmt war. Der schrille, laute Schrei traf Severus so unvorbereitet, dass er keine Gelegenheit hatte, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Schmerzvoll biss er die Zähne zusammen und rief: _„Evan ist nicht hier! Sie sind zu der Burg hochgestiegen!"_

Antaljas glückliche Miene brach augenblicklich in sich zusammen und ihre spitzen Ohren senkten sich ein wenig. _„Sie sind den Fevus hochgestiegen?", _murmelte sie enttäuscht.

„_Ja!",_ sagte Severus, der nun ein unangenehmes Klingeln in den Ohren hatte.

Antalja zog eine Schnute. _„Warum haben sie mich nicht mitgenommen?"_

„_Ich weiß es nicht, verdammt!" _Das Klingeln steigerte sich zum Pfeifen. Ob er einen Tinitus bekommen würde? Immerhin brach Antalja nunmehr jeden Tag mit einer solchen Lautstärke in ihr Haus.

In diesem Moment kam auch William durch die Tür und drängte sich ohne zu Grüßen an Antalja vorbei. „Ist Raymond D`oily hier gewesen?", fragte er an Severus gewandt.

Severus, der gerade erst mit der elementaren Frage beschäftigt war, ob sein Hunger eigentlich groß genug war, um den Genuss von zerhakten Schweinezehen auf altem Brot zu wagen, blickte auf. „D`oily?" echote er und überlegte kurz, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass er den Mann seit Stunden nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Gestern Nachmittag hatte Raymond noch aufgeregt eine Ratte aus dem Haus gejagt, seitdem schien er vom Erdboden verschluckt.

William wandte sich an Kalliope die gerade damit beschäftigt war, ein Schweineauge interessiert mit Gabel und Messer zu sezieren. „Hast du ihn gesehen, Kalliope?"

Das Schweineauge flutschte vom Teller und landete direkt vor Antaljas Füßen. Das Werwolfmädchen überlegte nicht lange, hob es auf und schlang es hinunter.

„Äh, nein, habe ich nicht", sagte Kalliope.

William, der sonst so ruhig und beherrscht wirkte, machte zum ersten Mal einen unruhigen Eindruck. „Ich habe ihn den ganzen Morgen lang gesucht, aber keine Spur von ihm gefunden. Ich glaube, er ist abgehauen."

„Sind seine Sachen denn noch da?", erkundigte sich Kalliope.

„Ja und nein", kam es kryptisch von William. „Wenn man bedenkt, wie oft er alleine an einem Tag seine Kostüme gewechselt hat, müsste eigentlich sein gesamtes Zimmer mit Klamotten überquellen - nun, das meiste davon ist aber nicht mehr da. Es hängen noch ein paar Sachen im Schrank und auf dem Tisch liegen Bücher, aber alles in einem sehr … spartanischen Maße."

Severus horchte auf. „Als ob er uns weismachen wollte, dass er noch hier wäre, obwohl er schon längst über alle Berge ist?", fragte er.

„So in etwa, ja."

Severus fragte Antalja, doch auch sie hatte den Mann nicht gesehen.

Severus begann sich zu fragen, was hinter Raymond D`oilys Verschwinden stecken mochte und wohin er geflohen sein könnte, sollte es sich tatsächlich bewahrheiten. „Über D`oilys Absichten wissen wir im Grunde so gut wie gar nichts", sagte er nach einer Weile.

Kalliope sah ihn irritiert an. „Was sollte er denn für Absichten haben?"

„Nun, zum einen ist mir seine übertriebene Liebe zu Pelzen aufgefallen. Sein Verhalten hat die Situation in _Bobiks beschaulicher Boutique_ eskalieren lassen."

„Er ist besessen von schönen Dingen", sagte William kühl und er musste es schließlich wissen, denn Raymond und sein Vater Hubertus waren seine Arbeitgeber. „Und er ist besessen vom Geld. Und heute morgen, als ich ihn gesucht habe, ist mir aufgefallen, wie gut er diese beiden Dinge hier vereinen könnte: Werwolfpelze sind schön _und_ kostbar."

Severus wurde plötzlich ziemlich kalt und ein Schauer der bösen Vorahnung fuhr seine Wirbelsäule herunter. An William gewandt fragte er: „Hast du in Bobiks Boutique nachgesehen?"

„Noch nicht. Vorhin war sie noch geschlossen."

Da suchte Severus Blickkontakt zu Antalja, die sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster geblickt hatte. _„Was hat es eigentlich mit Bobiks Boutique genau auf sich?",_ fragte er das Werwolfsmädchen auf Russisch.

Sie strich sich die dunklen Haare hinter ihre spitzen Ohren und schien sich plötzlich etwas unwohl zu fühlen. Doch sie antwortete dennoch. _„Bobik lebte früher in Rumänien",_ sagte sie langsam. _„Eines Tages kamen die Jäger und als sie Bobik sahen, wollten sie sein Fell und es verkaufen. Bobiks Familie, allesamt Werwölfe, stellte sich gegen die Jäger, doch das war ihr Todesurteil. Die Jäger brachten sie um, zogen das Fell ab und machten daraus Mäntel und andere Dinge. Bobiks Familie war berühmt für ihre besonderen Fellfarben, viele davon waren hell und kostbar. Nachdem die Jäger seine Familie getötet hatten, jagten sie auch Bobik und nahmen ihn gefangen. Sie zogen mit ihm durch die Dörfer und Städte, um jemanden zu finden, der reich genug war, sich Bobiks Albinofell zu leisten. Die Geschichte von dem Albino sprach sich herum, egal ob unter Werwölfen, Magiern oder Muggel, jeder wollte einen Blick auf ihn werfen. Nahe der Stadt __Constanţa__ lebten früher Garms Eltern, ein Engländer und eine Rumänin. Garm selbst wohnte zeitweise wieder bei ihnen, nachdem er England verlassen hatte. Er hörte von dem Albinowerwolf, schlich sich während einer Vollmondnacht zu ihnen ins Lager, tötete die Jäger und biss Bobiks Kette durch. Zusammen schlugen sie sich bis hier her, nach Vetlevo, durch, aber Bobik konnte sich nicht von den Fellen seiner Familie trennen, er nahm sie mit sich. Niemand weiß genau wieso, aber in Vetlevo angekommen richtete Bobik eine Boutique ein mit den Fellen. Garm sagt, die Jäger hätten Bobik verrückt gemacht … ich glaube auch das der Albino den Verstand verloren hat und dass er nicht darüber hinwegkommen kann. Deswegen benimmt er sich so eigenartig."_

„_Ein Trauma?",_ fragte Severus.

Antalja nickte düster.

„_Also sind die Felle, Mäntel und all die anderen Dinge in der Boutique tatsächlich ein Vermögen wert?"_ Severus` Stimmung wurde immer kälter.

„_Ja,. Ein heller Werwolfspelz ist fast unbezahlbar."_

Severus` Gaumen war trocken, er fuhr sich unruhig über seine spröden Lippen. _„Und wie viel"_, harkte er tapfer nach. _„Und wie viel würde Bobiks Fell wert sein?"_

Antaljas Blick huschte angstvoll durch den Raum und schien nicht recht sicher zu sein, ob sie dieses Geheimnis aussprechen durfte.

„_Du kannst uns vertrauen."_ sagte Severus ehrlich: _„Wir sind nicht an den Fellen interessiert, aber es ist gut möglich, das Bobik wegen einer anderen Person in Gefahr schwebt."_

Das schien Wirkung zu zeigen. _„Das Fell eines Albinos könnten sich vielleicht nur eine handvoll Magier leisten … es wäre mehr wert als jeder Juwel."_

Da wusste Severus, dass Raymonds Leidenschaft nach Gold und Pelzen womöglich keine Gnade kennen würde.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Evan, Ulysses und Zebulon hatten derweil die Burg erreicht und Evan war so erschöpft, dass er keinen Sinn für die überwältigende Aussicht hatte.

Zebulon hatte es sich, gemäß seiner Pflichten als Anführer, in den Kopf gesetzt, ein Wort mit dem Wolfmann aus Vetlevo zu wechseln und ihm Lord Voldemorts Angebot vorzutragen. Doch weder der Wolfmann noch sein Neffe erschienen am Burgtor, um die drei Todesser zu begrüßen.

Als sie sich auf dem Hof umsahen, hatte Evan das undeutliche Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Als er aufblickte und zu einem großen, bauchigen Wehrturm blickte, hatte er den Eindruck, Gesichter würden sich an die Fenster des Turms pressen und sie beobachten. Doch als Evan seine Augen vor der Sonne abschirmte und einen erneuten Blick auf die Fenster warf, konnte er nichts erkennen.

Misstrauisch geworden zog er dennoch seinen Zauberstab, trat an die Tür des Turmes und versuchte sie zu öffnen - was jedoch nicht funktionierte. Er zog und stemmte, zauberte und hexte, doch nichts zeigte Wirkung. Ulysses betrachtete kopfschüttelnd seine Mühen, doch auch er konnte nichts ausrichten, egal wie oft er den Zauberstab schwang.

„Eigenartig", murmelte er und blickte den hohen Turm hinauf. „Ein so hartnäckiger Zauber ist … selten."

Doch es war nicht die einzige Tür, die verschlossen blieb. Sämtliche Zugänge zu dem Haupt- und zu den Nebengebäuden zeigten sich trotzig und gaben nicht einen Zentimeter nach.

„Sieht aus, als ob der Scheißkerl nicht mit uns red`n will!", beschwerte sich Zebulon mit mächtiger Stimme und trat noch einmal gegen das Haupttor. Nichts tat sich.

Unverrichteter Dinge zogen die Todesser wieder ab und erneut hatte Evan das Gefühl, Gesichter hinter den Fenstern des Turmes zu erkennen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

_Bobiks beschauliche Boutique_ lag unweit ihres Hauses und Severus erkannte das ihm wohlbekannte, trübe Schaufenster schon vom Weiten. Das Ladenschild mit dem schön geschwungenen, kyrillischen Schriftzug bewegte sich traurig im Wind, die Ketten an denen es befestigt war, waren gesprenkelt von tiefrotem Rost.

_Bitte,_ sandte er eine stummes Gebet an Raymond D`oily, _sei so gut und hab nicht das getan, womit ich rechne._

Wie William gesagt hatte, war der Laden verschlossen, doch zog Severus seinen Zauberstab ließ die Tür aufspringen. Die Glockenschelle bimmelte freundlich, als Severus, William, Kalliope und Antalja eintraten, das Geräusch hinterließ ein hohles Echo in einem wüsten, leeren Raum: Raymond D`oily hatte es tatsächlich getan.

Nichts war mehr so wie Severus` in Erinnerung hatte: Die ausgestellten, prachtvollen Mäntel waren verschwunden, die hölzernen Ständer waren zu Boden geschmissen wurden. In dem Regal, das zuvor edle Taschen beherbergte, war nun gähnend leer, die Hüte waren unauffindbar, _alles_ war weg.

„Scheiße!", hörte er William leise fluchen. Offenbar war er ähnlich fassungslos wie Severus selbst.

Antalja starrte das Chaos an und in ihren dunklen Augen schimmerten Tränen. _„Das kann nicht sein…",_ stotterte sie. _„Wer würde so etwas denn nur tun?"_

„_Raymond D`oily",_ antwortete Severus ohne sie anzusehen. _„Da verwette ich alle meine zehn Zehen drauf."_

Aber Severus` Befürchtungen waren tief greifender als das hier. Mit einer groben Ahnung bewegte er sich Richtung Ladentheke und lugte darüber hinweg: Dort, in einer Lache alten Blutes lag Bobiks kleiner verwandelter Werwolfskörper und seine roten Albinoaugen starrten leblos in die unbekannte Ferne. Von seinem schneeweißen Fell fehlte jede Spur: es war ihm an einem Stück sauber abgezogen worden.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„Raymond D`oily ist also dafür verantwortlich." Fenrir Greybacks Blick verfinsterte sich.

Severus, William, Kalliope und die von Tränen geschüttelte Antalja hatten sich unverzüglich nach der Entdeckung in Fenrirs Haus versammelt und Severus berichtete von dem Mord an dem Albino Bobik.

„Ich hoffe für euch, dass D`oily keinen Komplizen hatte", knurrte der Werwolf voller Hass. „Denn ich kenne keine Gnade bei dieser Geschichte."

„Wo könnte Raymond D`oily hingegangen sein?", erkundigte sich Lykaon, Fenrirs Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu dem wilden, jüngeren Fenrir war Lykaon wie die Ruhe selbst, ein hagerer Mann ohne erkennbare Blutgier.

„Ich schätze nicht, dass er zu sich nach Hause geflohen ist", sagte William. „Er lebt eigentlich in Hogsmeade, aber er ist nicht gerade dumm, er wird wissen, dass es dort zu gefährlich für ihn ist."

Fenrirs gelbliche Augen schimmerten nachdenklich und er kratzte sich das buschige Kinn. Der Mord schien ihm überhaupt nicht zu passen. Nachdenklich wanderte sein Blick zu seiner Nichte, die neben Kalliope stand und mit schwerer Trauermiene gen Boden starrte. Bobiks Tod schien sie hart getroffen zu haben.

„Das erklärt, wohin der verdammte Entfesselungstrank verschwunden ist", erkannte Fenrir nun und grinste schief über seine eigene Falscheinschätzung. „Nicht die Muggelwerwölfe haben ihn geklaut, sondern er. Damit sich Bobik verwandelt und er ihm das Fell abziehen kann. Sehr geschickt." Er spreizte seine langen Klauenfinger und es knackte geräuschvoll. „Raymond D`oily ist noch irgendwo in der Nähe", sagte er und seine spitzen Zähne leuchteten dabei im Dunkeln. Ich möchte, dass er gefunden wird!" In den hässlichen, kleinen Augen spiegelte sich brutale Mordlust und Severus war plötzlich sehr dankbar, dass er nicht in D`oilys Haut steckte.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

**Kommentar:**_ Da ich jetzt eine Zeit im Urlaub bin, gibt es zwei Kapitel zu lesen. Viel Spaß. _


	21. Zur dunkelsten Stunde

**21. Evan Rosier / Garm McKinstry: Zur dunkelsten Stunde**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitet die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland. Tot. _

Antalja Greyback: _Die Tochter von Lykaon und Nichte von Fenrir. Zeigt reges Interesse an Evan_

Constantine:_ Ein junger Mann, der in Ulysses` Alpträumen auftaucht. Auch er scheint unter den selben Wahnvorstellungen zu leiden._

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon. Tot. _

Evan Rosier: _Einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Todesser. Entstammt einer bekannten und wohlhabenden Familie. Sein Vater Clarence war einer der ersten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts._

Fenrir Greyback:_ Anführer der Werwölfe der russischen Kolonie von Vetlevo_

Garm McKinstry:_ Ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler, der einst von Fenrir gebissen und entführt worden war. Nun einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. _

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Lykaon Greyback:_ Werwolf. Der ältere Bruder von Fenrir_

Raymond D`oily: _Der Sohn von Hubertus. Pikfeiner Schönling. Spricht Russisch und begleitet die Todesser nach Russland_

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Emilias Verlobter. Arbeitet in Russland als Pfleger für magische Wesen. Wurde gefoltert, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Nun ein Todesser. Geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen_

William Barkley:_ Mitarbeiter im Unternehmen der D`oilys und Experte für Tierwesen aller Art. Begleitet die Todesser nach Russland. Ulysses` Halbbruder_

Wladimir: _Eine Art Werwolf oder Animagus. Lebt zusammen mit seinem Onkel auf der Burg, welche oberhalb der Kolonie liegt. Kann sich in einen großen, grauen Wolf verwandeln_

Wolfmann aus Vetlevo: _Titel des Anführers von Vetlevo. Unklar, um was für ein Wesen es sich handelt. Kann sich in einen großen, braunen Wolf verwandeln. _

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung. Nach Amons Tod der Anführer. _

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, verstorbener Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser, verstorben), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin), Raymond D`oily, William Barkley_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _In Fenrirs Auftrag sollte Severus den sogenannten Entfesselungstrank brauen, ein Mittel, das Werwölfen ermöglicht, sich auch einige Zeit vor oder nach der eigentlichen Vollmondnacht in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln. Kaum ist der Trank fertiggestellt, wird Severus jedoch hinterrücks niedergeschlagen und der Trank gestohlen. Fenrir glaubt, dass die Muggelwerwölfe dahinter stecken und statuiert ein Exempel. Dennoch gibt sich der Täter nicht zu erkennen. Überraschenderweise jedoch finden die Todesser nach dem Mord an dem Albino Bobik heraus, dass Raymond hinter dem Raub steckte. _

****

_1. und 2. Oktober 1978_

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Evan, Ulysses und Zebulon das Ende des Bergpasses erreichten und sich verhalten fluchend die Beine massierten, durch welche bereits ein Krampf nach dem nächsten jagten.

Evan war überzeugt, er hätte die Augen schließen und auf der Stelle während des Laufens einschlafen können, so erschöpft war er von dem beschwerlichen Weg, der nun endlich hinter ihnen lag. Eine Stunde zuvor hatten mächtige Bergwinde kalte Nordluft in das Land getragen, so dass sich der Dauerregen zu Schnee gewandelt hatte und die Nacht mittlerweile puderig getupft war.

Evan jedoch interessierte es nicht mehr.

Als sie ins Dorf bogen, warteten dort Severus, William, Kalliope und Antalja auf sie. Kaum hatte sie Evan erblickt, stürmte Antalja zu ihm, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und presste sich an seine Brust. Da erst bemerkte er, dass sie weinte.

„Was ist los?", fragte er sie, doch es folgte bloß ein langer Schwall Russisch, ehe sie sich mühte, auf Englisch zu sagen: „Bobik tot. Raymonds Schuld!"

Ehe er sich fragen konnte, was ihre Worte bedeuten mochten, traten die anderen Todesser heran und Severus erklärte ihnen im Detail, was vorgefallen war.

„Fenrir Greyback lässt bereits nach Raymond suchen", sagte er zuletzt. „Sie haben gute Chancen, ihn einzuholen, schließlich ist es ein langer Weg, ehe er den Bannkreis verlassen hat und wieder Apparieren kann. Dennoch sollten wir unseren guten Willen beweisen und ebenfalls suchen."

„Wieso sollt`n wir?", grunzte Zebulon missgelaunt. Seit dem Aufstieg zur Burg und dem Misserfolg, den er dort oben verbucht hatte, war seine Laune knapp bis zum absoluten Nullpunkt gesunken.

Severus blinzelte und zeigte sich verblüfft über diese Frage. „Naja, weil Fenrir sonst denken könnte, dass wir mit Raymond unter einer Decke stecken, oder?" sagte er.

„Oh", machte Zebulon und verstand.

Auf Zebulons Befehl hin schwärmten die Todesser daraufhin aus. Wenn die Todesserschaft über eine Stärke verfügen sollte, dann war es sicherlich die, dass sie Talent darin besaßen, Personen aufzuspüren, die lieber nicht gefunden werden wollten. Auch Evan hatte seit dem Zusammenstoß mit Emilia Eliassen Erfahrung damit, glaubte jedoch nicht, dass ihn diese Erfahrung heute nützlich sein würde.

Er und Antalja folgten gemächlich einem der verwachsenen Pfade, die aus Vetlevo führten und hinein in das Herz des düsteren Bergwaldes. Antalja harkte ihren Arm bei ihm ein und obwohl sie nur ein mageres Werwolfsmädchen war, fühlte sich Evan durch sie gestärkt.

„Kannst du irgendetwas riechen oder hören?", fragte er sie nach einer Zeit betont langsam. Ihre Kommunikation beschränkte sich tatsächlich nicht nur auf Stöhnlaute - wie anderen Todesser stets scherzhaft zu sagen pflegten - denn Evan sprach inzwischen bröckchenweise Russisch, während Antalja auf ihre ebenfalls spärlichen Englischkenntnisse zurückgreifen konnte - wobei ihr jedoch englische Schimpfworte vertrauter waren als die normale Alltagssprache.

Antalja blieb stehen, streckte ihre lange Nase gen Himmel und schnupperte wie ein Tier. „Blut", sagte sie nur.

„Es riecht nach Blut?", harke er nach.

Sie nickte.

Antalja führte ihn etwas Abseits des Pfades, hinein in das unwegsame Dickicht. Inzwischen lag der Schnee hoch, an manchen Stellen reichte er Evan bis über die Knie. Das Vorwärtskommen war anstrengend und zehrte an seinem Atem; noch dazu war er so müde, dass die Umgebung vor ihm zu verschwimmen drohte. Ihm war bitterkalt, denn der Herbst hier war mörderisch. Auch auf Antaljas Wangen hatten sich kirschrote Flecken gebildet, die er als sehr niedlich empfand. Alles in allem hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen so sehr an die Sechzehnjährige gewöhnt, dass er ihr eigentümliches Benehmen und ihre wölfischen Züge bereits übersehen konnte.

Aber andererseits schmerzte sein Herz, wann immer er Antalja ansah, denn er sehnte sich von ganzem Herzen nach einer anderen Frau. Doch Narzissa Malfoy war so entfernt, psychisch wie physisch, dass er zu fühlen glaubte, wie sie ihm langsam durch die Finger glitt. Wie viele Chancen mochte er noch besitzen, sie je zu ergattern?

„Was denn?", fragte Antalja und legte den Kopf schief. Offenbar hatte sie sehr wohl gemerkt, dass er gedanklich gerade nicht anwesend war.

Evan schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. „Es ist nichts", sagte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den fast gänzlich blau gefrorenen Mund. „Suchen wir weiter."

„Ihr braucht nicht mehr suchen", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Gemeinsam aufschreiend wirbelten Evan und Antalja herum, während Evan sofort nach seinem Zauberstab griff.

Doch es waren nur Garm McKinstry und zwei seiner Gefährten, die das Dickicht durchquert und dabei ihren Weg gekreuzt hatten.

Garm sah widerwillig zu Evan hinüber. „Raymond, dieser Scheißkerl, hat tatsächlich diesen Weg hier benutzt und wir sind seiner Spur bis hinunter in die Stadt gefolgt. Dort irgendwo, in einer kleinen Seitenstraße, ist der disappariert. Keine Chance mehr, in wieder zu finden. Ihr könnt umkehren."

Evan nickte und versuchte, seine Erleichterung darüber zu verbergen. Dass Raymond D`oily den Entfesselungstrank gestohlen und Bobik das weiße Albinofell vom Leib gezogen hatte, war ihm reichlich egal. Und dass er nun das Heil in der Flucht suchte, interessierte Evan ebenso wenig. Raymond würde nie wieder zurückkehren und sie behelligen, stattdessen würde er das Fell an einen reichen Magier verkaufen und sich in der Südsee womöglich ein großes Anwesen leisten, so glaubte Evan.

Wie unrecht er mit dieser Einschätzung hatte, würde er bald erfahren.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Trotz seiner Müdigkeit war die Nacht mit Antalja fantastisch wie eh und je. Evan zwang sich, seine letzte Kraft hinzugeben und durch den Schleier der Erschöpfung hindurch empfand er den Höhepunkt als eine Art grelles Leuchtfeuer, dem eine völlige Leere folgte. Halb betäubt sank er auf Antaljas Körper und schlief, ebenso wie das Mädchen auch.

Evan träumte, auch er besäße eine Villa in der Südsee. Es war ein großes Anwesen, das gänzlich aus weißem Marmor bestand und auf der Kuppe eines Hügels lag. Auf einer großzügigen Terrasse standen kostbare Möbelstücke im Freien, doch da es kaum regnete, musste er sich nicht darum sorgen. Er träumte auch, dass Narzissa bei ihm lebte und dass sie sich täglich, zu jeder Tages- oder Nachtzeit liebten. Sie badeten gemeinsam im Meer, küssten sich, während kristallklare Wellen um sie herum bauschten, und von den Wellen getragen wurden sie an den hellen Sandstrand getragen, wo sie sich vereinten.

Narzissa war zum Sterben schön. Ihre, von der Sonne ausgeblichen Haare, waren fast so hell wie der Sand, auf dem sie ausgebreitet lagen, doch ihre Haut besaß noch immer die noble Blässe und den gesunden Glanz von Perlmutt. Neben ihr sah Evan ebenso schön aus: er hatte die gleiche Haarfarbe und die gleichen Augen wie sie. Auch war sein Gesicht ebenso makellos wie ihres und während sie am Strand lagen, sahen sie aus wie ein sich liebendes Geschwisterpaar. Beide waren so perfekt und traumhaft schön, wie hätten sie sich nicht ineinander verlieben können?

Doch als Evan erwachte, war nichts in seiner Welt wirklich perfekt. Der Anblick der Südsee verpuffte vor seinen Augen, das Licht der Sonne verblasste und er fand sich in einen dunklen, kalten und kargen Raum wieder, in dem er nicht mit ihr, Narzissa, vereint war, sondern mit einem schäbigen Werwolfmädchen.

Er würde etwas an seinen Leben ändern müssen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Mitten in der Nacht betrat Garm McKinstry Fenrirs Haus zum ersten Mal seit langem mit einem unwohlen Gefühl. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass der Albino Bobik getötet worden war, der zwar kein Freund von Garm gewesen war, mit dem er jedoch ein wichtiges Ereignis zu verbinden wusste: Nachdem er Bobik aus den Fängen der Pelzsammler befreit hatte, hatten sie sich gemeinsam von Rumänien aus nach Vetlevo durchgeschlagen und diese gemeinsame Reise hatte sie fest zusammen geschweißt.

Nun war Bobik ermordet worden und die Kolonie war buchstäblich im Chaos versunken: Die Muggelwölfe fürchteten Fenrir, nachdem er ein Exempel an ihnen statuiert hatte, und alle Wölfe fürchteten sich gleichermaßen vor den letzten Geschehnissen, der Ermordung Bobiks, und den fremden Todessern. Garm wusste, dass ein Gefühl der Angst ebenso schnell in blanke Aggression umschlagen konnte und beschloss daher, auf der Hut zu sein.

Fenrir wartete mit ausgemergelten Gesicht und verfilztem Haar in dem tristen Eingangsflur auf ihm. Er sah müde aus, wahrscheinlich genauso müde, wie auch Garm sich fühlte

„Willkommen, Garm." Fenrirs Stimme war lauernd und Garm senkte den Blick.

Sie nahmen in der Stube Platz, wo Lykaon bereits wartete. Sein Gesicht war unleserlich.

„Du hast Raymond D`oilys Spur verfolgt?," erkundigte sich Fenrir und bot Garm ein Glas an, das mit Schnaps gefüllt war.

Garm nahm das Hochprozentige wortlos an. „Natürlich, habe ich das, Sir. Aber er ist über alle Berge."

„Aha … Was denkst du?" Fenrir fixierte ihn mit seinen gelblichen Tieraugen an und leckte sich den Alkohol von den Lippen.

Garm wagte es aufzublicken. „Es ist nicht mehr friedlich hier, seit die Fremden hier aufgetaucht sind."

„Allerdings…", Fenrirs Stimme war heute sogar für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich rau und lag kratzend in den Ohren. Er sah sich nach seinem Bruder um und dieser nickte im stillen Einvernehmen.

„Fenrir … du planst etwas, oder?", fragte Garm vorsichtig. „Ist das der Grund warum ich herkommen sollte?"

„Ich will wissen, was die Todesser im Schilde führen, Garm", sagte Fenrir ernst. „Ich will, dass du sie die nächsten Tage überwachst, ehe ich den nächsten Schritt wage. Ich kann mir nicht mehr leisten, das noch mal so etwas passiert. Die Muggelwölfe sind unruhig geworden, weil wir sie zu Unrecht beschuldigt haben."

„Was sollen wir dagegen tun? Sir?", erkundigte sich Garm.

„Lass das meine Sorge sein. Du kümmerst dich um die Todesser. Ich glaube inzwischen, dass nicht alle dem Dunklen Lord so treu ergeben sind, wie sie uns weismachen wollen. Und wenn irgendeiner von denen auf die Idee kommt, noch mal ein krummes Ding zu drehen, musst du das verhindern. Verstanden, Garm?"

Er nickte und registrierte dabei dunkel, dass Lykaon sich aus dem Schatten gelöst hatte und nun hinter Garms Stuhl trat, als ob der ältere Werwolf ihn davon abhalten wollte, plötzlich aufzuspringen.

Garm ahnte, was ihm nun blühte.

Fenrir beugte sich näher zu ihm hinüber, schenkte ihn einen weiteren Schnaps ein und musterte den Jüngeren dabei sehr genau. „Sag mir, Garm. Würdest du mich jemals _noch einmal _verraten?", fragte er lauernd und deutete dabei viel sagend auf Garms linke Hand: von dem kleinen Finger war hier nicht mehr als ein kleiner, hässlicher Stumpf geblieben und Garm schloss die Augen, als er daran zurückdachte.

„Nein", antwortete er ehrlich. „Ich bin treu, Fenrir. Immer."

„Gut. Dann trink deinen Schnaps. Du hast noch viel zu tun."

Garm hasste im Grunde Alkohol, aber Fenrirs Aufforderung genügte. Er kippte den Schnaps mit einem Schluck seine trockene Kehle hinunter, bis sein Rachen wie Feuer brannte. Er stellte das leere Glas zurück auf den Tisch und im selben Moment packte Lykaon ihn von hinten fest bei den Schultern, um ihn zu fixieren.

„Ich habe ihn, Fenrir", teilte er seinem Bruder kühl mit.

Fenrir griff Garms Arm mit seiner rechten Krallenhand. Garm blickte weg, irgendwo in die Schatten des Zimmers, und konzentrierte sich auf die langen, wollähnlichen Fetzen von Spinnenweben, die sich in dem leichten Luftzug bewegten.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als Fenrir die Lippen hochschob, seine langen Fänge entblößte, diese in Garms Oberarm rammte und ganz langsam das Fleisch zerschnitt.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Garm verschlief trotz der heftigen Schmerzen den halben Tag, doch das war Kalkül. Als er erwachte, fieberte sein Körper heftig und seine Glieder brannten wie Feuer, ließen sich kaum bewegen und wirkten entzündlich.

Doch er kämpfte gegen den Schmerz an und harrte aus, bis Fenrirs Plan von alleine Wirkung entfalten würde. Jetzt aufzustehen und die Todesser zu infiltrieren würde bedeuten, dass die Todesser die Finte womöglich gerochen hätten, daher wollte Garm abwarten, bis die Todesser zu ihm kamen.

Wie es der Zufall wollte, hatte er sich das richtige Mittel dazu vor einigen Tagen selbst kreiert. Da ihm die Beziehung zwischen Antalja und Evan Rosier von Beginn an ein Dorn im Auge gewesen war, hatte er dem Mädchen, die schon immer dazu geneigt hatte, plötzlich durchzubrennen, befohlen, sich zweimal am Tag bei Garm blicken zu lassen.

Nun war es fast Nachmittags und Antalja würde jeden Moment missmutig in sein Haus gestapft kommen.

Garm, der gut darin war, körperliche Pein einfach zu ignorieren, war der Ohnmacht nahe, als endlich die Tür aufflog. Er wandte schwerfällig seinen Kopf und sah Antalja auf der Schwelle stehen, die eine graue Tigerkatze in den Armen hielt und an den spitzen Ohren des Tieres vorbei zu Garm blickte.

„_So, ich bin da!", _teilte sie ihm schroff mit. _„Ich bin nicht abgehauen! Noch nicht! Aber wenn du so weiter machst, bin ich bald auf und davon! Zusammen mit Iwan und dann …!" _Doch da verstummte sie schlagartig, setzte die Katze auf dem Boden ab und trat an das modrige, alte Sofa heran, auf dem Garm seit Stunden lag.

„_Garm?",_ fragte sie verunsichert und berührte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter. Ein heftiger, schmerzhafter Blitz jagte durch seinen gesamten Körper und er stöhnte gepresst auf.

Alarmiert schlug das Mädchen die Decke beiseite und machte einen Satz zurück, als sie die schwere Fleischwunde sah, die ihn zeichnete. _„Wer war das?"_, rief sie nun und schlug ihm sanft auf die Wangen, um ihn wach zu halten. „_Wer hat dich angegriffen? Waren es die Muggelwölfe? Oh, du Dummkopf, Garm! Warum hast du sie auch töten müssen?"_

Garm tat, als könne er ihr nicht antworten. Womöglich hätte er es auch nicht gekonnt, denn er presste die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

Weinend drückte sie sich an ihn und ihre langen Haare fielen über sein Gesicht.

„_Oh, Garm!",_ jammerte sie erstickt. _„Mein armer Garm! Du darfst nicht sterben, hörst du? Du bist doch wie mein Bruder und ich liebe dich und hasse dich so sehr, wie man nur einen Bruder hassen kann, versprochen!"_ Dann sprang sie auch, um Hilfe zu holen.

Garm wartete still ab und lauschte auf ihre hastigen Schritte, als sie zurückkehrte. Sie hastete durch die Tür und ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt und voller Verzweiflung, als sie rief: _„Ich war bei Fenrir und habe es ihm erzählt! Aber er sagte, du hättest es nicht anders verdient! Was bedeutet das, Garm?"_

„_Er hat mich gebissen",_ mühte er sich zu sagen. _„Weil ich versagt habe. Weil ich nicht auf Bobik aufgepasst habe."_

Sie ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und streichelte sein Gesicht. _„Wie hättest du auf Bobik aufpassen können, wenn du immer auf mich aufpassen musstest? Ich bin ein dummes Mädchen, oder? Ich hätte nicht … mit Iwan …"_ Und sie brach in heilloses Schluchzen aus.

„_Schon gut",_ flüsterte er. _„Du bist noch jung. Ich kann es verstehen, als ich sechzehn war, da …"_ Doch er würgte, als ein weiterer, pochendheißer Blitzschlag durch seinen Körper wütete und sein Rückrat auf und ab jagte. Er spüre, dass sich seine Augen verdrehten und strengte sich an, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Er hatte den Auftrag bekommen, Informationen zu sammeln und das würde er auch tun.

„_Ich hole Hilfe, Garm. Wenn Fenrir dir nicht helfen will, dann werden es die Todesser tun, versprochen!"_ Und sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn, sprang auf und eilte davon.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Von da an verlief Garms Plan reibungsloser als er es sich erhofft hatte. Nachdem Kalliope Milano sich die Verletzung vor Ort angesehen hatte, entschied sie, Garm in das Haus zu verfrachten, in dem sich die Todesser niedergelassen hatten. Dort legten sie Garm in ein Zimmer, das über und unter nach Erebus Nott roch und in dem er womöglich vegetiert hatte, ehe er am Galgen aufgeknüpft worden war.

Kalliope war sofort Feuer und Flamme für Garms Verletzung und sie besah sich den Arm mit einen analytischen, wenn auch distanziertem Blick.

Diese Distanz würde Garm überbrücken müssen, wenn er ihr Vertrauen gewinnen wollte. Doch jeglicher Gedanke, wie er das anstellen sollte, verpuffte, als Kalliope mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen die Fleischwunde stieß.

„Du spürst noch etwas?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Ja, verdammt!", knurrte er.

Zum ersten Mal nutzte er die Gelegenheit, selbst einen genauen Blick auf die Wunde zu werfen: Kurz unterhalb des Ellenbogens war das Fleisch so blutig zerwühlt wie nach einem Haiangriff, in dem dämmrigen Licht glaubte er kurz einen der Knochen zu sehen.

„Das sieht böse aus", sagte Kalliope. „Nun … Werwolfsbisse sind nicht so leicht zu behandeln. Das Gift ist sehr stark."

Auch die anderen Todesser kamen nun in das Zimmer betreten und betrachteten ihren Gast teils mit neugierigen, teils mit verschlossenen Gesichtern. Garm wusste, es würde nicht leicht werden, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, hatte jedoch den ein oder anderen Kniff in der Hinterhand.

Kalliope begann die Wunde zu säubern, sowohl mit Tränken, als auch mit ihrem Zauberstab. Garm war hart im Nehmen, den einzigen Laut den er von sich gab, war ein leises Ächzen.

William schritt in dem Zimmer auf und ab, sein Gesicht zeigte sich in einer hoheitsvollen Distanz. „Warum habt ihr euch eigentlich in die Haare gekriegt, Garm? Du und Fenrir seid doch normalerweise wie Pech und Schwefel", fragte William.

Garm wusste, er würde sich vor dem Mann in Acht nehmen müssen. William Barkley stank nach Verschwiegenheit und zu viel Argwohn.

„Naja", antwortete Garm murmelnd. „Bobiks Tod wäre nicht passiert, hätte ich auf ihn Acht gegeben, oder? Es war mein Fehler."

William nickte zwar, doch tat er es nicht ungedingt, weil er ihm glauben schenkte.

Das, so wusste Garm, würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

**Kommentar:**_ Da ich jetzt eine Zeit im Urlaub bin, gibt es zwei Kapitel zu lesen. Viel Spaß. _


	22. Der Spitzel

**22. Garm McKinstry: Der Spitzel**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitete die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland. Tot. _

Antalja Greyback: _Die Tochter von Lykaon und Nichte von Fenrir. Zeigt reges Interesse an Evan_

Constantine:_ Ein junger Mann, der in Ulysses` Alpträumen auftaucht. Auch er schien unter den selben Wahnvorstellungen zu leiden und beging Selbstmord_

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon. Tot. _

Evan Rosier: _Einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Todesser. Entstammt einer bekannten und wohlhabenden Familie. Sein Vater Clarence war einer der ersten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts._

Fenrir Greyback:_ Anführer der Werwölfe der russischen Kolonie von Vetlevo_

Garm McKinstry:_ Ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler, der einst von Fenrir gebissen und entführt worden war. Nun einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. _

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Lykaon Greyback:_ Werwolf. Der ältere Bruder von Fenrir_

Raymond D`oily: _Der Sohn von Hubertus. Pikfeiner Schönling. Spricht Russisch und begleitet die Todesser nach Russland, verfolgt jedoch ganz eigene Pläne und hintergeht schließlich seine Begleiter._

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser. Durch massive Folterungen geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen und Wahnvorstellungen. _

William Barkley:_ Mitarbeiter im Unternehmen der D`oilys und Experte für Tierwesen aller Art. Begleitet die Todesser nach Russland. Ulysses` Halbbruder_

Wladimir: _Eine Art Werwolf oder Animagus. Lebt zusammen mit seinem Onkel auf der Burg, welche oberhalb der Kolonie liegt. Kann sich in einen großen, grauen Wolf verwandeln_

Wolfmann aus Vetlevo: _Titel des Anführers von Vetlevo. Unklar, um was für ein Wesen es sich handelt. Kann sich in einen großen, braunen Wolf verwandeln. _

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung. Nach Amons Tod der Anführer. _

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, verstorbener Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser, verstorben), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin), Raymond D`oily, William Barkley_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _In Fenrirs Auftrag sollte Severus den sogenannten Entfesselungstrank brauen, ein Mittel, das Werwölfen ermöglicht, sich auch einige Zeit vor oder nach der eigentlichen Vollmondnacht in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln. Kaum ist der Trank fertiggestellt, wird Severus jedoch hinterrücks niedergeschlagen und der Trank gestohlen. Fenrir glaubt, dass die Muggelwerwölfe dahinter stecken und statuiert ein Exempel. Dennoch gibt sich der Täter nicht zu erkennen. Überraschenderweise jedoch finden die Todesser nach dem Mord an dem Albino Bobik heraus, dass Raymond hinter dem Raub steckte, doch dieser hat sich längst aus dem Staub gemacht. Da er den Todessern noch immer argwöhnt, schickt Fenrir Garm zu ihnen, um die Gruppe zu bespitzeln. _

****

_2. Oktober 1978_

Während Kalliope wie versprochen seine Wunde versorgte und die Heilung überwachte, nutzte Garm jede Gelegenheit dazu, den Todessern ihre kleinen Geheimnisse abspenstig zu machen. Dass er ein Werwolf war, erleichterte die Sache ungemein, denn seine feinen Sinne registrierten nicht nur jedes geflüsterte Wort, das irgendwo in dem Haus gesprochen wurde, sondern auch viele unterschwelligen Signale, die Menschen stets so unachtsam aussendeten.

So wurde ihm schnell klar, das beispielsweise Kalliope Milano, die junge Heilerin, nicht das naive, zart besaitete Mädchen war, für das viele sie wohl hielten mochten. Die Art, wie sie Garms Wunde fachmännisch untersuchte, sagte ihm, dass sie ihre sprudelnden Emotionen unterdrücken konnte, sobald die Situation danach verlangte. Zwar behandelte sie Garm mit aller Höflichkeit, doch war sie in seiner Anwesenheit zaghaft und überlegt, ganz so, als würde sie sich davor hüten, ihm Vertrauen zu schenken.

Wenn Garm in seinem Bett lag und den Stimmen der Todessern lauschte, registrierte er außerdem, dass Kalliope sehr besorgt war, wenn es um Ulysses Rathburn ging. Nein, nicht nur _besorgt:_ auf der einen Hand war sie befangen, emotional aufgewühlt, im nächsten Moment jedoch lieblich und fast albern.

Als Kalliope ein weiteres Mal Garms Zimmer betrat, um nach ihm zu sehen, beschloss Garm, ein wenig aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern. Mit einer Stimme, die er leise und fiebergeschwächt klingen ließ, berichtete er Kalliope wie nebenbei von seiner eigenen Lebensgeschichte. Er berichtete davon, wie er als Jugendlicher unter Fenrir und den anderen Werwölfen zu leiden hatte, wie er sich bemühen musste, im finsteren Herzen des Verbotenen Waldes zu überleben, oder wie er miterlebt hatte, wie Menschen und andere Wölfe direkt vor seinen Augen ums Leben kamen.

Kalliope, die sorgsam einen neuen Verband um Garms Arm wickelte, hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und hörte ihm zu, doch schien sie gegen all die Tragik gewappnet zu sein.

Da erzählte Garm ihr von jenem Werwolfmädchen, in das er einst verliebt gewesen war. Sie war Lykaon Greybacks älteste Tochter gewesen und Garm hatte in ihr lange Zeit die einzige Verbündete in seinem Leben gesehen - bis sie eines Tages von einer Meute feindlicher Werwölfe bei lebendigem Leib zerrissen worden war.

Da hob Kalliope zum ersten Mal den Blick und in ihren blauen Augen lag ein Hauch von Verletzlichkeit. „Das ist nicht schön", sagte sie leise. „Ist das der Grund, warum du so auf Antalja Acht gibst? Weil sie die jüngere Schwester dieses Mädchens ist?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass Lykaon und Fenrir es mir aufgetragen haben, den Aufpasser zu spielen - ja! Natürlich fühle ich mich dafür verantwortlich, denn ich konnte ihre Schwester damals nicht retten. Antalja soll niemals etwas zustoßen."

„Verständlich."

Nun wusste Garm, wie er den Brückenschlag am elegantesten vollziehen konnte. „Du als Dunkle Heilerin kennst diese Art von Verantwortung sicherlich auch, oder? Hast du nicht manchmal das Gefühl, dass ein Patient von dir etwas ganz besonderes ist und das er in keinem Fall sterben soll?"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie und ihre blauen Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du gegenüber Ulysses manchmal sehr … nett bist."

Ertappt blickte sie auf. „Keine Ahnung, was du meinst!", log sie und schwieg verbissen während ihrer letzten Handgriffe. Dann sprang sie auf und verließ eilig das Zimmer.

Garm lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein. _Erwischt!,_ dachte er sich.

Einige Stunden später flog die Tür erneut auf, doch statt Kalliope trat William Barkley hinein. Der große, gut aussehende Mann mit den dunklen Haaren und dem kühlen Gesicht, betrachtete Garm lauernd, während er nach einem Stuhl griff und sich rittlings darauf setzte.

„Reden wir!", forderte William ihn auf.

„Worüber?", erkundigte sich Garm mit gespielter Vorsicht. Dennoch, er musste wirklich vorsichtig sein, wenn es um William ging. Der Mann war hinterlistig und gerissen, man durfte ihn nicht unterschätzen!

William zog zwei Schnapsgläser und eine Flasche mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit hervor, die er plätschernd abfüllte. Er reichte Garm eines der Gläser.

„Ich traue dir nicht", eröffnete William ihm ruhig, nachdem er seinen Alkohol hinunter gespült hatte. „Ich habe dir noch nie getraut, Garm McKinstry. Du warst schon immer ein verschlagener Hund."

„Damals waren wir bloß Kinder …", versuchte Garm einzulenken.

William lachte auf. „Stimmt. Damals. Heute bist du ein Mörder und ein Werwolf. Und ich möchte, dass du von hier verschwindest."

Garm blickte auf und er wusste, dass sein Spiel aus war.

William fuhr fort: „Die Wunde an deinem Arm sieht schlimm aus, nicht wahr? Aber ich habe schon zu viele Werwolfbisse in meinem Leben gesehen, mein Freund, um zu wissen, was hier läuft: Da sind keine Abwehrverletzungen an deinem Körper und dein Arm sieht nicht so als, als hätte Fenrir dich tatsächlich gepackt und mit dir gekämpft."

Ohne seinen Alkohol angerührt zu haben, warf Garm das Schnapsglas zu Boden und stieß ein wütendes Knurren aus.

William hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Schon gut!", sagte er. „Beruhige dich. Es ist nur so, dass du meine Gefährten und mich schon eine ganze Weile belauert hast, richtig? Und nun kommst du hier her in dieses Haus, du mit deinen feinen Ohren und deiner feinen Nase, und hattest eine einmalige Gelegenheit, uns auszuspionieren. Nun, ich habe jedoch auch feine Ohren, weißt du? Ich habe gehört, dass du mit Kalliope geredet hast und dass du auch bei den anderen Todessern versucht hast, Vertrauen zu gewinnen."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", schnarrte Garm eisig. „Du hast mich durchschaut."

Statt sich über dieses Geständnis zu freuen, wurde William plötzlich sehr ernst und sah Garm an, als suche er dringend Hilfe. „Hör zu", bat er. „Ich weiß, die Werwölfe trauen uns nicht. Was Raymond D`oily getan hat, ist ein Verbrechen. Aber ich flehe dich an, Garm. Ich, William Barkley, flehe dich an, mir jetzt zu glauben: Raymond D`oily mag Komplizen haben, ja, aber du findest diese Komplizen nicht hier bei uns. Ich lege meine Hand für die Todesser ins Feuer."

„Was macht dich so sicher? Du bist hier der einzige Mensch, der nicht zu den Todessern gehört. Hast du den Dunklen Lord je gesehen? Warst du dabei, als er den Todessern den Befehl gab, hier her zu kommen? Oder kennst du seine Worte nur vom Hörensagen, William Barkley?"

„Garm … ich bin es, der eine geheime Motivation hat, die nicht im Interesse des Dunklen Lords steht."

Garm spürte, wie sich sein Körper kampfbereit machte, seine kräftigen Muskeln spannten sich und seine Ohren zuckten, denn er wollte kein Wort verpassen.

William seufzte schwer und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Zum ersten Mal wirkte er fassbar und schwach, so als hätte er seine Maske endlich fallen gelassen. „Was ich dir jetzt sage, weiß praktisch niemand", begann William gepresst. „Ich rede nicht oft von meiner Vergangenheit, doch jetzt werde ich es tun: Ich war immer anders als die meisten anderen Kinder, denn ich war einsam, eigenbrötlerisch, verschlagen und so unabhängig, das es anormal war. Ich hatte keinen Vater und meine Mutter schwieg über ihn - wofür ich sie gehasst habe! Einen Vater zu haben hätte mir so viel bedeutet, doch sie hat nie ein Wort darüber verloren, hat mich immer im Dunkeln tappen lassen! Dann, als Jugendlicher erfuhr ich plötzlich, wer mein Vater war. Es war ein Mann, ein verheirateter Mann, den ich seit Kindertagen kannte. Und mit diesem Vater erhielt ich gleichzeitig noch einen Bruder. Mit diesem Bruder war ich zuvor zur Schule gegangen und wir hassten uns, wir hassten uns auch da noch, als wir schon längst über unsere Verwandtschaft wussten. Dann starb unser Vater, mitsamt seiner Ehefrau. Sie wurden ermordet. Und ich verlor daraufhin meinen Bruder aus den Augen. Seitdem ist alles in meinem Leben schief gelaufen. Meine Mutter starb und das Mädchen, das ich liebte, heiratete jemand anders. Und das schlimmste war, dass ich ausgerechnet für den Mann arbeitete, der meinen Vater hatte ermorden lassen: Es war Hubertus D`oily."

„Der Vater von Raymond?", wollte Garm wissen.

William nickte. „Ja. Du siehst, ich habe meine Seele verkauft. Und ich lebte im Hause der D`oilys, hatte dort meine eigene, separate Wohnung, arbeitete für sie als Experte für Tierwesen, begann, an meinem Buch zu schreiben. Doch während der ganzen Zeit habe ich überlegt, ob ich die D`oilys, diese widerwärtige Sippe, nicht einfach auslöschen sollte, so wie sie meinen Vater ausgelöscht haben."

Garm schnaubte unglücklich. „Hättest du es getan, hätte es uns viel Ärger erspart."

„Ja. Aber ich wäre wohl in Askaban gelandet. Das wäre mir lange Zeit fast egal gewesen. Ich war depressiv, glücklos, arbeitete zu hart und mit den falschen Leuten, und alles in meinem Leben wurde schlimmer und schlimmer. Neidisch hörte ich davon, dass mein verhasster Halbbruder mehr Glück hatte als ich, denn er bekam das Mädchen, das er liebte, er hatte gute Freunde und eine Arbeit, bei dem man ihn nicht Zwang, mit Mördern an einem Tisch zu sitzen - bloß war all das nur eine Farce. Sein Leben war genauso beschissen wie meines war, denn als ich vor einigen Wochen die Zeitung aufschlug, hieß es, er und seine Verlobte seien ermordet worden. Ermordet von einem guten Freund, der sich als Todesser entpuppte. Dass etwas an dieser Geschichte nicht stimmen kann, wirst du selber bemerken: den mein Bruder, Ulysses Rathburn, ist nicht tot."

Natürlich hatte Garm nie gewusst, dass die beiden Männer Brüder waren, doch hätte es ihn unter normalen Umständen wohl kaum interessiert. Nun jedoch erschien ihn das Verwandtschaftsverhältnis als interessante Konstellation, die es zu berücksichtigen galt.

„Ich weiß nicht warum Ulysses ein Todesser ist", gestand William. „Aber ich weiß, dass irgendetwas an der Geschichte faul ist und dass ihm etwas zugestoßen sein muss. Ich mag Ulysses nicht, aber wir sind keine Kinder mehr, die sich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit prügeln. Er ist mein letzter Blutsverwandter und irgendwie - wahrscheinlich, weil ich immer mehr verweichliche - liegt er mir am Herzen."

„Dass solltest du dir besser abgewöhnen", sagte Garm kühl. „Denn dein Bruder stinkt nach Schwarzer Magie wie ich es noch nie zuvor erlebt habe."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich will herausfinden, ob es seine eigene Magie ist oder die von jemanden anders. Ob er verflucht oder verhext worden ist. Und das ist meine Motivation. Deshalb will ich nicht, dass du und Fenrir Greyback erneut die Todesser verdächtigen, denn wenn Ulysses etwas passieren sollte, garantiere ich für nichts."

„Ich garantiere ebenso für gar nichts", stellte Garm fest, während er sich aus seinem Bett erhob und sich daran machte, das Haus zu verlassen. Jetzt wo William im auf die Schliche gekommen war, war die Mission sinnlos. Fenrir Greyback würde sich ohnehin ein eigenes Bild machen, vermutlich stand sein Entschluss, die Todesser endgültig zu vernichten, ohnehin bereits fest.

Falls dem nicht so wäre - und Garm wandte sich ein letztes Mal zu William um - hatte Garm wenigstens einen letzten, nützlichen Tipp abzugeben.

„William", sagte er über die Schulter hinweg, „wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf, dann würde ich an deiner Stelle ein Wort mit Kalliope Milano wechseln. Das Mädchen … ich schätze, sie liebt diesen Mann."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Der anhaltene Schneefall hatte sich derweil zu meterhohen Lasten getürmt, die sich auf den Dächern, Feldern und Pfaden niedergelegt hatte; selbst auf den Zweigen der Nadelbäume thronte das pulvrige Weiß und wurde mit jedem sachten Windstoß von neuem heruntergefegt.

Garm verließ, den schmerzenden Arm schützend in ein Tuch gewickelt, das Haus der Todesser, durchquerte die schmalen Straßen und den anschließenden Platz, um sich dem prächtigsten Gebäude des Dorfes zu nähren: Das Haus der Familie Greyback.

Dort auf der Schwelle der Tür sah er Antalja sitzen, die mit einem properen, wohl genährten Kind spielte, das kaum auf zwei Beinen zu stehen gelernt hatte. Das Kind hatte dunkle Haare, große, fast schwarze Augen und bereits ein beeindruckendes Milchgebiss voller spitzer Zähne. Es stand immer wieder auf und lief zu Antaljas Tigerkatze hinüber und beide, Katze und Werwolfkind, balgten vergnügt im Schnee, während Antalja juchzte.

Das Mädchen sprang auf, sobald sie Garm entdeckt hatte und fiel ihm in die Arme. _„Geht es dir besser, Garm?",_ fragte sie. _„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!"_

„_Natürlich geht es mir besser",_ log er und strich ihr über die Haare.

In dem Moment schrie das Werwolfkind auf, denn die Katze hatte ihn spielerisch mit der Pfote gehauen und nun zeichnete sich eine blutige Spur an seinem Arm ab. Das Kind rieb sich mit seinen dicken Fäusten die tränenden Augen und schniefte.

„_Ich bringe ihn besser zurück",_ fiel es Antalja ein. „_Er kriegt bestimmt bald Hunger und dann ist er immer unausstehlich!" _Mit ihren dunklen Augen sah sie sich nach Garm um und sie grinste schief. _„Da ist er genau wie du, Garm. Georgi kommt eindeutig nach dir!"_

„_Der muss erst noch ein wenig wachsen",_ murmelte Garm mit Blick auf einen seiner Söhne. Seit er in der Kolonie lebte hatte er mehrere Kinder gezeugt und Antalja behauptete, bei jedem von ihnen Garms schlechte Eigenschaften wieder zu erkennen.

Während Antalja den Welpen zurück zu der Amme brachte, betrat Garm das Haus.

„_Du kommst früh, Garm."_ Fenrir blickte von seinem schäbigen Holzteller auf, während er weiter auf dem blutigen Hirschherz herumkaute, das er bereits bis auf einen kläglichen Rest vollständig verspeist hatte. Gegenüber von Fenrir hockte Lykaon und auch Antalja huschte kurz darauf an ihren Platz und langte nach einer der fleischlichen Delikatessen, die auf dem Tisch lagen.

Garms Beine fühlten sich erneut schwach und fiebrig an und er hatte kaum geschlafen, da er die Todesser zu jeder Minute belauscht hatte. Durch das Fenster schummelte sich bereits das erste zarte Rot des nahenden Abends.

Antalja schob Garm fragend etwas zu Essen hin, doch Garm hatte keinen großen Appetit. Er schüttelte ermattet den Kopf und lehnte dankend ab.

„_Hattest du endlich Erfolg?", _fragte Fenrir ungeduldig_. „Oder hab ich dir etwa völlig umsonst deinen Arm gebissen?"_

„_Bei William war nicht viel zu machen. Der Mann ist zu klug und argwöhnisch. Er hat herausgefunden, dass ich spioniert habe und bat darum, das Misstrauen endlich einzustellen. Er schwört praktisch bei seinem Leben, dass er und die Todesser nichts mit Raymond D`oily zu tun haben." _Die Worte flossen ohne viel Elan aus Garm heraus, aber auf die drei Greybacks hatte es natürlich eine andere Wirkung.

Lykaon ließ von seiner halbzerkauten Schweineschnauze ab, Antaljas dunkle Augen wurden groß und Fenrirs Gesicht verhärtete sich, als er sagte: _„Ja, das behauptet er natürlich. Er ist jedoch ein Mitarbeiter der D`oilys. Sicherlich steckt er mit ihnen unter einer Decke",_ zischte er düster.

„_Ich vertraue ihm irgendwie",_ gestand Garm. _„Er hatte zumindest einen guten Grund, die D`oilys zu verabscheuen: sie haben seinen Vater ermordet."_

„_Mag sein. Aber selbst wenn er sauber sein sollte - gilt das auch für die Todesser? Und wenn die Todesser sauber sein sollten - gilt das auch für William Barkley? Es reicht, wenn nur ein einziger dieser Gruppe Scheiße baut. Noch so ein krummes Ding wie mit Bobiks Ermordung und mit den Werwölfen gehen die Pferde durch, das garantiere ich. Das gefährdet die Position der Greybacks",_ sagte Fenrir.

„_Was hast du jetzt vor?",_ wollte Garm wissen. Er ahnte bereits seit geraumer Zeit, dass Fenrirs Gnade sich im Angesicht der Todesser langsam trübte, denn er misstraute den Fremden so sehr, dass wohl keine Macht der Welt mehr zwischen ihnen verhandeln könnte.

Fenrir strich sich über seinen Bart, als er langsam erörterte: _„Lykaon und ich haben darüber gesprochen. Wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das Risiko zu hoch wäre, die Todesser am Leben zu lassen. Wir müssen sie eliminieren, ohne das der Dunkle Lord Verdacht schöpft, dass wir dahinter stecken."_

Antalja meldete sich schüchtern aus ihrer Ecke. _„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Todesser uns schaden wollen, Onkel",_ sagte sie eindringlich zu Fenrir, der seiner jüngsten Nichte immer Gehör schenkte.

„_Bei Iwan zum Beispiel-"_

„_Ja klar, dein Evan Rosier!"_ schnitt Garm ihr gehässig das Wort ab. _„Der ist natürlich unschuldig, du treibst es ja schließlich permanent mit ihm!"_

Antaljas Mund klappte empört auf und Fenrir sprang polternd von seinem Platz, packte Garm grob am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich heran, ihre Nasen drückten gegeneinander und Fenrir durchbohrte ihn mit seinen eitergelben Augen. _„Garm!"_ knurrte er unbarmherzig. _„Ich verliere meine Geduld! Verbreite keine Lügen über meine Nichte!"_

Garm versuchte den stechenden Blick des anderen standzuhalten, aber Fenrir schüttelte ihn so lange am Genick herum, bis Garm seinen Widerstand aufgab und den Blick senkte. Zufrieden gab Fenrir ihn wieder frei.

Antalja saß auf ihrem Stuhl und war hochrot angelaufen. _„Richtig, das sind nur Lügen!", _bestärkte sie die Worte ihres Onkels.

Garm knurrte sie an und Fenrir hob ohne zu zögern die Faust und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Gehässig lachte Antalja, als sie beobachtete, wie Garm sich darum bemühen musste, nach dem Schlag das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Fenrir ließ die Knochen der Hand drohend knacken und wandte sich dann gemildert an seine Nichte. _„Was sagtest du, Talja?"_

Antalja räusperte sich verlegen. _„Ich sagte nur, dass mir einige der Todesser nicht so vorkommen, als führten sie etwas im Schilde."_

Fenrir Greyback lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und in sein Gesicht mischten sich sorgenvolle, aber auch gefährliche Züge. Wie immer wenn er nachdachte, hielt jeder den Atem an und die Welt fror fast gänzlich ein. Dann, ganz langsam und mit siegessicherer Überheblichkeit, richtete er den Blick seiner hässlichen Augen wieder auf die drei anderen, um ihnen seinen Entschluss mitzuteilen. _„Wir haben nur Probleme seit die Todesser aufgetaucht sind. Probleme, Tote und Verletzte. Es reicht jetzt. Ich ahne, dass einige von ihnen etwas planen, aber ehe ich mir die Mühe mache, herauszufinden, wer dahinter steckt, schaufele ich ihnen lieber ein gemeinsames Grab."_ In seine Stimme mischte sich die übliche Paranoia eines jeden Mächtigen, der seinen Rang durch andere bedroht sah. Nein, Fenrir Greyback war niemand, der einfach zusah, wie Schwierigkeiten aus der Erde schossen wie giftiges Unkraut - er handelte stets, bevor eine Situation zu eskalieren drohte und war so seinen Gegnern immer einen Schritt voraus.

Antaljas sah ihren Onkel voller Unglauben an. _„Aber warum denn? Warum denn alle?"_

Die Frage schwebte eine Zeit lang unbeantwortet durch den Raum, bis Lykaon sie aufgriff. _„Ich fürchte fast, das Risiko ist zu groß sie am Leben zu lassen."_

Antalja wurde bleicher und bleicher. _„Aber … aber ihr könnt doch nicht alle umbringen!",_ stammelte sie. _„Nicht Iwan!"_

Niemand ging darauf ein.

„_Der Wolfmann würde sicher nicht wollen, wenn du überstürzt handelst",_ gab Lykaon seinem Bruder zu bedenken. _„Und was ist mit dem Dunklen Lord? Wie willst du dich je seiner Armee anschließen, wenn du seine Krieger auf dem Gewissen hast? Er würde es sicher merken. Er wird kommen und fragen, wer die Todesser getötet hat und seine Rache wird grausam sein!" _

Fenrir bleckte die Zähne. _„Nicht unbedingt. Wir könnten ihm weiß machen, dass der Wolfmann dafür verantwortlich war und die Todesser ermorden ließ. Überleg doch! Hätte der Wolfmann nicht ohnehin ein besseres Motiv als wir? Und wenn der Dunkle Lord kommt und der Sache auf den Grund geht, wird er den Wolfmann umbringen und dann bin ich der Herrscher über die Kolonie und der Herrscher über die englischen Werwölfe! Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche, mein lieber Bruder!" _Er grinste bösartig und rieb sich voller Gier die Klauenhände. _„Ich habe überlegt, wie wir es anstellen könnten und da ist mir die Idee gekommen. Wir werden den Neffen des Wolfmannes suchen und ihn verhexen. Der Mann ist so dumm und verrückt, dass es eine leichte Übung sein sollte, aber er ist auch so wild und stark, dass die Todesser keine Chance hätten!"_

Wladimir war ein hünenhafter Werwolf, der abseits der Kolonie lebte und den kaum jemand je zu Gesicht bekam. Seine massige Gestallt war so beharrt, als ob für ihn dauerhaft der Vollmond scheinen und ihn somit zur einer Bestie machen würde. Garm hatte den wirren Wladimir, wie man ihn nannte, nie kennen gelernt, aber er hatte auch nie den Wunsch danach verspürt, denn schreckliche Gerüchte machten die Runde: Wladimir würde andere Werwölfe fressen oder ihnen die Haut abziehen, um sich daraus seine Kleidung zu nähen.

„_Wie willst du Wladimir dazu bringen?",_ fragte ein ungewöhnlich bleicher Lykaon seinen jüngeren Bruder.

„_Ich bin nicht nur ein Werwolf sondern auch ein Zauberer", _erinnerte Fenrir ihn voll bösem Hohn. _„Der Imperius ist ein nettes Mittel."_

Garm hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Die dunklen Geschichten, die sich um Wladimir rankten, waren wie ein Fingerzeig, eine Mahnung, dem alten Teufel nie zu Nahe zu treten.

Auch Antaljas Gesicht zeigte sich nun von seinen kalkigsten Weiß; ganz langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl, als würde ein Schock sie lähmen. _„Onkel, das kannst du nicht machen!"_

„_Ich kann es und ich werde es",_ knurrte Fenrir vernichtend und der Zorn über die ständigen Widerworte stand ihm buchstäblich in sein herbes Gesicht geschrieben. Antaljas Geringschätzung gegenüber seines Planes war ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, aber offenbar akzeptierte sie dieses Spiel um Evan Rosier zu retten.

„_Bitte, Onkel, tu das nicht, ich -"_

„_Schluß jetzt!"_ Fenrirs wütendes Gebrüll ähnelte einem Donnerschlag, er griff nach dem Holzteller vor sich und schleuderte ihn, mitsamt des restlichen Herzens, seiner Nichte entgegen. Antalja wurde am Kopf getroffen und das Organ besprenkelte sie mit kaltem Blut. Sie schrie vor Schreck auf.

Ihr Vater Lykaon wandte sich ab und fixierte einen nackten Wildschweinschädel an, der verstaubt an der Holzwand hing. Offenbar war ihm nicht danach, seine Tochter zu verteidigen.

Antalja war erbost und gleichzeitig tief verletzt, sie drängte sich mit Tränen in den Augen an ihnen vorbei und rannte aus dem Haus. Garm wollte ihr nach, doch Lykaon packte seinen Arm_. „Lass sie",_ sagte er tonlos. _„Sie muss es begreifen. Sie hätte sich nie mit den Todessern, den Menschen, anfreunden dürfen!"_

Wenn er nur wüsste! Freundschaft wäre das geringere Übel gewesen, doch nur Garm wusste, dass Antalja in Wirklichkeit Hals über Kopf in Evan Rosier verliebt war. Für so reinblütige Werwölfe wie die Greybacks stellte es einen Tabubruch dar.

„_Ich befürchte nur, dass sie etwas Dummes machen wird",_ gab Garm kryptisch zu bedenken und suchte Fenrirs Blick, der vor Wut glühte. _„Sie könnte die Todesser warnen, Fenrir!"_

„_Sie weiß ganz genau was ihr droht wenn sie das tut!",_ blaffte Fenrir in seinem übelsten Ton. _„Und das wird sie nicht wagen!"_

Das blieb abzuwarten. Antaljas Jugendlichkeit machte sie hitzköpfig und trotzig …

Eine Weile lastete Schweigen über dem Raum; Fenrir kochte innerlich in seinem Zorn, Garm und Lykaon verhielten sich vorsichtshalber still und warteten ab.

Schließlich erhob sich Fenrir von seinem Platz. _„Lebt eigentlich dieser verstaubte Gaul noch?",_ fragte er wenig gemildert.

Vor etlichen Jahren hatten sie einmal einen Reiter gerissen und das Pferd behalten, nur für den Fall der Fälle, dass sie einmal schneller irgendwo hingelangen mussten, als ihre eigenen Füße sie tragen konnten.

„_So weit ich weiß schon", _antwortete Garm.

„_Gut."_ Mit schweren Schritten setzte Fenrir sich in Bewegung. _„Denn ich werde jetzt Wladimir einen Besuch abstatten. Was gibt es besseres als einen finsteren Plan am Abend?"_

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

**Kommentar:**Da ich lange im Urlaub war, gibt es heute gleich zwei neue Kapitel. Viel Spaß!


	23. Ein genialer Coup

**23. Igor Karkaroff / Raymond D`oily: Ein genialer Coup**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitete die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland. Tot. _

Antalja Greyback: _Die Tochter von Lykaon und Nichte von Fenrir. Zeigt reges Interesse an Evan_

Constantine:_ Ein junger Mann, der in Ulysses` Alpträumen auftaucht. Auch er schien unter den selben Wahnvorstellungen zu leiden und beging Selbstmord_

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon. Tot. _

Evan Rosier: _Einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Todesser. Entstammt einer bekannten und wohlhabenden Familie. Sein Vater Clarence war einer der ersten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts._

Fenrir Greyback:_ Anführer der Werwölfe der russischen Kolonie von Vetlevo_

Garm McKinstry:_ Ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler, der einst von Fenrir gebissen und entführt worden war. Nun einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. _

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Lykaon Greyback:_ Werwolf. Der ältere Bruder von Fenrir_

Raymond D`oily: _Der Sohn von Hubertus. Pikfeiner Schönling. Spricht Russisch und begleitet die Todesser nach Russland, verfolgt jedoch ganz eigene Pläne und hintergeht schließlich seine Begleiter._

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser. Durch massive Folterungen geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen und Wahnvorstellungen. _

William Barkley:_ Mitarbeiter im Unternehmen der D`oilys und Experte für Tierwesen aller Art. Begleitet die Todesser nach Russland. Ulysses` Halbbruder_

Wladimir: _Eine Art Werwolf oder Animagus. Lebt zusammen mit seinem Onkel auf der Burg, welche oberhalb der Kolonie liegt. Kann sich in einen großen, grauen Wolf verwandeln_

Wolfmann aus Vetlevo: _Titel des Anführers von Vetlevo. Unklar, um was für ein Wesen es sich handelt. Kann sich in einen großen, braunen Wolf verwandeln. _

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung. Nach Amons Tod der Anführer. _

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, verstorbener Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser, verstorben), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin), Raymond D`oily, William Barkley_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _In Fenrirs Auftrag sollte Severus den sogenannten Entfesselungstrank brauen, ein Mittel, das Werwölfen ermöglicht, sich auch einige Zeit vor oder nach der eigentlichen Vollmondnacht in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln. Kaum ist der Trank fertiggestellt, wird Severus jedoch hinterrücks niedergeschlagen und der Trank gestohlen. Fenrir glaubt, dass die Muggelwerwölfe dahinter stecken und statuiert ein Exempel. Dennoch gibt sich der Täter nicht zu erkennen. Überraschenderweise jedoch finden die Todesser nach dem Mord an dem Albino Bobik heraus, dass Raymond hinter dem Raub steckte, doch dieser hat sich längst aus dem Staub gemacht. _

****

_2. Oktober 1978_

Es war eines der schäbigsten Prachtbauten Moskaus das man finden konnte: die einst mintgrüne Farbe, die zwischen den Halbsäulen des Gebäudes gestrichen worden war, war durch die harten Winter bröckelig und alt geworden, befand sich genau genommen schon gar nicht mehr an der eigentlichen Wand, sondern eher auf dem Asphalt der Straße. Dennoch war der äußere Anblick noch Beste, was dem Gebäude erhalten geblieben war.

Mit dem einstigen Vorbild, dem Winterpalast, hatte dieses Haus inzwischen wenig gemein, keine Pracht und kein Glanz war mehr erhalten geblieben; im Kellergeschoss sammelte sich im Frühjahr das Wasser des abschmelzenden Schnees; der Bestand an Putzfrauen wurde jährlich weiter gedrosselt und überhaupt war man der Meinung, Heizkosten zu sparen war ein Weg der Moderne.

Wie auch immer: dieses Gebäude war der Sitz einer wichtigen Muggelverwaltung und ganz nebenbei – und natürlich ganz im Geheimen – beherbergte ein Trakt des Gebäudes die russische Aurorenzentrale.

Ja, ganz recht: Die russische Aurorenzentrale, zuständig für _ganz_ Russland. Da war es natürlich vorprogrammiert, das es hier sehr gefüllt und chaotisch zuging. Überall stolperten Auroren durch die Zimmer, hektische Eulen flogen knapp über ihre Köpfe und es war ein einziges Geschiebe und Gedränge, wichtige Nachrichten wurden, wegen Eulenknappheit, meist verbal von einem zum nächsten weitergeleitet - quasi die gebrüllte Variante von der stille Post, bloß das hierbei noch mehr Informationen unterwegs verloren gingen.

Zwischen all dem Chaos saß ein Auror still an seinem Schreibtisch – nun gut, den Schreibtisch musste er sich noch mit zwei Kollegen teilen – und trank seelenruhig eine Tasse Tee, ohne Milch und Zucker natürlich, denn herb war ihm lieber.

Seine hagere Gestallt steckte in einem gut gefütterten Wintermantel und seine schwarzen Haare lugten unter einer prächtigen Mütze aus Bärenfell hervor.

Der Mann hatte seinen beiden ungeliebten Kollegen einen Auftrag erteilt, den es nicht gab: die giftigen Lurchratten im Keller zu erlegen, die dort angeblich hausten und wichtige Dokumente annagten.

Dabei waren Lurchratten vor gut zwei Jahrzehnten ausgerottet wurden.

Was für zwei Dummköpfe doch seine Kollegen waren! Die beiden Kollegen jagten jetzt unten, auf Grund ihrer unerträglichen Inkompetenz und Unwissens, Phantomen hinterher und er selbst wartete auf einen wichtigen Gast aus Großbritannien.

Der Gast müsste eigentlich jeden Moment eintreffen und der russische Auror sah sich verstohlen um und nahm dabei noch einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

Kaum eine Minute später drängte tatsächlich ein Fremder zielsicher auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und sprach ihn mit einer geschäftlichen Tonlage an. „Igor Karkaroff, nehme ich an?"

Igor stellte die Teetasse beiseite und schüttelte die Hand des Fremden; sie waren sich noch nie begegnet, aber sie standen brieflich im Kontakt miteinander. „Willkommen Raymond D`oily", sagte er auf Englisch.

Der blonde Mann lächelte leblos. Er trug einen edlen, weinroten Anzug der so unverschämt glänzte, als hätte man Goldfasern eingewebt. Was für eine Verschwendung! Igor hätte sich dergleichen von seinem schmalen Gehalt niemals erlauben können.

Doch die Zeit des Neides würde bald vorbei sein! Raymond D`oily war geschäftlich hier und es versprach ein sehr gutes Geschäft zu werden.

„Ihr letzter Brief war sehr informativ", sagte Igor, während er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob. „Kommen Sie, wir können hier schlecht bleiben in diesem Tumult."

Kein Auror achtete darauf, als Igor aus dem großen Saal schritt, denn er hatte seine erste Pause bis jetzt noch nicht in Anspruch genommen, so dass alle glaubten, er wollte sich nun draußen kurz die Beine vertreten.

Er und Raymond schwiegen eisern und schritten wie zufällig nebeneinander her und verließen das Gebäude durch einen der kleineren Eingänge. Hier erwartete sie ein schneeverkleideter Garten, der in den kurzen Sommern stets weiter verwilderte und dessen Efeuranken dabei immer mehr Fenster verdunkelten.

„Mein letzter Brief war gehetzt, was ich sehr bedauere", griff Raymond das Thema wieder auf, während Igor ihm eine bereits gestopfte Pfeife anbot, die der Blondling dankend ansteckte.

„Nun, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war Ihr Brief auch zu einer Stunde verfasst worden, in der Sie in Lebensgefahr schwebten", sagte Igor nüchtern.

Raymond warf den Kopf in den Nacken und grinste. „Ah, das war nicht der Rede wert. Ich musste handeln … ich konnte diese edlen Pelze doch unmöglich dort liegen lassen!"

„Was ist mit dem Albinofell?", erkundigte sich Igor und paffte zufrieden seine Pfeife.

„Der Käufer, den Sie mir empfohlen haben, ist tatsächlich ausgesprochen interessiert. Ich stehe mit ihm in Verhandlung, aber ein arabischer Magier ist möglicherweise bereit, noch mehr zu zahlen. Wir werden abwarten, wer am meisten bietet", antwortete Raymond.

Ja, so war es: Igor Karkaroff hatte von Beginn an mit Raymond zusammengearbeitet, hatte die Karte aufgetrieben, auf welche die Kolonie Vetlevo verzeichnet gewesen war und hatte den Weg auf vielfältige Weise für ihn geebnet. Ohne Igors Zutun wäre Vetlevo nie entdeckt worden und Raymond hatte ihn gut bezahlt für seine Mithilfe, besser, als die russischen Auroren es taten. Aber Igor war bereit, noch mehr zu tun, um noch mehr zu verdienen.

„Diese Kolonie ist eine wahre Goldgrube", sagte Raymond versonnen, als spräche er zu sich selbst. Pfeifenrauch quoll aus seinem Mund.

„Eine Goldgrube die es auszuschöpfen gilt", fügte Igor hinzu. „Wenn wir es nicht tun, dann tun es andere. Solche Dinge bleiben nicht lange geheim. Allerdings habe ich Geschichten über Lord Voldemort gehört … haben Sie keine Angst davor, ihm so offen sein Spiel zu vermiesen, Herr D`oily? Er will die Werwölfe als Verbündete und Sie wollen sie des Geldes wegen."

Raymond zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern und seine Siegermiene festigte sich. „Ich trage nicht sein Zeichen auf meinem Arm. Ich kann untertauchen und er wird mich nie wieder finden. Dieses Privileg haben seine Todesser nicht … diese armen Schweine. Sitzen da unten in der Pampa und frieren sich wahrscheinlich den Arsch ab, alles im Namen ihres Lords." Selten war ein Satz mit weniger Mitleid in der Stimme ausgesprochen worden.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, die Dämmerung zog über das Land und massive schwarze Wolken brachten neuen Schnee.

„Ich habe dreiundzwanzig Mann", sagte Igor schließlich. „Sie sind interessiert an dem Job."

„Was sind das für Leute?"

„Ein paar weitere Auoren, ein paar Leute aus dem Untergrund. Dies und jenes." Igor machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Alle talentiert genug für die Aufgabe und blöd genug für die Konsequenzen…"

Raymond grinste ihn verstohlen an. Seine makellosen Zähne waren mindestens genauso penetrant weiß wie der Neuschnee. „Gesegnet seien die Dummen. Aber du und ich, Igor, wir sind kluge Männer. Wir werden reich werden damit!"

Als ob Raymond D`oily nicht schon reich genug wäre! Bloß auf Igor warteten drei nicht bezahlte Monatsmieten und der Traum eines eigenen, großen Anwesens - wenn er sich's recht überlegte, sollte er die Bezahlung seiner Mietschulden übergehen und gleich ein neues Heim irgendwo im Süden beziehen!

Aber noch war der Plan längst nicht lupenrein, er musste noch geschliffen und poliert werden, so wie es sich für einen rohen Diamanten gehörte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dreiundzwanzig Mann reichen", gab er zu bedenken. „Es gilt schließlich ein ganzes Dorf zu überfallen."

„Unsinn", sagte Raymond scharf. „Die meisten Werwölfe dort besitzen keine nennenswerten magischen Fähigkeiten oder gar einen Zauberstab. Allerhöchstens ein Dutzend von ihnen. Aber da der große Fenrir Greyback seinen närrischen Plan verfolgt, Kinder möglichst jung zu beißen, besitzt kaum einer eine vollständige, magische Ausbildung. Im nicht verwandelten Zustand ist die Gemeinschaft schwach. Wir werden in den frühen Morgenstunden angreifen, wenn die meisten von ihnen schlafen, möglichst noch vor dem kommenden Vollmond … und zu welch Vermögen wir beide kommen werden! Sagenhaft wie der Schatz eines wachenden Drachen…"

Ja, aber genau wie die Eroberung eines Drachenschatzes barg auch dieser potentielle Reichtum Gefahren: man wagte sich nicht ungestraft in die Höhle der Untiere und Monster, jede Eroberung hatte nun mal ihren Preis.

Aber närrisch war derjenige, der nicht bereit war, diesen Preis zu zahlen.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

**Kommentar:**_ Ich muss ja ehrlich sagen, dass ich mit dieser FF teilweise auf Kriegsfuß stand, aber mit diesem Kapitel hier ändert es sich total. Ihr könnt es ja (noch) nicht wissen, aber mit dem Handlungsstrang von Igor und Raymond wird die Geschichte irgendwie raffinierter als vorher, deswegen habe ich mich schon die ganze Zeit auf dieses Kapitel hier gefreut. _

** Faragazl:** Ja, ist mir auch letztens bewusst geworden, dass die Geschichte mehr Action beinhaltet als der letzte Teil. Generell wird dieser Teil wohl ein bisschen aus dem Rahmen fallen. Schreibe gerade ab 3. Teil und der hat vom Stil und irgendwie auch von der Handlung her mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Teil 1.

** Gardia**: Öhm, ja … die Titelbilder. Sind tatsächlich weiterhin in Arbeit aber ich habe teilweise echt viel um die Ohren und komme dann nicht mehr dazu. Und wenn ich dann Zeit habe schreibe ich lieber. Aber ich sollte mich echt mal beeilen …

Ansonsten hast du recht: ich fand immer schon die Idee faszinierend, dass Todesser keine geschlossene Einheit bilden, sondern dass sie sich teilweise auch in anderen, oftmals kriminellen oder dubiosen, Kreisen bewegen und mit diesen Leuten dann agieren müssen. Deshalb gabs im ersten Teil auch die beiden Ladys vom _Madame Impérial_, die zusätzlich für Ärger gesorgt haben und teilweise skrupelloser waren als die Todesser selbst.

** Emma Black:** Danke für das Review. Bella spielt zwar inzwischen nicht mehr die Hauptrolle, wird aber in jedem Fall noch in der Geschichte vorkommen und auch ihren Teil beitragen. Nur Geduld.


	24. NEU: Nachtnebel

**24. Garm McKinstry / Severus Snape: Nachtnebel**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitete die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland. Tot. _

Antalja Greyback: _Die Tochter von Lykaon und Nichte von Fenrir. Zeigt reges Interesse an Evan_

Constantine:_ Ein junger Mann, der in Ulysses` Alpträumen auftaucht. Auch er schien unter den selben Wahnvorstellungen zu leiden und beging Selbstmord_

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon. Tot. _

Evan Rosier: _Einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Todesser. Entstammt einer bekannten und wohlhabenden Familie. Sein Vater Clarence war einer der ersten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts._

Fenrir Greyback:_ Anführer der Werwölfe der russischen Kolonie von Vetlevo_

Garm McKinstry:_ Ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler, der einst von Fenrir gebissen und entführt worden war. Nun einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. _

Igor Karkaroff: _Ein russischer Auror. Er soll Raymond helfen, die Werwölfe der Kolonie zu vernichten und die gewonnenen Pelze meistbietend zu verkaufen._

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Lykaon Greyback:_ Werwolf. Der ältere Bruder von Fenrir_

Raymond D`oily: _Der Sohn von Hubertus. Pikfeiner Schönling. Spricht Russisch und begleitet die Todesser nach Russland, verfolgt jedoch ganz eigene Pläne und hintergeht schließlich seine Begleiter, als er sich mit Igor Karkaroff verbündet._

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser. Durch massive Folterungen geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen und Wahnvorstellungen. Williams Halbbruder._

William Barkley:_ Mitarbeiter im Unternehmen der D`oilys und Experte für Tierwesen aller Art. Begleitet die Todesser nach Russland. Ulysses` Halbbruder_

Wladimir: _Eine Art Werwolf oder Animagus. Lebt zusammen mit seinem Onkel auf der Burg, welche oberhalb der Kolonie liegt. Kann sich in einen großen, grauen Wolf verwandeln_

Wolfmann aus Vetlevo: _Titel des Anführers von Vetlevo. Unklar, um was für ein Wesen es sich handelt. Kann sich in einen großen, braunen Wolf verwandeln. _

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung. Nach Amons Tod der Anführer. _

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, verstorbener Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser, verstorben), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin), Raymond D`oily, William Barkley_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _In Fenrirs Auftrag sollte Severus den sogenannten Entfesselungstrank brauen, ein Mittel, das Werwölfen ermöglicht, sich auch einige Zeit vor oder nach der eigentlichen Vollmondnacht in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln. Kaum ist der Trank fertiggestellt, wird Severus jedoch hinterrücks niedergeschlagen und der Trank gestohlen. Fenrir glaubt, dass die Muggelwerwölfe dahinter stecken und statuiert ein Exempel. Dennoch gibt sich der Täter nicht zu erkennen. Überraschenderweise jedoch finden die Todesser nach dem Mord an dem Albino Bobik heraus, dass Raymond hinter dem Raub steckte, doch dieser hat sich längst aus dem Staub gemacht. Raymond sucht derweil den russischen Auror Igor Karkaroff auf, welcher längst nicht mehr für Recht und Ordnung sorgt. Beide hegen den Plan, die Werwölfe der Kolonie zu töten und ihre Felle meistbietend zu verkaufen. Zu diesem Zweck heuert Igor weitere Männer an. In der Zwischenzeit beschließt Fenrir, die Todesser endgültig zu vernichten. Um keinen Verdacht auf sich zu lenken, will er den gefürchteten Wladimir in die Kolonie locken und ihn dazu bringen, die Todesser zu ermorden. Fenrir ist sich nicht über die wahre Natur des Mannes bewusst, weiß lediglich, dass er ein Neffe des Wolfmannes aus Vetlevo ist und hofft so, dass Lord Voldemort nach der Ermordung der Todesser den verhassten Wolfmann zur Rechenschaft zieht, nicht Fenrir selbst._

****

_Nacht des 2. Oktobers 1978_

Der wirre Wladimir türmte sich wie ein schwarzer Berg dem Nachthimmel entgegen, als er, einer Marionette gleich, einige Stunden später dem alten Gaul hinterher stolperte, auf dessen Rücken Fenrir saß und das arme Ding erbarmungslos vorantrieb.

Garm und Lykaon Greyback warteten am Rande Vetlevos, verborgen hinter einer so gewaltigen Schneeverwehung, dass die weiße Pracht eine Hütte hätte verschlucken können. Es war bitterkalt, selbst für den robustesten Werwolf, aber der Anblick Wladimirs ließ Garms Körpertemperatur wieder ansteigen: angstbedingt.

Wladimir selbst hatte eine Statur, die alles überstieg, das Garm je gesehen und erfahren hatte. Er war größer als jeder Mensch, größer noch als der hünenhafte Todesser Zebulon Huntsville, und dichte Haare sprossen aus seiner Haut wie Unkraut, so dass es einem grauen Pelz glich. Besonders um den Nacken herum war das graue Fell so buschig, dass Wladimir damit wie die fürchterliche Mischung zwischen einem garstigen Löwen und einem alten Bären aussah.

Brüchige Fingernägel, lang wie Dolche, verunzierten seine prankenartigen Hände und seine Arme waren in ihrem Umfang breiter als Garms gesamter Körper.

Das Pferd, auf dem Fenrir ritt, scheute und verdrehte die Augen, sobald der gewaltige Werwolf ihm einmal zu Nahe trat, und als Fenrir sie erreicht hatte, sah Garm eine blutige Kratzspur in der Flanke des Pferdes.

Das konnte nur Wladimir gewesen sein.

„Na, was sagt ihr?", fragte Fenrir feierlich und sprang mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit vom Rücken des Tieres.

„Ist er wirklich unter dem _Imperius_?", fragte Garm unsicher nach.

Fenrir warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Stell nicht so blöde Fragen. Warum sollte er sonst mitgekommen sein?"

„Vielleicht hat er Hunger?", mutmaßte Garm humorlos und dachte dabei wieder an jene Geschichten über den wirren, alten Teufel Wladimir, der andere Wölfe angeblich bei lebendigen Leib verschlang. Er betete, dass es sich bei diesen Geschichten nicht um Tatsachenberichte handelten.

Lykaon räusperte sich. „Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei", sagte er missbilligend.

Fenrir schenkte seinem Bruder ein zähnestarrendes und ungemein listiges Grinsen. „Keine Sorge. Wladimir ist die Lösung all unserer Probleme. Gib ihm eine Axt und er spaltet Schädel, gib ihm eine Lanze und er durchbohrt Herzen - aber egal was er tut, er tut es jetzt für _uns._ Alles zum Wohle der Kolonie!"

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Die Todesser wussten nichts von der Gefahr, die sich ihnen nährte, und auch nicht, dass Garm McKinstry zuvor sämtliche ihrer Standorte ausgespäht hatte und somit wusste, wo genau sich die einzelnen Todesser aufhielten.

Severus, Ulysses und Evan saßen in der geräumigen Küche des Hauses, hatten sich dort an dem Tisch versammelt und nahmen die dürftige Mitternachtslieferung jener beleibten Werwölfin zu sich, die sie bekochte. Zu dieser späten Stunde gab es abgeschnittene Kaninchenohren, die in einem Sud aus Milch und einige Kräutern gekocht worden waren, bis sich ganz labbrig und unansehnlich waren.

Severus hatte beschlossen, sein Hungergefühl zu unterdrücken, nachdem er eines der Ohren angeschnitten hatte und dieses weich wie Butter unter seinem Besteck dahin geschmolzen war.

Da hatte er beschlossen, dass er, sobald er wieder zu Hause in England sein würde, für mindestens dreißig Pfund Gerichte beim örtlichen Inder zu bestellen. Er würde sich sattesten, bis man ihn ins Krankenhaus einliefern würde - aber das war es wert!

Ulysses hingegen löffelte die Ohren mit sichtlicher Begeisterung. „Ich finde, die sind fantastisch! Nach der Fischsuppe von heute Mittag ist das der Himmel auf Erden!"

Evans Kaninchenohr fiel mit einem geräuschvollen _Platsch_ zurück in die Suppe, als er feststellen musste, dass Ohren nicht die einzige gewöhnungsbedürftige Fleischbeilage waren. „Da schwimmen Augen in meiner Suppe", murmelte er tonlos.

„Echt?", nuschelte Ulysses mit vollen Mund. „Ich dachte, es wären Linsen." Ungerührt aß er weiter.

Gelangweilt wandte sich Severus einigen kleinen Knochen zu, die er in einem der Schränke gefunden hatte und die er, da er sonst nicht viel mit sich anzufangen wusste, zu bestimmen versuchte. Dabei waren diese Knochen sehr eigentümlich, denn das Tierwesen hatte einst einen Schnabel in Form zweier Champignonscheiben besessen, trug einen spitzen Dorn auf dem Schädeldach und hatte einen langen, biegsamen Schwanz, der in einer Flosse endete.

Severus´ Erinnerungen an irgendwelche magischen Tiere waren ein wenig eingerostet, so dass er sich nicht an den Namen erinnern konnte.

„Ich glaube, bei dem Skelett handelt es sich um einen Australischen Sitzpisser aus Burma." sagte Ulysses, der ihm beim Puzzelspiel zugesehen hatte

Evan blickte recht verdattert drein. „Ach echt?", fragte er Ulysses. „Davon habe ich noch nie gehört."

Ulysses lachte laut auf und Severus rollte missbilligend mit den Augen. „Davon kannst du auch gar nichts gehört haben, Rosier. Es gibt keinen Australischen Sitzpisser aus Burma. Rathburn redet nur wirres Zeug."

Evan würdigte ihm keines Blickes und tat, als wäre Severus nicht mehr als eine klitzekleine Luftverwirbelung, die durch den Raum strich.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du von Tierwesen nichts verstehst, Rathburn?", fragte Severus Ulysses ungeduldig. „Sollte ein Pfleger für magische Geschöpfe nicht eigentlich mehr Ahnung haben? Mindestens so viel Ahnung, dass er mir sagen kann, was das hier für ein Skelett ist?"

Ulysses schenkte ihm ein charmantes Lächeln. „Verzeihung, aber ich bin in den Beruf damals nur so reingerutscht. Frag doch William. Der weiß mehr über Australische Sitzpisser und Hasenschartenbüffel und Kumquat-Libellen."

In diesem Moment zerriss ein spitzer Schrei die Stille der Nacht. Er drang von draußen hinein in das Haus, war lang gezogen und unendlich qualvoll - bis er plötzlich abrupt abbrach.

„Das kam aus dem Nachbarhaus", bemerkte Ulysses, klang jedoch wenig interessiert.

Dem Schrei folgte ein hässliches Summen, der markerschütternde Klang von Metall, das auf einen festen Untergrund stieß.

Severus` Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, denn irgendwie ahnte er, dass diese Geräusche ein schlimmes Omen bedeuteten. Sie waren so laut, durchdringend und kraftvoll gewesen, dass sie sich nicht mit dem normalen Alltag in Verbindung bringen ließen. Etwa so, wie eine gewaltigen Explosion mitten in einer Stadt: gänzlich unnormal und bedrohlich.

„Sollen wir nachschauen?", fragte Evan unruhig. Anspannung lag in seinem Gesicht und Severus ahnte, dass er an Antalja Greyback dachte, die an diesem späten Abend nicht, wie sonst üblich, gesehen worden war. Ob der Frauenschrei ihr gehört hatte?

Severus erhob sich lautlos von seinem Platz und schlich sich ebenso lautlos zur Eingangstür hinüber. Das dicke Holz der Tür dämpfte die Geräuschkulisse der Außenwelt zwar erheblich, aber dennoch war er sich sicher, ein unmenschliches Brummen und Grunzen wahrzunehmen, das aus dem Nachbarhaus zu dringen schien

„Wir sollten nachsehen", schlug Severus vor und sah sich zu seinen Kollegen um.

Ulysses tat, als ob ihn weder ein Schrei noch der Einschlag eines Meteoriten interessieren könnten und begegnete Severus` Blick daher mit purem Trotz.

„Kannst du vergessen", sagte er kühl. „Ich mische mich nicht in irgendwelche Werwolf-Angelegenheiten ein. Wenn die sich gegenseitig den Schädel einschlagen wollen, sollen sie es tun."

Evan hingegen fiel keine schnippische Antwort ein, um sich zu drücken. Doch er schien ohnehin nicht interessiert daran, sich wie ein feiger Hund irgendwo zu verkriechen, sondern hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen und war aufgesprungen.

Severus öffnete die Tür und eiskalte Luft drang ihm entgegen. Draußen war es fast ausnahmslos, bis auf wenige Kerzen, die hier und da die Fenster der ranghöheren Werwölfe erhellten, dunkel. Schneeverwehungen drückten sich gegen die Häuser wie besonders anhängliche Tiere.

Sie hatten kaum einen Schritt über die Schwelle gesetzt, da bog Evan plötzlich scharf nach rechts ab, hin zu dem knorrigen Baum, der nur wenige Schritte entfernt am Waldrand wuchs. Sein _Lumos_ erhellte das verheulte Gesicht eines jungen Mädchens. Sie sah so schäbig und alleingelassen aus, dass Severus sie erst auf dem zweiten Blick als Antalja Greyback identifizierte. Sie lehnte an dem Stamm wie hingeworfen und fiel Evan schluchzend um den Hals, als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte.

Sie murmelte etwas, aber Evan konnte es natürlich nicht verstehen. Rat suchend – aber natürlich hochgradig widerwillig - sah er zu Severus.

Severus kam näher. _„Was ist passiert?",_ fragte er auf Russisch.

Antalja löste sich ein Stück von Evan, sah zu Severus auf und als sie antwortete, war ihre Stimme so holprig und leise, dass Severus sie kaum verstehen konnte. Als er sie darum bat, die Worte noch einmal zu wiederholen, schüttelte sie aber nur traurig den Kopf und presste die Lippen aufeinander, als ob sie sich vorgenommen hätte, nie wieder den Mund aufzumachen.

Doch da sie mit Sicherheit nicht aus purem Zufall halberfroren unter einem Baum saß und sich dabei die Seele aus dem Leib weinte, gab Severus nicht auf und probierte es weiter. Aber Antalja Greyback blieb stumm wie ein toter Fisch.

Severus und Evan wandten sich ab und schlichen um jene Hütte, aus der zuvor der Schrei erklungen war. Die Hütte war modrig und klein und stützte sich ächzend gegen die Stämme des Waldrandes wie eine alte Frau auf einen Krückstock. Wie auch ihr eigenes Haus lag dieses Gebäude zwar in Sichtweite zu der Kolonie, war jedoch so abgelegen, dass womöglich keiner der übrigen Werwölfe die Geräusche gehört hatte.

Sicherlich hatte sie auch niemand hören sollen.

„Ich wette, Antalja weiß ganz genau, was hier vor sich geht", sagte Severus, während sie um eine Ecke schlichen und sich nun der Hintertür der Hütte nährten. Was ihr Glück war, denn im selben Moment war auf der anderen Seite eine gigantische Gestalt über die Schwelle getreten, brummte verhalten und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu der Behausung der Todesser.

Evan lugte durch eines der dünnglasigen Fenster und wandte sich dann gleich dem zweiten zu. Hier verharrte er länger und starrte konzentriert in die Dunkelheit des Hauses. „Ich glaube, ich sehe was", murmelte er. Severus stieß ihn zur Seite und spähte selber hindurch: Anfangs sah er nicht viel mehr als den dunklen Umriss eines kargen Zimmers, aber dort auf dem Boden lag ein langer Schatten, der einem Körper glich.

„Ist das nicht das Haus von der Frau, die uns immer bekocht hat?", fragte Evan. „War nicht Zebulon so hinter ihr her gewesen, weil er sie für die weltbeste Köchin gehalten hat?"

„Zebulon Huntsville?", echote Severus ungläubig und erst da wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass er den Hünen an diesem Abend weder gesehen noch gehört hatte.

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab traten sie in das Haus und tasteten sich im Zwielicht ihres eigenen Lumos-Lichtes langsam voran. Sie öffneten die Tür zu dem kleinen Raum, durch dessen Fenster sie gesehen hatten, und im fahlen Schein starrten sie nun direkt auf die entkleidete Leiche einer dicken Werwölfin gehobenen Alters, die neben einem zerwühlten Bett auf dem Boden lag. In ihrem Rücken klaffte eine hässliche Fleischwunde, so als hätte sie jemand mit einem Schwert oder Beil erschlagen.

Severus sog angespannt Luft durch seine lange Nase und der Pulsschlag seines Herzens beschleunigte sich. Was immer hier gespielt wurde, es war zumindest tödlich gewesen.

Blut sickerte vom Rücken des Toten und sammelte sich in einer Lache auf dem Boden.

„Sie ist wirklich tot oder?", fragte Evan, trat vorsichtig heran und starrte auf den Leichnam. „Ich sehe keine Atmung…"

„Ich auch nicht. Ich glaube, da lässt sich nichts mehr machen", sagte Severus.

„Hatte ich auch nicht vor", entgegnete Evan kühl und reckte sein Kinn in die Luft, doch Severus ließ sich nicht in die Irre führen. Er wusste, dass Evan längst nicht so kaltherzig war, wie er in den letzten Wochen tat. Im Gegenteil: Evan war womöglich das selbe kleine, unzulängliche Sensibelchen, der er Zeit seines Lebens gewesen war, und kaschierte lediglich diese Schwäche.

Severus schritt zu der Werwölfin, kniete sich auf den Boden und fühlte mit zwei Fingern den Puls, doch da gab es nichts mehr zu erfühlen. Sie war eindeutig tot und eindeutig ermordet worden.

„Hier ist noch mehr Blut", sagte Evan plötzlich leise und schritt suchend den Boden ab. Severus erhob sich und folgte dem Blick des Anderen: Tatsächlich hatte Evan eine Blutspur entdeckt, die zu einer weiteren Tür führte, welche von dem kleinen Raum abging. Das dieses Blut der Werwölfin gehörte, bezweifelte Severus. Dieses Blut hier musste einer anderen Person gehören … oder dem Täter.

Severus drehte seinen Zauberstab, bis er den sichersten Griff fand und ganz langsam bewegte er sich Richtung Tür, während die Holzdielen unter seinen Schritten ächzten. Evan blieb an seiner linken Schulter, oberflächlich mutig, aber nichtsdestotrotz sah er so aus, als wünschte er sich insgeheim seinen kampferprobten Vater Clarence herbei.

Die kleine Tür, der sie sich nun nährten, sah etwas beschädigt aus und war so verbogen, dass sie sich kaum mehr öffnen ließ, ega wie viel Kraft Severus investierte, um an dem Griff zu ziehen

Aber das hätte er sich auch sparen können …

… denn mit einem Mal flog die Tür regelrecht aus den Angeln, haute Severus von den Beinen und traf Evan direkt ans Kinn. Severus krachte zu Boden, der Zauberstab drohte ihm aus der Hand zu rutschen, doch er packte schnell wieder zu. Er hob den Kopf und starrte in das grobe Gesicht eines riesenhaften Mannes, der seinen eigenen Zauberstab durch die Luft sausen ließ und brüllte: _„Avada Ke-!"_ Die Stimme fiel in sich zusammen und für einen Herzschlag war es gänzlich still in dem kleinen Raum. Alle drei wechselten einen verwirrten Blick.

Der Riese grunzte schließlich: „Ach, ihr beide seid`s nur."

„Huntsville!", blaffte nun Severus. „Gott, du hättest mich beinahe umgebracht!"

Zebulon stand gänzlich unbekleidet vor ihnen, stemmte seine Arme in die Hüfte und Evan blickte verlegen zur Seite, während er sich das getroffene Kinn abtastete.

Severus kam wieder auf die Beine. „Was ist hier passiert, Huntsville?", fragte er drängend und deutete auf die tote Werwölfin. „Wer hat sie ermordet?"

Zebulon griff beiläufig nach seiner Kleidung, die über einem schiefen Stuhl hing und zog sich an, während er berichtete: „Ich und die Werwölfin war`n grad richtig hart im Gange, als jemand ins Haus gestürmt kam, direkt in das Zimmer rein. Es war ein Mann … `n wirklich gewaltiger Mann, mit `ner wirklich gewaltigen Axt! Der hat ausgeholt, aber ich konnt mich wegdrehn und da hat der Typ stattdessen die Braut da getroffen. Dann hat`s der Mann auf mich abgesehn, aber ich bin durch die Tür durch und habe sie unzerstörbar gehext." Zebulon deutete auf die inzwischen sehr demolierte Tür, die Severus und Evan gerade an den Kopf bekommen hatten. Zebulon fuhr fort: „Der alte Teufel drischt also mit seiner verdammt`n Axt auf die Tür ein wie`n Verrückter, dann war`n da Stimmen direkt vorm Haus. Der Spinner lässt also von mir ab und trottet weg und `ne Sekunde später ward ihr hier."

„Das waren wahrscheinlich nur unsere Stimmen", sagte Severus. Er hoffte fast, dass es so war. Weitere Komplizen des Axtmörders hätten alles nur unnötig verkompliziert.

„Wir geh`n jetzt zurück", befahl Zebulon, stieg unterrührt über die Leiche hinweg und wandte sich zur Tür. „Der Dunkle Lord bringt mich um, wenn `son Spinner die anderen Todesser in Stücke hackt."

Severus folgte ihm kampfbereit, doch seine Gedanken erhoben sich derweil in andere Sphären, denn genau genommen glaubte er nicht _nur_ an einen Axtmörder. Vielleicht war es kein Zufall, dass hier und heute Zebulon angegriffen worden war, und erneut musste er sich der Frage stellen, ob nicht Fenrir Greyback etwas damit zu tun haben könnte. der kriegerische Rudelführer von Vetlevo schien überhaupt nicht davon begeistert zu sein, Todesser in seiner Nähe zu wissen, und es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er seine ungeliebten Besucher buchstäblich am Galgen baumelnd sehen wollte.

Sie verließen das Haus in aller Vorsicht, Severus hielt den Rücken frei und in der hier herrschenden Dunkelheit spielten seine Augen ihm Streiche. Er spähte umher und fixierte jenen gewaltigen Schatten an, der um das Haus der Todesser zu schleichen schien und den er für eine Sinnestäuschung hielt. Bis er das metallische Aufblitzen einer scharfen Axtklinge sah.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Etwa in dem Moment, als Zebulon mit seinen langen Beinen achtlose über die nackte Leiche der Werwölfin gestiegen war, hatte sich Ulysses benommen vor Müdigkeit von dem Küchentisch erhoben. Ein letztes Hasenohr schwamm verwaist in der Suppe, doch war er so satt, dass ihm regelrecht schlecht war. Er trat zu der Treppe und begann, die vielen knarrenden Treppenstufen hinauf in die erste Etage zu steigen, auf der sich die kargen Zimmer reihten, welche die Todesser bewohnten.

Er hatte kaum die Hälfte bewältigt, als er hörte, wie sich die Eingangstür unten öffnete und Ulysses warf mit gemäßigtem Interesse einen Blick über die Schulter, doch er sah weder Severus, noch Evan oder Zebulon über die Schwelle schreiten.

Es war Wladimir.

Der Berg von einem Mann fand kaum Platz in der Küche und er musste sich tief bücken, um nicht gegen die Decke zu stoßen. Geduckt wie er war, glich seiner Haltung einem lauernden Raubtier und ebenso lauernd sah er sich mit seinen schwarzen, geistlosen Augen um.

Ulysses verharrte und jeder Ton blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er sah, dass der Werwolf eine gewaltige, auf Hochglanz polierte Axt in der rechten Hand trug. Sie war halb so lang wie Ulysses` gesamter Körper und an der Spitze klebte frisches Blut.

Mit seiner platten Nase begann Wladimir, aufgeregt zu schnüffeln und sein Kopf schwang von einer Seite zur anderen, während seine kleinen Augen jeden Zentimeter Boden abzusuchen schienen.

Da wusste Ulysses, das es kein Vor und kein Zurück mehr gab. Er konnte nicht auf der Treppe stehen bleiben, ohne gesehen zu werden, doch jeder Schritt hätte ihn ebenso bemerkbar gemacht. Er konnte nur noch seinen Zauberstab ziehen und hoffen, dass Wladimir nicht gänzlich unempfindlich gegen Magie sein würde.

Langsam nahm Ulysses seine Hand von dem Treppengeländer und griff, ohne eine hastige Bewegung zu machen, nach seinem Zauberstab. Und in diesem Moment knarrte die Treppenstufe unter ihm.

Wladimirs Kopf zuckte in seine Richtung und die Haare auf seinem Körper sträubten sich wie bei einem Fell, er schob die Lippen hoch und enthüllte das hässlichste und todbringenste Gebiss, das Ulysses je gesehen hatte.

Und dann sprang Wladimir auf ihn zu. Ein Stuhl stand ihm im Weg, doch dieser zerbarst unter seiner Kraft und unter seinem immensen Gewicht. Ulysses stürmte voran die Treppen hoch, doch Wladimir packte ihn an der Ferse und hielt ihn zurück. Der Griff war so stark, dass Ulysses glaubte sein Gelenk zerbersten zu spüren. Der Länge nach stürzte er auf die Treppe und alles was er hörte, war Wladimirs schreckliches Kampfgebrüll.

In diesem Moment geschah folgendes: William und Kalliope, die sich in ihren Zimmern befunden hatten, eilten herbei und starrten den Kämpfenden vom Treppenabsatz entgegen. Zur gleichen Zeit stürmten auch Severus, Evan und Zebulon mit gezückten Zauberstäben das Haus.

Ulysses jedoch hatte sich mit einem Ignipotensius-Zauber selbst geholfen: kräftige blau-grüne Flammen zischten aus seinem Zauberstab, den er Wladimir entgegen gehalten hatte, so dass dem Riesen eine unsägliche Hitze ins Gesicht schlug. Wladimir brüllte ohrenbetäubend, doch er wich kaum zurück und der Druck auf Ulysses` Fuß verstärkte sich.

Da war plötzlich William neben ihm und feuerte einen weiteren Zauber auf die Bestie ab. Wladimir schüttelte sich und versuchte, William mit einem Hieb außer Gefecht zu setzen. Seine klauenartigen und krallenbewehrten Hände waren fast so lang wie Ulysses` Oberschenkel.

Von überall prasselten nun Zauber und Flüche auf den Werwolf ein, doch abgesehen davon, dass er wütend dagegen anbrüllte und immer wieder zusammen zuckte, entfalteten sie keinerlei Wirkung. Stattdessen fasste er seine Axt fester und hob sie wie ein Schafott über Ulysses, so dass jeder Hieb seinen Körper mühelos gespalten hätte.

William reagierte blitzschnell. Als er sah, dass er gegen Wladimir nichts ausrichten konnte, lenkte er seinen Zauberstab auf die Treppe und feuerte einen Schockzauber ab. Ulysses spürte, wie das morsche Holz unter ihm splitterte und er hinab in die Dunkelheit stürzte. Mit einem lauten Krachen landete er in dem Keller des Hauses, blindlings zwischen Weinfässern und Behältnissen für selbst gebrannten Schnaps und der Schlag auf den Steinfußboden fegte jeglichen Luft aus seinen Lungen.

Als sich seine Sicht Sekunden später wieder klärte, sah er den gewaltigen Kopf des Werwolfes, der durch das Loch in der Decke spähte und dabei sabbernd und wahnsinnig vor Gier auf ihn hinabblickte. Dick und zähflüssig schlug der Speichel neben Ulysses auf dem Boden auf.

Als er seinen Kopf drehte, sah er das breite Regal mit Schnaps neben sich stehen. Entschlossen sprang er auf, fasste das Regal und stieß es um. Mit beißendem Gestank breitete sich der Alkohol auf dem Boden aus. Ulysses wich zu der Kellertreppe zurück, hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach erneut: _„Ignipotensius!"_

Und mit einem gewaltigen Knall explodierte die Welt um ihn herum.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Ich sinke auf die Knie vor Scham. Das nächste Mal frühere Updates, ich verspreche es. Zu meiner Verteidigung: viel Stress, lange im Ausland, ab und an auch sehr faul und müde. Dafür gibt's jetzt auch zwei Kapitel.


	25. NEU: Die zwei Körper des Teufels

**25. Severus Snape / Garm McKinstry: Die zwei Körper des Teufels**

**Charaktere: **

Amon Scurlock: _Todesser. Leitete die Gruppe Todesser nach Russland. Tot. _

Antalja Greyback: _Die Tochter von Lykaon und Nichte von Fenrir. Zeigt reges Interesse an Evan_

Constantine:_ Ein junger Mann, der in Ulysses` Alpträumen auftaucht. Auch er schien unter den selben Wahnvorstellungen zu leiden und beging Selbstmord_

Erebus Nott:_ Todesser. Klein und dicklich. Kumpane von Zebulon. Tot. _

Evan Rosier: _Einundzwanzig Jahre alt. Todesser. Entstammt einer bekannten und wohlhabenden Familie. Sein Vater Clarence war einer der ersten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts._

Fenrir Greyback:_ Anführer der Werwölfe der russischen Kolonie von Vetlevo_

Garm McKinstry:_ Ehemaliger Hogwartsschüler, der einst von Fenrir gebissen und entführt worden war. Nun einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. _

Igor Karkaroff: _Ein russischer Auror. Er soll Raymond helfen, die Werwölfe der Kolonie zu vernichten und die gewonnenen Pelze meistbietend zu verkaufen._

Kalliope Milano: _Eine junge Todesserin. Arbeitet als Heilerin für den Schwarzen Orden_

Lykaon Greyback:_ Werwolf. Der ältere Bruder von Fenrir_

Raymond D`oily: _Der Sohn von Hubertus. Pikfeiner Schönling. Spricht Russisch und begleitet die Todesser nach Russland, verfolgt jedoch ganz eigene Pläne und hintergeht schließlich seine Begleiter, als er sich mit Igor Karkaroff verbündet._

Severus Snape: _Hat gerade erst die Schule beendet. Nun ein Todesser_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Todesser. Durch massive Folterungen geplagt von Sinnestäuschungen und Wahnvorstellungen. Williams Halbbruder._

William Barkley:_ Mitarbeiter im Unternehmen der D`oilys und Experte für Tierwesen aller Art. Begleitet die Todesser nach Russland. Ulysses` Halbbruder_

Wladimir: _Eine Art Werwolf oder Animagus. Lebt zusammen mit seinem Onkel auf der Burg, welche oberhalb der Kolonie liegt. Kann sich in einen großen, grauen Wolf verwandeln_

Wolfmann aus Vetlevo: _Titel des Anführers von Vetlevo. Unklar, um was für ein Wesen es sich handelt. Kann sich in einen großen, braunen Wolf verwandeln. _

Zebulon Huntsville:_ Ein sadistischer Todesser. Bullig und hünenhaft. Einer der Hauptverantwortlichen für Ulysses` Folterung. Nach Amons Tod der Anführer. _

**Der Trupp:**_ Amon Scurlock (Todesser, verstorbener Anführer), Zebulon Huntsville (Todesser, stellvertretender Anführer), Erebus Nott (Todesser, verstorben), Evan Rosier (Todesser), Severus Snape (Todesser), Ulysses Rathburn (Todesser), Kalliope Milano (Todesserin, Heilerin), Raymond D`oily, William Barkley_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _In Fenrirs Auftrag sollte Severus den sogenannten Entfesselungstrank brauen, ein Mittel, das Werwölfen ermöglicht, sich auch einige Zeit vor oder nach der eigentlichen Vollmondnacht in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln. Kaum ist der Trank fertiggestellt, wird Severus jedoch hinterrücks niedergeschlagen und der Trank gestohlen. Fenrir glaubt, dass die Muggelwerwölfe dahinter stecken und statuiert ein Exempel. Dennoch gibt sich der Täter nicht zu erkennen. Überraschenderweise jedoch finden die Todesser nach dem Mord an dem Albino Bobik heraus, dass Raymond hinter dem Raub steckte, doch dieser hat sich längst aus dem Staub gemacht. Raymond sucht derweil den russischen Auror Igor Karkaroff auf, welcher längst nicht mehr für Recht und Ordnung sorgt. Beide hegen den Plan, die Werwölfe der Kolonie zu töten und ihre Felle meistbietend zu verkaufen. Zu diesem Zweck heuert Igor weitere Männer an. In der Zwischenzeit beschließt Fenrir, die Todesser endgültig zu vernichten. Um keinen Verdacht auf sich zu lenken, will er den gefürchteten Wladimir in die Kolonie locken und ihn dazu bringen, die Todesser zu ermorden. Fenrir ist sich nicht über die wahre Natur des Mannes bewusst, weiß lediglich, dass er ein Neffe des Wolfmannes aus Vetlevo ist und hofft so, dass Lord Voldemort nach der Ermordung der Todesser den verhassten Wolfmann zur Rechenschaft zieht, nicht Fenrir selbst._

****

_Nacht auf den 2. zum 3. Oktober 1978_

Durch das Loch, das William Barkley in die Treppe gesprengt hatte, schoss mit einem Mal eine Stichflamme. Sie war von einem so leuchtenden Smaragdgrün, wie Severus es noch nie gesehen hatte, wandelte sich in ein kaltes Blau und brannte schließlich rot, heiß und lodernd weiter. Die Temperatur war so immens gewesen, dass Severus, Evan und Zebulon einen Schritt zurückweichen mussten, während sie zusahen, wie Wladimirs Kopf von den Flammen gänzlich verschluckt wurde.

„Verschwind`n wir!", donnerte Zebulon laut, um das Getöse des Feuers und Wladimirs Geheul zu übertönen. Kaum hatten sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt, geschah es: die Gestalt von Wladimirs brennendem Körper löste sich auf, verwandelte sich und ein bärengroßes Ungetüm mit flammenden Fell schoss plötzlich aus dem dichten Rauch hervor. Vor Schmerzen wild geworden, wälzte es sich über den Boden und schnappte mit seinem massiven Kiefer nach den Todessern. Severus sah, dass das Fell an seinem Kopf verbrannt war und dass seine Augen in den Höhlen verglüht waren, doch war Wladimir damit nur noch grässlicher und grausamer und unbändiger geworden.

Er setzte zum Sprung an und hätte die drei Todesser mühelos an der Wand zerquetschen können, wären diese nicht im selben Moment ausgewichen und aus der Tür geflohen. Wladimir folgte ihnen und die Türbalken zersplitterten unter seiner Kraft. Jaulend warf er sich in den Schnee, löschte das Feuer und als er dann seinen Kopf hob, blickte er den Todessern mit der ungezügelten Wut einer wilden Bestie entgegen.

Severus wusste, er würde sie alle in Stücke reißen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Und Garm wusste, dass nichts mehr nach Plan verlief.

Vor dem Haus stand ein riesiger, muskelbepackter Wolf mit schwelendem Fell und weder Garm, noch Fenrir, noch Lykaon wussten _wer_ oder _was_ es war.

Sie hatten sich unweit des Schauplatzes in dem Wald verborgen und darauf gehofft, zusehen zu dürfen, wie Wladmir einen Todesser nach den nächsten in blutige Stücke hacken würde. Nun jedoch hatte Fenrir den Kopf gehoben und jegliche Farbe war ihm aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. „Was ist _das?"_, schockierte er sich.

Die Werwölfe kannten Lawman, jenen großen, braunen Wolf, der Botschaften des Wolfmannes in Vetlevo vortrug. Dass sich ausgerechnet Wladimir, der Idiotenneffe des Wolfmannes, in eine große, graue Bestie verwandeln konnte, verdrehte ihnen das gesamte Weltbild.

Alleine die Tatsache, dass sein Körper _wandelbar_ war. Dass er nicht vom Mond _abhängig_ war. Das seine Gestalt so mächtig war, dass er jeden normalen Werwolf in Stücke hätte reißen können!

Nein, dieses graue Monster war kein Werwolf, das begriff Garm nun. Und er begriff auch, dass ebenso Lawman etwas anderes als ein gewöhnlicher Wolf war.

Waren sie beide, der große Graue und Lawman, von der selben Art? Und welche Magie steckte hinter ihrer Verwandlungskunst?

Plötzlich nahm Garm eine Bewegung wahr, die ganz am Rande seines Blickfeldes verlief. Er wandte sich um und sah, dass zwei Gestalten im rötlichen Schein des brennenden Hauses versuchten, in Richtung Wald zu fliehen. Es waren William und Kalliope. Ohne zu zögern, sprang Garm auf und setzte ihnen nach.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Heulend katapultierte sich der Wolf vorwärts, schoss als grauer Schatten über das Schneefeld und direkt auf die Todesser zu.

Es war Evans guten Reflexen geschuldet, dass sie den Angriff überlebten. _„Avada Kedavra!", _brüllte er und ein grüner Blitz stob aus seinem Stab hervor und erhellte die Umgebung, den Schnee, das brennende Haus und den Wolf in einem smaragdfarbenen Licht. Der Wolf brach zur Seite aus, ließ den Blitz über sich hinweg schießen und wich auch dem nächsten Angriff mit großem Geschick aus. Ein Wiesel im Angesicht einer Schlange hätte sich nicht schneller und nicht sicherer bewegen können, als dieses massige Tier.

Dann war der Wolf trotz ihrer Abwehrversuche nah genug, um mit seinen Zähnen nach ihnen schnappen zu können. Einer Metallpresse gleich biss er nach ihren Händen und Armen und Severus wusste, dass der Wolf ihn zermalmen würde, sobald er ihn zu fassen bekam.

Und plötzlich hatte der Wolf Severus zu Boden gerissen. Kiefer, mit Zähnen so lang und krumm wie die eines Nilpferdes, sausten auf ihn nieder und Severus sah jedes Detail: die Zunge, die gierig bebte, der Rachen und der tiefe Schlund, durch den die warme, bestialisch stinkende Atemluft schoss.

Doch statt zu beißen, krümmte sich der Werwolf plötzlich, ließ von Severus ab und quälte sich erneut unter den Flammen, die sein Fell verbrannten. Severus kam auf die Beine, sah sich um und erkannte, dass er seine Rettung den anderen Todessern zu verdanken hatte: Evan und Zebulon hatten gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben und auch Ulysses, der rußgeschwärzt aus dem Haus getreten war, hatte im selben Augenblick einen Zauber abgefeuert.

Schnell rannte Ulysses durch den Schnee auf sie zu, schützte Severus` linke Flanke, so dass sie nun zu viert und geschlossen dem Wolf gegenüberstanden.

Der Werwolf indes hatte sich erneut zu Boden geworfen und die Flammen erstickt. Seine blinden Augen suchten wirr die Umgebung ab, seine Nase schnüffelte hektisch und seine Ohren zuckten im Takt von Millisekunden in jede Richtung, bis er erneut die schwere Atmung der Todesser lokalisiert hatte. Speichel rann in dicken Fäden aus seinem Maul.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Garm hatte seinen Stab gezogen und riss Kalliope mit einem Schockzauber von den Beinen. Entsetzt aufschreiend glitt sie den Hang hinab, den William und sie soeben zu erklimmen versucht hatten, und Schnee spritzte dabei zu allen Seiten. Doch sie war geistesgegenwärtig genug, schnell zu reagieren und als Garm sie erreichte und sie mit einem Tritt außer Gefecht setzen wollte, jagte sie ihm einen Fluch entgegen.

Garm konnte ausweichen, doch als er den Blick hob, sah er William am Kamm des Hügels stehen, den erhobenen Zauberstab in der Hand und mit einem gnadenlosen Blick im Gesicht.

„Ich sagte doch, dass ich dir nicht traue", erklärte er Garm mit eisiger Stimme. „Und ich hatte recht! Fenrir steckt dahinter, richtig?"

„Ich fürchte, ihr müsst heute Nacht sterben. Alle."

William spuckte in den Schnee und reiner Hass brodelte in seinen Augen, als er sagte: „Ich hoffe für dich, dass _er_ noch am Leben ist, Garm. Ich habe es dir doch klar gemacht, oder? Ich garantiere für nichts, wenn _ihm_ etwas zustößt."

„Dann komm runter und kämpfe!", forderte Garm ihn auf und war wild entschlossen, dem jungen Mann die Kehle herauszureißen. Er würde sie beide, William und Kalliope, hier und jetzt töten, denn nun hing auch sein Leben und das aller Werwölfe davon ab. Der Dunkle Lord durfte nie erfahren, was in dieser Nacht wirklich vorgefallen war.

„Du willst, dass ich runterkomme?", lachte William und schritt tatsächlich den Hang hinab, kam direkt auf Garm zu und funkelte ihm entgegen. „Ich sollte dich umbringen, du mieser Köter", flüsterte er mit gefährlicher Langsamkeit. „Du hast es nie anders verdient."

Garm roch seine Mordlust und er wusste, einer von ihnen würde sterben müssen. Doch wie konnte ein Mensch von sich glauben, gegen einen Werwolf gewinnen zu können?

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„Großartig gekämpft" lachte Fenrir trocken, als er und sein Bruder aus dem Wald geschritten waren. Im Schein des brennenden Hauses stehend beäugten sie die Todesser siegessicher. Severus hätte liebend gerne den Todesfluch auf ihn abgefeuert, doch schirmte der Wolf Wladimir die Brüder mit seinem massigen, zähen Körper vor jedem Angriff ab.

Statt ihn also zu töten, sagte Severus lediglich: „Ich wusste es!"

„Schön für dich", entgegnete Fenrir. „Aber das bringt dir jetzt auch nicht mehr viel, richtig? Mein Freund hier wird euch zerfleischen und jeder wird denken, der Wolfmann steckt dahinter. Damit bin ich euch endlich los, ihr scheinheiligen Bastarde!" Er lächelte selig.

Severus atmete schwer und er wusste, dass es seinen drei Kollegen nicht anders ging. Sie alle waren erschöpft, die Arme waren schwer geworden und lange würden sie den Angriffen des Wolfes, der so unempfindlich gegenüber Zaubern war, nicht mehr standhalten.

„Wir müssen ihn irgendwie anders töten", murmelte Severus und rang nach Luft. „Die Zauber kommen kaum durch sei Fell!"

„Wladimir!", sprach Fenrir den Wolf im harschen Befehlston an. „Töte sie endlich!"

Gerade, als das Ungetüm zum Sprung ansetzen wollte, huschte plötzlich ein Schatten über das Schneefeld. Der Schatten war drahtig, flink und so schnell, dass Severus erst im zweiten Moment Antalja erkannte, die eine Schaufel wie ein Langschwert hielt und damit erst ihren Vater Lykaon und dann Fenrir niederschlug. Beide Werwölfe stürzten getroffen zu Boden und mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht sah Fenrir sich nach dem Angreifer um; seine eitergelben Augen weiteten sich, als er sie erkannte. „_Antalja!",_ rief er.

Sie ignorierte ihn und sprang an ihm vorbei. Fenrir versuchte sie an den schmalen Fersen zu packen, doch sie entwischte ihm.

Ob Antalja nun Hexe war oder nicht, Severus musste zugegen, dass sie in diesem Kampf auch ohne Magie klar überlegen war: dürr und flink wie sie war, huschte sie so schnell an dem Wolf vorbei, dass Wladimir nur ins Leere schnappen konnte. Antalja schloss sich den Todessern an und zog ein Messer.

Als Wladimir erneut versuchte, sie anzugreifen, ging sie so unerschrocken auf ihn los, als würde sie sich keine Sorgen um seine enorme Größe und Kraft machen.

Wladimir brüllte auf, als sie die Klinge beidhändig in seine Nase rammte und diese dort abbrach. Schmerz klagend wälzte er sich über den Boden und hinterließ eine blutige Spur im aufgewühlten Schnee.

„_ANTALJA!", _schrie der angeschlagene Lykaon seiner Tochter zu und versuchte verzweifelt, auf die Beine zu kommen.

Antalja blickte kurz zu ihm und da geschah es: dem blind um sich schnappende Wolf gelang es, das Mädchen am linken Arm zu packen, biss zu und schleuderte sie durch die Luft. Antalja schrie vor Entsetzen und vor Schmerz auf und auch ihr Vater schrie.

Dann gab es ein hässliches Knirschen und der Arm des Mädchens riss entzwei, während ihr Körper durch die Luft segelte und blutend neben den Todessern aufschlug. Dort lag sie und schrie, während das Blut den Schnee Rot färbte. Severus und Evan konnten nicht anders, als Antalja entsetzt anzustarren, doch Ulysses und Zebulon erkannten jedoch ihre erste und einzige große Chance: zum ersten Mal war Wladimir abgelenkt. Er hielt Antaljas Arm zwischen den Zähnen und schüttelte ihn herum, denn seine geblendeten Augen konnten nicht sehen, dass das Mädchen nicht mehr da war. Von Rage und Wildheit gepackt, hörte er auch nicht das Zischen der zwei grünen Blitze in der Nachtluft, die auf ihn zuschossen und ihn niederwarfen. Gegen den Todesfluch war sein Fell nicht gewappnet. Noch bevor sein Kopf auf dem Untergrund aufschlug, war der Wolf tot und seine Atmung versiegt.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

William schummelte.

Anstatt mit Fäusten auf Garm loszugehen, feuerte er einen Zauber auf Garm ab, so dass dieser zurückweichen musste. Natürlich, Garm hatte dies kommen sehen und dank seiner Werwolf-Natur war er dagegen gut gewappnet. Schlecht war allerdings, dass nun auch Kalliope aufgesprungen war und Garm von einem anderen Winkel aus beschoss.

Garm knurrte wütend, huschte durch die Dunkelheit und versuchte, den beiden ausgebildeten Magiern Herr zu werden. Dabei setzte er vor allem auf seine Schnelligkeit, überließ seinen Körper den Instinkten, die ihn schnell flink wie ein Wiesel durch die Nacht huschen ließen.

Doch er hielt noch immer seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, wie ihm bewusst wurde. Nicht, dass er damit großen Schaden anrichten könnte, aber für einen Trick reichte es: er hob den Stab, murmelte einen Spruch und ein grelles Blendlicht schoss wie ein Leuchtsignal hervor. Als er sah, wie beide sich vom Licht geblendet abwandten, sprang Garm hervor und stürzte sich auf William zu. Sie landeten hart auf dem Boden, Garm griff nach seinem Messer und wollte es William in die Kehle rammen - als plötzlich Kalliope einen Schockzauber abfeuere.

Garm wurde an der Schulter getroffen, doch er hielt dem Schmerz stand und behielt ebenso das Gleichgewicht, so dass er William weiterhin zu Boden drückte.

Doch William hatte seine rechte Hand freibekommen, hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert und stieß mit allem Hass zu. Garm spürte einen hellen, peitschenden Schmerz, der sich in seinem Schädel ausbreitete. Schreiend fiel er zurück, schlug auf den Waldboden und krümmte sich unter Zuckungen, während er spürte, wie warmes Blut aus seinem linken Auge schoss. Gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit ankämpfend, wälzte er sich durch den Schnee und sein rechtes Auge sah, welche Blutspur er dabei zog.

„Geschieht dir recht", hörte er William voller Häme sagen, dann drehten er und Kalliope ab und flüchteten erneut den Hang hinauf.

Garm konnte ihnen nicht mehr folgen. Er schrie dagegen an, doch als sein linkes Auge zwischen seinen zitternden Fingern verblutete, empfing er die Ohnmacht zuletzt mit Dankbarkeit.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Es war so still auf dem schneebedeckten Feld, dass Severus` Großmutter ein Ei hätte pellen können und jeder es gehört hätte.

Wladimirs Wolfskörper lag tot am Boden, Antalja zitterte vor Schmerz und Fenrir und Lykaon blickten so fassungslos wie verletzt auf das Geschehen, dass sich die beiden Werwölfe dabei selbst kaum mehr ähnlich sahen. Der Schock hatte die Brutalität aus ihren Gesichtern gewischt.

Evan löste sich als erster aus seiner Erstarrung und sank vor Antalja auf die Knie. Das Werwolfsmädchen lag auf dem Rücken und Blut strömte aus der Wunde, während sich ihre Augen langsam bewegten und sich auf Evans Gesicht scharf stellten. Schwach bewegte sie ihre Lippen. _„Ich hätte euch früher warnen sollen", _wisperte sie auf Russisch.

All die Wochen der eisigen Selbstbeherrschung hatten nichts an dem wahren Evan Rosier ändern können, hatten ihn nicht stärker gemacht, denn beim Anblick des Mädchens brach er in Tränen aus. Schnell streifte er seine Robe ab und wickelte sie fest um Antaljas Armstumpf, doch der Stoff war schnell mit schwarzem Werwolfblut voll gesogen.

„Scheiße!", schluchzte er. „Warum hört das nicht auf zu bluten?"

Da gelang es endlich Lykaon, seine Benommenheit abzuschütteln. Er stand auf und wollte seiner Tochter entgegen laufen, doch Zebulon setzte ihn mit einem gut gezielten Zauber außer Gefecht. „Wir verpiss`n uns jetzt von hier!", befahl er den Todessern.

Evan hob Antalja auf und zu fünft wandten sie Fenrir und Lykaon den Rücken zu und flüchteten auf dem schnellsten Weg aus der Kolonie Vetlevo.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


End file.
